Huis clos
by jimiilolita
Summary: On ne pardonne pas ses erreurs à un ami, on ne les excuse pas non plus, on les comprend. Mais peut-on comprendre sans juger, et aimer sans condition ? Encore faut-il qu'ils soient encore amis... maintenant qu'il est rentré, plus rien n'est comme avant.
1. De retour I

Base : Naruto

Rating : M (dehors les mineurs !)

Pairing : mais bien sûr, on va vous manger le travail... filez lire tout de suite !

Genre : belle histoire d'amitié ? Heuu, d'accord, disons, « belle histoire d'amitié ambiguë »

Disclaimer : je suppose que menace ou politesse, rien n'y fera, ils seront toujours à Kishimoto. (non, pas de fatalisme !) Et en plus, on ne se fera jamais un kopek avec toutes les conneries qu'on écrit !

NA : Notre petite dernière sur Naruto, bien moins de délire que dans nos autres fics, mais bonne toute de même. Au cas (pas improbable, mais tout de même) où quelques gens culturés viendraient rôder ici, rien à voir avec J. P. Sartre.

**

* * *

**

**HUIS CLOS  
**

**

* * *

De retour...**

" _A toujours s'éloigner de soi, on finirait par se connaître, à condition de revenir. "  
_

_G. Vigneault_

Bleu. Ce qu'il vit en premier fut bleu. Un bleu qui disparut presque aussitôt, laissant la place à un mur blanc. Pas un mur, son cerveau rectifia automatiquement: un plafond. Il était allongé, couché sur un lit. Ça devait faire un sacré bail qu'il n'avait pas connu un lit aussi confortable, ce qu'il prit pour la confirmation de ses soupçons : il était de retour dans un lieu civilisé. Pas que ça lui ait particulièrement manqué, mais finalement, le confort avait trop longtemps été rétrogradé au dernier rang dans l'ordre de ses priorités, à tel point qu'il ne détestait pas le contact doux et chaud du drap sous lui. Bien au contraire. Il n'eut même pas l'énergie nécessaire pour s'énerver de ça, réalisant d'un seul coup à quel point il était affaibli.

Rassembler ses souvenir fut incommensurablement plus dur qu'ouvrir les yeux ne l'avait été. Il lui semblait avoir mal à ses pensées même, tant il devait faire d'effort pour percevoir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Le drap, simplement le drap qui frottait contre sa peau lui disait tout un tas de choses : qu'il avait été soigné, qu'on avait prit grand soin à le laisser en vie, qu'on voulait le sauver. Et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. L'odeur qui lui agressait les narines depuis son réveil fut rapidement identifiée : l'hôpital, un hôpital qu'il connaissait bien, le seul dont l'air était saturé d'humidité terreuse. A priori donc, pas trop de risques de se faire lyncher dans les prochaines minutes, au moins. Il réalisa avec un certain malaise que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, de s'en être tiré et d'être soigné de retour à Konoha. Lui qui pensait ne plus tenir tant que ça à la vie se trouvait ce sentiment de soulagement assez désagréable.

Et puis le bleu revint,mais entouré d'un visage, un nez, des joues roses, une bouche qui bougeait. On lui parlait, mais alors pourquoi n'entendait-il rien ? Il se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal, qu'il était bien trop harassé comme ça pour supporter une conversation. Il aurait le temps de s'en inquiéter plus tard. Sa vision était très floue pourtant il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ce visage, quelque chose qu'il aurait dû reconnaître, qui aurait dû lui être évident et qui lui échappait. Ça aussi il aurait tout le temps de s'en soucier une fois remis.

D'un seul coup une image s'imposa à lui, brisant le cours de ses pensées. Un homme aux cheveux noirs. Une image et un nom. Itachi. Et un souvenir. Itachi, son frère, qu'il devait tuer. Dans son souvenir il le tenait à bout de bras avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Où était-il ? Vivant ou mort ? Les questions se pressaient, et il voulut demander mais sa bouche refusa d'obéir. Il voulut se lever mais aucun de ses muscles ne parvint à bouger. Une espèce de fureur glacée s'empara de lui à la pensée qu'il aurait pu échouer cette fois-ci. Une fois de plus. Le pire c'est qu'il se sentait trop heureux de s'en être sorti pour regretter vraiment d'avoir pu échouer. Ça commençait mal ce réveil.

Il tourna la tête et vit que des gens se tenaient près de lui, d'autres gens. Il fixa ce groupe de personnes qui semblait attendre son réveil complet. Il se concentra sur ces gens, puis sur le propriétaire de ce visage. Il le reconnaissait parfaitement maintenant, même s'il ne retrouvait toujours pas son acuité visuelle habituelle.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise de le voir là, néanmoins il avait parfois imaginé que son ancien coéquipier finirait par se lasser. Apparemment il avait eu tort.

Il n'y avait pas que ce garçon à son chevet. Déjà un infirmier s'activait pour faciliter son réveil et procéder aux premiers examens. Et puis, il y avait cette femme qui l'avait déjà soigné quelques années auparavant, qui arrivait, escortée de plusieurs ninjas. Également cette silhouette ramassée sur un siège au seuil de sa chambre, une silhouette familière qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. A nouveau, tout lui semblait vague et flou. Les séquelles de son combat, probablement. Il retrouverait certainement très rapidement des sensations normales.

Il les devinait tous s'agiter autour de lui, lancer des ordres à d'autres personnes qu'il ne voyait pas. Il ne les entendait pas clairement, percevant seulement des murmures étouffés sans parvenir à savoir ce qui se passait réellement. Était-ce son réveil qui avait causé toute cette agitation, comme le signal d'un retour à la normale ou bien était-il, au contraire, en danger ? Il ferma les yeux, toute l'agitation et les bruits dans la pièce résonnaient dans sa tête comme amplifiés. Sans rien comprendre de distinct, il entendait des bruits, des sons vagues, un bruissement, des froissements de tissus, le raclement d'une chaise sur le sol et tout se mélangeait dans un brouhaha indescriptible à ses oreilles.

Il n'était certain que d'une chose : il voulait qu'on le laisse en paix. Et ça, il devait le leur faire comprendre.

Il rouvrit les yeux, percevant toujours la même présence auprès de lui.

- Naruto ?

A ce seul mot, tout mouvement cessa en une fraction de seconde. Seules les respirations emplissaient la chambre d'hôpital aux murs blancs. Toute l'attention des personnes présentes se reporta sur les deux garçons et, il le devinait, tous les regards convergèrent vers eux, attendant la suite avec anxiété.

- Ou… oui ?

- Partez tous.

Ces derniers mots flottèrent un moment avant que chacun comprenne ce que cela signifiait. La silhouette assise devant la porte se leva sans hésitation avant de sortir, laissant la porte ouverte aux suivants. Il sentit la femme blonde hésiter un instant avant de montrer son approbation d'un hochement de la tête. Comme si cela revenait à leur donner un ordre, tous les ninjas présents sortirent immédiatement.

Il se retrouvait seul. Avec Naruto.

Apparemment celui-ci n'avait pas réalisé que le "tous" le concernait aussi, seulement, il n'était pas en état de le lui faire comprendre. Il se sentait extraordinairement faible et détestait cette sensation d'impuissance qui l'avait saisi à son réveil. Le simple fait de parler l'épuisait, quant à se concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de lui, cela ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi difficile.

Il se contenta donc de refermer les yeux et de faire mine de dormir, comptant sur cela pour s'isoler du reste de son environnement. Au lieu de cela, il devait réaliser, pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes, à quel point son ancien coéquipier était tenace.

- Sasuke ?

Il n'allait sûrement pas dépenser les minces forces qui lui restaient pour répondre à cet idiot.

- Sasuke, tu dors ?

Seulement, une fois encore, il devait être le seul des deux à refuser de parler.

- On est seuls maintenant, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, profites-en, ça ne va pas durer.

Sasuke s'efforça de prononcer quelques mots. Sans cela, il ne serait jamais débarrassé de son encombrant visiteur.

- Comment… retrouvé ?

Naruto resta un instant interloqué. La première réaction de son ami était à l'opposé de tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il ne s'attendait pas à une explosion de joie avec embrassade et pleurs d'émotion, mais tout de même, il avait espéré que Sasuke se réveillerait dans de bonnes dispositions.

_Réalité 1- Naruto 0._

- L'équipe qui te poursuivait, elle t'a retrouvé dans les bois, là où tu t'es battu avec Itachi.

- Itachi, où ?

- Il… il est mort, Sasuke, ils ont dit que tu l'avais tué. Ils ont aussi dit que vous aviez failli vous entretuer. S'ils ne t'avaient pas repéré assez tôt, tu y serais passé.

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Sasuke se sentit un peu mieux. Il était parvenu à son but, enfin. Difficilement, c'était indéniable : ça lui avait coûté un bon nombre de compromissions et presque la vie mais en fin de compte il s'en était sorti et Itachi était mort. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de meilleur épilogue à ses yeux.

Inconsciemment, Naruto recula d'un pas pour échapper au visage de Sasuke. L'expression qui venait d'y naître lui donnait la nausée. Il savait qu'on parlait d'Itachi Uchiha, un homme qui avait décimé son clan et qui aurait tué Sasuke si celui-ci n'avait pas été si impitoyable. Il ne devait pas y avoir de pitié pour ce genre d'homme. Pourtant, voir celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son meilleur ami prendre autant de plaisir à la mort d'un homme le répugnait. Voir ce sourire de satisfaction perverse sur les lèvres de Sasuke le rendait malade.

Voyant que celui-ci refermait les yeux, peu désireux de continuer la discussion, il sortit sans plus s'attarder. De toute façon, si c'était pour voir Sasuke se délecter de son crime, il préférait attendre de pouvoir lui casser la gueule pour ça. Pendant une minute il souhaita ardemment que Sasuke se remette au plus vite, pour pouvoir lui coller la volée de sa vie.

Il quitta l'hôpital de Konoha sans un mot d'explication aux regards curieux de ceux qui l'avaient laissé seuls avec le jeune Uchiha.

Il s'arrêta uniquement devant Sakura, sans avoir l'intention de lui décrire ce qui l'avait fait sortir.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Naruto haussa les épaules d'un mouvement fataliste.

- Ben... comme un gars qui a failli mourir.

Sakura sourit un peu plus tristement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, comprenant parfaitement ce que Naruto n'arrivait pas à dire.

- C'était à prévoir. Il ne peut pas changer comme ça.

- Il était content d'avoir tué Itachi.

- C'était son but.

- Ouais.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était dupe, sous leur apparente tranquillité, c'était comme s'ils prenaient conscience que le retour de Sasuke prenait une tournure plutôt tragique. Ils évitèrent d'en discuter sur tout le chemin du retour. L'un comme l'autre avait veillé leur ami durant la douzaine de jours où il s'était promené entre la vie et la mort et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. D'autant plus que Tsunade avait été inflexible : dès son réveil, Sasuke était consigné et interdit de visite.

« Même nous ! » avait protesté Naruto. « Surtout vous » lui avait rétorqué le hokage.

- Tu sais pourquoi elle ne veut pas qu'on le voie ?

Sakura soupira. Elle avait eu beau promettre tout ce qu'on voulait, rien n'avait fait changer Tsunade d'avis.

- Sasuke... a quitté le village, alors qu'il était ninja.

- Je sais.

- Il a déserté.

- Mouais... si on veut.

- Non, c'est la définition même de la désertion or c'est un crime.

Naruto ricana, plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose.

- Un crime, tout de suite ! C'est pas comme s'il avait tué un ninja de Konoha ou...

- C'est la loi, Naruto. Personne n'y échappe. Sasuke est un déserteur et Tsunade veut qu'il soit traité comme tel. Nous, nous sommes ses amis ; Tsunade sera forcément soupçonnée de complaisance si elle nous laisse le voir comme on veut.

- Ben... elle s'en fout, c'est elle qui décide !

- Non. Elle est le chef des ninjas, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est au dessus de la loi ou qu'elle peut s'arranger en douce.

Ils s'étaient maintenant arrêté devant la porte de Sakura, et ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir en rester là. Naruto médita quelques instants sur cette dernière explication. Il n'avait jamais songé sérieusement au retour de Sasuke, préférant concentrer son énergie à progresser et le pourchasser, il avait laissé l'avenir dans le flou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aux déserteurs ?

Sakura s'y attendait. En fait, elle s'était souvent demandé pourquoi Naruto ne s'était pas posé la question plus tôt. Parce que s'il avait connu la réponse, il n'aurait sûrement pas été aussi pressé de le ramener.

- Ils perdent leur rang de ninja, sont privés de leurs armes et il leur est interdit d'utiliser leurs techniques. Ils font l'objet d'une surveillance, les premiers temps, et puis on les rend simplement à la vie civile.

Un silence choqué accueilli la nouvelle. Plus ninja. Sasuke ne serait plus ninja.

- Il y a aussi la question des crimes contre le village.

- Les crimes ?

- En théorie, on fait la distinction entre les déserteurs qui ont juste quitté le village et ceux qui trahissent Konoha et portent atteinte à ses ninjas.

Naruto fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre.

- Mais, si on réfléchit bien, Sasuke n'a pas commis de crimes contre des ninjas de Konoha.

- Ho si, le détrompa Sakura, à deux reprises au moins, pour ce que j'en sais. Quand nous sommes allés le chercher avec Sai et Yamato. Et lorsqu'il est parti. Vous vous êtes battus.

Naruto serra les dents, luttant pour ne pas crier combien il trouvait ces règles là ineptes. Parce que c'était Sasuke.

- Nan.

- Naruto ?

- Il avait encore son bandeau, alors il était encore ninja de Konha, nan ?

Sakura soupira, écartant les mains en signe d'impuissance.

- Je ne sais pas, Naruto, je ne sais vraiment pas comment ils vont traiter son cas. Dans le cas de Sasuke, ce n'est pas tout. Vraisemblablement, il devrait être interrogé pour savoir ce qu'il sait sur Orochimaru et sa bande et sur l'Akatsuki.

- Interrogé ?

Sakura serra les dents, sans répondre. De toute façon, Naruto avait parfaitement compris.

- C'est dégueulasse.

- C'est la loi.

- Et ben la loi est dégueulasse.

- Personne n'a jamais prétendu le contraire.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La chambre avait beau être plongée dans l'obscurité, les murs blancs, les rideaux de la même couleur, les lumières de l'extérieur, tout concourrait à l'empêcher de dormir. Peut-être n'était-il pas si fatigué qu'il voulait le croire.

La journée de son réveil avait été beaucoup moins éprouvante qu'il ne se l'était figuré. Après le départ de Naruto, il n'avait vu que des médecins et des infirmiers. Bien sûr, sa porte devait être gardée, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'accès à l'extérieur lui était interdit. C'était une des premières choses qu'il avait entendu.

-Évite de bouger, tu vas te faire mal. Au fait, ne cherche pas à sortir de la chambre sans être accompagné.

Il avait vite réalisé que l'infirmier ne mentait pas. Le moindre mouvement lui arrachait des grincements de dent. Au bout de deux jours, il avait finit par s'y faire.

Non, le principal problème était que personne ne lui disait rien. A part les questions d'ordre médical, il ne communiquait avec personne. Il n'avait pas reçu d'autres visites depuis le départ de Naruto et cela l'étonnait, de la part de son turbulent coéquipier. L'absence de Naruto, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : l'accès à sa chambre était filtré ou pire, il était à l'isolement.

Il savait qu'Itachi était mort, ceci dit, il n'était pas beaucoup avancé sur son sort à lui. Plus il retrouvait toutes ses capacités, plus il se posait de questions sur ce qui l'attendait. D'abord, s'il avait bien tué son frère, où était le corps, qu'en avaient-ils fait ? Ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui ? Sûrement pas le relâcher avec un « au revoir, au plaisir ». L'avantage, c'était qu'il aurait tout le temps de voir plus tard, puisque sa guérison lui donnait un certain répit : impossible de ne pas subir une convalescence longue et pénible, vu la douleur qu'il éprouvait dans tous ses membres.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait essayer de dormir, de reprendre des forces, retrouver toute son énergie pour faire face à ce qui l'attendait. Il devait dormir et oublier l'idée même de Naruto, parce que s'il gardait cette idée à l'esprit, il le regretterait. Il chassa l'image de Naruto de son esprit. Il ne fallait pas retomber dans cette erreur de croire que le revoir lui ferait du bien, d'ailleurs, où avait-il été pécher cette idée là ? Se concentrer sur le mur blanc, voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait oublier l'existence même de Naruto et ne voir que quatre murs blancs et un plafond, sans rien derrière, juste matérialiser le vide dans ces murs et ne penser à rien d'autre.

Sa vision encore floue ne l'empêchait pas de voir ce qui l'entourait. Au contraire, cela donnait à chaque meuble et chaque objet un contour incertain qui lui interdisait d'être distrait, le laissant lui-même dans le vague, dans ses questions sans réponses.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Derrière la porte, il attendait patiemment que son élève s'endorme. Bien sûr, il était interdit de visite comme tout le monde, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il enfreignait une consigne avec la certitude de ne jamais être puni pour cela. Ce n'était pas si dur que ça de contourner la garde qui occupait le pas de la porte d'hôpital. Même pas des types de l'ANBU. C'était imprudent mais compréhensible : il n'y avait pas tant de ninjas disponibles et on ne pouvait pas raisonnablement mobiliser des jounin nuit et jour pour garder un malade, aussi redoutable soit ce malade.

Il cala les deux hommes contre le mur. Ils croiraient s'être assoupis et n'en parleraient pas entre eux, de crainte d'un blâme. C'était aussi simple que ça.

- Je me demandais quand tu te déciderais à venir.

L'idée de s'être fait surprendre le laissa de marbre, surtout qu'il ne notait aucune désapprobation dans le ton de la femme. Il n'avait pas peur de se faire attraper, juste un peu curieux de voir ce qui allait suivre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Te dissuader de faire ça.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Je ne suis pas idiote, Kakashi, ton envie de voir Sasuke est légitime mais lorsque je dis qu'aucune visite n'est autorisée, cela veut dire aucune, ni la tienne, ni aucune autre.

- J'aurai cru que Naruto essayerait, fit le jounin, sans dissimuler sa déception.

- Il l'a fait, trois fois. J'ai dû le rappeler à l'ordre et demander à Sakura de lui faire entendre raison.

- Bien, lâcha le jounin avec une certaine satisfaction mâtinée d'amusement à l'idée d'un Naruto escaladant nuitamment la façade de l'hôpital.

Tsunade soupira, sentant qu'elle ne convaincrait pas si facilement le professeur.

- Quelque soit ton sentiment de culpabilité, tu dois rester à distance de Sasuke. D'ailleurs, cela lui ferait plus de mal que de bien de te revoir.

- Il va être jugé ?

- Je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Il suffit qu'il nous dise ce qu'il apprit et ce qu'il a fait, après cela, il sera libre d'aller où bon lui semble.

- A Konoha, ses capacités bridées.

- Cela va sans dire.

- C'est une erreur de vouloir l'empêcher de rester ninja. Il y a bien assez de ressentiment en lui comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger.

Tsunade tourna les talons, espérant que cela suffirait pour faire renoncer Kakashi à ses idées de visite nocturne. Pour l'instant, l'important était de préserver la quiétude de cet hôpital.

- A moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Une fois que son hokage eut disparut au détour du couloir, Kakashi retira sa main de la poignée qu'il tenait serrée. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans l'idée de faire, de toute façon. Sasuke ne serait certainement pas ravi de le voir, bien au contraire. En pleine nuit, il arriverait juste à le réveiller et raviver la rancœur, comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez embrouillées comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire en l'état ? Absolument rien. Il devait, tout comme Tsunade, prendre son mal en patience et attendre d'être en position d'agir, ou du moins d'influencer les décisions qui pourraient concerner Sasuke.

Il tourna les talons à son tour, rageant contre lui-même, et quitta l'étage sans un regard pour les deux gardes endormis contre le mur.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'énerver. Et pour ne pas pleurer non plus, mais c'était plus facile, aussi, avec le temps, on finit par ne plus savoir comment faire : on se retient pas habitude. Avec le cas Sasuke, elle n'allait pas se faire que des amis.

Enfin, pour l'instant, elle avait mieux à faire que de plaindre par avance des diverses récriminations qu'elle allait susciter parmi ses hommes.

Tsunade écoutait le rapport du médecin avec attention. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de le soigner elle-même. Malgré la gravité de ses blessures, et la présence de séquelles éventuelles, il restait un cas médical ordinaire qui ne demandait pas de soins particuliers : un ninja à moitié mort, ce n'était pas à proprement parler une nouveauté pour les médecins de Konoha. Rien qui ne justifiait son intervention personnelle. D'un certain côté, cela l'arrangeait plutôt de ne pas avoir trop de contacts avec ce garçon. Elle serait inévitablement amenée à statuer sur son sort, tôt ou tard, et éviter de trop s'impliquer auprès de lui serait la garantie de son impartialité, au moins pour les observateurs extérieurs. Le médecin récemment diplômé qui s'en occupait était très doué et il ferait bien son travail.

- La bonne nouvelle, c'est que ses blessures superficielles et les différents traumatismes ont eu le temps de guérir quand il était dans le coma. Rien de grave, à part peut-être une fracture du fémur qui va mettre un peu de temps à se réduire. Ça risque de rester douloureux pour lui encore quelques semaines. Les côtes fêlées aussi, c'est sans gravité mais très douloureux. Il va devoir se ménager.

- Sortie possible ?

- Pas avant deux semaines. Il aura des médicaments à prendre et des contrôles réguliers.

Un rapide coup d'œil lui certifia que le médecin était catégorique. Tsunade hocha la tête. Elle s'en doutait. Deux semaines de repos pendant lesquelles le cas Uchiha, comme on le murmurait déjà dans les couloirs, resterait en suspend. Elle ne savait pas encore s'il fallait se réjouir de ce délai supplémentaire accordé par l'état de santé du garçon. Laisser traîner les choses n'était pas toujours sain.

- Il y a encore un point problématique.

- Quoi donc ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme lui tendit une liasse de feuillets, évitant de croiser le regard de son interlocutrice.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Sasuke Uchiha a été examiné par différents spécialistes. Un ostéopathe s'est occupé d'un bon nombre de lésions, il sera suivit par un kiné... Pour ces mêmes raisons et connaissant sa particularité, j'ai fait appeler un ophtalmologue qui est spécialisé dans ce domaine. Je crois que c'est aussi le médecin attaché à la famille Hyuga.

- Je vois qui c'est. Que dit-il ?

- C'est dans son rapport d'examen.

Tsunade tenta un moment de déchiffrer les minuscules caractères de l'écriture de l'autre docteur. Il y avait trois compte-rendus, portant chacun sur un examen de la vue différent.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, donnez-moi les grandes lignes.

Le jeune médecin hocha la tête, l'air fataliste.

- Pour faire court, Sasuke est en train de perdre la vue.

A SUIVRE...


	2. De retour II

Base : Naruto

Rating : M (dehors les mineur(e)s !)

Genre : belle histoire d'amitié ? Heuu, d'accord, disons, « belle histoire d'amitié vachement ambiguë »

Disclaimer : je suppose que menace ou politesse, rien n'y fera, ils seront toujours à Kishimoto. (non, pas de fatalisme !) Et en plus, on ne se fera jamais un kopek avec toutes les conneries qu'on écrit !

Au cas (pas improbable, mais tout de même) où quelques gens _culturés_ viendraient rôder ici, rien à voir avec J. P. Sartre.

**

* * *

Huis clos**

**

* * *

De retour...**

« _Nous n'existons que sur les lèvres de nos amis._ »  
Virginia Woolf

Naruto se morfondait comme un rat mort depuis une semaine maintenant, passant le temps comme il pouvait, passant ses nerfs sur tout ce qu'il pouvait. C'est humain de détester l'attente nerveuse, lui avait dit Sakura lorsqu'il l'avait envoyée balader une énième fois, ce qui ne l'avait pas avancé à grand chose, si ce n'est deux ou trois bleus et des courbatures dont il se serait bien passé. A bout de patience, Kakashi l'avait enrôlé d'office pour des entraînement pas spécialement difficiles mais incroyablement épuisants ou des corvées particulièrement chiantes (personne n'avait jamais pensé à inventer un jutsu pour éplucher les patates ? Non, mais pourquoi ?), ce qui avait eu l'effet de le calmer pour un temps et lui occuper les mains. Et puis un chunin était venu lui annoncer qu'il devait participer à une mission.

En un sens, c'était normal, il était ninja à la base et devait remplir ses devoirs de shinobi sans discuter, et l'excuse « mon meilleur pote est à l'hôpital » n'avait aucune chance de convaincre ses supérieurs, surtout qu'elle pouvait s'appliquer à la moitié des ninjas en activité.

Il grommela bien un peu au début mais finalement, changer d'air lui fit du bien, laissant derrière lui Sasuke dans sa chambre d'hôpital avec son sourire de grand malade. Pour une fois depuis trois ans, il avait autre chose à faire que réfléchir à la manière de coller au train de Sasuke et ce vide soudain l'énervait prodigieusement, surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas par quoi le combler. L'obsession de ramener Sasuke avait rempli une grande part de sa vie, tout comme devenir ninja l'avait fait auparavant. Il était ninja, Sasuke était de retour, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ?

Tenten le regarda en soupirant d'agacement. Oui, la mission en question se déroulait avec les restes de l'équipe de Gaï. Les restes parce que Lee devait rester au village pour ses examens médicaux mensuels. Naruto contre Lee : le blondinet savait pertinemment qu'ils ne devaient pas se sentir gagnants à l'échange. _Je vois pas pourquoi. Je suis plus fort que Tenten_. Tenten qui, justement, le regardait en coin, l'air prête à lui planter un kunaï dans l'estomac à tout instant.

- Quoi ? Fit-il hargneusement.

- Tu ne peux rien faire.

- Quoi ? Refit-il, bien moins hargneusement, vu qu'il ne comprenait pas le début du commencement de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Pour Sasuke Uchiha, tu ne peux rien faire pour l'instant. Qui sait si tu pourras faire quelque chose pour lui un jour... Alors en attendant, arrête de jouer les grands martyrs et mets-toi au travail.

- Comme si tu pouvais y comprendre quelque chose.

Il posa précipitamment les mains sur sa bouche, réalisant qu'il venait de faire une bourde de la pire espèce. Précipitamment mais trop tard. Ce genre de phrase était l'objet de toutes les détestations et de tous les malentendus du monde, il avait aussi pu constater que le « tu peux pas comprendre » énervait particulièrement les filles. L'aura meurtrière que dégageait Tenten lui donna un frisson dans tout le dos. Il rentra le ventre, inconsciemment, dans un réflexe complètement inutile : si Tenten décidait de lui enfoncer dix centimètres d'acier dans les entrailles, rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Il était plus fort qu'elle mais en matière d'armes blanches, il ne pouvait pas prétendre la surpasser. _Pas encore_, pensa-t-il en se jurant d'y remédier au plus tôt.

- Je t'accorde que tu puisses croire être le seul à avoir connu une tragédie personnelle dans tout le village, commença-t-elle et cette seule phrase lui arracha un rougissement de honte : quand on connaissait les épreuves par lesquelles d'autres étaient passés... il se sentait nul.

- Mais si tu veux tout ramener à ton petit problème, allons-y. Petite devinette : quand tu as prit la tangente, qui s'est ramassé Sakura en pleurs ?

La jeune fille posait la question sérieusement, et Naruto réalisa à sa grande honte qu'il ne voulait pas penser à ce que Sakura avait pu souffrir en les voyant partir tous les deux, sans certitude de retour.

- Qui ? Insista-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il, les yeux baissés.

- A ton avis ! Crétin. Ses amies, nous ! Tu crois qu'elle pouvait pleurer devant son maître ? Même devant nous elle ne pleurait pas, elle se retenait, elle essayait d'être forte. Puisque vous êtes partis tous les deux, elle a essayé d'être présente pour trois, de faire le travail de trois ninjas, sauf qu'elle était toute seule.

Naruto releva la tête vers la jeune fille pour constater qu'elle ne l'engueulait pas : elle lui faisait simplement la leçon. Elle lui fourrait des évidences bêtes et méchantes sous les yeux. Et ça ne faisait jamais du bien. Tout en se disant que, depuis quelques temps, il y avait beaucoup trop de filles qui lui faisaient la leçon, il hocha la tête lentement,

- Naruto. Toi aussi tu es parti. Tu en veux à Sasuke parce qu'il vous a soi-disant abandonné. Mais pense un peu à Sakura, tu n'as pas été plus présent pour elle que Sasuke. Tu as agis exactement comme lui. Est-ce qu'elle te l'a reproché une seule fois ? Est-ce qu'elle a pourri sa vie dans les regrets ?

Naruto ouvrit la bouche. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai : il n'avait abandonné personne, il savait qu'il reviendrait à Konoha un jour. Sasuke était parti sans espoir de retour, il était parti parce que son but ne pouvait qu'être ailleurs qu'à Konoha. Ou pas ?

Sans plus dire un mot, Tenten accéléra et passa en tête de leur formation. Comme s'il n'attendait que ça, Neji vint prendre sa place.

- Elle est toujours comme ça, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Hein ?

- Elle est comme ça avec Lee et moi aussi.

- Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas contre moi particulièrement ?

Seul un regard impénétrable lui répondit. Oui, c'est Neji aussi.

- Tu essayes de me remonter le moral ?

- Elle a très souvent raison aussi, éluda le Hyuga pas du tout habilement.

Naruto soupira.

- Si c'est juste pour m'enfoncer encore un peu plus, ta copine se débrouille très bien toute seule.

- Je dis ce qui est.

Naruto passa le reste de la mission à ruminer. Ils avaient raison. Jusqu'à un certain point. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à se sentir responsable de Sasuke, parce que ça ne devait pas être bien joli. En revanche, ce qu'il avait eu le temps de faire, c'était se demander pourquoi Sasuke devait à tout prix rentrer. Et là, bonjour les réponses.

_Il fait pleurer Sakura. _

_Il m'a battu. Il m'a humilié. Il m'aurait tué. C'est mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Je suis son ami. Son seul ami. _

La liste était longue comme le bras. Et les propositions toutes plus pertinentes les unes que les autres.

Il lança un regard inquiet à ses équipiers temporaires. Est-ce qu'il avait raison de vouloir s'occuper de Sasuke ? Ou plutôt, était-il le seul à considérer cette tâche comme indispensable ? Tout de même, tout le monde n'avait pas été aussi touché que lui par son départ, en fait, certains s'en foutaient même royalement, mais qui, de tous ceux là, lui en voudraient pour s'acharner à courir après Sasuke Uchiha ?

Il planta deux shuriken dans un buisson avant d'atteindre sa cible (un renégat qui n'avait rien trouvé de plus malin que détrousser les ninjas plus faibles de leurs armes) sous les yeux consternés de ses collègues. Et Tenten vint à la rescousse, transformant un autre ennemi en pelote d'acier, alors que Gaï observait ses élèves d'un air complètement gaga.

Finalement, la mission se solda par une sévère déception : la bande de ninja renégats était bien moins coriace que prévue et constituée d'une demi douzaine de crétins en mal de sensations fortes, au lieu de la vingtaine de gros durs attendue. Le problème avec les adversaires cons, c'est qu'ils sont cons. Et quand il sont cons et faibles, en plus, il faut les épargner. C'était la règle tacite chez le ninjas, au moins à Konoha : on ne tue que lorsque c'est nécessaire, la notion de nécessité étant laissée à la libre appréciation du chef de mission. C'est pourquoi Gaï leur fit signe de laisser tomber lorsque toutes leurs cibles furent à terre et pas prêtes de se relever.

En soi, ce n'était pas plus mal que cette mission finisse ainsi, pensa-t-il pour lui-même, il doit y en avoir un qui doit être pressé de revenir au village. Et puis lui aussi était pressé de retrouver son disciple préféré.

Le retour se fit sans gloire, sans honneurs et sans bruit. Ils arrivèrent au début de l'après-midi, alors que tout le monde au village se foutait bien de quelques ninjas crasseux, fatigués et affamés qui ronchonnaient parce que leur mission avait été chiante à mourir.

Sans surprise, Naruto fila à toute allure vers ce qui semblait une destination inconnue, mais que Tenten identifia immédiatement comme étant l'endroit où il espérait trouver Sakura. _Plus prévisible, tu meurs._ Chez les Haruno, Sakura discutait simplement avec ses parents. C'étaient des moment rares ; depuis qu'elle était devenue l'élève de Tsunade, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour sa famille et pour retrouver un peu de tranquillité. Parfois elle avait envié les ninjas issus de grandes dynasties, mais là, elle était reconnaissante à ses parents de lui changer un peu les idées, de la sortir de son monde de ninja, ne serait-ce que pour le temps d'un repas.

Naruto frappa un peu trop timidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il venait chez Sakura et il se sentit idiot d'un seul coup.

L'accueil chaleureux qui lui fut réservé le gêna un peu, sachant qu'il se sentait de plus en plus coupable du crime d'abandon de Sakura à mesure que les paroles de Tenten allaient et venaient dans sa tête. En un clin d'œil, il se retrouva assis sur une chaise, dans la chambre de son amie. Il n'y était jamais venu non plus, et essayait de ne pas scruter la pièce avec trop d'insistance. Et puis... les pieds dans le plat. Mais est-ce sa faute aussi, si personne ne lui a enseigné le tact ?

- Dis, Sakura. Je suis vraiment si égoïste que ça ?

Un silence dérouté lui répondit.

- Je veux dire, j'ai des rêves et je suis prêt à tout pour les réaliser.

Sakura hocha la tête, comprenant où il voulait en venir. _Mais comment de telles idées parvenaient-elles à se frayer un chemin dans sa petite tête pleine de courants d'air ?_ Se demanda-t-elle, ignorant tout de l'intervention du facteur « Tenten ». De son avis, il était purement égoïste avec ses rêves irréalisables mais s'il y avait bien une personne qui avait le droit d'être égoïste et de s'accrocher à des chimères, c'était lui.

- Tu veux toujours être Hokage, fit la jeune fille sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

- Je dois être Hokage, rétorqua-t-il avec une conviction sans borne.

- Pas mal. Un jour tu finiras par me convaincre.

- Mouais.

- Si tu penses que tu nous imposes tes rêves, ne t'en fais pas trop. Tu as le droit de vivre de ton côté, d'avoir des ambitions personnelles. C'est normal et c'est même plutôt bien.

- T'es toujours amoureuse de lui ? Biaisa Naruto, passant du coq à l'âne sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- L'amour c'est bon pour les gogos.

Naruto laissa diplomatiquement sa mâchoire tomber au sol. Diplomatiquement, parce que c'était un compromis entre le hurlement qu'il voulait pousser et la stupeur qui le rendait muet.

Sakura lui remit la mâchoire inférieure en place et lui tapota doucement sur le haut du crâne.

- Ne fait pas cette tête là, c'est tout de même Sasuke, l'idole de mon enfance, je ne peux pas le laisser tomber. Et je ne peux pas croire que tu songes une seule seconde à le laisser tomber.

Naruto hocha la tête lentement, le temps que son cerveau enregistre l'information.

_C'est normal dans le fond. Elle a le droit de tenir à lui sans en être amoureuse, juste comme une amie. Moi je tiens bien à lui et je ne suis pas amoureux. _

Le sourire idiot qui illumina son visage rassura la jeune fille.

_C'est bien qu'il croie qu'il n'y a pas de problème avec Sasuke et moi. Faute de mieux. _

- Même si ça ne sera plus jamais pareil maintenant ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- On ne pourra plus se chamailler comme des gosses maintenant ?

- Ce sera plus difficile. Mais en même temps, c'est tout à fait normal, nous ne sommes plus des gosses. Sauf toi, peut-être, parfois.

Montrant qu'une telle affirmation était tout bonnement insane, Naruto, prit par l'impulsion du moment, transforma le coussin du lit de Sakura en projectile d'un genre nouveau, donnant le signal de départ à nouvelle preuve de maturité de la part de deux ninjas de dix-sept ans : une bataille d'oreillers.

**OoOoOoOo**

Sasuke toisait ces deux femmes de l'air le plus indifférent dont il était capable ce qui était du plus bel effet, mais il ne s'en vantait pas : c'était devenu quelque chose d'inné chez lui, à force d'entrainement.

- Bonjour Sasuke.

- Bonjour.

Un silence polaire répondit à leur salutation, et Tsunade haussa un sourcil

_Y'a du tabassage qui se perd. C'est fou ce que les bonnes manières se perdent. Ou plutôt, qu'elles ne prennent jamais chez certains individus._

- Tu réponds bien au nom de Sasuke Uchiha ? Reprit Shizune l'air de rien. C'était une faculté que Tsunade lui enviait parfois : si son assistante pouvait parfois se laisser impressionner par un ennemi en pleine démonstration de sa puissance, elle avait cette capacité de rester de marbre face à l'attente passive, l'indifférence, la muflerie de certains hommes. Elle était moins sanguine que le Hokage et cela faisait bien leur affaire.

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête. D'accord, cette brunette était le « Kabuto » de cet Hokage. Tu parles d'un cadeau. La base de la servitude feinte était de se soumettre aux formalités les plus basiques et appliquer une résistance passive et progressive à tout ce qu'on attendrait de lui. Pour sa première sortie officielle, après cinq jours de repos complet, il s'attendait à un interrogatoire en règle et il se préparait depuis son réveil à garder un silence de mort. Ce qui, en soit, n'avait rien de l'exploit, quand on connaissait le specimen.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait parler, ou faire confiance une seule seconde à ces gens. Il se foutait bien de ce que pouvait devenir le monde, le monde et ce village auquel il ne s'était jamais senti lié. Quoi ? Il était né quelque part, et seul le hasard en avait décidé, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il devait sacrifier son existence pour ce « quelque part ». Il y avait au moins une chose qu'il partageait avec Orochimaru : la conviction qu'on a que ce qu'on gagne. Et le village n'avait jamais rien fait pour le gagner.

- Actuellement, tu es sous le coup de la double inculpation de trahison et désertion. Ce sont ces deux chefs d'inculpation qui seront retenus contre toi, tu es en droit de les contester.

À nouveau, le silence seul fit écho aux mots de Shizune.

- Tu passeras en jugement dans cinq jours, sauf si tu demandes un délai supplémentaire pour préparer ta défense, comme tu en as le droit. Normalement, il s'agit du responsable légal, puisque tu es mineur, mais en l'espèce, tu as le libre choix de ton défenseur. Il doit nécessairement être majeur et habitant du pays de la Feuille.

Sans frémir, Shizune continua, et Tsunade apprécia une fois de plus la manière que son adjointe avait de faire comme si aucun ninja de dix-sept ans ne l'ignorait royalement.

- Tu as le droit de t'adjoindre l'aide de un ou plusieurs habitants de Konoha pour assurer ta défense. En attendant ton jugement, tu es consigné à l'hôpital, avec interdiction de sorties et de visites, si ce n'est celle des personnes que tu demanderas comme aide pour ton procès. Il va sans dire qu'une quelconque désobéissance de ta part sera considérée comme circonstance aggravante.

Il présenta un visage de marbre, démontrant par là que ces diverses informations lui en touchaient une sans faire bouger l'autre. Shizune continua sur le même ton, après avoir fermement repoussé du pieds le petit cochon qui squattait le bureau du Hokage sans que personne n'y trouve rien à redire.

- Ton affaire a déjà été jugée par contumace lors de ta désertion, il y a quatre ans. Les conclusions de cette instruction te seront transmises.

Pour la première fois, Sasuke laissa un air intrigué paraître. Il faudrait qu'il cherche le sens exacte du mot « contumace » et puis il était tout de même curieux de voir ce qui avait été décidé à cette époque. Même si ça ne devait pas être très original.

Tsunade, qui en avait, en fin de compte, plutôt marre de ce gamin arrogant, prit le relais. Un peu de bousculade allait lui remettre les idées d'aplomb. Elle reprit, d'une vois rapide et sonore, presque agressivement :

- Tous tes biens propres ont été saisis après que tu aies quitté le village, il y a de cela trois ans, comme le veut la réglementation concernant les déserteurs. En revanche, les biens du clan Uchiha bénéficient, du fait de l'importance et de l'ancienneté de cette famille, d'un traitement particulier. Il existe une ancienne prérogative qui libère les biens d'un clan de la contrainte de la loi, sauf en cas de disparition de tous ses membres, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici. Aussi, les terres et biens immobiliers des Uchiha te reviennent de droit en tant que dernier héritier, et ne peuvent être saisi tant que tu es vivant.

- Le quartier Uchiha, murmura Sasuke presque malgré lui.

Tsunade ne leva même pas les yeux sur son interlocuteur et ne releva pas le fait qu'il lui coupe la parole.

- L'inventaire de tes biens et leur statut te sera communiqué ultérieurement.

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans le vaste bureau du Hokage.

- Est-ce que tu veux ajouter quelque chose ?

Un nouveau hochement de tête pour toute réponse et Sasuke lorgna sur la porte, signifiant par là qu'il aimerait bien retourner se coucher et en finir avec leur petite séance de baratin.

Tsunade appela les gardes d'une voix morne et leur fit signe de ramener le prisonnier à sa chambre d'hôpital, histoire de faire de la place dans son bureau.

Le verre de saké se tendit presque immédiatement devant son visage. Le Hokage l'ingurgita cul sec avant de se lever pour mettre un coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche, mur qui connut une fin aussi rapide que douloureuse.

- Il m'énerve !

- C'est l'opinion générale à son sujet je crois.

Shizune ne souriait pas, contaminée par la gravité de sa maîtresse. Tsunade aurait bien aimé trouver une issue arrangeant pour tout le monde à cette affaire, le problème restait que Sasuke n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'être arrangeant avec qui que ce soit, ou alors il faisait très bien semblant.

- Shizune.

- Oui ?

- Trouve-moi Sakura.

**OoOoOoOo**

Sakura observait son maître d'un air grave. Tsunade fronça les sourcils en se faisant remarquer que cette petite avait beaucoup trop souvent l'air grave pour une jeune fille de son âge, même pour une kunoichi. Après tout, être malheureux, triste et traumatisé n'avait jamais été une condition _sine qua non_ pour être un bon ninja. C'étaient les circonstances, la vie qui les rendaient un peu plus tristes que la moyenne de l'humanité. Mais à seize ans, tout de même...

- Sakura, navrée de t'avoir négligée tout ce temps, mais...

- Je comprend parfaitement. Sasuke...

- Oui, mais pas seulement, corrigea Tsunade, sans relever l'interruption. J'ai besoin de ton avis à ce sujet. Je sais, fit-elle rapidement alors que la jeune fille allait protester, je sais ce que tu peux objecter : que tu n'es qu'une novice, que tu es trop impliquée personnellement... Tu ne vas pas me faire l'insulte de croire que j'aie pu oublier ces quelques détails ?

Sakura baissa la tête. Bien sûr que non, elle ne prenait pas son Hokage pour une idiote, seulement, elle ne voulait pas être obligée à se prononcer sur le sort de Sasuke. Tout plutôt que devoir livrer le fond de sa pensée.

- Que cela soit clair, je ne me fais pas une opinion à partir de quelques ragots ou de ce que trois ou quatre vieux peuvent penser. Dis-moi juste : est-ce qu'il existe une chance de réintégrer Sasuke au village ?

- Je ne peux pas être objective, commença Sakura d'un ton pensif.

- Tant mieux, je veux ton opinion, pas une étude de marché.

- Alors oui, fit-elle, un air obstiné sur le visage, un air qui témoignait de sa volonté bien plus que ces petits deux mots.

- Et comment faire ?

Cette fois-ci, elle hésita quelques secondes, cherchant une réponse acceptable. Elle ne pouvait pas raisonnablement préconiser simplement un « attendre de voir ». Il fallait des arguments plus frappants.

- Mettons que je décide de ne pas traiter Sasuke comme un traître, que je le renvoie en convalescence au frais, que je lui adjoigne un « geôlier », qui me préconiserais-tu ?

- Naruto.

A nouveau, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir pour cette réponse. Et Tsunade fronça les sourcils. Si Sakura avait émit une autre proposition, elle l'aurait écouté avec autant de sérieux que celle-ci. Alors pourquoi...

- Tu te mets sur la touche d'avance.

- Je suis réaliste. Rien qu'en cas de problème, il est plus fort que moi, même aujourd'hui, et je ne... elle serra les dents, pestant contre les garçons et leur mentalité idiote, je ne le comprends pas assez. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se bat, pourquoi il est prêt à mourir de haine. S'il faut lui dire ses quatre vérités, je serai-là, mais puisqu'il s'agit de le chaperonner, moi, je ne veux pas faire ça.

Tsunade sourit presque fièrement. Elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir aussi contente d'elle-même, mais c'était tout de même son élève. Et elle avait de quoi l'impressionner.

- Tant mieux.

- Pardon ?

- Ça m'évite de t'imposer ce que je vais te demander, elle se pencha en avant, les coudes posés sur son bureau, incitant presque malgré elle Sakura à s'avancer. Je ne vais pas avoir autant de marge de manœuvre que je le souhaiterai à propos de Sasuke. J'ai besoin que tu fasses des recherches pour moi.

- Quel genre de recherches ?

- Tu vas étudier les rapports d'examens de Sasuke, tu vas aussi discrètement te documenter sur les pratiques médicales qui concernent les pouvoirs de pupilles héréditaires.

- Discrètement ?

- Très discrètement. De mon côté, je vais gagner du temps.

- Pourquoi ne pas s'adresser directement aux médecins dont c'est la spécialité ? S'étonna Sakura, en comprenant qu'on allait lui demander d'opérer « en douce », pas que ce soit une première, mais bon...

- D'abord, ils ne sont pas nombreux, ensuite, ils sont connus de tout le monde au village et surtout, la plupart d'entre eux tueraient père et mère pour pouvoir s'amuser avec un sharingan et ton Sasuke n'a pas vraiment la mentalité d'un cobaye, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il va sans dire que tu ne feras de rapports qu'à moi ou à Shizune, le cas échéant. Naruto est en mission avec l'équipe de Gaï et il ne doit rien savoir sur tout ça. Je peux compter sur toi ?

Salura hocha la tête. C'était un peu ce à quoi elle s'attendait, et ce dont Naruto était passé totalement à côté : le fait que pour un bon nombre de gens, Sasuke était simplement un Sharingan sur pieds. Et tout ce que ça impliquait. Elle hocha une deuxième fois la tête, tout en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen d'étudier cette question sans attirer trop l'attention. Il y avait bien un moyen mais... mais rien du tout, elle était déterminée.

**OoOoOoOo**

Le jeune médecin lança un flux de chakra vers son patient, sondant la moindre de ses cellules. Matériellement, tout allait bien, les lésions avaient guéri plus vite que prévu, ce qui n'était pas étonnant avec un patient jeune et en bonne santé par ailleurs. Il esquissa un sourire gêné ; pour la plupart de ses patients, la guérison arrivait comme une libération, pour celui-ci, c'était l'annonce de sa remise entre les mains des ninja et leur justice qu'on disait plutôt expéditive.

Il savait bien qui était son patient, ce jeune déserteur, traître, renégat, criminel ou quel que soit le mot employé mais enfin, pour lui, il ne voyait qu'un gamin à peine sortit de l'enfance, qui se préparait à passer le reste de sa vie dans le noir. Et cette perspective devait être stressante, même pour un criminel.

- Regardez droit devant vous et décrivez moi les trois images à droite, celles qui sont en rouge.

Le garçon s'exécuta, et décrivit d'une voix morne la maison aux huit fenêtres, la chat qui grimpait sur une chaise et l'arbre qui perdait ses feuilles.

- Vous voyez l'écureuil dans l'arbre ?

- Oui, annonça-t-il sans hésiter.

Le docteur Asada hocha la tête, depuis le temps qu'il faisait passer ce test s'il y avait eu un écureuil dans l'arbre, il s'en serait aperçu. En fait, il avait lui-même configuré et test et dessiné les figures pour détecter les défauts les plus subtils dans la vision. Mais là, ce n'était pas un défaut subtil, c'est juste que son patient était actuellement myope comme une taupe. Et ça empirait.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le Sharingan pouvait tellement influencer la vue de ce garçon qu'essayer de soigner ses yeux par les moyens traditionnels étaient tout simplement hors de question. Il aurait fallut un spécialiste de cette pupille, mais le dernier était mort avec tout le reste de son clan, des années auparavant. Quelle idée aussi de massacrer tous les membres du clan, maintenant, ils se trouvaient comme des cons à tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens. Itachi Uchiha aurait au moins pu laisser un médecin spécialiste de leur clan en vie, ou alors il aurait dû véritablement tuer tout le monde pour de bon, songea le docteur en faisant signe à Sasuke qu'il en avait finit. Il griffonna les résultats des tests sur son bloc-note, sans trop s'attarder sur les détails. Mais à quoi s'attendait le Hokage ? Une guérison miraculeuse ?

Il était parti. Le médecin. Spécialiste en ophtalmologie. De manière générale, et après quelques menues déconvenues au village du Son, Sasuke avait appris à être des plus conciliant avec toute personne souhaitant le soigner et il savait le personnel de l'hôpital de Konoha plutôt compétent. Reprendre des forces était vital mais chaque jour qui passait voyait aussi bien son corps se rétablir que sa vue s'amenuiser. Il s'était réveillé quasi aveugle, et le retour à la normale avait été très bref, une dizaine de minutes pour retrouver la vue ; il pouvait voir correctement depuis quelques heures à peine quand son univers avait commencé à devenir flou. L'ophtalmologue devenait alors son pire ennemi dans l'hôpital : le seul à pouvoir dire exactement quel était son état. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas, c'était que ses geôliers s'aperçoivent de l'étendue des dégâts. Maintenant, non seulement c'était flou mais par moment, des zones entières de son champ de vision disparaissaient sans crier gare. Pour l'instant, il estimait que les zones allaient de trois à cinq centimètres de diamètre lorsqu'il se tenait à deux mètres de la surface observée. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que cela allait empirer.

Il se rallongea dans son lit, tirant le drap sur ses jambes. Il n'avait pas encore de solution à cette cécité annoncée mais pour l'instant il s'en sortait : calculer les distances, mémoriser les lieux, les voix, les visages, tout cela était d'une simplicité enfantine. Il pouvait reconnaître les gens à leur voix, leur démarche, leur silhouette, il connaissait bien assez son ancien village pour s'y déplacer les yeux fermés. Mêmes les techniques, il pouvait les employer sans y voir, c'était la base, bien que certains ninjas n'y arrivassent jamais. Une seule ombre au tableau : le Sharingan. Il n'avait pas encore essayé de le réactiver et il ne voulait pas le faire alors qu'il était encore sous bonne garde, question de sécurité, si Kakashi était dans le coin, il pourrait reconnaître la pression qui accompagnait toujours cette activation. Et puis, s'il devait être franc avec lui, ce qu'il préférait éviter à tout prix, il mourrait de peur à l'idée de constater qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser le Sharingan.

Il jeta un coup d'œil inintéressé au calendrier qu'il ne pouvait pas lire correctement ; si ses calculs étaient bons, il passerait en audience le lendemain, et bien sûr, il se sentait tout sauf concerné par cette audience.

**OoOoOoOo**

_Sale petit morpion._ Songea Tsunade le lendemain vers onze heures du matin, en entendant l'accusé annoncer tranquillement que, non, il ne présentait pas de défense, non, il ne voulait personne pour le faire à sa place, et que oui, il se foutait de leur jugement comme de son premier kunaï. Enfin, elle avait prévu un truc de ce genre et avait également prévu une riposte en conséquence : faisant partie de la cour, elle allait devoir jouer serré.

Sasuke écoutait l'énumération des charges qui pesaient contre lui d'une oreille distraite. Après tout, il était le mieux placé pour connaître l'étendue de ses crimes.

_Crimes, crimes, c'est vite dit, mais je n'ai tué personne. Personne du village, du moins. Ou alors pas exprès. _

Sasuke observa un silence de mort à mesure que l'audience passait. Ses faits et gestes étaient décortiqués par le menu, avec un soin méticuleux, à croire qu'ils avaient passé ces trois dernières années à le surveiller. Ayant renoncé à présenter une défense (manquait plus que ça), il se contenta d'écouter les divers témoignages, les rapports d'enquête et tout le tremblement. Kaakshi passa à la barre, Naruto également, le type à l'air crétin qui l'avait remplacé et un autre jounin qui s'appelait Yamato, mais il fut surpris de ne pas y voir Sakura. Elle faisait toujours partie de leur équipe à ce qu'il en savait. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ne puisse pas témoigner ? Pourquoi cela ? Il envisagea un instant la possibilité qu'elle puisse avoir été tuée entre temps, et chasse cette idée le seconde qui suivit. Salura ne pouvait tout bonnement pas mourir. De la même manière qu'une grand-mère ne peut pas avoir été jeune et séduisante, qu'un percepteur des impôt ne peut pas s'éclater en boite tous les samedis soirs, Sakura ne pouvait mourir, c'était une évidence. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été appelée à l'audience ?

La cour allait se retirer pour délibérer quand le Hokage se tourna vers ses paires pour chuchoter quelque chose. Un murmure de protestation s'éleva du groupe, et il vit le juge rougeaud qui s'occupait de cette affaire esquisser un geste pour se lever et partir. Et puis ils sortirent tous.

Les sourcils froncés, l'air curieux malgré lui, Sasuke attendit le verdict en se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu dire de si terrible le Hokage. Il n'eut pas attendre très longtemps pour le savoir.

En réintégrant leur place, les membres du tribunal lui jetèrent chacun un regard. Désapprobateur pour la plupart, ironiques pour d'autres, et inquiet _et_ énervé pour Tsunade. _Ce gamin va m'attirer des tas de problèmes. _Un des hommes, probablement un ancien ninja se dit Sasuke en lorgnant sur l'impressionnante cicatrice qui lui barrait le front, resta debout et commença à lire une feuille :

La cour, attendu que Sasuke Uchiha ci-présent a sciemment déserté le village de Konoha et les obligations qui l'y liaient selon son statut de genin ; attendu qu'il s'est mis au service d'un village ouvertement hostile à Konoha ; attendu qu'il n'a commis, à la connaissance du conseil et selon les témoignages recueillis, aucun crime de sang, ni livraison d'informations contre le village ; attendus que de légitimes motifs personnels ont motivé cette désertion et après avoir pris en comptes les témoignages et garanties de moralité de l'accusé, déclare que celui-ci n'est pas soumis au régime légal s'appliquant aux ninjas coupables de traîtrise, que le Hokage Godaime est mandaté pour statuer sur ses conditions de détention, que la période et les conditions ne pourront être inférieure à celles destinées aux déserteurs, et retient enfin les charges de désertion pour toute cause et les motifs personnels et familiaux pour circonstances atténuantes.

En l'espèce, le Hokage Godaime, Tsunade, est appelée à statuer sur les modalités de peine.

La femme blonde se leva, et sans lui accorder un seul regard, annonça :

Je demande un complément d'enquête pour cette affaire. Il faut également prendre en compte le fait que l'accusé soit en convalescence de blessures graves. Selon le rapport médical, cette convalescence doit encore se prolonger trois semaines. Je demande à la cour de m'accorder ces trois semaines pour produire des informations complémentaires nécessaires au règlement de ce procès.

Le juge hocha la tête.

La cour ayant accordé cette demande, la séance est ajournée. Elle reprendra après les trois semaines de délais écoulées.

_Tout ça pour ça_, pensa Sasuke en haussant un sourcil. _Tout ça pour me dire que c'est le Hokage qui décide. Et qu'elle décide de ne rien faire et attendre. Ou est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? Est-il vital pour elle que je sache ce que je lui dois ? Parce qu'ils s'attendent à quelque chose de ma part, ils veulent ma coopération ? Dans ce cas, il en sont pas au bout de leurs peines._

Comment coopérer avec des gens qui ne lui avaient jamais rien fait de bien ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on sert son village avec ferveur ? Parce que c'est l'endroit où on nait, oui mais aussi parce que c'est un endroit où on grandit, où on est heureux, où on devient un homme, un endroit où il fait bon vivre. On défend son village parce qu'on y a sa place. Lui n'avait pas sa place à Konoha, ou alors elle était bien cachée. Cette pensée le mettait mal à l'aise. Si tu n'as pas ta place ici, tu n'as qu'à t'en faire une. Le genre de réplique débile digne de.. de l'autre idiot. Lui dirait ça mais ils ne se ressemblaient vraiment pas.

Sasuke se laissa emporter sans un mot, sans un geste de résistance, sans voir ce qui se passait autour de lui, les gens qui s'agitaient et ceux qui le dévisageaient. Trois semaines. Il avait trois semaines pour décider quoi faire, pour fuir, pour trouver un endroit où aller.

Naruto et Sakura attendaient anxieusement la décision de la cour. Naruto faisait les cent pas sous le nez de Sakura qui triturait nerveusement ses doigts.

- Arrête ! On dirait Hinata !

- Alors arrête ta « randonnée », t'as déjà fait vingt kilomètres devant moi.

- J'y peux rien si j'aime pas attendre.

- Personne n'aime ça.

- Tu parles comme la vieille Tsunade.

- C'est mon maître, Naruto, c'est normal que ça déteigne un peu. Reste à espérer que l'ermite Jiraya n'ait pas eu la même influence sur toi. D'après ce que m'a rapporté Tsunade, c'est un véritable malade.

- Un vieux pervers, mais sinon, ça va.

Sans leur laisser le temps de sourire à cette dernière boutade, les portes de la salle d'audience s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer l'assistance. Ils se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble, les yeux implorants malgré eux et les lèvres tremblantes.

**A SUIVRE...**


	3. De retour III

Base : Naruto

Rating : M (dehors les mineur(e)s !)

Genre : belle histoire d'amitié ? Heuu, d'accord, disons, « belle histoire d'amitié vachement ambiguë »

Disclaimer : je suppose que menace ou politesse, rien n'y fera, ils seront toujours à Kishimoto. (non, pas de fatalisme !) Et en plus, on ne se fera jamais un kopek avec toutes les conneries qu'on écrit ! Ha si ! Le ptit docteur, c'est le joujou à Jimi !

Au cas (pas improbable, mais tout de même) où quelques gens _culturés_ viendraient rôder ici, rien à voir avec J. P. Sartre.

**

* * *

HUIS CLOS  
**

**

* * *

**

**De retour...**

« _Je t'ai donné un ami, non pour le perdre, mais pour le sauver _»  
S. Dalens _Le bracelet de Vermeil_

Dans le bureau de Tsunade, s'était réunie une poignée de ninja, concernés plus ou moins directement par ce qu'il convenait d'appeler le « cas Sasuke » et quelques autres qui s'étaient incrustés pour l'occasion. Rien d'officiel, bien sûr, rien qui vaille la peine d'en faire une véritable réunion, juste un petit comité dont chacun des participants avait une idée différente.

Sous l'œil vigilant de leur chef, les ninjas avaient chuchoté jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit présent et que Shizune ne ferme la porte, la scellant d'un jutsu, hors de portée de oreilles indiscrètes. Tsunade s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et annonça :

- Le but de cette assemblée est de décider ce que nous allons faire de Sasuke Uchiha.

Un léger tressaillement parcouru l'assemblée. Un des hommes masqués prit directement la parole. À réunion informelle, ton aussi peu formel.

- Hokage-sama, sauf votre respect, dans un tel cas la procédure à suivre est sans ambiguïté : il doit être remis à la section des interrogatoires. Généralement, c'est après y être passé que se pose le problème de savoir de ce qu'on va en faire.

Une vague d'approbation parmi les autres ninjas présents et un léger hochement de tête de la part d'Ibiki lui apprirent que la majorité partageait également cet avis. C'est vrai qu'il fallait parfois justifier de la disparition de deux ou trois prévenus qui avaient « subitement » décidé d'avouer leur crime. L'idée qu'un gamin de seize ans fasse les frais de cette méthode ne la faisait pas frétiller de joie. Pourtant, elle reprit posément.

- Je considère personnellement que le cas de Sasuke Uchiha est plus complexe que ça.

Un court instant de flottement suivit cette déclaration. Un des hommes était sur le point de prendre à son tour la parole, visiblement pour protester, quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée, saluant l'entrée du ninja le plus survolté de sa génération.

- C'est quoi ct'histoire ?

Dans l'assemblée, Kakashi étouffa un soupir. Avec Naruto qui s'en mêlait, le cas Sasuke devenait, effectivement, très complexe, si on aimait les euphémismes. Il ne voulait même pas savoir qui avait mit au courant son élève pour cette réunion, même s'il avait une petite idée. La même expression désapprobatrice s'afficha sur presque tous les visages de l'assemblée : qui avait cru bon d'oublier de sceller correctement la porte ? Shizune et Tsunade échangèrent un regard entendu, preuve que les petites cachotteries de Hokage ont encore de beaux jours devant elles.

- Ça va pas bien la vieille ! Pas question de laisser Sasuke entre les mains du maniaque balafré !

Tsunade jaugea Naruto du regard un instant. C'était exactement ce à quoi elle avait pensé en qualifiant le cas Sasuke de « complexe ». Il fallait compter avec ce garçon qui semblait voir en Sasuke autre chose qu'un traître et un déserteur et qui avait les tripes ou le manque de bon sens d'en parler à voix haute.

Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse l'intercepter et aidé par Kakashi qui barrait stratégiquement le passage vers la porte, Naruto fut au bureau de Tsunade l'air plu buté que jamais. Il s'apprêtait à cogner du poing comme pour ponctuer fermement ses derniers mots quand la voix tranchante de son ancien professeur l'interrompit.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes de mieux ?

- Hein ?

Le silence qui avait salué l'irruption de Naruto fut brisé par une vague de protestations. D'un geste, Tsunade ramena un semblant de calme.

- Naruto, si tu n'as rien d'intéressant à dire, à part contester notre décision, tu peux repartir tout de suite.

- Nan ! Mais c'est complètement débile et criminel de le traiter comme un ennemi ! Sasuke est un ninja de Konoha, comme nous tous, non ?

La voix de Kakashi s'éleva dans son dos, polaire.

- En l'occurrence, non. Il a quitté le village de son plein gré pour rejoindre nos ennemis.

- Ouais, ben, n'empêche qu'il a tout de même tué Orochimaru ! Les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis ! Et puis, de toute façon, à quoi ça servirait de l'interroger, presque toute la bande du village du Son est décimée et puis leur chef est mort… alors….

Tsunade remarqua au passage que l'argument ne manquaient pas de bon sens, même si on pouvait lui opposer de sérieuses réserves. Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, un autre ninja avait prit la parole.

- Il a croisé des membres de l'Akatsuki et il a aussi probablement profité du réseau d'espions du village du Son. Ces deux raisons justifient à elles seules un interrogatoire en règle.

Naruto défia une fraction de seconde Ibiki du regard mais personne ne pouvait nier la justesse de cette remarque. En désespoir de cause, il se retourna vers le Hokage, qui semblait attendre de voir qui sortirait vainqueur de cet affrontement, alors que tout le monde se demandait encore pourquoi on n'avait pas déjà foutu ce gamin insolent dehors.

- Hé, la vieille ! Laisse-moi faire avec Sasuke et tu verras !

Tsunade haussa un sourcil surpris. Elle s'y attendait mais ne pensait pas que Naruto réclamerait cela si tôt. Elle n'imaginait pas non plus une seconde que Naruto aurait l'influence nécessaire sur Sasuke pour remplacer un bon interrogatoire.

- Explique-moi donc pourquoi tu y arriverais mieux que d'autres, lâcha-t-elle dans un silence consterné. Et essaye d'avoir de bons arguments, dans ton intérêt.

- Pff ! De toute façon, Sasuke va pas se laisser faire par les types de la section « torture et sévices », tout ce que vous allez ramasser c'est de le tuer, ça valait bien la peine de se casser à le ramener !

Kakashi et Yamato échangèrent un regard entendu. Naruto avait très vite appris à se dépatouiller avec leur Hokage et là, il marquait un point que personne ne pouvait nier : bien malin qui pouvait tirer un mot à Sasuke contre son gré. D'ailleurs, un murmure d'hésitation agita l'assemblée. Tsunade semblait réfléchir intensément.

Il y avait une autre raison qui motivait sa réticence à laisser Sasuke dans la nature : s'il lui reprenait l'envie de quitter le village à nouveau, rien ni personne ne pourrait empêcher l'ordre de le ramener mort ou vif. Il y avait aussi la question du Sharingan. On ne traite pas un possesseur de cette pupille comme un vulgaire péquin.

Elle finit par planter un regard inquisiteur dans celui de Naruto.

- D'accord. Naruto Uzumaki, tu t'occupes du cas Sasuke Uchiha. Mais c'est moi qui pose mes conditions et tu ne discutes pas. Si tu n'as pas de résultats tangibles au bout de trois semaines,oui, les trois semaines que vont durer l'enquête complémentaire que j'ai demandé, je le remets aux bon soins d'Ibiki. Au risque de te décevoir, peu m'importe le retour de ce garçon au village, peu m'importe aussi qu'il meure tant que c'est après l'interrogatoire. Tout ce qui compte c'est ce qu'il peut nous apprendre sur l'Akatsuki, et surtout, il importe plus que tout que le Sharingan ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. Il n'est donc pas question qu'il mette les bouts de sitôt ! Est-ce clair ?

Une voix courroucée s'éleva dans la foule, couvrant le brouhaha indigné et stupéfait.

- Vous aviez prévu tout cela, Hokage-sama. Sinon pourquoi demander un tel délai à la cour ?

La kunoichi se pencha en avant.

- Ibiki. Vous aurez votre chance si cela devient nécessaire.

Devant les airs mécontents de la plupart des ninjas rassemblés, elle haussa encore le ton, histoire de montrer qui commande.

- J'ai été nommée Hokage, parce que mes compétences ont été reconnues. Si l'un d'entre vous a envie de les remettre en cause, il sais à qui s'adresser.

Imparable, c'est pas demain la veille qu'un gamin ira chialer devant les trois croûtons du conseil pour se plaindre du hokage. Sinon le remplaçant risquait d'être encore pire.

Le calme revenant peu à peu, elle se tassa malgré elle, fatiguée de toute cette agitation.

- Cette décision, c'est la mienne. Si elle se montre malheureuse, vous serez en droit de m'en faire endosser la responsabilité (essayez un peu). Pour l'instant, je veux croire que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Ibiki, ne pars pas tout de suite, fit-elle brusquement, alors que le ninja avait déjà quitté sa place, toi aussi Anko, reste assise. Même si vous désapprouver, je vais vous demander de soutenir ce choix lorsque cela sera nécessaire. Nous ne...

Sa voix se cassa, laissant sa phrase en suspens, tout son auditoire suspendu à ses mots, attendant un argument convainquant. Satisfaite de son effet (et du silence enfin revenu), Tsunade reprit.

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de céder devant la Cour de Justice, simplement...simplement parce que nous sommes déjà bien assez affaibli.

Et elle conclut, avec tellement de force que son moment de faiblesse parut n'avoir jamais existé.

- Faisons corps.

Naruto frappa vivement sur le bureau du Hokage, sans cesser de montrer les dents, mais avec une lueur de défi dans le regard. Une lueur qui ne présageait rien de bon pour l'avenir.

- Compte sur moi, mamie.

**OoOoOoOo**

Shizune fronçait les sourcils comme jamais. Cela compliquait tout.

- Il se plaint encore de problèmes de vue ?

- Pas directement mais c'est difficile à cacher. Il compense tant bien que mal avec ses autres sens mais il n'y a pas de doutes possibles : il a perdu près de quinze pour cent de son acuité visuelle.

- Selon vous, c'est irrémédiable ?

Le jeune médecin haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance, comment juger d'un cas qui n'existait qu'un un seul exemplaire ?

- Si cela n'est dû qu'au choc de son dernier combat, ou à un emploi prolongé du sharingan, il est possible que cela s'améliore avec le temps mais rien n'est certain. Si c'est une lésion profonde, ça ne peut pas se guérir par magie, or on ne sait rien des liens entre la structure physique de l'œil et le sharingan, intervenir sur l'une pourrait endommager l'autre.

- À propos du sharingan ?

- Il semble qu'il ne puisse plus l'activer à volonté.

Tsunade eut un mouvement de surprise.

- Comment peut-on le savoir ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, un peu gêné.

- En réalité, il n'y a aucun moyen sûr de le savoir, la plus grande partie des secrets du sharingan étant morte avec les membres du clan. En revanche, nous savons qu'il n'en a pas fait usage depuis qu'il est de retour, alors même qu'il se sait dans un environnement hostile et devrait chercher à s'en sortir. De plus, les rapports psychologiques de ce garçon montrent avec une grande précisions que la situation d'insécurité dans laquelle il se trouve déclenche chez lui un grand stress refoulé.

- Quel rapport avec le Sharingan ?

- C'est au moins une chose que nous supposons commune à toutes les pupilles spéciales : les bouleversements thymiques influent sur leur capacité à s'en servir.

- Donc, dans une situation de stress intense, de peur panique et autres bouleversements émotionnels, le Sharingan pourrait être altéré ?

Le jeune médecin haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules, c'était le jour des questions sans réponses ou quoi ?

- Altéré ou déclenché involontairement. Si les rapports de son ancien instructeur sont exacts, l'apparition du Sharingan complet chez Sasuke Uchiha est conséquent à un choc émotionnel de premier ordre, est-ce juste ?

Shizune hocha la tête. Même sans en savoir autant sur Sasuke, elle aurait pu affirmer que le Sharingan se révélait lors de situations extrêmes.

- Exact.

- On peut alors émettre deux hypothèses : le combat qu'il a livré a provoqué un choc de même importance chez lui, assez fort pour « mettre en veille » le Sharingan, provoquant une cécité passagère ou bien il en perdu l'usage pour des raisons purement physiques, sa cécité.

Les trois ninjas se dévisagèrent mutuellement. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas trop ce que ses hypothèses pouvaient impliquer mais c'était mieux que rien. Mieux que de dire « c'est fini » et partir. Shizune serrait les poings de rage. _À quoi ça sert de passer sa vie à apprendre, à se battre, à vouloir toujours en savoir plus, si c'est pour se retrouver à ce point impuissante quand il faudrait absolument faire quelque chose ?_ Tsunade se rongeait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, partagée entre la lassitude, l'envie de laisser tomber ce gamin et la certitude d'être dans la bonne voix en le laissant s'en sortir. L'image entêtante de Naruto, ses yeux brillants d'une détermination teintée de détresse l'empêcha de s'énerver et c'est sereine qu'elle reprit.

- Il y avait des techniques pour forcer l'activation du Sharingan, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune médecin détourna le regard, gêné.

- Certes...

- Mais ?

- Comment dire... Les Uchiha ont développé des techniques médicales spécifiques au sharingan. C'est compréhensible vu les spécificité de cette pupille.

Le Hokage chassa ces derniers mots d'un geste de la main.

- Je m'en doute bien, mais je doute que toutes ces techniques aient été perdues.

- Non. Il y en a sûrement encore dans les archives médicales des ninjas, et dans les maisons Uchiha.

- Dans le quartier Uchiha ! Il n'en reste quasiment rien.

- Les sous-sols, les parquets, les murs creux, des caches ancestrales. Toutes les grandes familles font ça, fit le jeune homme, un geste fataliste de la main. Ces techniques devaient rester secrètes, pas étonnant que personne n'ai remis la main dessus. Et puis, croyant la famille Uchiha éteinte, personne n'avait de raison de les chercher.

Devant l'air triomphant du Hokage, le jeune homme reprit, plus sombre.

- Mais je dois vous prévenir. Ce genre de techniques sont secrètes, autant dire interdites, et ce n'est pas pour rien. Les utiliser est dangereux, pas seulement pour celui qui les exerce mais aussi pour celui qui les subit. De plus Sasuke est encore un enfant et... ces techniques sont terriblement intrusives.

Tsunade blêmit et soupira. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. C'était une chose qu'on apprenait beaucoup trop tard en tant que médicnin, elle-même en avait fait le douloureuse expérience en tentant de réanimer un coéquipier blessé qui maîtrisait des techniques d'hypnotisme en utilisant cette capacité. Le choc avait été cruel et amer. Par la suite, elle avait appris le précepte, un des nombreux qui guidaient la médecine : forcer un pouvoir, violer un esprit. C'est la caractéristiques des techniques intrusives. Sur un esprit sain, volontaire et serein, cela ne posait pas vraiment de problème. Le hic : Sasuke n'est ni un esprit sain, volontaire et serein. C'est tout le contraire.

- J'ai compris. Prévenez-moi s'il y a du nouveau.

- Bien Hokage-sama.

Alors qu'elles retournaient au bureau de Tsunade, Shizune rompit le silence, les sourcils toujours froncés.

- Il en sait bien beaucoup pour un tout jeune médecin, ce garçon. Même si l'ophtalmologie est sa spécialité.

Tsunade sourit.

- Normal. Il s'appelle Ryuusei...

Devant l'air décontenancé de son assistante, elle sourit encore plus.

- Ryuusei Hyuga.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke tentait, avec succès, il faut bien le dire, de faire comme si les deux femmes en face de lui étaient transparentes. N'empêche, il aurait bien aimé avoir quelques réponses à la ribambelles de questions qui le hantait depuis quelques jour. Pourquoi l'épargner ? Qu'attendait-on de lui ? Qui savait qu'il voyait autant qu'une taupe en plein midi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans ce bureau ? C'était le moment de l'interrogatoire musclé ? Bon, ça il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Tsunade se morigéna intérieurement. Finalement, Ibiki avait eu une parole heureuse lors de leur précédente réunion « il faut tenir les fauteurs de trouble à bonne distance du village ». Donc, ni une, ni deux, LE fauteur de trouble allait se mettre au vert. D'abord, c'était bon pour sa convalescence, ensuite, ça leur donnait un peu de temps pour réfléchir, et lui aussi, et puis surtout, il leur foutrait la paix.

- Tu vas t'y installer, pour commencer. Je trouverai bien quelqu'un pour te tenir à l'œil.

- Naruto, j'imagine.

- J'en déciderai seule si tu le permets. Ce qui n'était même pas un mensonge, puisque Tsunade avait, effectivement, décidé seule du sort de Sasuke. N'empêche que c'était bel et bien Naruto qui tirait son épingle du jeu. Ou pas, vu le caractère rien moins qu'asocial de son « ami ».

Tsunade jaugea le garçon du regard. Cela allait être très difficile. Pas seulement de traiter avec lui mais de convaincre les anciens qu'il méritait un traitement particulier. Après tout, s'il considérait lui-même que son sort lui était indifférent, comment pouvait-elle raisonnablement le gratifier d'un traitement de faveur ? Elle revit, dans un souvenir fugace, Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru, même Sai et bien sûr, Naruto, qui avaient l'air d'attendre quelqu'un, l'espoir d'un retour inévitable. Pourquoi étaient-ils autant à tenir à ce morveux ?

- Tu as des amis fidèles, tu le sais ? prononça Tsunade d'une voix éteinte. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu les mérites vraiment, ajouta-t-elle après un moment de silence.

Si la remarque l'avait touché, Sasuke n'en laissa rien paraître et se contenta de répondre sans une trace d'émotion dans la voix.

- Je n'ai jamais forcé Naruto à me poursuivre.

Après quoi, Tsunade laissa Shizune débiter les niaiseries d'usage, disséquant littéralement le garçon du regard. Les traits tirés, l'air morne, fermé, la peau encore plus pâle que dans ses souvenirs. La parfaite tête du gamin qui sort de l'hôpital. Mais l'arrogance, la fierté, le millimètre de sourire en coin, imperceptiblement satisfait : ce n'était absolument pas la tête parfaite du condamné. Sauf que, un instant, parfois, il perdait cette morgue, il lançait un regard en coin, comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'allait pas lui sortir un énième coup fourré de sa culotte.

Quand Sasuke fut sorti, Tsunade se carra dans son fauteuil sous l'œil accusateur de Shizune.

- Quoi ?

- C'était une provocation gratuite, Tsunade sama de mentionner ses amis. Je crains que vous n'ayez commis une grave erreur psychologique. Surtout pour la suite.

Tsunade secoua la tête, comme pour en chasser une pensée désagréable, et reprit avec plus de conviction.

- C'était une provocation gratuite, je te l'accorde. Je voulais le tester et il a donné dans le panneau avec une bonne volonté surprenante.

La jeune femme en resta interloquée un court instant avant de se rappeler à qui elle avait affaire. Tsunade n'était pas Hokage par hasard. Elle ne comprenait pas tout le temps ses décisions, loin de là, pourtant elle lui faisait confiance. Leurs modes de pensées étaient bien différents et ces deux femmes suivaient rarement le même raisonnement. Pourtant, d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Shizune n'avait jamais pris en défaut les capacités d'analyse de Tsunade. Comme toujours, elle ne partageait ni la même vision du monde, ni le même point de vue sur les événements ; cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre son Hokage.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Tsunade réprima un sourire triomphant. Ce qu'elle venait d'obtenir du jeune Uchiha était une bien maigre compensation comparée à la mauvaise volonté dont il faisait preuve par ailleurs.

- Je l'ai sciemment provoqué. En fait je voulais surtout observer sa réaction.

- Mais… justement, il n'a pas réagit.

- Ho si ! Rappelle-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? « Je n'ai jamais forcé Naruto », n'est-ce pas ? Or, moi, je n'ai parlé que d'amis sans rien préciser ! Il n'était pas obligé de ramener Naruto sur le tapis. Plus important encore, sa réponse en elle-même n'était pas du tout innocente parce que, finalement, qu'a-t-il fait réellement ? Il s'est justifié.

Shizune fronça les sourcils.

- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre.

- Il faut être un peu tordu pour suivre la pensée de ce garçon. En gros, il a agit comme un enfant pris en faute qui rejette la responsabilité sur son camarade et se borne à se dédouaner : « c'est pas moi, il a fait ça tout seul ». Diablement puéril, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de devenir adulte, ce môme.

- D'accord, selon vous, il aurait réagit différemment si cela lui avait été totalement égal. Il aurait simplement écouté ce petit laïus sans piper mot. Comme à l'audience.

- Exact : s'il se défend, c'est qu'il se sent un peu touché. D'après ce que j'ai entendu sur lui, il n'est pas du genre à se soucier de ce qu'on pense de lui. Au fond, c'est toujours un gamin. Un ninja, un meurtrier, mais rien de plus qu'un gamin de dix-sept ans qui a grandi trop vite.

- C'est très joli tout ça mais ça nous mène où ?

Tsunade sourit tristement.

- Malheureusement, toujours au même endroit, ou plutôt, toujours à la même personne…

- Naruto Uzumaki.

- C'est évident. Tu n'as pas remarqué comme il revient à lui systématiquement ? Je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte lui-même à quel point ce garçon l'obsède. Il n'a pas arrêté de revenir à lui, quelque soit le sujet.

- Peut-être est-ce l'inverse.

- Comment ça ?

- Il préfère avoir Naruto sous la main, parce qu'il est certain de pouvoir le manipuler à sa guise, voir l'utiliser contre nous. N'oubliez pas que Naruto tient réellement à Sasuke, et que ce dernier le sait pertinemment. Ou du moins... j'imagine, il est bientôt aveugle, pas complètement idiot.

Cette dernière remarque laissa Tsunade pensive.

Leurs deux théories se tenaient. Elles pouvaient avoir raison aussi bien l'une que l'autre. Dans ce cas, c'était à un jeu dangereux qu'elle allait se livrer. Elle allait probablement faire d'irrémédiables dégâts chez ces garçons mais c'était le prix à payer pour la sauvegarde du village, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser à l'attendrissement. Et puis, dans le fond, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un petit peu confiance à Naruto.

- Naruto est fort... n'est-ce pas, Shizune.

- C'est un ninja doué, mais j'imagine que ce n'est de cela que vous parlez.

- J'aimerais être sûre qu'il serra plus fort que Sasuke ce coup-ci.

Malheureusement, on ne peut pas savoir avant d'avoir essayer. Mais vous lui avez déjà fait confiance par le passé. Vous-a-t-il déjà déçu ?

**OoOoOoOo**

Il attendait dans une pièce close, encadré par deux hommes de l'ANBU. Pendant un instant, il avait paniqué sous son masque de froideur. Un bref instant durant il avait vraiment cru que cette femme songeait sérieusement à lui coller Naruto sur le dos.

Il pensait avoir fait le nécessaire pour lui ôter à tout jamais cette idée de la tête. Il partait du principe que ce Hokage ne lui accorderait rien de ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Un comportement typique de ceux qui exercent une quelconque autorité sur leur semblables. Orochimaru avait été comme ça lui aussi : il suffisait de paraître tenir à une chose pour qu'il vous la refuse automatiquement. C'est dire si se jouer d'un tel homme avait été facile.

De toute façon, quelle personne sensée chargerait Naruto de surveiller Sasuke ? Ne savait-elle pas ce dont il était capable ? C'est vrai, sans vantardise, il fallait au moins un ninja confirmé. Un jounin, possédant, si possible des dons spéciaux. Si en plus, il avait été membre de l'ANBU, c'était encore mieux. Et s'il possédait lui-même le Sharingan, c'était parfait. Sasuke ne se faisait donc pas beaucoup d'illusions quant à l'identité de son geôlier. De toute façon, n'importe lui aurait fait l'affaire, tant que ce n'était pas Naruto. Tout plutôt que ce malaise grandissant qui le prenait lorsqu'il pensait à son ancien coéquipier. Tout plutôt que cette terreur à l'idée d'être laissé seul avec lui une seule seconde de plus. Il aurait bien aimé se convaincre qu'il pouvait rester impassible, ou au moins faire bien semblant, mais rien n'étant simple dans ce bas monde, ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ce qu'il ferait s'il restait seul avec Naruto. Et ce vide le terrifiait. Avec Kakashi, il pouvait l'ignorer, avec Sakura, il pouvait jouer au cynique (c'est très moche mais au moins ça marche), avec le Hokage, il pouvait paraître blasé. Face à Naruto, il s'était senti tellement vide... dès son réveil, un vide implacable et terrifiant. Pas question que ce vide terrible et douloureux ne revienne en lui.

**OoOoOo**

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Sakura le fixait, plus sévère que jamais.

- J'ai rien fait de mal, se défendit-il, l'air sérieusement perturbé.

Pourquoi tout se terminait immanquablement par une engueulade par une fille ? Pourquoi toutes les femmes de ce monde semblait avoir toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher ?

- Naruto, c'est dangereux. Je... je n'ai jamais cru sincèrement que Tsunade te confierait une telle mission.

- Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Elle le dévisageait, une expression de gravité fixée sur ses traits.

- Tu es idiot

Il hocha la tête. C'est pas nouveau, ça.

- Je sais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu peux faire ?

- Je veux le sauver. Les autres ne veulent que lui faire la peau.

Sakura se radoucit, laissant peut-être un peu trop d'espoir à son goût passer dans ses mots.

- Et tu vas y arriver ?

- Aussi sûr que je serai Hokage.

Elle secoua la tête. La peur d'être seule responsable de cette décision c'était estompé petit à petit et elle commençait à retrouver confiance. Confiance, Naruto ne savait que promettre, quitte à décevoir, lui au moins prenait le risque de voir les événements lui faire obstacle.

- Désolée, Naruto, moi aussi cette histoire me stresse.

Il la regarda un instant, stupéfait, et puis esquissa un sourire idiot.

- Hé hé, t'est toujours amoureuse de Sas...

Un violent coup de poing lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de se foutre de sa gueule, pas même pour rire.

Il prit vivement la fuite. Lorsqu'on provoquait Sakura, il fallait avoir une confiance absolue en ses jambes et leur force. Ce fut à bout de souffle qu'il regagna sa chambre, il se jeta sur son lit, les yeux perdu dans le vague, il reprenait sa respiration et ses esprits.

_Je vais garder Sasuke. Je vais l'avoir tout ce temps. _

Il fut saisi par cette pensée si incongrue : « l'avoir » ? Parce qu'on peut « avoir » des gens ? Ou était-ce parce que Sasuke avait toujours veillé à rester insaisissable, même pour ses amis ? À son réveil encore, il avait eu l'impression de voir un autre, aussi loin du Sasuke de leur enfance que le couchant l'est du levant.

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, fixant son plafond gris sans le voir, il laissa ses pensées dériver. Vers le seul objet qu'elles pouvaient se trouver à ce moment précis.

- Sasuke.

Il murmura les mots doucement, comme pour se convaincre qu'il pouvait encore le faire.

- Sasuke, Sasuke...

Et puis plus fermement, plus sûr de lui, il pouvait le dire à haute voix,

- Sasuke, Sasuke...

Et le clamer, haut et fort, que ce prénom qu'il répétait bêtement était celui d'un crétin qu'il avait envie de frapper, mais d'un crétin qu'il allait ramener vers lui.

Et puis triomphalement :

- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Accroche-toi, tu vas en baver. Je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme ça, espèce de con.

Il leva les yeux au ciel bleu, par la fenêtre, avec un air trop enfantin pour un garçon de son âge, un air qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis si longtemps, depuis le temps qu'il manquait deux ou trois choses essentielles à sa vie. C'était fini. Étrangement, le ciel était plus bleu que jamais ce jour-là.

**A SUIVRE...**


	4. Se retrouver I

Base : Naruto

Rating : M (dehors les mineur(e)s !)

Genre : belle histoire d'amitié ? Heuu, d'accord, disons, « belle histoire d'amitié vachement ambiguë »

Disclaimer : je suppose que menace ou politesse, rien n'y fera, ils seront toujours à Kishimoto. (non, pas de fatalisme !) Et en plus, on ne se fera jamais un kopek avec toutes les conneries qu'on écrit ! Ha si ! Le ptit docteur, c'est le joujou à Jimi !

Au cas (pas improbable, mais tout de même) où quelques gens _culturés_ viendraient rôder ici, rien à voir avec J. P. Sartre.

**

* * *

HUIS CLOS  
**

**

* * *

**

**Se retrouver...**

_« La moitié d'un ami est la moitié d'un traître. »_  
Victor Hugo

Il se fixaient, en chiens de faïence depuis leur arrivée. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux ; c'était à celui qui ferait le premier clignement d'œil, signe de faiblesse, ou qui détournerait la tête avec dédain. C'était très bête aussi et tout à fait de leur âge. Parce qu'ensemble, ils redevenaient les gamins de treize ans qu'ils avaient été. Pas de mystère, ils ne se connaissaient pas autrement que comme ça, deux gamins idiots et fiers.

Depuis qu'ils avaient compris exactement ce qui allait se passer, ce à quoi ils étaient condamnés l'un et l'autre, ils se flétrissaient l'un l'autre du regard. Sans quitter le mur auquel il s'était adossé, Sasuke donnait l'impression de vouloir repousser Naruto par la seule force de son regard. De son côté, Naruto semblait plus décidé que jamais, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de son « prisonnier », si un regard pouvait enchaîner, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Ce fut Sasuke qui décida de ne pas mourir idiot.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je dois m'occuper de toi.

- J'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi.

- À croire que si.

- Tu vas rester longtemps comme ça ?

- Aussi longtemps qu'on me l'ordonnera.

- C'est cela !

Sasuke ne retint pas un rictus qu'il aurait voulu moqueur et qui était tout bonnement amer.

- Combien de temps elle t'a laissé pour faire mieux qu'Ibiki ?

La réaction de Naruto le laissa bouche bée. Intérieurement, bien entendu.

- Il n'est pas question de délai ou quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, je suis pas là pour te tirer les vers du nez.

Ce qui était purement et simplement un mensonge mais Naruto avait décidé une chose : pour régler le problème à sa manière, tous les moyens seraient permis, y compris les coups les plus bas. Il mentirait tous les jours à Sasuke s'il le fallait, rien ne l'arrêterait.

Et puis à bien y penser, ce n'était pas complètement faux : il prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais, lui vivant, Sasuke ne tomberait pas entre les mains des timbrés qui prétendaient leur dire ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Cette entrée en matière donna le signal du départ. Et ils se mirent en route, à trois mètres l'un de l'autre, sans plus s'accorder un seul regard. De toute façon, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. D'un pas lent, puisqu'ils avaient trois semaines à tuer, autant ne pas se presser, et puis comme ça, ils avaient l'impression d'aller quelque part.

Ils déambulaient dans les rues désertes du quartier Uchiha depuis presque une heure. Naruto suivant Sasuke sans rechigner. De toute façon, il était convalescent, il se fatiguerait plus vite que lui. Naruto avait d'abord craint qu'il ne joue la comédie et lui fausse compagnie à la première occasion ou qu'il le perde dans les tours et détours qu'ils faisaient, et puis, à force de marcher, il remarqua que Sasuke essayait de ne pas respirer trop fort et de ne pas ralentir le rythme ; peut-être était-il réellement en très mauvaise forme. Il le tenait toujours à l'œil, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que, peut-être, Sasuke avait envie de retrouver ce lieu, de « visiter », de se... comment aurait dit Shikamaru ? Ha oui « se ré-approprier » les lieux. Et c'était un bon début. Sauf qu'au bout d'une heure de ré-appropriation de vieilles baraques pourries et de rues envahies de mauvaise herbes, il finissait par en avoir ras les sandales.

- C'est plutôt miteux comme coin, fit remarquer Naruto en examinant les murs décrépis et le plafond à moitié défoncé.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke le gratifia d'un regard méprisant qui voulait plus ou moins dire « personne ne te force à rester ».

- Ho, ça va ! Grogna le blond en songeant que, si justement, quelqu'un le forçait à rester : lui-même.

Il continua, suivant Sasuke à travers les rues qui avaient dû être larges et bien entretenues autrefois et que la végétation avait peu à peu envahi, de petits buissons s'étaient nichés entres des gravas accumulés là au fil des années.

- C'est encore loin ?

Un bref instant, Sasuke fut tenté d'engueuler Naruto, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois lorsqu'ils formaient encore l'équipe Kakashi, lorsqu'il gémissait trop fort pour rien. Il se reprit juste à temps ; pas question de faire preuve d'une telle faiblesse envers lui.

- C'était comment là-bas ?

Seul un regard noir répondit à la question de Naruto, qui ne s'en offusqua pas plus que ça et continua sur le même ton, histoire de préciser.

- Chez Orochimaru.

Sasuke parût réfléchir avant de répondre à contre cœur.

- Mal.

- Ah ?

- Glauque.

- Ah oui. Tu l'as tué finalement ?

- … il était plus faible.

Devant l'expression stupéfaite de son ami, Sasuke fit l'effort de se reprendre.

- Il a voulu prendre mon corps mais je l'ai dominé. Il en est mort.

Naruto gardant toujours le silence, il sentit un désagréable besoin de se justifier. Ce n'était pourtant que Naruto et il ne s'agissait que du meurtre d'Orochimaru, qui aurait mérité de crever au moins cent fois et dans des souffrances bien plus atroces que ça. Pourquoi devrait-il fournir une explication ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était important à ses yeux ou à ceux de son ami... de Naruto qui était censé ne plus rien représenter pour lui.

- Il est mort parce qu'il était plus faible que moi. Dans le cas contraire, c'est moi qui y passais. Le monde sera bien mieux sans cette ordure, murmura-t-il enfin en guise d'oraison funèbre.

- Mouais... si tu le dis.

Sans ajouter un mot, Sasuke entra sans hésiter dans une des maisons devant laquelle ils étaient passés bien trois fois. Elle était grande, vue de l'extérieur, et avait dû être luxueuse, pensa Naruto tout en notant que le temps avait bien fait son boulot. Ronces, herbes folles, buissons épineux, pour ne parler que des apports généreux de mère nature. Le reste, murs défoncés, parquets écrasés, fenêtres béantes, pouvait être aussi bien l'œuvre du temps que des rôdeurs et autres pillards. Finalement, leur première tâche d'envergure serait de rendre ce coin viable. S'il survivait à cette étrange cohabitation.

**

* * *

**

Tsunade faisait face aux trois vieux décrépis et leurs sbires qui constituaient le Conseil. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser sur la décrépitude et le décès prochain de ces vieilles badernes ne l'empêchait pas de déglutir avec difficulté lorsqu'ils lui annonçaient qu'ils désapprouvaient pleinement sa décision. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle en était très surprise, puisqu'elle avait tout fait pour qu'ils soient convaincus qu'elle prendrait l'exacte décision contraire.

- Vous nous avez trompé, Hokage-sama, entonna une femme pratiquement chauve.

- Je dois reconnaître que... continua un autre membre du conseil, un sourire blasé sur les lèvres.

Le murmure approbateur qui parcouru la salle confirma ses soupçons : ils l'empaleraient bien sur le champ si elle n'était pas Hokage.

- Honorables membres du conseil, fit-elle, choisissant la voie de la diplomatie, je vous dois des explications.

- C'est la moindre des choses, Tsunade, murmure Mitokado avec un sourire de faux-derche.

Elle grinça des dents. Pourquoi est-ce que le simple fait de devoir discuter avec cette bande de vieux lui donnait des envies de meurtre immédiates ?

_La première règle : ne mords pas la main qui te nourrit. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

- Laissez-moi au moins une chance de justifier mon choix.

- C'est pour cela que nous t'avons convoquée, Hokage Tsunade.

Elle se répéta mille fois qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser intimider ; ce n'est pas parce que la moitié de ces vieux la voyait encore comme une petite fille qu'il fallait gronder qu'elle devait leur donner raison. Il fallait au contraire, le montrer. Elle était maintenant hors de leur portée, elle était le Hokage, et non plus la fillette qu'ils avaient connus. Les années, non, les dizaines d'années avaient passé et le droit d'aînesse avait passé lui aussi.

_Place aux jeunes_. Elle prit une grande inspiration et son air le plus imposant, et se lança.

- Sasuke Uchiha a une importance vitale pour le village.

- Oui, Tsunade, mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir confié à la section des interrogatoires comme nous nous y attendions.

Elle esquissa un sourire désabusé. Comme elle l'avait craint cette bande de vieux roublards avait habilement joué pour manipuler la cour de justice.

- Tu nous a terriblement déçu, Tsunade.

Elle reconnu la vieille Kahoru de la « trinité » ninjas.

Quelques autres hochèrent la tête et elle comprit distinctement au milieu des murmures de désapprobation un « indigne du Hokage ».

- Allons allons, nous ne sommes pas là pour juger notre Hokage. Mais pour écouter ce qu'elle a à nous dire.

Tsunade adressa un sourire reconnaissant au vieux Tomoharu Ootani. Un des pires barbons de ce groupe, mais plutôt bienveillant. Ses collègues accueillirent avec scepticisme son avis, il est vrai qu'il avait la réputation plutôt indigne de dire oui à tout, du moment que cela vient de la propriétaire d'une généreuse poitrine.

Pourtant Tsunade et pas mal d'autres anciens ne se laissaient pas tromper par cette apparente perversité. _La plus grande force c'est de faire croire à sa propre faiblesse_ disait un précepte shinobi. La faiblesse pour les femmes cachait trop souvent des guerriers terriblement décidés.

En gros, Tsunade pensait pouvoir compter sur l'assentiment de six des personnes présentes, l'hostilité ouverte de quatre et les cinq restant pouvaient pencher d'un côté comme de l'autre. Ootani en faisait partie, ainsi que le vieux Tamiya Sarutobi, frère du précédent Hokage. Pour les convaincre, elle pouvait compter sur le bon sens, les anciens en ont bien plus à leur disposition que les ninjas de l'année. En revanche, il y avait tout un tas de préjugés contre lesquels elle allait devoir se prémunir : elle était une femme, elle avait quitté le village longtemps, elle avait été imposée par Jirayia, elle adoptait sciemment une apparente jeunesse qui passait, aux yeux de beaucoup, pour de la vulgaire coquetterie.

Et les vieilles décrépites détestaient les femmes qui pouvaient à volonté se faire passer pour plus jeunes qu'elles ne le sont vraiment. Heureusement, il n'y avait que quatre vieilles décrépites dans le conseil.

- Honorables anciens, laissez-moi vous convaincre du bien fondé de ma décision.

_Et c'est reparti pour un tour._

* * *

Les premiers ennuis commencèrent dès la minute suivante.

Sur l'air du « j'ai rien à te dire, ta présence n'est qu'un inconvénient mineur pour moi », Sasuke réussit à pousser Naruto dans ses derniers retranchements en moins d'une poignée d'heures.

D'accord il n'avait pas souvent été très franc, ouvert et sympathique, voir absolument jamais, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Naruto en était parfois venu à penser que, sans les autres autour de lui, ou plutôt, d'eux, Sasuke serait un peu plus détendu. Visiblement, il était tellement détendu qu'il faisait tout simplement comme si son ex-coéquipier n'existait pas. De son côté, s'il y avait bien une chose qui portait sur les nerfs de Naruto depuis sa plus tendre enfance, c'était de se faire ignorer. On comprendra aisément pourquoi. Sauf qu'il avait finit par apprendre que la chose la plus terrifiante chez les Uchiha n'étaient pas leur pupille si convoitée, ni même leur prodigieuse habileté aux armes ou leur maniement expert du katon, mais leur incommensurable orgueil. Quelques années de pratique de Sasuke l'en avait convaincu, et pour en être assuré, il avait croisé la funeste route de Itachi, un vrai modèle du genre. Les Uchiha crevaient littéralement sous la conscience qu'ils avaient de leur importance vitale pour le monde entier (ben tiens !) Bref, vanité pour vanité, autant mettre celle de son ex-coéquipier à rude épreuve. Il faisait comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde de vivre avec un autiste et avait juste lancé, en copiant l'air exaspéré d'Iruka lorsqu'ils faisaient le bêtise de trop à l'académie autrefois :

- Si tu crois que ça m'impressionne, tes grands airs.

Sasuke avait grogné intérieurement, reconnaissant que Naruto avait peut-être un peu changé. Quels grands airs ? Il se contentait de faire comme s'il était seul au monde.

Assis dans un coin à peu près entier du parquet, il s'efforçait de ne pas fixer Naruto trop ostensiblement, mais il faut dire qu'il avait bien du mal à s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux comme un fou pour percevoir le maximum de détails. Les objets proches étaient toujours nets, tout se floutait à partir de dix mètres et au-delà de vingt, pas la peine de se fatiguer.

Sauf que... si Sasuke Uchiha était un manchot complet, ça se saurait et il en serait probablement mort depuis un bail. Il s'entraînait à chaque instant, seconde après seconde à voir sans vue. Les pas de Naruto sur le plancher grinçant, le bruit des murs de bois craquant sous le vent, le bruissement des feuilles à l'extérieur, tout concourrait à dessiner pour lui une nouvelle réalité, loin de celle qui était seulement perceptible par la vue. Le moindre son prenait une signification nouvelle, même la respiration de Naruto lui apprenait des choses : s'il faisait un effort, s'il avait froid ou chaud, s'il avait sommeil, il pouvait même deviner s'il souriait ou pas. Et là, pile à l'instant, il tirait une gueule pas possible et il se fatiguait. Sasuke comprit aux craquements secs que son geôlier s'était attelé à la terrible de tâche de désherber le plancher pourri et moisi sur lequel ils avaient élu domicile.

Bref, tout aurait pu se passer pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, dans une indifférence mutuelle et tranquille : Naruto arrachant les mauvaise herbes entre les lattes du plancher et Sasuke aiguisant ses sens, bien décidé à passer à l'action dès que sa condition physique le lui permettrait.

Et puis, Naruto lui avait mis une pelle dans les mains.

- Y'a des grabats à déblayer.

_Rien à foutre_, répondit le regard froid du noble Uchiha.

- Faut bien qu'on vive ici, continua Naruto avec une patience louable, en prenant lui aussi un outil, de manière à montrer qu'il n'était ni manchot, ni fainéant.

_Passionnant_, rétorqua l'aura polaire de Sasuke.

- Et puis, tu vas pas passer tes journées à rien faire. Autant s'occuper en attendant que les choses se tassent du côté des vieux sages.

_Tu sais ce que je leur dit aux vieux sages ?_ Fit le haussement d'épaule de Sasuke.

Naruto s'approcha. La proximité est toujours intimidante. Il soupira. _Ce connard est un connard._ Et montra les dents.

- Si tu vois pas où faut pelleter je te tiendrais la main.

Et il se prit un coup de pelle en travers de la figure.

- Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.

- Merde. T'étais plus sympa quand t'étais muet !

**

* * *

**

Tsunade fit un formidable effort de maîtrise sur elle-même. Bien sûr, elle pouvait également démolir un mur à coup de poings, mais ça correspondait beaucoup moins au rang d'un Hokage. Et puis surtout, ça ne manquerait pas d'arriver aux oreilles des vieux loups du conseil, et ils sauraient qu'ils l'avaient poussée à bout. Bon, ils devaient bien s'en douter, ils avaient tout fait pour.

Heureusement qu'il y avait l'Akatsuki pour leur foutre les jetons. Car qui dit Akatsuki, dit menace, qui dit menace, dit état d'urgence, qui dit état d'urgence, dit pouvoirs à l'Hokage. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qui faisait trembler les dentiers, c'était la perspective de devoir laisser un Hokage faire ce qu'il voulait.

En attendant, elle avait dû céder un peu de terrain. Mais où avaient-ils été chercher ces rapports de leur époque d'apprentissage ? Et surtout qu'est-ce qui avait pris Kakashi d'y écrire la stricte vérité ? Violents, indisciplinés, ingérables, asociaux, voilà le portrait qui ressortaient de ces vieux rapports de leur ancien professeur. Pour la peine, c'était lui qui allait s'y coller. Pour être franche, il fallait admettre qu'elle avait déjà prévu de lui confier une mission de ce genre, sauf que là, elle allait le faire sans pincettes.

D'ailleurs, elle l'avait fait appeler et il ne devrait pas tarder à se manifester. Elle sourit en songeant que personne ne la croirait si elle révélait qu'il était toujours en avance à son bureau. En retard pour les autres, en avance pour prendre ses ordres de son Hokage, et probablement à l'heure pour personne.

Il l'attendait, l'air de rien, nonchalant au possible. Peut-être était-ce vraiment sa manière d'être et non une attitude affectée pour tromper son entourage. Peut-être, mais Tsunade en doutait de plus en plus, surtout en sachant toute la souffrance retenue que contenait cette indifférence feinte. Elle n'était pas là pour le juger, chacun doit faire face à des épreuves et il y autant de manière d'y survivre que d'humains au monde.

L'air toujours prodigieusement inintéressé, faussement inintéressé, elle le savait, il attendait qu'elle lui fasse signe de s'assoir.

- J'imagine que tu as quelques reproches à me faire, Hatake.

Il hocha la tête. Pour une fois qu'on lui demandait de râler, pourquoi se priver ?

- Je t'en pries. Tout ce qui se dit dans ce bureau reste dans ce bureau.

- Confier Sasuke à Naruto était une erreur.

Tsunade tiqua, elle s'attendait à quelque chose comme ça, mais pas aussi vite.

- Pourquoi donc ?

Il haussa les épaules, comme si c'était évident, et Tsunade réprima un rictus.

- Ils vont droit dans le mur. Leur caractère est trop violent, l'un comme l'autre.

- Ben voyons. Elle le vit tiquer à son ton ironique. Ce sont deux ninjas, deux garçons, deux gamins. Trois bonnes raisons pour être un peu plus agressifs que la moyenne. Est-ce la véritable raison de ton mécontentement ?

Le jounin secoua la tête.

- Regardez les choses en face, ils n'arriveront à rien en si peu de temps. Ils sont parfaitement capables de s'entretuer et Naruto est...

_Nous y voilà._

Kakashi hésita, il se lançait dans une pente dangereuse, surtout avec le regard acéré de son Hokage en face de lui.

- Naruto est impliqué de manière trop passionnelle envers Sasuke. Il va se faire du mal à le surveiller, surtout si Sasuke ne coopère pas en fin de compte.

- Tu aurais choisi quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Naruto a déjà bien souffert dans sa vie, on aurait pu lui épargner ça.

- Qui n'a pas souffert ? Mais peut-être voudrais-tu suggérer que quelqu'un de plus expérimenté aurait été plus indiqué ?

- Entre autre, oui.

Tsunade toisa le jounin.

- Quelqu'un comme toi, peut-être.

- Ce n'est pas...

- Oh si c'est ! Ne me la fait pas à moi, comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, même si ça ne se voit pas du premier coup.

- Hokage sama, je ne...

D'un revers de la main, la kunoichi chassa toute objection par avance. Il n'était pas question d'humilier ou de sanctionner son subordonné, mais juste d'entendre son opinion de sa bouche et lui faire comprendre à qui il devait obéir avant tout.

- Tu as eu ta chance avec ces enfants, Kakashi, et tu as échoué. Place aux jeunes maintenant.

Le professeur plissa les yeux (enfin, celui qui était visible au moins) et crispa les poings imperceptiblement. Il y avait des manières bien plus délicates de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas su retenir ses élèves, mais bien moins explicites bien sûr, et bien moins efficaces. Là au moins, la honte pouvait retomber sur lui, il ne pourrait plus dire qu'on ne l'avait pas prévenu.

- Néanmoins, pas question que ces deux merdeux crapahutent en toute liberté n'importe comment.

- Ah

- Naturellement, ils ne devront pas se douter une seule seconde de ta surveillance.

Il haussa les sourcils, pris de court.

- Vous voulez que j'espionne ces garçons ?

- Appelle cela comme tu veux mais tu vas aller au quartier des Uchiha sans te faire voir et tu vas observer le moindre de leurs faits et gestes. Chaque soir, tu me transmettras en mains propres un rapport détaillé de leurs agissements et n'hésite pas à y inclure tes impressions personnelles, tu as été leur maître et tu les connais bien.

- Si j'y vais seul, je ne pourrais pas les surveiller tout le temps.

- Ils devront bien dormir eux aussi et quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne feront pas de tour de garde. Pas question d'impliquer qui que ce soit d'autre. Cela doit rester le plus discret possible, pour ne pas dire, secret.

Kakashi mit quelques secondes avant de se décider, puis finalement lâcha d'une voix atone.

- Vous ne faites pas confiance à Naruto ?

- Là n'est pas la question. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe avec ces deux garçons. Nous n'avons pas affaire à n'importe qui. Qui sait de quoi ils sont capable tous les deux. Et accessoirement, tu les empêcheras de s'entretuer si besoin est.

Kakashi soupira avant de disparaître sans un au revoir. Pas la peine d'être poli avec quelqu'un qui vient de retourner le couteau dans la plaie et de vous fourguer une des missions les moins réjouissantes de l'année.

A SUIVRE....


	5. Se retrouver II

Base : Naruto

Rating : M (dehors les mineur(e)s !)

Genre : belle histoire d'amitié ? Heuu, d'accord, disons, « belle histoire d'amitié vachement ambiguë »

Disclaimer : je suppose que menace ou politesse, rien n'y fera, ils seront toujours à Kishimoto. (non, pas de fatalisme !) Et en plus, on ne se fera jamais un kopek avec toutes les conneries qu'on écrit ! Ha si ! Le ptit docteur, c'est le joujou à Jimi !

Au cas (pas improbable, mais tout de même) où quelques gens _culturés_ viendraient rôder ici, rien à voir avec J. P. Sartre.

NA : chapitre très court, on ralenti notre rythme de publication, pour de plus amples explications, voir le communiqué spécial sur notre profile

**

* * *

HUIS CLOS  
**

**

* * *

**

**Se retrouver II  
**

_« Mais mon ami, on ne peut vivre absolument sans pitié. » _  
Dostoïevski

Kakashi constata dès son arrivée sur place qu'il allait avoir du boulot. Bien installé sur le toit d'une bâtisse en meilleur état que le reste du quartier, malgré tout ce qu'il disait il était dévoré de curiosité à l'idée de savoir ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la « nouvelle » maison de Sasuke Uchiha. Il avait vu Naruto sortir pour chercher de l'eau dans un des réservoirs de rue alimenté par l'eau de pluie. Il avait vu avec intérêt Sasuke sortir vingt secondes après Naruto, regarder dans la direction où ce dernier était parti, puis tourner la tête, la lever, la baisser, faire trois pas d'un côté, trois pas de l'autre. Un curieux manège que le jounin ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre : il mesurait ce qu'il pouvait encore voir. Et à cette idée, Kakashi se fit le plus petit possible. Bien sûr, Sasuke était bien parti pour passer le reste de ses jours dans le noir, mais pour l'instant il voyait encore un peu, il était toujours aussi doué et c'était un des meilleurs ninjas que Kakashi connaissait. Donc, pas de risques superflus. Quelques instants après, Naruto était revenu, avait regardé son ami quelques secondes et puis était rentré en grommelant.  
L'atmosphère est tendue, les enfants.  
Il ne croyait pas si bien penser. Grosso modo, les premiers jours furent du même acabit.  
Bon gré mal gré (plutôt mal gré en fait), ils aménagèrent un espace plus ou moins viable dans la maison. Sachant que les deux lascars, comme tous les ninjas, ont l'habitude de crapahuter sur les routes, dans les forêts et dans des lieux plus sordides encore, un lieu viable est simplement protégé du vent et de la pluie. Et c'est tout. Ben oui, il ne vont pas mettre de rideaux aux fenêtres non plus ! Kakashi était partagé entre la franche hilarité et le désespoir complet en voyant Naruto arracher autant de lattes de plancher que d'herbes folles. Ce fut encore bien pire lorsque Sasuke montra des velléités de participation aux travaux d'aménagement. En fait, sa participation se limitait à une inspection des travaux finis. Kakashi ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un fou rire quand il vit Sasuke tâter le futon posé à l'endroit où il s'était assis quelques heures plus tôt. Futon sommaire, mince et terriblement usé, sûrement de vieux trucs que Tsunade avait autorisé Naruto à prendre dans les stocks, de manière à ne pas gêner les besoins habituels en matériel. Le regard assassin que lui lança Naruto assorti d'un « t'as quelque chose à dire ? » grognon valait le détour.  
Le premier soir fut aussi mémorable. Surtout le repas. Enfin... l'absence de repas.  
D'un côté, Sasuke faisait comme si de rien n'était, dans l'attitude du gars capable de tenir huit jours sans boire ni manger ; de l'autre, Naruto luttait avec des rations de survie dures comme du parpaing, au risque de se casser deux dents.  
Un ricanement imperceptible le tira de son triste repas.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?  
- Rien, crétin.  
- Ben ferme-la alors.  
- Je n'ai rien dit.  
- Ben si, à l'instant.  
L'agressivité de Sasuke était palpable, même par Kakashi, qui suivait l'échange avec intérêt.  
- J'te rappelle que les pelles sont de mon côté. Alors me fais pas suer ! Lança Naruto, que sa journée de jardinage et son misérable repas rendait irascible. Le ninja renégat le sentait maintenant, il comptait soigneusement les respirations de son geôlier : rapides, profondes, retenues... le souffle de la colère. Bien plus que son visage écarlate et ses mouvements nerveux, sa respiration hachée trahissait son énervement. Il était mûr. C'était tellement facile de le mettre en boule, un peu trop. Mais plus on connait bien quelqu'un, plus c'est simple de le pousser à bout. Sasuke déglutit à cette pensée étrange. Il pouvait mettre Naruto à bout de nerf parce qu'il le connaissait bien. Parce qu'il savait beaucoup de lui. Alors qu'il avait essayé d'oublier son existence par tous les moyens, il faut croire que les souvenirs sont comme des cicatrices, ça ne part pas au lavage !  
S'il l'énervait encore un peu plus ce soir-là, ils finiraient par se battre, s'ils se battaient, il pourrait en profiter pour se débarrasser de lui. Sauf que... sauf que quelque chose clochait. Il ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant.  
- T'as faim ?  
Naruto le coupa dans sa réflexion. Il ne l'avait pas senti se rapprocher, mais il était maintenant à moins d'un mètre de lui et lui tendait une ration de survie à bout de bras. La proposition était tentante. Bien sûr qu'il avait faim, il était un garçon de dix-sept ans en pleine convalescence. Sauf qu'il n'était pas question d'accepter quoi que ce soit de lui. C'était idiot et surtout irresponsable de se laisser crever de faim pour ça mais c'était aussi bien plus fort que lui. Pendant des années, il avait fait la guerre à Naruto Uzumaki, à l'idée que ce garçon avait été son ami. Et pendant trois ans, les plus terribles de sa vie, il l'avait banni de son existence. Réaliser que le monde ne se pliait pas à ses désirs le vexait au plus haut point.  
- Je ne t'ai rien demandé.  
- Ouais ben si j'attends que tu me demande quelque chose, je peux poireauter longtemps. Tu bouffes ou pas ?  
- Non.  
Catégorique et légèrement paniqué, le « non » essayait de se convaincre qu'il ne voyait plus en Naruto ni ennemi ni rival et encore moins un ami. Juste oublier qu'il représentait quelque chose de spécial. Encore une fois, plus facile à dire qu'à faire.  
Du haut de son toit, Kakashi observait la scène en soupirant (mais pas trop fort). À quoi est-ce qu'on pouvait s'attendre aussi ? À ce qu'ils se tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se roulant des patins ? Ça se saurait.  
Le Hokage avait joué finement en soustrayant les deux garçons au confinement du village. Entre un Kyubi et un détenteur du Sharingan, il y avait une petite fortune sous ses yeux, et encore, seulement en valeur marchande. Savoir que quelques « connaissances » bien intentionnées pouvaient tenir à ce que Naruto et Sasuke restent sous leur contrôle lui donnait des sueurs froides.  
Le conseil, pour commencer, dont le rôle séculaire était de s'opposer à un pouvoir autoritaire du Hokage, ce conseil pouvait aussi représenter un danger. Après tout, ils avaient encore un pouvoir de coercition et puis, ils tenaient les cordons de la bourse, élément non négligeable.  
Ensuite, il y avait ce sournois de Danzo et ses sbires. Et pour savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, lui ! Et pour savoir de quoi il était véritablement capable, c'était encore pire. En fait, réalisa-t-il, en se sentant un peu idiot de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt, le Hokage était terriblement isolé. Et qu'elle devait s'occuper de ces morveux, même contre leur gré, comme elle s'occupait du reste des villageois.  
Dans cette perspective, ce que Tsunade essayait de faire était limpide : garder les deux gamins à l'écart et surtout, protégés.  
Elle est belle la mission de surveillance, tiens !  
Naruto avait fini son maigre repas et faisait comme s'il venait de faire un festin. Rien que pour emmerder Sasuke. Ils sont impayables tout de même ces deux-là. Ils ont parfaitement conscience de ce qu'ils représentent, l'un et l'autre, et il suffit de les caser ensemble pour qu'ils se conduisent comme de vrais mômes.  
De là où il était, il n'entendait que des murmures, mais leurs attitudes parlaient pour eux. Apparemment, Sasuke prétendait pouvoir aussi dormir à la dure, négligeant ouvertement le pauvre futon en fin de vie, ce dont Naruto doutait fortement. Ils sont idiots.  
Finalement, une couverture fut jetée et les voix se firent plus fortes.  
- Débile.  
- Connard !  
Il entendait nettement Naruto vociférer, une couverture à la main, et devinait les répliques blasées de Sasuke, qui commençait à enlever ses chaussures.  
Après dix bonnes minutes de dispute, Sasuke s'enveloppa dans une couverture et tourna résolument le dos à son vis-à-vis, signifiant par là que ça suffisait pour un premier jour.  
Après une bonne demi heure de veille qui lui permit de s'assurer que les deux gamins dormaient bien, Kakashi prit le chemin du retour. En plus ces deux crétins allaient probablement se lever à l'aube. Ce n'était pas encore cette semaine qu'il dormirait.

* * *

De son côté, Tsunade n'en avait pas encore finit avec les emmerdes. Appelons les choses par leur nom, surtout que quand la chose en question c'est Danzo, son nom, c'est bien « emmerdement ».  
- Voyons Hokage-sama, comment pouvez-vous prendre de telles responsabilités ?  
- Parce que je suis Hokage, justement, si j'aimais la vie de planqué, je ne ferais pas ce boulot.  
Je ferais le vôtre.  
- Sasuke Uchiha détient des informations capitales.  
- Qu'il ne cédera pas même sous la torture.  
- Et ce... et Uzumaki y parviendra peut-être ?  
Il est donc déjà au courant. Et ben, une journée semble être la durée maximale au delà de laquelle rien ne peut plus être tenu secret dans le village. Au moins, il semble ne pas encore savoir où ils sont.  
- N'ayez aucune crainte Danzo, le jour où il mettra à table vous serez le premier servi.  
De toute façon, je n'aurais pas besoin de vous prévenir, vos espions s'en chargent déjà.  
- J'aimerais en être sûr.  
- Il faudra vous contenter de ma parole.  
- Je n'ai pas l'impolitesse de la mettre en doute.  
- Vous m'en voyez ravie.  
- Mais Uchiha... tout de même.  
Tsunade croisa le regard méfiant du chef de la Racine. Est-ce que le laisser agir librement pouvait être dangereux ? Historiquement, les dirigeants de Konoha avaient toujours eu à cœur de préserver une certaine solidarité entre eux, même au prix de concessions contestables. Aujourd'hui, il y avait l'Akatsuki, il y avait les démons, il y avait qu'elle se sentait seule survivante d'une époque, d'une idéologie qui perdait de la vitesse.  
Danzo, lui, n'était qu'un danger parmi d'autres, un danger un peu plus proche que les autres, mais un danger tout de même. Restait à savoir si sa gestion des dangers devait passer par une élimination des dangers les plus proches. A voir, je ne le pleurerait pas beaucoup, mais un assassinat politique en ce moment ferait désordre.  
- Mon devoir me contraint à des choix douloureux, Danzo.  
Ce dernier sembla surpris d'une telle réponse, désorienté par le tour que prenait leur conversation.  
- Je m'en doute bien.  
- Vous et moi savons que Sasuke ne vaut que par le Sharingan qu'il porte.  
- Il y a de ça, se força-t-il à admettre.  
- Et que Naruto, en tant que réceptacle.  
- Bien entendu. Ces gamins ne...  
- Sans Sharingan et sans Kyubi, pourquoi s'acharner sur eux ?  
Cette fois, il garda un silence soucieux, craignant, une fois de plus, de ne pas saisir toutes les données du problèmes.  
- Bien sûr, la perte du Sharingan serait terrible pour le village, mais au moins, il ne tomberait jamais dans des mains étrangères. Quant à Kyubi, je ne vous apprends rien si je vous dit qu'il représente un danger pour tout le monde, il est incontrôlable.  
Danzo déglutit avec difficulté, c'était le genre de sous-entendu qu'il préférait ne pas comprendre.  
- Il détient tout de même des informations capitales sur l'Akatsuki et Orochimaru.  
Tsunade eut un rictus ironique.  
- Gardez votre petit couplet pour le Conseil, je sais bien que nous n'avons jamais cessé de savoir ce qui se passait au village du Son, je sais aussi que vos espions vont bien plus loin que ce qu'indiquent les ordres de mission officiels. Ce n'est pas un reproche. Ce que pourrait nous apprendre Sasuke, soit nous le savons déjà, soit nous ne pouvons rien faire contre.  
Danzo secoua la tête, désorienté.  
- Voulez-vous dire que nous devrions le laisser libre ? Il a trahi le village.  
- Faites-moi confiance, assura le Hokage, le regard dur, il répondra de chacun de ses actes.  
Sans plus ajouter un mot, elle replongea dans ses notes, signifiant par là que leur entretient était terminé. Danzo sortit, pensif.  
Une vois s'éleva alors que la porte se refermait sur le dignitaire.  
- C'était un appel au meurtre ?  
- Tu en as mis du temps, Kakashi.  
- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.  
- Ce qui ne t'empêche pas d'écouter aux fenêtres.  
Sans répondre, Kakashi entra dans la bureau par la fenêtre et vint s'adosser au chambranle de la porte, attendant ses ordres.  
- Ton premier rapport.  
Il lui tendit un rouleau avec une mimique embêtée.  
- Ce n'est que le premier jour. Pourquoi avez-vous exhorté Danzo à s'éloigner de cette affaire ?  
- Parce que cette affaire, comme tu l'appelles, est un enjeu à court terme. J'ai besoin de savoir si le village va survivre à ce qui se prépare. Et dans quel état. C'est mon soucis premier pour l'instant et autant que Danzo reste tranquille jusqu'à ce que les dangers extérieurs soient maîtrisés.  
- Et Naruto et Sasuke ?  
- Je compte sur eux pour s'en tirer. Quoi qu'il arrive. C'est pourquoi nous ne devons pas perdre Sasuke une seconde fois. Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre qu'ils sont deux combattants de grande classe, ils seront précieux.  
- Même aveugle, persifla Kakashi.  
- J'y travaille.  
Quelques instants de silence s'écoulèrent et puis Kakashi tourna les talons. Juste avant de repartir, il s'arrêta et demanda d'une vois éteinte.  
- Pourquoi les protégez-vous ?  
Tsunade retint un sourire.  
- Pourquoi les protèges-tu ?

**A SUIVRE..  
**et review seuvouplééé ! pour Nowel ^


	6. Se retrouver III

Base : Naruto

Rating : M (dehors les mineur(e)s !)

Genre : belle histoire d'amitié ? Heuu, d'accord, disons, « belle histoire d'amitié vachement ambiguë »

Disclaimer : je suppose que menace ou politesse, rien n'y fera, ils seront toujours à Kishimoto. (non, pas de fatalisme !) Et en plus, on ne se fera jamais un kopek avec toutes les conneries qu'on écrit ! Ha si ! Le ptit docteur, c'est le joujou à Jimi !

Au cas (pas improbable, mais tout de même) où quelques gens _culturés_ viendraient rôder ici, rien à voir avec J. P. Sartre.

NA : chapitre très court, on ralenti notre rythme de publication, pour de plus amples explications, voir le communiqué spécial sur notre profile

**

* * *

HUIS CLOS  
**

**

* * *

**

**Se retrouver III  
**

_« Il n'y a pas de soleil sans ombre et il faut connaître la nuit »_  
A. Camus

Au réveil suivant, la question de la nourriture se posa avec encore plus d'acuité que la veille au soir. Finalement, Naruto se résolut à déballer les sacs de vivres de secours qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux. Des rations, des rations, des rations et des rations. Mais il y avait plusieurs parfums : nouilles curry, bœuf braisé, nouilles natures, nouilles aux légumes... le tout sous forme de petites plaquettes de quelques centimètres carrés. Au fil de ses missions chaque ninja choisissait la meilleure manière de les préparer, selon le temps et le matériel disponible et surtout selon ses aptitudes culinaires. Autant dire que pour certains cela n'allait pas bien loin. D'autres, au contraire, étaient passés maîtres dans l'art de rendre des rations de ninjas mangeables, et même parfois, délicieuses (mais plus rarement).Du haut de son perchoir, Kakashi se retint d'éclater de rire en voyant son élève émietter une ration dans une poêle à frire posée dans un équilibre précaire sur le feu. Très vite, le parfum de nouilles au curry brûlées qui s'éleva lui arracha un sourire narquois. Ça allait gueuler sous peu.Contre toute attente, les rations brûlées s'avéraient parfaitement comestibles. Pas bonnes, bien sûr, mais mangeables, surtout depuis que Naruto les avait recouvertes de sauce au poisson. Le tout se laissait manger de l'avis de Naruto, dont la vie solitaire l'avait habitué à ne pas être trop exigeant avec la nourriture qu'il cuisinait lui-même. Ce que pensait Sasuke de leur régime alimentaire restait un profond mystère, puisque ce dernier ne daignait plus prononcer le moindre mot.  
Il lui avait proposé une gamelle, bien conscient que c'était complètement inutile, et, comme prévu, Sasuke avait refusé en l'ignorant purement et simplement.

Une fois le « repas » expédié, les deux garçons se remirent au travail, dans un silence sépulcrale. Avec une ardeur proprement invertébresque, Sasuke découpait des carrés de papier de riz pour réparer les fenêtres et les nombreux panneaux de bois. Naruto avait bien tenté une misérable blague, sous entendant qu'il pouvait lui tenir la main pour l'aider dans sa lourde tâche de découpage. Après avoir évité un habile lancer de kunai qui atterrit tout de même à deux centimètres de lui, Naruto ricana et se remis au travail de bonne humeur. Mais le « Si tu es fatigué de ça, tire-toi » qui suivit assombrit considérablement son humeur.

* * *

Kakashi avait laissé un clone sur place, pendant qu'il allait tranquillement manger au village. Oui, quitte à être en mission à moins de trois borne de chez soi, autant en profiter. Il imaginait sans peine de quoi allait être fait la journée de ses élèves. Naruto allait faire des progrès en bricolage, la veille, il avait déjà découvert le principe des clous et du marteau, hier, en voulant fixer des lattes de plancher, quelle nouveaux progrès apporterait ce jour-là ? Le junin soupira en étouffant un sourire moqueur. Naruto, porteur de Kyuubi, retapant la baraque Uchiha. S'il n'y avait pas eu tant de tragédie autour de cette famille, ça aurait presque pu être comique. L'état de Sasuke ne le préoccupait pas plus que ça. Il ne foutait absolument rien de toute la journée, et Kakashi trouvait cette attitude parfaitement sensée. L'atelier bricolage, ça allait bien cinq minutes, mais seul Naruto avec son entêtement crétin pouvait y passer un mois. Le seul truc c'est qu'il refusait également de s'alimenter. Et pour un blessé, aveugle et obstiné, c'était très mauvais signe. En espérant que la faim le ferait céder, Kakashi se promenait dans le village. Après simplement deux jours dans la quartier abandonné, il trouvait dérangeante l'animation des rues.

Pas de bol pour lui, pas une fois la pensée qu'il était censé être en mission ne l'effleura. Surveiller deux gamins qui se surveillaient très bien tous seuls était loin de l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une mission. Sauf que, au détour d'une rue, une voix familière...

- Kakashi ?

- Hey. Iruka. Quoi de neuf ?

- Tu n'es pas en mission ? Pourtant tu es sur le registre des junin absents.

- Hein ? Heuu.. oui, c'est vrai, je dois... hm. C'est particulier.

Iruka hocha la tête. Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter.

- Sasuke ?

- Ah heu... bafouilla Kakashi, tout en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de dire au chunin.

- Ça va, si tu n'as pas le droit d'en parler, je comprends. Mais... il hésita une seconde, pouvait-il se confier au junin, si distant, si étranger ? Mais je me fais du soucis pour eux.

- Eux ?

- Naruto et Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'ils sont ensembles ?

-Rien si ce n'est qu'ils ont disparu tous les deux en même temps, qu'ils ne sont pas déclarés en mission et que tu viens de confirmer ce que je soupçonnais.

Kakashi haussa les épaule dans une attitude fataliste. Parfois, on n'y peut rien, on fait des bourdes malgré soi.

- Ils vont bien ?

Alors qu'il allait reprendre sa route sans plus s'intéresser à la conversation, Kakashi se figea.

- Comment veux-tu qu'ils aillent ?

Iruka secoua la tête. Difficile de suivre le jounin, de comprendre son attitude continuellement blasée.

- Occupe-toi bien d'eux.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait une telle remarque à quelqu'un qui, théoriquement, était son supérieur, mais son inquiétude était de loin plus grande que sa répugnance à tenir tête aux autres.

Pris de court, Kakashi laissa le chunin s'éloigner avant de se retourner et contempler la silhouette qui se fondait dans la foule.  


* * *

Le soir venu, Naruto était allé chercher un baquet d'eau dans une des citernes d'eau de pluie dans la rue. Normalement, en mission, il ne se lavait que lorsqu'il croisait une rivière, au grand désespoir de Sakura d'ailleurs. Sauf que là, il devait en mettre plein la vue à quelqu'un ; montrer qu'il pouvait changer, grandir un peu, lui paraissait être à son avantage. Il avait donc décidé de se laver. Il posa le baquet devant leur demeure de fortune et ôta son pull et son tee-shirt prestement, un petit frisson lui parcourut l'échine. C'est que le soir tombait aussi, et, comme le veut la formule consacrée « le fond de l'air était frais ».  
Le bruit des ablutions vespérales de son geôlier tira Sasuke de sa contemplation toujours renouvelée du mur en miettes en face de lui. Un rictus barra son visage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il, avant que son cerveau n'ordonne à sa bouches curieuse de ne pas prononcer ces mots.

- Je me lave. Tu veux me tenir compagnie ?

- Y'a des sources derrière la cour intérieure.

- Hein !? Naruto lâcha sa bassine qui vint se renverser à ses pieds, et se tourna vers Sasuke, excédé.

- Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ?

- Tu ne l'as pas demandé, marmonna Sasuke, surpris de sa propre coopération spontanée et inexplicable, en prenant le chemin de la cour intérieure.

- Hé ! Cria Naruto en rassemblant ses affaires et se précipitant à la suite de son ami. Attends ! Mais t'aurais pu me le dire avant que je ne commence à me frotter avec de l'eau glacée ! »

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke haussa les épaules.

Au loin, Kakashi désespérait. Était-ce bien lui qui avait entraîné cette paire de gamin de trois ans d'âge mental ?

Ils constatèrent que l'état des bains en plein air n'était pas formidable non plus.

« Merde, y'a rien qui marche.

- Mais si, crétin, l'arrivée d'eau est juste un peu encrassée.

Se battant (pour la forme) autour du robinet, ils finirent par le casser, comme de bien entendu et un filet d'eau gicla brusquement.

- C'est malin.

- Hein ! Quoi ? Protesta Naruto avec véhémence. Qu'esstudis !? C'est môssieur qui peut pas se bouger le cul pour réparer trois fenêtres, et maintenant, tu m'accuses de tout casser ! Faut pas craindre ! C'te culot, j'te jure. »

Sans plus rien dire, Sasuke tira une bassine sous le jet d'eau. Celle-ci avait une couleur légèrement ocre et dégageait une faible fumée. C'est clair qu'il faudrait faire deux ou trois travaux avant de se baigner convenablement.

Une fois sa bassine pleine, il s'éloigna jusqu'à l'autre extrémité des bains et entrepris de se déshabiller et se laver.

L'observant à la dérobée, Naruto ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Le corps émacié de Sasuke le saisit. Difficile de ne pas voir... hé bien, ce qui saillait de partout : les côtes tirant la peau, les clavicules proéminentes, le ventre creusé. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir des villageois souffrant de la famine, le spectacle qu'offrait Sasuke n'était pas bien différent.

« Hé ben... souffla-t-il malgré lui.

Un regard méprisant le transperça.

- On vous nourrissait pas là-bas ?

Sasuke aurait largement préféré se taire, sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter de laisser ce débile avec des questions sans réponses. Il fallait qu'il lui réponde. Au moins pour lui prouver à quel point il pouvait avoir tort. C'était exaspérant ce besoin de se justifier alors qu'il arrivait tellement bien à ignorer les gens d'habitude.

- Je suis convalescent.

- Ah ouais, forcément. Mais alors c'est pas en faisant la grève de la faim que tu vas de remplumer.

Une bassine à son tour fendit les airs pour atterrir sur le crâne du blond.

- Dis donc, tu vises drôlement bien pour un aveugle !

- Je me guide au son, débile.

- Ah.

Secouant la tête, Naruto rejeta au plus loin l'image d'un Sasuke émacié et reprit, comme si de rien n'était.

- Enfin, comme ça tu sauras où travailler aujourd'hui. Et je ne serais pas là pour te gêner, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux comme tu veux, tu pourras même passer ta journée à broyer du noir seul dans ton coin, y'aura personne pour te changer les idées. Content ?

- Ravi. »

De rage, Naruto envoya un autre baquet de bois valdinguer dans un coin. Pourquoi était-il obligé de le rembarrer comme ça à chaque fois ? Lui faisait tout son possible pour qu'ils s'entendent bien... enfin, mieux que dans ses souvenirs en tout cas et il se heurtait à chaque fois à un mur. Si Sasuke parlait, il ne lui disait rien.  


* * *

Tsunade l'avait convoquée, tard dans la nuit, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, hors de portée des potins mondains et d'autres manœuvres d'espionnage un peu plus graves. Sakura s'inquiétait terriblement de voir que son Hokage ne faisait même pas confiance à ses pairs.

« Sakura, lui avait-elle confié, il faut que tu enquêtes plus vite.

- Tsunade...

- Je sais ce que tu vas m'objecter. Écoute, je te couvrirai en cas de problèmes, mais je veux que tu me trouves de quoi guérir ton idiot de copain.

Elle avait rougit ; une seconde, elle avait mal interprété ce mot.

Tsunade reprit plus calmement.

- Je ne te donne pas une permission absolue de violer toutes les lois de notre village, Sakura, simplement, sache que, dans le cadre de cette mission, tu es protégée.

- Protégée ?

- Du pouvoir de nuisance du conseil, pour commencer. Je les retiendrai si besoin est.

- C'est eux qui veulent du mal à Sasuke ? »

Le silence éloquent de son chef lui confirma que parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas poser trop de questions.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait, le lendemain matin devant le cabinet du docteur Kyoya Hyuuga, spécialiste reconnu des pupilles héréditaires. Devant le cabinet, et non dedans, pour la seimple et bonne raison que l'illustre praticien l'avait foutue à la porte dès qu'il avait eu une idée enette et précise de l'objet de sa visite. _Dites-moi donc tout ce que vous savez sur les pupilles héréditaires. S'il-vous-plait. _Elle avait bien souvent remarqué que plus on parlait poliment aux gens, plus ils avaient tendance à s'énerver rapidement. Et l'énervement était ce qu'elle recherchait chez son adversaire.

Le cliché misogyne de la kunoichi diplomate qui résout tout avec un grand sourire était sûrement parfait pour un roman rose, beaucoup moins dans la « vraie vie ». Sakura avait passé son enfance à gérer les colères de ses équipiers, puis une partie de son adolescence à comprendre celles de son maître. Elle ne savait rien faire de mieux que d'affronter les colères de tous ses proches. Elle était passée maître dans l'art d'utiliser celle de ses ennemis.

Elle flétrit l'homme du regard.

« Je suis en mission. Sous les ordres directs du Hokage.

- Même le Hokage ne peut pas me forcer à violer le secret médical, rétorqua l'homme, toisant de toute sa hauteur la jeune kunoichi.

- Dois-je prendre votre réponse comme un refus explicite d'obéir à un ordre direct ?

Outré, le docteur brandit son point en vociférant.

- Hé bien dites à votre Hokage que son autorité n'est pas partout absolue !

C'était le moment qu'elle attendait. Sakura enfila discrètement ses gants renforcés. _Parfois les hommes ne veulent pas comprendre_, lui avait dit Tsunade un jour qu'elle était légèrement grise, _parfois ils croient qu'on leur demande la permission_. Alors dans ses moment-là, il faut les aider et leur montrer qu'on ne demande pas, on ordonne.

Lorsqu'on demanderait, le lendemain, le pourquoi de la présence de ce trou béant à cet endroit, tous pourraient dire qu'un médecin récalcitrant avait été remis dans le droit chemin. En réalité, il n'y aurait personne pour fournir ce genre d'explication, parce que Sakura avait la sagesse et la prudence de ne pratiquer l'intimidation qu'en privé. Le bruit terrible, le sol tremblant pendant une poignée de seconde, les murs des maisons alentours qui vibrèrent, tout cela s'oublierait vite. Dans un village de ninjas, les accidents étaient légion.

- Je m'insurge contre de tels procédés ! S'insurgea effectivement le médecin.

- Votre manque de coopération les rends nécessaires, fit Sakura, laissant le docteur continuer de s'insurger en silence. Puis-je profiter de votre science immense maintenant ?

L'homme la dévisagea.

- Le Hokage cautionne de telles méthodes ?

- Je l'ignore, elle est bien trop redoutable, personne ne lui a jamais posé la question.

L'homme hésita une seconde. Une seconde que Sakura mit à profit pour s'approcher de lui, si prêt qu'il ne pouvait échapper à son regard dur.

- Vous travaillez pour Konoha, docteur. Tout comme moi.

Il lui rendit son regard et secoua la tête.

- Il y a des choses qui doivent rester cachées, c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger, pas plus qu'à moi.

Il tourna les talons et, d'un vague signe de la main, fit signe à la kunoichi de le suivre.

- Espérons que Tsunade sama sait ce qu'elle fait.

Sakura baissa la tête, bien contente que son interlocuteur ne puisse pas voir le doute qui l'habitait elle aussi.

Il l'avait laissée s'installer à son bureau et feuilleter les lourds volumes qu'il lui avait cédé à regret.

- Tout cela vous sera restitué, docteur.

- Après copie.

- Après copie de ce qui peut nous être utile.

L'obstination de l'homme à faire obstruction commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Bien sûr, il y a des secret dans toutes les professions, il y a aussi des choses qui restent cachées parce qu'elles sont trop dangereuses pour être connues. Mais là, c'était la vie de ses amis en jeu.

- Votre conduite est impardonnable, docteur, surtout si vous dissimulez des informations qui peuvent sauver des vies.

- Vous êtes encore jeune, vous ne pouvez pas...

- Comprendre ? Je comprends parfaitement. Le culte du secret est méprisable, surtout pour un médecin. Tout ce qui peut guérir doit être à la portée de chacun.

Il secoua la tête, l'air plus accablé que jamais.

- On ne fait pas que des cachoteries par orgueil, jeune fille.

Il la regarda sortir, les livres sous le bras.

- Sachez que ce qu'on apprend de l'art de guérir n'est pas différent de l'art de donner la mort.

Sakura s'immobilisa.

- Voulez-vous vraiment tout savoir sur ces pupilles, même au point d'en perdre espoir ?

Elle releva le menton et lâcha d'un air de défi.

- L'espoir lui-même est mon meilleur ami, ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous.

Sous les yeux pleins de rancœur du docteur, elle partit. Pourquoi avait-elle dû dire ça ?

_C'est idiot. Comme si j'avais eu besoin de me discréditer encore un peu plus après l'avoir menacé. _

Mais l'image d'un sourire idiot, confiant et lumineux envahissait petit à petit son esprit, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se demandait d'où lui venait cette confiance en elle. Elle éclata de rire presque malgré elle.

- Ah l'idiot ! »

Le plus dur était à faire, comprit-elle en prenant la direction de l'hôpital central, et pourtant, elle se sentait déjà victorieuse.

* * *

Lors du repas du soir, il avait à nouveau refusé d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Il avait également ignoré superbement Naruto qui lui proposait une fois encore une couverture supplémentaire. C'est vrai que les nuits se faisaient de plus en plus fraiches, signe que les pluies arrivaient.

Sasuke se pelotonna dans sa couverture. Bien sûr qu'il sentait le froid, la faim et l'ennui. Bien sûr qu'il aurait mille fois préféré partager un bon repas avec un ami, se coucher contre lui mais... Mais ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Quand on a faim, on maîtrise sa faim, quand on a froid, on serre les dents, quand on se sent seul, on se blinde à mort. Ça avait tellement bien marché jusqu'à ce jour. Pourquoi trouvait-il subitement de plus en plus dur de résister à la faim qui le tenaillait ?

Il suffit de ne pas y penser. Tout simplement. Il avait passé tellement de nuits à se répéter qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas mal, qu'il n'avait pas faim, qu'il n'avait pas froid, ni soif, parce que c'était bien plus facile d'oublier tout ça quand on a un but ultime, loin au dessus de ces petites misères. Tout le temps qu'il avait eu à remâcher sa haine et sa vengeance, il ne l'avait pas passé à se demander s'il mangerais à sa faim chaque jour. Mais même de là où il était, il pouvait sentir la présence de Naruto à quelques mètres de lui, une respiration profonde et sourde, les craquement du sol sous son corps. L'idée de Naruto parvenait à lui faire oublier qu'il se sentait mal, qu'il était encore blessé et presque aveugle. Mais l'idée de Naruto n'était ni lointaine, ni inaccessible, comme l'avait été celle d'Itachi. Et Sasuke n'avait rien pour le distraire de sa solitude, si ce n'est le corps endormi de son ami.

Il se retourna, comme pour tourner le dos à cet encombrant gardien. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouva face à lui, et même avec sa vue défaillante, il pouvait voir l'ombre ramassée du ninja sur le sol. Il dormait si bien, il se fondait tellement bien dans les bruits de la nuit, entre les hululements venant de la forêt et le bruissement du vent dans les arbres, Naruto semblait faire partie de tout ce monde, paisible et vivant.

Lui se sentait mort en comparaison. Dans une rare lucidité, il analysa sa situation en un clin d'œil et se sentit misérable. Tout en reconnaissant l'inutilité de ses actes, il refusait de les considérer comme vain. La vengeance l'avait détruit mais elle était la source de sa vie, la fondation sur laquelle il avait pu se forcer à donner le meilleur de lui-même. La haine et le mépris dont il faisait preuve envers les autres était le seul moyen de ne pas se détester lui-même. Il était seul sûr de la justesse de ses actions et tant que personne ne lui confirmant cette certitude, il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

**A SUIVRE...**

et hop... allez une pitite review, c'est simple, c'est la phrase en vert juste en dessous... et ça encourage les pauvres auteurs pas payés... snif ^^


	7. Se retrouver IV

Base : Naruto

Rating : M (dehors les mineur(e)s !)

Genre : belle histoire d'amitié ? Heuu, d'accord, disons, « belle histoire d'amitié vachement ambiguë »

Disclaimer : je suppose que menace ou politesse, rien n'y fera, ils seront toujours à Kishimoto. (non, pas de fatalisme !) Et en plus, on ne se fera jamais un kopek avec toutes les conneries qu'on écrit ! Ha si ! Le ptit docteur, c'est le joujou à Jimi !

Au cas (pas improbable, mais tout de même) où quelques gens _culturés_ viendraient rôder ici, rien à voir avec J. P. Sartre.

NA : chapitre très court, on ralenti notre rythme de publication, pour de plus amples explications, voir le communiqué spécial sur notre profile

**

* * *

HUIS CLOS  
**

**

* * *

**

**Se retrouver IV  
**

« _Tu es terrible mon frère, comme la bouche d'un volcan éteint_ »  
Nazim Hikmet

En arrivant à l'aube le lendemain matin, Kakashi sentit tout de suite que le temps était à l'orage. Ils étaient, chose inédite, déjà levés tous les deux et les outils éparpillés qui jonchaient le sol trahissaient une lutte récente. Parfois, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir descendre de son poste de surveillance pour voir avec eux ce qui clochait chez ces deux gamins. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, il admettait volontiers que son intervention risquerait plus d'envenimer les choses que les arranger.  
Sauke respirait difficilement. Bien que ses blessures fussent presque guéries, il sentait encore une douleur irradier de sa poitrine. La tension qu'il s'imposait à lui même le rongeait petit à petit. Après la découverte inattendue que non, Naruto ne pouvait pas lui être indifférent, et la confirmation que le même Naruto était décidément trop têtu pour lâcher un ami comme ça, il se sentait de plus en plus mal.  
Au matin, il avait carrément balancé la gamelle que lui proposait le ninja et avait quasiment pris la fuite vers les sources, histoire d'échapper à son geôlier. Mais ce dernier l'avait suivi, gueulant tout ce qu'il savait. Il en avait eu passablement marre, il avait voulu s'en débarrasser et il avait craqué. Peut-être que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, mais ils n'avaient pas été infidèles à sa volonté. Pourquoi était-il si stupidement tenace, aussi ?  
Naruto serrait les dents, encore frustré de leur dispute matinale. Il en avait vraiment marre. Comme si tout ce qu'il faisait tombait dans le vide, inutile et ignoré. Il haïssait cette sensation de voir son but s'éloigner un peu plus chaque jour. Chaque minute où ils n'échangeaient plus un mot était pour lui un signe d'échec. En plus de ça, le fait que rien de sincère ne sorte de la bouche de Sasuke lui restait sur l'estomac. Il aurait largement préféré des monceaux de reproches, d'injures ou de coups plutôt que ce mépris continuel, ce rejet, cette distance.  
_Merde ! L'humiliation continuelle, ça va bien trois jours, mais pas quatre. _  
Et surtout quand on ne supporte pas de souffrir. Surtout quand on est pas fait pour l'attente patiente et souffrante, tout comme Naruto. Il aurait volontiers supporté une bonne bagarre, une vraie, pas juste se lancer des pelles à la gueule, de loin. Inconsciemment, il comprenait qu'accepter une dispute, c'est déjà accepter l'autre. Sasuke n'acceptait rien de lui, ni dispute, ni nourriture, il ne lui accordait rien non plus, sinon une défiance infinie.  
« J'en peux plus de toi, lâcha-t-il à haute voix, malgré lui. T'es usant. Putain. Dire que j't'ai cherché pendant tout ce temps. Je pensais qu'à te retrouver et toi... t'es désespérant.  
Comme une immense frustration déçue, Naruto ressentait chaque geste d'indifférence comme un violent rejet. Il s'était battu trop longtemps contre le mépris et le silence pour accepter de le subir à nouveau, pas sans lutter. Se battre était tout ce qu'il savait faire, mais il avait eu le temps d'apprendre à le faire bien, à se défendre toutes griffes dehors contre deux choses : la fatalité et les autres.  
- Je ne vois pas grand chose, mais j'entends tout.  
Sasuke se gifla intérieurement. Depuis le début il se répétait de ne pas agir différemment avec lui, et depuis le début il ne faisait que ça. Le dégout avec lequel il s'efforçait de traiter le blondinet s'estompait toujours trop vite. L'image immatérielle et vague qu'il avait gardée de Naruto avait trop vite repris forme à son goût. S'il était resté lointain, vague et inconnu, il aurait pu se maîtriser mais en le forçant à vivre avec lui, cette bonne femme avait frappé là où il fallait pour lui faire mal.  
- Tout ça pour dire que si tu pouvais te remuer le cul, on aurait plus vite fait de rendre cette piaule vivable.  
Sasuke haussa les épaules. Vivre était le cadet de ses soucis.  
- C'est ta maison, quand même, lâcha Naruto d'une voix dure. _C'est la maison de ta famille_, pensa-t-il pour lui même, _c'est la maison de ceux que tu voulais venger, tu devrais avoir un peu de respect pour eux. _  
Sasuke en laissa tomber sa pelle et la rattrapa la seconde suivante.  
- Comment tu...  
- T'es pas venu ici par hasard, non ? Moi aussi je serais revenu dans la maison de mon enfance à ta place. Si j'avais eu une maison où rentrer, remarqua-t-il amèrement.  
Sasuke serra les dents. _Tu n'es pas à ma place_, avait-il envie de hurler. Personne ne l'est. _Tu n'as pas vu ta famille mourir de la main de l'être que tu aimes le plus. Tu n'as pas dû tuer ton propre frère pour te venger. Tu n'as pas dû te damner pour vivre. _  
Le regard stupéfait de Naruto et surtout le bruit du balais tombant sur le plancher le firent sursauter.  
Il réalisa trop tard qu'il avait finit par parler à voix haute. Une vague de fureur le prit. Fureur contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu être si idiot ? À croire que son exil volontaire l'avait rendu fou, pour parler ainsi tout seul. Il heurta violemment la cloison de son poing, cloison qui tomba sous le coup.  
Le regard sombre de Naruto se figea et Sasuke refusa de lever les yeux pour croiser ceux de son ami, il ne voulait certainement pas y voir ce qui ne manquerait pas d'y être. Le dégoût, la peur ou pire encore, pire et bien plus probable, la pitié. Surtout, ne me plains pas, pas toi, hurla-t-il intérieurement. Une poignée de seconde seulement s'écoulèrent, et Naruto détourna la tête, reprenant son balayage comme si de rien n'était.  
Ignorer ce qu'il avait entendu était, à son avis, la meilleure des choses à faire, du moins pour l'instant. Se damner. Bien sûr, Sasuke avait quitté le village, s'était allié à Orochimaru, avait fricoté avec l'Akatsuki et avait tué son propre frère, mais était-ce se damner pour autant ? Il lui semblait qu'il y avait une limite à dépasser pour se mettre définitivement ban de l'humanité et concernant Sasuke en particulier, Naruto était près à mettre cette limite très loin.

Le bureau que Tsunade avait fait mettre à sa disposition dans le quartier général disparaissait sous des piles de papiers, ouvrages, rouleaux et autres documents. Sakura repoussa la table et s'assit sur le sol ; là au moins, elle pouvait étaler tout ce dont elle avait besoin sous ses yeux. Un rapport avait éveillé sa curiosité. Il portait sur la question héréditaire des pupilles ; contrairement à ce qu'elle avait d'abord cru, les pouvoirs de chaque pupille n'étaient jamais exactement les mêmes chez chaque personne : ils variaient selon la puissance de l'individu, sa maîtrise du chakra et surtout, ils dépendaient de l'usage qui en était fait. Rechercher à accroître les possibilités de sa pupille revenait à utiliser de nouveaux moyens de l'utiliser. Difficile à imaginer cela dans la pratique. Sakura se rappelait avoir vu le sharingan de Sasuke évoluer, quant à savoir ce qui l'avait fait évoluer, autre que la maîtrise de son chakra... Cela la dépassait. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il y avait des moyens autres que l'entraînement ou l'acquisition d'une nouvelle force pour accroître ou modifier les pouvoirs spécifiques à la pupille ? Dans ce cas, il fallait... il devait y avoir un moyen de rendre la pupille active malgré la cécité. Ce qui l'angoissait particulièrement parmi tous les résultats de ses recherches, c'était la mention marginale mais répétée de plusieurs morts de ninja après la disparition du pouvoir de leur pupille. Mais le texte était ancien et parfois formulé dans une langue alambiquée, et Sakura ne pouvait deviner si la perte du pouvoir de la pupille causait la mort ou si, à l'inverse, c'était l'approche de la mort qui entraînait la dégénérescence de la pupille.  
Elle se perdait en conjectures lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Couvrant la table et le sol encombrés d'une illusion fort convaincante de livres quelconques, elle se précipita pour ouvrir.  
« Oui ?  
Genma, qui avait été provisoirement détaché pour la garde et l'assistance de la jeune fille, lui sourit en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
- Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir, Sakura.  
- Qui ça ? Fit-elle en ouvrant la porte en grand.  
Le ninja indiqua un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui patientait dans le couloir.  
- Il a insisté. Tu le connais ?  
Au ton de sa voix, Sakura comprit que Genma avait commencé par renvoyer le jeune homme mais celui-ci devait avoir bataillé ferme pour obtenir qu'on lui ouvre la porte. Voilà qui était étrange. Parce qu'elle ne le connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.  
Mais, indice positif à ses yeux, il portait une blouse de médecin. Donc, ami, a priori.  
- Bonjour.  
- Bonjour, je ne crois pas qu'on se connaisse.  
- Non, c'est vrai, fit-il avec un sourire d'excuse, désolé de venir vous interrompre, mais j'ai des informations qui devraient vous intéresser.  
Sakura recula, adoptant instinctivement une position défensive, comment ce type pouvait-il savoir sur quoi portaient ses recherches.  
- Je suis... reprit-il en hésitant. J'ai soigné Sasuke Uchiha à son arrivée ici. Je suis ophtalmologue.  
Depuis le début de son étrange mission, elle avait épluché le dossier médical de Sasuke systématiquement, elle connaissait donc fort bien le nom du médecin qui l'avait pris en charge.  
- Ryuusei Hyuga, souffla-t-elle, méfiante.  
Il sourit en haussant les épaules d'un air fataliste.  
- Désolé, tout le monde ne peut pas naître Uchiha.  
Devant l'air subitement menaçant de Sakura, il recula précipitamment en levant les mains devant lui.  
- D'accord, c'était de mauvais goût.  
- Que savez-vous ? Fit-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête.  
- Je ne peux pas entrer ?  
Genma se poste sans discrétion entre les deux ninjas, histoire de justifier sa paye et interrogea Sakura d'un regard en biais.  
- Dites-moi ce qui pourrait m'intéresser d'abord.  
Surpris d'être traité en ennemi, le jeune médecin repris un air grave, plus adapté aux circonstances.  
- Un rapport médical sur Narita Uchiha.  
- Hein ?  
- Un jeune ninja qui a perdu la vue, il y a près de vingt ans.  
Hébétée, Sakura repoussa Genma et attrapa le poignet du médecin et le tira dans le bureau.  
- Qu'on ne nous dérange pas, ordonna-t-elle fermement au garde.  
À l'intérieur, elle poussa Ryuusei sur un des rares tabouret encore libre et se posta face à lui, les poings sur les hanches.  
- De quoi s'agit-il ? Parlez !  
Il se massa douloureusement le poignet avant de répondre. Comment une jeune fille si jolie et si fine pouvait-elle avoir une telle force ?  
- J'ai trouvé un dossier, enfin, un rapport médical qui concerne un jeune ninja qui avait perdu la vue et pouvait néanmoins utiliser son Sharingan.  
Sakura récupéra le bras du médecin et le serra furieusement.  
- Où ? J'ai fouillé les archives de l'hôpital depuis le commencement ! Et il n'y avait rien.  
Ryuusei ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager, il continua calmement.  
- Je n'ai pas trouvé ce rapport à l'hôpital, il était dans les archives du bureau des missions.  
- Pourquoi cela ?  
- D'après ce que j'ai compris, la chef d'équipe avait rédigé son rapport en retard et l'avait remis au bureau des mission, or, c'était une jeun équipe qui était en charge des rapports à ce moment-là, et ils ont classé le dossier, sans en faire de copie pour l'hôpital. C'est tout.  
- Une bête erreur administrative ?  
- Le diable se cache dans les détails.  
D'un geste du poignet, le médecin signala qu'il aimerait bien être libéré. Sakura recula et alla s'assoir à son tour.  
- C'est comme cela qu'il a échappé à l'épuration par les Uchiha.  
- Exact.  
- Que dit-il, précisément ?  
- C'est l'examen médical d'un ninja de la famille Uchiha, Narita, qui a été blessé à la tête lors d'une mission. Il en a immédiatement perdu la vue. Le medic-nin de son équipe a tenté de sauver les yeux, sans succès. Pourtant d'après le rapport de ce même médic-nin, le jeune Uchiha pouvait toujours voir et copier les mouvements de ses adversaires, même après sa blessure.  
Sakura saisit la liasse que lui tendait le médecin et la parcouru en diagonale.  
- Intéressant.  
Le jeune homme avait eu le crâne enfoncé à cause d'une chute, et il était devenu aveugle. Le secouriste de l'équipe notait que les yeux en eux-mêmes étaient en bon état, la cécité venait du cerveau.  
Pourtant, lors du retour de la mission, ils étaient tombés dans uns embuscade et avaient pu s'en sortir grâce au pouvoir du Sharingan. D'après ce qu'il en était dit, le ninja avait pu « voir » et copier les mouvements de ses adversaires après avoir perdu la vie.  
- Ce ne serait pas la même partie du cerveau qui traite la vue et les pupilles héréditaires et leurs pouvoirs ?  
- C'est ce qu'on peut penser.  
- Mais des yeux en bon état, d'un point de vue anatomique, sont indispensables à ce que le Sharingan soit efficient.  
- Ce que je pense, si vous permettez que je vous donne mon avis, c'est que c'est le flux de chakra qui permet au Sharingan de fonctionner. Dans un environnement favorable, que les Uchiha ont réussi à faire perdurer par des mariages consanguins, le chakra permet de relier la pupille en elle-même, génétiquement présente dans l'œil, et une partie du cerveau liée à l'usage du genjutsu.  
- On ne peut pas être sûr.  
Sakura resta silencieuse un long moment avant de fixer le jeune médecin. Aide providentielle ou... espion ?  
- Pourquoi... pourquoi, fit-elle au bout d'un moment, suspicieuse, pourquoi êtes-vous aller chercher ce rapport ?  
Bien qu'embarrassé, Ryuusei planta ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocutrice.  
- J'ai soigné Sasuke à son arrivée ici. Je sais dans quel état il est et je sais aussi ce que le sharingan représente pour mon village. Je comprends que vous puissiez vous méfier de moi, par mon appartenance familiale pour commencer, mais je ne demande rien. Je vous ai apporté ce rapport, je l'ai cherché à dessein pour servir le travail de guérison de Sasuke. Si je n'avais pas eu vent de vos recherches, j'aurai été directement voir le Hokage.  
- Comment avez vous « eu vent » de mes recherches ?  
Le jeune homme eut un sourire franchement amusé.  
- Par mon cher beau-père que vous êtes allée « convaincre » de vous livrer certains de ses dossiers médicaux.  
- Votre beau-père est... ?  
- Hé oui. Rassurez-vous, il est complètement remis de ses émotions et furieux contre vous.  
- Grand bien lui fasse.  
Finalement, Sakura plia la feuille dans ses mains et sourit au médecin.  
- Merci de votre aide. Si d'autres découvertes vous parviennent, revenez me trouver.  
- Je n'y manquerais pas, fit le jeune homme en se levant. »  
Il lui serra la main avec précautions, c'est qu'elle pouvait lui broyer le bras quand elle voulait, cette jeune femme !  
Une fois seule, elle avait fait plusieurs copies de ce rapport : c'était la seule trace d'un examen médical sur un Uchiha qui lui était parvenu. En effet, la famille avait ses propres médecins qui ne partageaient pas leur savoir, et tous les comptes-rendus fais dans l'hôpital de Konoha étaient automatiquement récupérés par la famille. Dans les archives de l'hopîtal, il restait simplement le dossier médical de Sasuke, puisque plus personne n'était là pour faire observer le secret. Et maintenant, il y avait Narita Uchiha.  
Ce rapport ouvrait de nouvelles perspectives. Mais il lui fallait pour comprendre le fonctionnement exact du Sharingan faire la part des choses entre ce qui dépendait de l'inné (le fait d'être né dans les draps de soie des Uchiha) et l'acquis (la force du chakra, l'entraînement, les techniques spéciales).  
Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Il lui fallait un échantillon in vivo.  
_Maintenant que j'ai vu à quoi ressemble cette mission, ça n'a plus beaucoup d'importance, ils vont droit dans le mur. Parce que les échantillons in vivo de sharingan sont plutôt limités ces temps-ci. _  
Lentement, avec hésitation, elle commença à rédiger son rapport pour Tsunade. À plusieurs peut-être trouveraient-elles un moyen d'exploiter ces découvertes. Pour sa part, sauf à tester les réactions de Sasuke à différents stimuli nerveux, elle ne voyait pas comment tirer une quelconque conclusion de tout ça.

Naruto allumait un petit feu de cuisine, vu l'heure tardive. Et vu aussi l'atmosphère pensante et la tension qui régnait entre eux depuis la veille au soir, il valait mieux se dire que la journée était bientôt finie et que demain serait un autre jour.  
Il vit du coin de l'œil Sasuke s'assoir délibérément à l'autre bout de la pièce, et regarder ailleurs, vers l'extérieur. Naruto avait rapproché son lit de fortune à chaque fois, de manière à poursuivre également son ami dans leur prison commune. À chaque fois, Sasuke avait repris ses distances, pendant la nuit ou à l'aube, toujours est-il que jamais encore, ils n'avaient dormi côte à côte, au coin du feu, comme si souvent autrefois, en mission.  
Alors qu'il diluait la bouillie de poisson dans l'eau des nouilles à la recherche d'une tambouille comestible, quelque chose de douloureux s'insinuait dans sa poitrine. Une souffrance qu'il croyait avoir oublié depuis si longtemps. Une souffrance qu'il ressentait encore chaque fois qu'il croisait un regard hostile au détour d'une rue, dans Konoha même. Pourtant ce n'était pas lui qui était abandonné cette fois-ci, c'était l'autre qui faisait tout pour qu'on le laisse tomber.  
Il tendit tout de même une gamelle pleine à Sasuke qui l'ignora à nouveau. Et d'un seul coup il se laissa envahir par l'énervement.  
« Arrête ça.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
Arrête de m'ignorer, fit Naruto, tendu à l'extrême.  
Le silence persistant de Sasuke lui fit perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore sur lui-même. Il se leva, et balança la gamelle sur les jambes de son ami en gueulant.  
- Tu peux pas faire ça ! Nous forcer à te laisser tomber. Personne ne veut ça.  
- Moi si.  
- C'est faux, hurla Naruto, faisant sursauter Sasuke malgré lui.  
- Arrête de t'obstiner. J'ai changé.  
- NAN !  
Sasuke toisa Naruto avec une insupportable condescendance.  
- Toi tu es toujours pareil, tu es un minable. Mais moi j'ai changé.  
Naruto lutta pour ne pas se précipiter sur lui. S'il le frappait, tout serait fini, croyait-il. Et il montra les dents en serrant les poings.  
- Mange, fit-il d'une voix menaçante.  
Sasuke serra les dents en tournant la tête. Voilà pourquoi il le haïssait et voilà pourquoi il se haïssait encore plus d'avoir toute cette haine en lui. Parce que ce type croyait en lui bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais cru en lui-même.  
Il rejeta au loin la gamelle et attendit l'orage.  
- Ça te fait plaisir d'être comme ça ! T'aime ça, être un connard arrogant ! Tu veux qu'on finisse par tous te haïr ! Tu crois que t'en as pas déjà fait assez pour ça, peut-être ? Et bien, là, c'est réussi, je me casse, je veux plus revoir ta sale gueule devant moi ! T'as pigé, j'm'en fous, tu peux te casser tant que tu veux, je te retiendrai pas ! T'as gagné, t'es content maintenant, tu m'auras plus sur le dos !  
- Tu penses ce que tu veux, ça m'est bien égal, rétorqua froidement Sasuke, dont le visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.  
- Tout t'es égal, on a compris, ouais ! Tu te fous de tout ! Ben va les retrouver les mecs comme toi, les Orochimaru, les Itachi ! Mais non, je suis con, tu les as tous tué. Ils te faisaient de l'ombre peut-être ? Maintenant t'es seul à être un salaud et ça te plaît ça, hein ? Ça te plaît qu'on te laisse seul, hein ? Cracha Naruto, des accents désespérés dans la voix.  
Tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant, c'était voir Sasuke nier toutes les horreurs qu'il venait de débiter, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était avoir tort, c'était qu'il lui donne des raisons de croire en lui.  
- Ouais. T'as bien raison. Je préfère encore rester seul, murmura Sasuke d'une voix éteinte. Bien sûr qu'il aurait préféré être seul, sans la présence obsédante et tenace de son coéquipier. Seul dans sa tête, sans cette image blonde, bleu, solaire, lumineuse de Naruto qui le faisait se sentir un peu plus coupable chaque jour.  
- Ah ouais ? Et bien je me barre et ne compte pas sur moi pour remettre les pieds ici de sitôt !  
- Mais pars donc ! Je ne demande que ça : je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que tu me chaperonnes alors casse-toi donc, c'est pas moi qui viendrais te chercher ! Barre-toi ! Finit par gueuler Sasuke, laissant pour une fois sa fureur transparaître.  
Maintenant qu'il était sûr de le voir partir, têtu comme l'était Naruto, il allait partir et il ne reviendrait pas de sitôt.  
Sa voix raisonna longtemps encore dans le quartier Uchiha. _Va-t-en ! Va-t-en_. Le cri de douleur et de colère avait fait reculer Naruto, mais ce qu'entendait Kakashi dans ces mots c'était plus du soulagement que de la haine.

**A SUIVRE....**  
Et des reviews encore... allééé sinon ils meurent tous dans le prochains épisode ^^


	8. Se retrouver V

Base : Naruto

Rating : M (dehors les mineur(e)s !)

Genre : belle histoire d'amitié ? Heuu, d'accord, disons, « belle histoire d'amitié vachement ambiguë »

Disclaimer : je suppose que menace ou politesse, rien n'y fera, ils seront toujours à Kishimoto. (non, pas de fatalisme !) Et en plus, on ne se fera jamais un kopek avec toutes les conneries qu'on écrit ! Ha si ! Le ptit docteur, c'est le joujou à Jimi !

Au cas (pas improbable, mais tout de même) où quelques gens _culturés_ viendraient rôder ici, rien à voir avec J. P. Sartre.

NA : chapitre très court, on ralenti notre rythme de publication, pour de plus amples explications, voir le communiqué spécial sur notre profile

**

* * *

HUIS CLOS  
**

**

* * *

**

NA : qui retrouve la référence cachée à un grand homme dans ce chapitre a droit à un lemon perso et gratuit avec les personnages de son choix ! (ceci pour justifier un odieux plagiat, faut le faire)

**Se retrouver V**

«_ J'étais en colère contre mon ami,__  
j'exprimais ma fureur,  
et ma fureur disparut. _»  
W. Blake

Et Naruto était parti. Bien décidé à ne plus revenir, à laisser tomber ce sale con qu'il avait pris pour un ami. Il s'était tout naturellement rendu chez lui en courant, insensible aux regards que lui jetaient les passants, il rejoignit sa petite chambre au cœur du village. Il s'était jeté sur son lit, et avait bourré son oreiller de coups de poing, triste exutoire à toute sa souffrance et sa colère. Au bout de quelques minutes de cette activité qui lui parurent des heures, un doute l'empoigna. Et si Sasuke profitait de son absence pour mettre les bouts ? L'idée s'insinuait désagréablement dans son esprit, chatouillant un recoin perdu de sa conscience professionnelle et de son amour-propre, mais il décida de s'en foutre royalement pour le moment. Il avait bien trop de raisons de se plaindre de sa soi-disant mission pour s'inquiéter de la mener à bien. Et il lui en voulait bien trop pour regretter une éventuelle fuite de Sasuke.

Six jours. Non, cinq, cinq misérables jours. Il n'avait même pas tenu une semaine avec lui. Il se sentait minable. De toute façon, avec le recul, il savait que c'était couru d'avance. Ils ne pouvaient pas se piffer, ils n'avaient jamais pu, ce n'était pas une malheureuse surveillance d'un petit mois qui allait régler les choses. Il y avait quelque chose de brisé entre eux depuis le départ de Sasuke et leur affrontement devant la cascade ; ce n'était plus comme avant, inévitablement, ils avaient trop changé, ils avaient trop été séparés pour pouvoir se comprendre à nouveau, si tant est qu'ils se soient jamais compris auparavant, conclu-t-il amèrement.

Il renonça à dévaster sa chambre et se contenta de se prendre la tête entre les mains, refoulant des larmes amères, ruminant ces pensées peu réjouissantes, les tournant et retournant dans sa tête, constatant avec rage qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire : il n'y arrivait pas, il n'y arriverait pas. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'essentiel, quelque chose qui lui permettait autrefois de comprendre Sasuke, de voir en lui un rival et un ami. À cet instant, il ne voyait plus qu'un étranger.

Il se releva au bout d'une petite heure. Il avait faim.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était qu'il n'y avait plus rien chez lui. Plus rien à manger, plus rien à se mettre de propre et puis plus personne. Il vivait seul, d'accord mais habituellement il trouvait toujours un moyen de ne pas s'ennuyer quand il n'était pas en mission. Entre son entraînement et les sorties avec ses amis, il ne se sentait jamais vraiment seul. Sauf quand il rentrait chez lui à l'improviste, abandonnant son poste. Comme ce soir là.

Évacuant le vague regret qui le saisit en pensant à Sasuke resté seul et la confiance de la vieille qu'il trahissait, il se rhabilla et sortit manger. Il était toujours aussi furieux mais de plus en plus contre lui-même quand une voix derrière lui le surpris alors qu'il arrivait devant l'Ichiraku.

« Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Iruka-sensei !

- Je ne suis plus ton prof, Naruto. Mais réponds-moi, ta mission ? Où est Sasuke ? Tu devais.. je croyais...

La réponse se fit attendre et ne vint que dans un marmonnement quasi inaudible.

- Peut aller crever...

- Mouais. Ben c'est pas encore ça.

Iruka soupira tristement. Du Naruto Uzumaki dans les grandes largeurs. Avant de l'engueuler, il allait devoir comprendre ce qui se passait et Naruto n'avait pas l'air dans ses meilleures dispositions.

- C'est quoi le problème ?

- Je le déteste.

- Qui donc ? S'enquit Iruka, tout en ayant une vague et dérangeant idée de qui il pouvait s'agir.

- Ben lui, ce sale con de Sauke.

Iruka écarquilla les yeux avant d'afficher une expression à la fois surprise et un peu moqueuse qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

- Tu as passé trois années de ta vie à vouloir le chercher plus que tout et maintenant, tu dis le détester. Au moins, t'as de la suite dans les idées.

- On s'est... engueulé. En fait, on fait que ça : on s'engueule. Depuis qu'on est là-bas, on ne fait que ça : on dort, je mange, il m'ignore et on s'engueule ! C'est pas possible ct'e situation, on peut pas se dire trois mots sans s'insulter ! Et si je ne me retenais pas, ça ferait belle lurette que je lui aurais cassé la figure.

Iruka se retint d'esquisser un sourire en coin. Savoir Naruto et Sasuke ensemble avait un petit goût rassurant à ses yeux, comme si les choses rentraient enfin dans l'ordre. S'ils se disputaient tout le temps, alors la situation n'était pas si désespérée que ça. Après tout, il se garderait bien de le faire remarquer, mais mieux vaut souvent un conflit ouvert et bruyant que l'indifférence et le silence. Nul doute que Sasuke avait tenté de l'ignorer, mais Iruka était bien placé pour savoir que Naruto ne se laissait pas ignorer comme ça, qu'il était même passé maître dans l'art de se faire remarquer. Et si Sasuke avait réussi à pousser à bout son ancien coéquipier, alors c'est qu'il avait complètement échoué à l'ignorer. Il retint un petit sourire. Ces deux-là, ils étaient capables de tout. Mais maintenant qu'il savait en quoi consistait la « mission pour un mois » de son protégé, il devait se débrouiller pour l'y renvoyer, et vite. Avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'ait vent de sa « petite escapade ».

- Personne n'a dit que ce serait facile.

- Mais là, c'est impossible !

Pendant que Naruto triturait nerveusement les nouilles fumantes sur la comptoir devant lui du bout de ses baguettes, Iruka reprit, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on t'ait confié cette mission, Naruto ?

- Ben… c'est normal, non ? Sasuke et moi, on se connaît bien. Et moi, je suis son seul ami…alors… Et puis j'l'ai demandé.

- Si tu veux. Tu crois vraiment que c'est par affinité qu'on distribue les missions en temps normal ?

- Non, c'est spécial… le vieille n'aurait jamais accepté que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre… Et puis, il n'y a eu que moi qui voulais pas laisser Sasuke à la section du vieux sadique.

- Bien vu, mais un peu de respect pour tes aînés. Alors maintenant, dis-moi : pour toi, en quoi consiste ta mission auprès de Sasuke ?

- Le ramener. J'ai toujours voulu ramener Sasuke à Konoha ! Mais là, il est déjà là, il est revenu.

Iruka sourit pour lui-même. Il était bien le seul à pouvoir interpréter une telle mission de réclusion comme un sauvetage.

- Pourtant c'est maintenant qu'il a le plus besoin que tu le ramènes à Konoha.

- Hein ?

Naruto fronçait les sourcils, dérouté par cette manière de présenter les choses, forçant Iruka à pousser un peu plus loin son explication.

- Il est là physiquement, c'est sûr. Mais je suppose que le Sasuke que tu voulais retenir il y a trois ans n'est, lui, toujours pas revenu.

- Oui.

Lâchant ses baguettes dans son bol, Naruto cessa de contempler le contenu de celui-ci et leva les yeux vers son ancien professeur. Petit à petit, cette évidence s'insinuait en lui, il devait ramener Sasuke. Le Sasuke qu'il connaissait. C'est pour ça qu'il avait convaincu Tsunade : pour pouvoir ramener Sasuke au village, pas pour qu'il y soit retenu prisonnier.

- Tu vois Naruto, si tu n'y arrives pas, personne d'autre n'y arrivera, alors tu ne dois pas baisser les bras si vite.

- Il m'a mit dehors.

Bon ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, il avait décidé de partir seul mais Sasuke n'avait rien fait pour le retenir, bien au contraire, il l'en avait franchement encouragé.

- Il n'y a rien à faire, il ne veut pas que je reste.

-Ce n'est pas à lui de décider !

La voix claire de Sakura s'était élevée derrière eux. Décidément, se dit Naruto avec agacement, c'est le soir des gens qui surgissent de nulle part !

- Tu es en mission, Naruto, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies quitté ton poste ! Ce n'est ni à toi ni à lui de décider de qui va rester, qui va partir, tu as une mission et tu dois la mener à bien, un point c'est tout ! Tu es ninja, tu t'en souviens ? Tu n'abandonnes pas une mission parce qu'elle ne te plait pas ou parce qu'elle est trop dure pour toi ! Tu obéis aux ordres de ton Hokage sans discuter ! Lâcha le jeune fille d'une traite, sans reprendre sa respiration.

- Mais ça ne sert à rien, il ne veut pas ! Protesta Naruto abasourdi.

Sakura était _très_ en forme ce jour là. D'où lui venait une telle énergie ?

- Mais on lui demande son avis, peut-être ? continua Sakura avec véhémence. Tu me fais bien rire, Naruto ! C'est toi qui disait qu'il devait rentrer à tout prix et là, tu laisses tomber juste parce que tu découvres que ça ne ça ne va se faire tout seul ! T'as aucun courage ou quoi !

Cette fois, Iruka ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler un sourire entendu.

- Tu vas te bouger, Naruto, et vite. Tu vas te bouger maintenant parce que moi aussi je me casse le cul à essayer de l'aider. T'es pas le seul à l'aimer alors bouge toi ! Alors ne gâche pas nos efforts par ta lâcheté !

- Tu es bien sévère, Sakura… mais tu as sûrement raison.

- Mais… Sakura…

Naruto regretta immédiatement d'avoir essayé de protester : le regard menaçant de sa coéquipière se posa sur lui sans douceur.

- Tu es encore là, toi ?

- Mais je…

- File tout de suite, bon sang ! Tu imagines si on apprend que tu te balades en ville au lieu de surveiller Sasuke !

Pour une fois, Naruto fila sans demander son reste, moins convaincu par les dures paroles de son amie que touché dans sa fierté de s'être montré si peu opiniâtre. Il refit le chemin en sens inverse bien plus rapidement, toute trace de ressentiment envolée. Ou presque. Il ne laisserait plus Sasuke s'en tirer comme ça ; au moindre pet de travers, il ne se retiendrait plus. Peu importe qu'il soit encore convalescent, finalement, s'engueuler et se taper dessus lui paraissait la meilleure manière de ne pas perdre le contact entre eux.

* * *

Tsunade observa le rapport de son élève. Elle l'avait lu une fois, et plus relu, et puis lu encore, et plus une dernière fois. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que ce qui était écrit sur le bout de parchemin était capital pour elle, elle avait pris sa décision.

Elle prit un rouleau de parchemin, recopia rapidement les termes du rapport en langage codé, puis scella le rouleau avec un puissant jutsu.

Et puis, elle prit un nouveau parchemin, traça quelques signes dessus.

Tous les rapports de l'enquête devaient faire partie du dossier Uchiha qui semblait intéresser un peu tout le monde, surtout ces vieux croutons enfarinés du conseil et certainement cette vieille ganache de Danzô. Lui, elle ne savais jamais ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Et bien tant pis. C'était la loi, tout ce qui était fait devait être consultable par tous les dirigeants. Dans le cas contraire, ça s'appelle une dictature et Tsunade se sentait trop vieille pour commencer une carrière de despote. Sauf que, pour protéger ses enfants (car tous les enfants de Konoha étaient maintenant les siens, bien sûr, c'est aussi à ça que sert un Hokage), elle pouvait tout à fait contourner allégrement la loi.

Elle commença à imiter le sceau du bureau médical, puis celui qui indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une enquête de justice. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait accepté cette mission d'Hokage, elle pensa au futur. À ce qu'elle allait laisser aux futurs générations, et à sa grande honte, elle réalisa que l'image qu'elle allait laisser derrière elle lui importait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Si cela était découvert, serait-elle le Hokage qui a falsifié des documents officiels ? Est-ce qu'on retiendrait qu'elle avait fait cela pour sauver le dernier des Uchiha ou bien ne verrait-on qu'une nouvelle trahison de sa part ?

Sur le « nouveau » rapport de Sakura, quelques informations de moindre importance, rien sur les rapports de mission retrouvés dans les archives. Elle n'avait rien caché, en revanche, des menaces au vieux Hyuga, mais avait laissé habilement entendre que le Hokage en était la source. Au moins,Sakura aurait la paix.

D'un coup d'oeil appréciateur, elle compara les deux exemplaires ; bien malin qui pourrait différencier l'original de la copie. Au moins, traîner dans des tripots pendant dix ans avait finalement porté plus de fruit que prévu : elle savait tricher aux dés, boire cul sec sans tousser et imiter n'importe quelle signature.

Elle fit signe à Shizune de s'approcher.

« Lequel est le vrai, lequel est le faux ?

Shizune fronça les sourcils, pointa du doigt un des rapports.

- Raté.

- D'accord, il est bien fait mais résistera-t-il à un examen plus approfondi ?

- Hé ! Je suis Hokage quand même.

- Justement, il faut que vous soyez.... au dessus de tout soupçons.

Tsunade considéra gravement son assistante.

- Que proposes-tu ? »

Shizune avait insisté. Ainsi, même dans le cas improbable au possible où la contrefaçon serait mise au jour, ce serait-elle qui serait mise en cause. On pouvait accuser un Hokage d'avoir falsifier des documents, une simple assistante pouvait simplement avoir négligé de vérifier en détail la nature d'un tel document. L'un dans l'autre, il faudrait un bon moment avant de pouvoir assurer avec certitude que ce rapport était faux.

_Bon courage, les vieux,_ conclut Tsunade pour elle-même en repliant tous les parchemins.

Shizune était en train de sortir lorsqu'elle revint sur ses pas en soupirant.

« Tsunade... vous feriez bien de faire entrer au moins un des deux visiteurs qui attendent devant la porte, sinon ça va saigner.

L'ancienne ermite aux limaces passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Dans le couloir, Ibiki et Kakashi patientaient tranquillement. Du moins, l'air tranquille. Tsunade sentit ses couettes se dresser toutes seules sur sa tête. _C'est marrant, on dirait qu'il y a de l'électricité dans l'air._

- Ibiki, entre je t'attendais. Kakashi, tu me feras ton rapport tout à l'heure. As-tu laissé un clone sur ton lieu de mission ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, vous allez comprendre très vite.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils et lui fit un signe de la tête, tout en laissant entrer le tortionnaire en chef. Elle referma la porte avec un claquement sec.

- Alors Ibiki... essaye encore de me convaincre... »

* * *

Arrivé à la demie ruine qui leur servait d'habitation, Naruto hésita un long moment. On a beau avoir la plus grande résolution du monde, se réconcilier avec quelqu'un qui n'en a pas la moindre envie n'est jamais facile.

Naruto se pencha à l'intérieur de la maison et appela :

« Sasuke ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Il aurait préféré rentrer discrètement, sans attirer l'attention et se coucher sans faire de bruit, à deux mètres de Sasuke mais l'absence de son ami sous l'auvent où il traînait habituellement le soir l'avait un peu surpris. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur le rassura : Sasuke était encore là, ses affaires jonchaient encore le sol. Mais de Sasuke lui-même, toujours aucune trace. Dans ces bâtiments en ruine, il n'y avait pas cinquante solutions, la moitié des maisons ne tenaient pas assez debout pour qu'on puisse s'y risquer et l'autre moitié était assez éventrée pour qu'on puisse voir facilement ce qui se passait dedans…or, d'un côté comme de l'autre, point de Sasuke.

Naruto songea avec angoisse que Sasuke pouvait très bien l'avoir poussé à bout dans le seul but de partir tranquillement une fois qu'il aurait le dos tourné. Ou alors il pouvait tout simplement être en train de dormir dans un coin. Il s'inquiétait sûrement pour rien.

« Merde, Sasuke, réponds ! »

De plus en plus paniqué, Naruto parcourait les couloirs de la maison principale, serrant les poings à l'idée que Sasuke ait pu l'avoir ainsi.

« Sas…

Une main puissante le saisi. Et l'immobilisa, sur le point de lui tordre le bras.

- Merde, Naruto !

- Ben oui, Naruto. T'attendais qui ? »

Naruto soupira de soulagement, sans même se cacher de Sasuke. Il ne referait plus cette erreur avant longtemps. Il remarqua alors que la main de son « prisonnier » était humide sur son bras qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché.

Bien sûr, à la source, il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu le retour de Naruto. Cela dit, pourquoi avait-il craint de voir quelqu'un d'autre ? Cette question embarrassa Naruto quelques secondes mais avant qu'il puisse la poser, la voix de Sasuke brisa leur silence, ramenant douloureusement Naruto aux réalités du moment.

« Je croyais que j'allais enfin être débarrassé de toi. Même pas foutu de faire ce que tu dis. »

D'un seul coup, ce fut trop pour Naruto. Toute la frustration, toute la tension nerveuse de ces quelques jours ressurgirent d'un seul coup.

Il se jeta sur l'autre avec un grognement de rage, les faisant rouler tous deux sur le sol dur. Il s'était carrément assis sur lui, griffant sa peau pour ne pas être repoussé au loin. Très vite, Sasuke repris le dessus et le fit basculer d'un coup de rein, le plaquant à son tour sur le sol de son bras gauche mais oubliant d'immobiliser ses jambes. Ce dont Naruto profita pour l'enserrer et le projeter en arrière. Ils roulèrent ainsi encore sur quelques mètres, passant tour à tour l'un sur l'autre, heurtant violemment les murs et emportant les rares meubles sur leur passage sans pour autant s'arrêter.

Chacun redoublait de violence contre l'autre allant jusqu'à s'écorcher les poings à force de coups. Pourtant, à y regarder de plus près, ils ne se faisaient pas réellement de mal. Comme mût par un réflexe de conservation, ils évitaient soigneusement leurs points vitaux, ne se touchant que superficiellement.

Dans leur lutte effrénée, ils ne se lâchaient pas, cherchant à la fois à se retenir le plus près possible et à se rapprocher de l'autre, l'atteindre plus douloureusement encore, collant leur corps l'un à l'autre avec fureur.

Peu à peu, Naruto sentit le goût du sang envahir sa bouche. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de sentir le liquide chaud couler sur ses lèvres, puis le long de son menton, avant de venir maculer le sol et ses vêtements. Un coup d'œil à son adversaire lui apprit qu'il se trouvait dans le même état.

De rage, il écrasa plus violemment encore son poing sur le sol à quelques centimètres de la tête de Sasuke. Sans surprise, celui-ci ne frémit même pas.

S'immobilisant enfin, comme pour mettre un terme à leur empoignade, Naruto déglutit avec peine. Si un seul d'entre eux avait été sérieux, ils se seraient proprement entretués. Mais fort heureusement, ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Il releva la tête pour observer la pièce autour d'eux. Ils avaient fait autant de dégât que possible dans une bâtisse déjà en ruine. Mais au moins, ils s'étaient bien défoulés.

Un léger mouvement lui fit à nouveau baisser la tête, il était maintenant à califourchon sur Sasuke mais pas dans une pose victorieuse, il s'en gardait bien, connaissant son adversaire. Il ne voulait surtout paraître dominer sa victime s'il ne voulait pas que leur rixe reprenne de plus belle. De toute manière, il n'avait jamais été question de ça dans son esprit : il n'y avait rien à gagner dans cette lutte. Il n'avait pas frappé pour gagner ou pour dominer, à la limite pour se défouler un peu et passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un à qui il ne ferait pas de mal mais rien de plus.

Ils cherchèrent tous deux leur souffle pendant quelques longues secondes, calmant les battements erratiques de leur cœur. Naruto aperçut avec soulagement une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux plissés de son adversaire, un air de connivence qui semblait l'interroger muettement « ça y est, tu es calmé ? ». Il sourit faiblement ; de toute façon, il n'avait plus la force de faire un seul mouvement. Entre l'entraînement des dernières semaines avec Kakashi et la tension nerveuse qu'il subissait aux côtés de Sasuke, il se fatiguait à une vitesse incroyable.

Il hocha la tête aussi calmement qu'il le put.

Puis il s'écrasa sur Sasuke, dans un mouvement incontrôlé. C'était comme si plus aucun de ses muscles ne voulait répondre. L'espace d'un instant, il paniqua à l'idée que Sasuke avait pu utiliser un quelconque genjutsu sur lui pour échapper à sa compagnie mais il fut rapidement rassuré en sentant le corps de son adversaire se relâcher sous le sien, à la recherche d'un peu de repos. Et le sommeil les emporta sans attendre.

**A SUIVRE...**

Toujours au taquet... les chapitres vont redevenir consistants. En tout cas, si vous avez aimé, reviewez (même si vous aimez pas, d'ailleurs, c'est un pays libre) !


	9. Ramener Sasuke I

Base : Naruto

Rating : M (dehors les mineur(e)s !)

Genre : belle histoire d'amitié ? Heuu, d'accord, disons, « belle histoire d'amitié vachement ambiguë »

Disclaimer : je suppose que menace ou politesse, rien n'y fera, ils seront toujours à Kishimoto. (non, pas de fatalisme !) Et en plus, on ne se fera jamais un kopek avec toutes les conneries qu'on écrit ! Ha si ! Le ptit docteur, c'est le joujou à Jimi !

Au cas (pas improbable, mais tout de même) où quelques gens _culturés_ viendraient rôder ici, rien à voir avec J. P. Sartre.

**HUIS CLOS  
**

**

* * *

**

**Ramener Sasuke I**

« _Je n'ai pas d'ennemis, dans l'ennemi, je recherche l'ami et il le devient_ »

A. de St Exupéry

Tsunade crispa ses poings sur le bord de son bureau. Ils lui auraient tout fait ! Tout.

Flegmatique au possible, Kakashi hochait la tête d'un air fataliste. Quand on veut la jouer fine en laissant ces deux lascars tous seuls tous les deux, il faut pas s'étonner que ça dégénère, semblait-il vouloir dire.

Heureusement (pour lui ?) qu'un restant de discipline l'empêchait de formuler tout ça à haute voix. Heureusement, parce que Tsunade, après avoir subi les jérémiades d'Ibiki pendant une heure, se sentait tout à fait d'humeur à tuer quelqu'un.

« Où est-il maintenant ?

- Mon clone le suit toujours. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était chez lui, il dormait.

- Il quoi ?

- Il dort. C'est bien normal, ça fatigue de s'engueuler. »

Tsunade inspira profondément par le ventre, comme on l'apprenait au cour de yoga. Ce gamin... ce gamin... rien que de l'imaginer endormi, le ventre à l'air, la bouche grande ouverte, un filet de bave dégoulinant sur son menton, ses envies de meurtre se faisaient de plus en plus concrètes.

Et l'autre aussi. Elle l'imaginait, jubilant intérieurement, l'air plus blasé que jamais et l'attitude nonchalante du gars qui n'a rien à dire et rien à se reprocher.

Ces deux-là et leur conneries à répétition, ces deux mouflets avec leur fierté mal placée, leur grande gueule, leurs débordements de testostérone, leur ferveur, leur volonté à faire bouger les montagnes... ils étaient insupportables et insortables et surtout, ils étaient incroyables.

« Remets la main sur Naruto et revoies-le chez lui... enfin, là-bas quoi. Et Sasuke, que fait-il ?

- Comme d'habitude, rien.

- Rien de toute la journée ?

- Disons qu'il bouge un peu de temps en temps, il se lève, fait le tour de la maison, jette un coup d'œil aux travaux de Naruto, il va se laver aux sources, il se cure les ongles... Il passe le temps. À mon avis, il s'ennuie ferme mais préférerait crever que de l'avouer.

- Je le comprends. »

Tsunade s'avachit un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Bon, y'en avait au moins un sur les deux qui avait un comportement normal (toute chose en ce monde étant relative). L'autre... ben l'autre aurait intérêt à canaliser son énergie d'une manière ou d'une autre, parce que prendre la tangente au premier orage, ça n'allait pas les mener bien loin.

« Kakashi, Ibiki vient m'embêter tous les jours pour avoir le droit d'arracher les ongles de Sasuke, les vieux du conseil me tannent pour que je les foute tous les deux en cage, histoire de rassurer tout le monde, sans parler de ce rat de Danzo qui fouine dans tout ce qui pourrait concerner le Sharingan.

- Faites poser un piège à souris.

- Très drôle. Bon, il faut qu'ils se tiennent à carreau. L'un comme l'autre. Va chercher le rapport des tes deux clones et reviens me voir si la situation dégénère.

- Oui, Hokage.

- Et... euh... Kakashi...?

- Oui ?

- Ton Sharingan, c'est celui d'Obito, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Et alors ?

- Est-ce que tu ressens encore parfois ton œil comme un organe étranger ? Est-ce que parfois, tu as une conscience physique du fait que cet œil n'est pas à toi ? »

Ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de question, le jounin prit le temps de réfléchir soigneusement avant de répondre. Il avait longtemps réfléchi à ce genre de choses, mais cela faisait quelques années déjà et, à force de passer tout son temps à se torturer la conscience sur sa culpabilité, il en avait oublié les détails de ce genre. Voilà à quoi ça mène les trips émo !

« Parfois, oui. Parfois, quand le contrôle se fait moins facile, ce n'est pas comme avec un membre fatigué qui ne pourrait plus fonctionner.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce n'est pas comme quand mes jambes me laissent tomber parce que je les ai poussées au delà de mes capacités. C'est plutôt... comme si je lâche une pierre, parce qu'elle est trop lourde.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils. La nuance était ténue, et pourtant elle la saisissait parfaitement. Elle secoua la tête, ce genre de chose pouvait intéresser Sakura.

- Merci Kakashi. »

Comprenant qu'il pouvait partir, le jounin se releva et sortit en saluant son Hokage à mi-voix.

Il fallait s'occuper de ces deux petits crétins. Dire que l'un comme l'autre était probablement ce qui se fait de mieux en matière de ninja dans tout le village et même plus loin. C'est bien le problème d'avoir des gamins si forts et si jeunes ; question maturité, c'est pas encore ça.

Il devait d'abord retourner au village. Le clone qui sortait du bureau de Tsunade partit en fumée dans « pof » sonore. Le deuxième clone, qui guettait Naruto du haut d'un toit, le vit se réveiller, sortir et le suivit encore jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne au quartier Uchiha. Dieu merci, il y avait encore bien assez de braves gens prêts à faire la leçon à un petit crétin dans ce village. Il se rappela mentalement de payer un verre à Iruka pour lui avoir épargner la corvée de renvoyer Naruto à sa mission. Quand la prochaine paye arriverait.

Au quartier Uchiha, le vrai Kakashi reçu toute ces nouvelles avec son flegme habituel. Il ne se demanda pas une seule seconde s'il devait séparer les deux garçons lorsqu'ils roulèrent sur le sol en poussant des cris de putois. Il devait les empêcher de s'entretuer, pas de s'amuser.

**

* * *

**

Ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi, ce qui n'était pas la position la plus confortable au monde, comme ils le constatèrent le lendemain matin, en se réveillant courbaturés autant par leur bagarre que l'inconfort de leur sommeil.

Un regard excessivement vide fut échangé, l'un et l'autre ne sachant plus quoi dire pendant quelques secondes interminables. Et puis Sasuke fit un mouvement de bassin un peu trop brusque pour être naturel.

« T'es lourd, crétin.

- Et toi, t'es pas confortable. »

Sans relever l'insulte, ou ce qui se voulait en être une, Sasuke poussa son fardeau pour de bon, et se mit à genoux sur le plancher. Il serra les mâchoires, réprimant un nouveau vertige. C'était ça lui qui lui pourrissait le caractère. Enfin, qui lui pourrissait le caractère plus que d'habitude. Ces vertiges, la sensation de ne pas savoir où il allait poser les pieds, le constat plus douloureux chaque jour qu'il voyait le réel échapper à son emprise. À sa vue. Ceci dit, quelques jours de jeûne pouvaient aussi expliquer les vertiges ; mais ça, pas question de l'admettre, même pas en rêve.

De son côté, Naruto s'assit en tailleur, observant avec appréhension les réactions de son ami.

Après tout, il pouvait le frapper, le tuer même. Ou pire encore, l'ignorer.

Un silence pesant commença à s'installer, les mettant aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre. Et puis, puisque les miracles existent (mais seulement dans les manga), un gargouillement vint faire retomber la tension planant sur eux.

Naruto rougit de honte.

Sasuke lutta pour ne pas pouffer. Un Sasuke Uchiha qui pouffe, ça ne se fait décidément pas, même devant un public réduit, faut pas déconner.

Naruto tenta un « T'as pas faim ? » qui fit se hausser un sourcil hautain.

- C'est toi qui as faim.

- Merci, j'avais remarqué.

Sur le nouveau gargouillement d'un estomac affamé qui criait famine, Naruto se releva en vitesse et alla chercher de quoi manger dans leurs sacs. Heureusement pour Sasuke qui ne put pas contrôler un hoquet qui dissimulait très mal un éclat de rire.

Ils avaient installé un coin pour faire un peu de cuisine, tout en reconnaissant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient vraiment doués dans ce genre d'activité.

Ce matin là, Naruto prit le parti d'émietter une de leurs rations de survie dans une casserole de bouillon de poisson. C'était tout à fait mangeable, surtout si on évitait de regarder la date de péremption de trop près.

- Au moins Sakura aurait su faire à manger, grogna Sasuke dans une ultime tentative de retrouver sa hargne habituelle. Tentative mise à mal par Naruto qui ricana.

- Si elle t'entendait dire ça, elle te tuerait.

Sasuke étouffa un ricanement et puis se figea. Il venait de ricaner, là !? Ça devenait dangereux ce petit jeu. Il ne devait pas réagir. Sûrement pas aux piques de Naruto. Ne pas lui montrer qu'il pouvait être touché, rire, s'émouvoir, bref, lui faire croire du mieux possible qu'il n'avait rien d'humain. Pas question que Naruto ne lui conserve son amitié.

D'accord, y'avait du boulot.

- Je sais que t'allais ricaner bêtement, toi, reprit Naruto en épluchant soigneusement une pomme. Pas besoin de faire semblant, j'suis pas né de la dernière pluie, j'te connais.

Sasuke maudit tous les dieux existants, passés et à venir. C'était bien là le problème : Naruto le connaissait, et trop bien à son goût. Il ne pouvait pas le haïr parce qu'il le connaissait comme sa poche.

Pour reprendre contenance, il attrapa une gamelle vide qui traînait dans un coin et qu'il n'identifia pas tout de suite comme celle qu'il envoyait voler tous les jours à l'heure de chaque repas et la remplit de l'espèce de bouillie qui cuisait.

Totalement incrédule face à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, Naruto en oublia presque de lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas encore prêt et se contenta d'un « c'est froid » qui resta sans effet.

Sasuke, toujours muré dans son silence, avala la bouillie d'un trait, prenant une expression exagérément stoïque, provoquant, à sa grande satisfaction, une exclamation puérile de son geôlier. Naruto, plutôt content du retour d'appétit de son ex-coéquipier, fut cependant terriblement vexé de l'air que provoquait ce repas. _Mais s'il aime pas, il peut crever la bouche ouverte !_ Songea-t-il, énervé. Et il ne se priva pas de le faire remarquer. Quand on refuse de s'alimenter, on ne fait pas le malin ensuite.

- Si t'aimes pas tu te démerdes.

Fulminant intérieurement, Sasuke prit un air blasé à mort. « J'aime pas et je t'emmerde », cria-t-il (toujours en lui-même) à Naruto qui n'en sut rien. Bien qu'en vérité le fond de sa pensée fusse plutôt « ça se laisse manger et j'aime pas faire la cuisine ». D'une, ce truc était vraiment comestible, de deux, il avait, de toute façon, assez faim pour manger un rat cru, et de trois, il trouvait maintenant sa pseudo-grève de la faim parfaitement ridicule, avec le recul. Autant oublier ce comportement puéril au plus vite.

Et c'est comme ça, ou presque, qu'ils scellèrent leur nouvelle manière de cohabiter. Avec du bouillon de poisson.

**

* * *

**

Après cette « mise au point», comme ils nommèrent la chose, leurs relations tendues avaient imperceptiblement pris un tour plus apaisé. Ils s'engueulaient tout autant, bien entendu, parce qu'on ne peut pas changer un caractère en deux jours, mais Naruto s'aperçut après une énième altercation au sujet d'une pelle-bêche mal pliée que quelque chose avait changé en lui : il n'y mettait plus autant de hargne et d'animosité mais plutôt de la bonne volonté. Cette idée lui sembla incongrue au départ : comment se disputer avec entrain ? Finalement, il en arriva rapidement à la conclusion que, s'il y avait moins de violence et de détestation entre eux, il ne fallait pas s'en plaindre. Il chercherait à comprendre plus tard, pour l'instant, il devait profiter de son succès relatif.

Il aurait pu en profiter pour amorcer un début d'esquisse de commencement de questionnement à propos de l'Akatsuki, Orochimaru et tout le baltringue. Mais non, c'était trop évident, trop facile, trop censé. Non, Naruto profita de la bonne volonté de Sasuke pour disposer de son corps comme il le souhaitait. Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez (bande de pervers). Sous sa direction, ils avaient repris la remise en état de la maison. Ils désherbaient, nettoyaient les murs, arrachaient les panneaux trop abimés. Sasuke avait découvert l'usage du marteau et des clous, et avait trouvé assez marrant de faire semblant de clouer la main de Naruto en prétextant ne rien voir.

De haut, leur ancien professeur les contemplait, désespéré. Le conseil des anciens est sur les crocs, Danzo rôde de partout, Tsunade est au bord de la crise de nerf, Sasuke est bientôt aveugle et avec lui s'éteindra la lignée du Sharingan mais tout va bien, ces deux idiots font des travaux.

Enfin, des travaux, des travaux, faut le dire vite. Parfois, imperceptiblement, le jounin avait la désagréable impression que Sasuke regardait dans sa direction. Et de temps en temps, régulièrement, il le voyait s'immobiliser, fixer un point à l'horizon, se tourner, passer la main devant les yeux... bref, il se testait. Et Kakashi avait, de temps en temps, l'espoir que ces tests soient réellement couronnés de succès.

Voilà qui intéresserait Sakura...

Et il notait soigneusement de quoi alimenter ses rapports, de quoi aider la jeune femme à trouver l'hypothétique moyen de sauver Sasuke. Et de quoi éviter de mourir d'ennui du haut de sa planque.

Bientôt, une petite semaine fût écoulée à ce rythme.

Une telle routine s'était installée qu'il semblait parfois à Naruto qu'ils faisaient cela depuis dix ans tous les jours. Un sentiment étrange commençait à germer en lui, un sentiment sur lequel il peinait à mettre un nom, qui le dérangeait, comme s'il sentait inconsciemment qu'il était dangereux, comme s'il apprenait tout doucement que tout ce qui est dangereux n'est pas forcément détestable.

Dans ces moments, de plus en plus fréquents, où cette impression se faufilait en lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher Sasuke du regard, comme si le simple fait de le voir pouvait lui apprendre si oui ou non, son ami ressentait la même chose.

Et comment qu'il ressentait la même chose, le Sasuke. Lui qui était passé maître d'analyser le moindre de ses états d'âme, la plupart du temps dans le seul but de les refouler, il savait parfaitement d'où venait cette sensation désagréable.

La routine. C'est bête à dire, mais l'habitude est le début de la paix. Et la paix était le début de l'amitié. Et voilà. _On tourne en rond. Ou plutôt, on revient toujours au même point : on est amis, dans le fond. _Il partageait cette impression tout en sachant pertinemment que Naruto ne la comprenait pas, et ça avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs.

Mais le pire, c'était que le jour où il la comprendrait, il prendrait alors sur lui un avantage inestimable. Naruto saurait l'apaiser, il saurait patienter. L'un comme l'autre connaissaient la patience mieux que quiconque, ils connaissaient parfaitement l'attente nécessaire pour arriver à un but.

* * *

Loin de toutes ces précautions capitales et prise de tête au possible, Tsunade s'empêtrait dans des considérations bassement matérielles. Style « comment éradiquer les nuisibles qui occupent mon bureau ? » Ayant renoncé aux pièges à rats (les pauvres petites souris du coin pouvaient se prendre dedans) et aux insecticides (il y avait aussi des cafards mais cela serait inefficace contre Danzo), la kunoichi prenait son mal en patiente et essayait la voie diplomatique, sans grandes illusions.

« Hokage, vous comprenez bien que ce renégat est dangereux. Pour notre village, comme pour ceux qui le gardent... on ne sait jamais.

_Bon, d'accord, t'as deviné que Naruto se planquait quelque part avec Sasuke. Ceci dit, c'est à la portée du premier crétin venu._

- Certes, Danzo.

- Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que cet... enfant-démon saura mieux le faire parler ?

_Non, j'espère exactement le contraire._

- Qui sait. Ne jurons de rien. L'excès de confiance en soi est source d'erreur.

- Heuu... naturellement. Convenez au moins qu'il leur faudrait un dispositif de sécurité plus important, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oulalala qu'est-ce qu'il va m'inventer encore ?_

- L'ANBU a été en partie créé pour ce genre de cas, suggéra le rat en prenant un air concerné.

_Ah ouais ? Première nouvelle._

- Ce serait une tragédie s'il leur arrivait quelque chose. Sasuke Uchiha est encore convalescent.

D'accord. Donc, il sait où ils sont et si je ne laisse pas ses sbires traîner dans le coin, il les enverra quand même, histoire de trancher des gorges pendant la nuit.

- Danzô, vous êtes un véritable.... fidèle parmi les fidèles.

_Sale rat._

- Votre proposition est très tentante. Cependant... je ne voudrais pas détourner nos meilleurs hommes de leur devoir avec cette affaire mineure.

- Mineure ! Voyons, Hokage, l'enfant démon et un héritier Uchiha.... avec leur passif... c'est tout sauf mineur.

_Ah ben voilà, on y arrive._

- Effectivement, le cas est infiniment délicat.

- Exactement.

- Ce genre d'affaire ne se règle pas devant une simple cour de justice, pas plus qu'à la section des interrogatoires.

- Euhhh... je... oui.

- Seul un cercle restreint d'hommes de confiance et de grande valeur peuvent prendre part à cette mission.

- Justement.

- C'est pour cela que je vais vous confier ce qu'il en est exactement. Vous avez raison. Les hommes de l'ANBU ont leur rôle à jouer dans cette mission.

La lueur triomphante qui perça au fond de l'œil glauque de Danzo n'échappa pas au regard acéré de la (fausse) jeune femme. S'il voulait jouer au plus fin, il allait voir sa vie.

- Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki sont confinés au quartier Uchiha sous la surveillance secrète d'un groupe de ninja expérimentés. Le chef de l'équipe n'est autre que Kakashi.

On lui aurait annoncé qu'une vache volante allait s'écraser sur ses pompes, Danzo n'aurait pas autant tiré la gueule.

- Il faut absolument que ces garçons ne se sachent pas observés. C'est pourquoi, l'ANBU aura pour mission de sécuriser les abords du quartier Uchiha. L'équipe de Kakashi a sécurisé au maximum l'intérieur du quartier.

Sans laisser le temps à Danzo de proteser, Tsunade s'installa à son bureau et prit un parchemin.

- Je vous fais un ordre de mission immédiatement, Danzo. Bien entendu, vous superviserez les opérations.

_Ça t'occupera, vieux rat._

Elle mit un Danzo éberlué à la porte, un rouleau de parchemin entre les mains. Qu'il aille mettre des pièges à ours dans les buissons autour du quartier Uchiha, au moins, il lui foutrait la paix.

Il restait juste une petite chose à faire.

- Shizune ?

- Oui ?

- Cours prévenir Kakashi que Danzo et l'ANBU vont venir trifouiller autour du quartier Uchiha. Il a le droit de tuer tous ceux qui s'approchent d'un peu trop près.

- À vos ordres.

**

* * *

**

Lorsqu'il sentit l'assistante de son Hokage approcher, Kakashi en profita pour sortir du champ de « vision » de Sasuke qui, décidément, avait l'air de voir assez bien pour se demander s'il y avait quelqu'un sur le toit.

Il prit la nouvelle (pas Shizune, hein) avec flegme. Ce n'était pas si con que ça : il vaut mieux savoir ce que font des hommes même si c'est potentiellement dangereux, plutôt que n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il font, parce que dans ce cas, ce sera forcément dangereux.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin en prenant ses ordre.

La chasse était ouverte.

Ça allait le changer des travaux de maçonnerie de ces deux petits cons.

A SUIVRE....  
Un énorme merci à tous et toutes qui suivez encore cette fic et la reviewez, ça fait super plaisir de voir ce travail porter des fruits. et malgré tous nos retards de publication (non, pas le foueeeet ^^) on rassure les inquiets : la fic ira jusqu'au bout et les deux idiots aussi... (oups...)


	10. Ramener Sasuke II

Base : Naruto

Rating : M (dehors les mineur(e)s !)

Genre : belle histoire d'amitié ? Heuu, d'accord, disons, « belle histoire d'amitié vachement ambiguë »

Disclaimer : je suppose que menace ou politesse, rien n'y fera, ils seront toujours à Kishimoto. (non, pas de fatalisme !) Et en plus, on ne se fera jamais un kopek avec toutes les conneries qu'on écrit ! Ha si ! Le ptit docteur, c'est le joujou à Jimi !

Au cas (pas improbable, mais tout de même) où quelques gens _culturés_ viendraient rôder ici, rien à voir avec J. P. Sartre.

**HUIS CLOS  
**

**

* * *

**

**Ramener Sasuke II**

_« Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aime, mais je veux quand même »_

S. Gainsbourg

Sakura résista à la tentation de s'arracher les cheveux. Avec le fric qu'elle passait dans sa couleur, elle n'allait pas gâcher une seule mèche de sa chevelure. Mais bon, à force de ne tomber que sur des mauvaises nouvelles, elle finissait par ne plus s'y retrouver.

Elle faisait fausse route, et ce depuis le début ; elle avait toujours été convaincue que les pouvoirs des pupilles résidaient physiquement dans les pupilles en elles-mêmes. Ce qui semblait normal. Or, ce qu'elle venait de déchiffrer lui prouvait le contraire. C'est fou ce qu'on pouvait trouver comme vieux parchemins pourris en soudoyant un antiquaire véreux !

Elle se jura d'être la première à disséquer le cadavre de Kakashi à sa mort ; son cas devait apporter toute les réponses... une fois mort. Vivant, Hatake Kakashi était un élément d'une valeur inestimable. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de gaspiller les rares ninjas talentueux et vivants qui restaient.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir soigneusement scellé par un puissant jutsu et en sortit une liasse de parchemins. Elle avait mis plus de six heures à tout déchiffrer, plus deux heures pour tout recopier au propre, tout coder et planquer les multiples copies à droit et à gauche. Maintenant, il fallait se décider : tout raconter à Tsunade ou au contraire, garder ça pour elle le plus longtemps possible. Si Tsunade apprenait ça, est-ce qu'elle continuerait à protéger Sasuke du Conseil et des Anciens ? Est-ce qu'elle prendrait le risque de se mettre à dos les anciens si elle pouvait l'éviter ? D'une autre côté, Sakura ne pouvait pas se résoudre à voir ses efforts réduits à néant à cause d'une information si peu fiable. Peu importe ce qu'elle devrait cacher à Tsunade, pourvu qu'en fin de compte, elle trouve de quoi sauver Sasuke.

Loin de se douter du soucis qu'il suscitait chez la jeune fille, d'ailleurs, l'eût-il su qu'il n'eût pas agi différemment, Sasuke se trouvait en bien une bien étrange posture. Mourant d'envie de voir comment Naruto allait s'en sortir et mourant de honte à l'idée que ça pouvait se voir. Naruto ne le voyait pas mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? De toute façon, il avait décidé de faire un petit peu réagir son ex-meilleur ami ce jour-là, et il avait décidé qu'il réussirait. Reste que pour la méthode, il avait commencé très fort, voyez plutôt :

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui.

- ...... avait rétorqué Sasuke, totalement indifférent que temps qu'il pouvait faire.

- T'en fais pas. Même en tirant la gueule tu ne peux pas changer la couleur du ciel.

_On peut toujours essayer._

Naruto fit tomber son tee-shirt et se remit à bêcher.

Le matin même il avait décidé, accrochez-vous aux branches, de faire un potager.

Un potager ? La simple évocation du mot avait fait hausser un sourcil éberlué à Sasuke. Il avait immédiatement fait redescendre ce sourcil réfractaire mais pas assez vite pour que Naruto ne puisse le voir.

Le jeune ninja était parti tout content, à la recherche de pelles et des bêches, fier de son petit effet et guettant en coin les réactions de son coéquipier.

- Il fait chaud, c'est bon pour le jardinage.

_Il fait lourd, surtout._ Ironisa Sasuke pour lui-même.

- Tu me donnes un coup de main ?

Sasuke contempla la bêche avec un dégout à peine dissimulé. Il était prisonnier, diminué, aveuglé et humilié. Non, il n'allait certainement pas bêcher avec ce timbré. À la limite, le seul coup de main auquel il consentait serait de lui filer une grosse mandale pour lui apprendre à avoir des idées aussi débiles.

Surtout que, oui, il faisait beau ce jour-là, très beau. Très très beau. Alors pourquoi se mettre à bêcher un jour de canicule, hein ? Je vous le demande. Cela lui avait pris de bon matin, leur infâme bouillie avalée, Naruto avait décrété qu'il fallait profiter de la chaleur pour travailler dehors.

De son côté, Sasuke s'était demandé avec une curiosité maladive qui ne lui était pas familière ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver à son coéquipier durant ces quelques années de séparation. Où avait-il trouvé cette nouvelle passion pour le travail acharné ? Où avait-il appris à faire des mortaises et à tenir une bêche ? Et puis, surtout, le fin du fin, allait-il lui infliger ces activités manuelles durant un mois ? Parce que parti comme c'était parti, il avait l'air bien lancé pour remettre à neuf le quartier. Faut dire que si c'était une technique de torture alternative destinée à remplacer les méthodes d'Ibiki, c'était bien essayé. Un peu léger face à des adversaires coriaces mais très bien trouvé pour faire craquer à plus ou moins long terme un type aigri comme l'était Sasuke.

Kakashi, toujours perché, n'était pas loin de partager l'avis de son ancien élève. Naruto était givré, ça il le savait depuis longtemps, mais de là à se lancer dans de grands travaux, il fallait le faire. Un instant, il avait cru que Sasuke allait se prêter à cette bouffonnerie. D'un côté, ça aurait été la preuve qu'il n'était pas complètement de marbre, de l'autre, cela aurait montré qu'il était au moins aussi ravagé que son pote.

Le seul bon point, c'était que, parfois, ça donnait des trucs marrants.

La veille, par exemple, Naruto avait transporté une poutre pour consolider le plancher de la maison qu'ils occupaient. Tout fier, il avait regardé la barre de bois de trois mètres de long qu'il avait traîné sur la moitié de la longueur de la rue. L'air de rien, Sasuke avait subitement décidé de charrier une poutre deux fois plus longue et la poser à dix centimètres de celle de Naruto. Lequel avait contemplé les deux symboles de la lutte puérile qui unissait toujours les deux garçons avec un soupçon d'indignation. _C'est pas juste, même impotent, aveugle et convalescent, ce crétin est toujours plus fort._ Et puis la déception avait laissé la place à une joie incontrôlable. C'était si inattendu, ce sursaut de fierté mal placée de la part de Sasuke.

Il avait rigolé franchement sous le regard polaire et un soupçon (un gros soupçon quand même) méprisant de son ami.

« T'es un...

- Oui ?

- Ça va, j'ai rien dit.

- Hm.

L'air tellement princier de Sasuke avait eut le don de mettre son pauvre ami sur les nerfs. À tel point qu'il avait renoncé à se retenir.

- Ben si en fait, t'es un vrai salaud toi ! »

Le tout dit sans animosité, sans haine, sans hargne et sans intention belliqueuse.

Et ça, Sasuke le sentait profondément, l'amitié de Naruto lui était chaque jour un peu plus pesante. Sa propre faiblesse face à cette amitié le rongeait.

Le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait plus rien à placer au-dessus de tout. Avant, il pouvait chasser d'un geste hautain les attentions de ses amis sous prétexte qu'il avait une vengeance sur le feu. Maintenant, il n'avait rien de plus urgent que de guérir, de se rétablir, et ça lui aurait arraché les tripes de se l'avouer, mais la présence de Naruto à ses côtés lui faisait du bien. Elle remplissait son existence.

Sans être allé aussi loin dans l'auto-analyse (pas son genre), Naruto devait, lui aussi, trouver la présence de Sasuke apaisante. Depuis le temps qu'il se cassait le cul à le rechercher, à lui courir après, à toujours devoir se surpasser pour le rattraper, depuis le temps, il pouvait enfin se reposer un peu. Il pouvait faire des trucs aussi idiots et inutiles qu'un potager ou retaper un plancher pour le simple plaisir d'avoir Sasuke avec lui. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait cette impression indescriptible d'avoir le temps avec lui.

« C'est marrant, on peut rester comme ça des siècles, nan ?

Sasuke serra nerveusement le poing. Ça, il le savait parfaitement et il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

- Ça a toujours été comme ça, dans ce quartier ?

- Comme ça quoi ?

- Hors du temps.

Voilà. Ça, il l'avait bien compris depuis qu'il s'était surpris à trouver que les travaux de la maison avançaient plutôt bien. Naruto et ses idées à la con, il le tuerait un jour.

- Tais-toi.

- Je m'en fous, on est bien ici.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi, abruti. Tu es un..

- ...un vermisseau, une sous-merde, oui, j'ai compris depuis le temps.

Sasuke ravala une exclamation de surprise. Un Naruto lucide, c'était nouveau, ça.

- Sauf que c'est faux. Toi t'es une vraie taupe et tu vas rester ici pour le restant de tes jours.

Ah là, ça lui ressemblait déjà plus. Con comme un manche de pioche.

- En fait, ça m'est égal maintenant. Tu peu bien me traiter de tout ce que tu veux, aujourd'hui, on est au même point. Coincé ici.

Devant le silence de Sasuke, Naruto continua sur sa lancée.

- Y'a vraiment que toi pour penser qu'à ça tout le temps ! Merde, quoi ! Tu crois vraiment que je voulais être plus fort que toi ?

Sasuke tourna les yeux imperceptiblement, dans un mouvement qui échappa à Naruto.

- Tu croyais que je voulais te battre ? Mais t'es con ! Où est le problème à vouloir pouvoir protéger ceux qu'on aime ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu peux bien faire semblant de pas t'en souvenir, moi je t'entends encore « je ne veux plus voir les gens qui me sont chers mourir » et ben moi non plus, figure-toi ! On voulait devenir plus fort pour ça, bordel , pas pour faire un concours !

- Pense ce que tu veux mais dans le fond, tu as toujours voulu me battre.

Naruto chassa cette idée dérangeant d'un geste vif de la main.

- Dans le passé, ouais. On n'est plus des gamins qui jouent à celui qui pisse le plus loin, que je sache.

L'image arracha un sourire intérieur à Sasuke. Est-ce qu'ils y avaient déjà joué ? Bonne question, sa mémoire restait désespérément vide à ce sujet mais l'idée éveillait chez lui un genre de nostalgie pas désagréable. D'un ton amer, il protesta pourtant.

- C'est humain. On a besoin de savoir qui est le plus fort.

- Non, ça c'est animal : on veut savoir qui va bouffer les autres. Nous on est des hommes, on n'en a rien à foutre de qui est le plus fort ; on veut juste pouvoir protéger ceux qu'on ne veut pas voir se faire bouffer.

- Quel boulet... murmura Sasuke d'une voix qui n'allait pas du tout avec les mots qu'il venait de prononcer et que Naruto interpréta à sa sauce.

- Hé ! Ça m'arrive de réfléchir aussi. Tu crois toujours que t'es la huitième merveille du monde ?

Sasuke secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas ça. C'était à la fois bien plus simple et terriblement compliqué.

_Je ne veux pas te voir. Je veux t'oublier. Vous tous et surtout toi. Je n'en peux plus. J'en peux plus de ne pas savoir ce que je veux vraiment._

Voyant qu'il en avait déjà pas mal fait pour la journée, Naruto laissa son ami se morfondre tout seul sur son plancher pourri et se remit à bêcher. De loin, Sasuke observait la silhouette orange auréolée d'or qui luttait avec la pelle. Pourquoi passait-il son temps à observer une silhouette qu'il haïssait ?

* * *

Tsunade écouta les pas dans le couloir attenant avec un sentiment de désespoir. Pourquoi le monde entier se liguait-il contre elle ce soir-là ? Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ? Le claquement des socques de Homura sur le carrelage du couloir la déprimaient au plus haut point.

« Tsunade.

_Merci d'avoir frappé._

- Il faut qu'on parle.

_Parle, je ne t'écoute pas._

- Cette question en suspens est tout à fait ridicule. C'est du jamais vu.

_Ben voyons._

- Tsunade. »

Le cinquième Hokage dévisagea ses trois visiteurs d'un air meurtrier. L'œil noir, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils désespérément froncés, sans le vouloir, les trois vieux se turent et reculèrent d'un pas.

« Tsunade, un tel silence hautain est insultant.

- Je vous écoute.

Un silence de mort envahi la pièce.

- Asseyez-vous. »

Les trois anciens dévisagèrent la jeune femme et s'assirent.

« Sasuke Uchiha est un problème.

_Non... sans rire, je ne l'aurais pas deviné toute seule._

- Pourquoi avoir confié ce traître déserteur et assassin à un sale gamin possédé par un démon qui a déjà failli détruire notre village ?

_Effectivement, quand on pose la question comme ça..._

- Disons que j'ai mes raisons. La cour de justice m'a approuvée, le conseil des anciens a pu émettre ses réserves... _Danzô a eu le temps de se mêler de tout ça, Ibiki vient me harceler tous les jours et ces deux petits crétins font augmenter ma tension dramatiquement._ Tout s'est donc fait dans les règles. Ces deux garçons sont sous ma responsabilité jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Homura fronça les sourcils et toussota.

- Tu as des projets pour eux, Tsunade ?

- C'est évident. Êtes-vous disposés à ne pas intervenir dans cette affaire ?

Les trois vieux s'entreregardèrent avec un air entendu qui fit penser à Tsunade qu'ils avaient une réponse toute prête depuis le début.

- À trois conditions.

- Dites toujours.

- D'une, si Kyuubi reparait, tu dois pouvoir nous assurer qu'il sera détruit. De deux, tes résultats sur le Sharingan sont insuffisants pour déterminer si oui ou non Sasuke peut encore le transmettre. Dans le doute, il faut essayer.

Tsunade faillit s'étrangler de stupeur.

- Dites donc Koharu, je suis Hokage, pas éleveuse de chevaux. Je ne vais pas faire des expériences de reproduction pour vos beaux yeux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce garçon doit rester en vie. Il faut qu'il se trouve une compagne prédisposée à lui donner une lignée favorable aux pupilles héréditaires.

- Hyuga, quoi.

- Oui, par exemple.

- Et la troisième condition ?

Deux des vieux sur trois échangèrent un regard anxieux, le troisième fixa le sol avec tristesse.

- Tsunade. Le village doit survivre. Et il doit avoir un Hokage.

- C'est pour ça que je me bats, pour que nous soyons forts.

- Il faut faire mieux que ça.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils.

- Il faut que tu saches qui pourrait devenir sixième Hokage, il faut aussi que tu puisses savoir exactement quoi faire si le village venait à tomber.

- C'est étrange de vous entendre dire ça. Vous qui avez tant œuvré pour affaiblir Konoha.

Koharu la dévisageait.

- Un jour, tu seras à notre place, Tsunade, et alors tu comprendras.

_Dieu m'en garde._

Homura hocha la tête.

Nulle trace de morgue chez les trois vieillards,

- Un jour, tu sauras que... la survie du village est de deux nature.

_Et ce jour a l'air super proche, voir même immédiat_, ricana Tsunade intérieurement.

- Le village de Konoha peut bien perdurer. Le village de Konoha peut aussi mourir. Ou les deux à la fois. Ce n'est pas important.

- Hein !?

- Tu dois veiller à son intégrité. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

- Le village ne sera pas détruit.

Homura hocha la tête.

- Il y a bien d'autres manières de protéger un village. Si le village tombe et que tu es encore en vie, que feras-tu ?

Tsunade ferma les yeux enfin, d'accord, elle commençait à voir où ils voulaient en venir. Et si dès le début, ils n'avaient pensé qu'à ce genre de solution ?

- Je te laisse y penser, Tsunade. Mais pour survivre au pire, il faut déjà l'avoir prévu.

Encore plus déprimée qu'avant la visite de ces vieux croûtons, Tsunade s'avachit sur son fauteuil et sortit la bouteille de saké planquée sous son bureau.

Au bout du troisième ou quatrième verre, ses idées redevinrent un peu plus claires... ou l'inverse. Et comme l'alcool fait bien les choses, elle finit par oublier complètement qu'elle était un Hokage, et sa nature profonde reprit le dessus. Les vieux réflexes reprirent le dessus. Avant tout, elle était joueuse. Et elle savait jouer. Même si elle perdait tout le temps.

_Il faut garder la main._

Elle fit signe à Shizune de sortir du placard... heu... du fond de la pièce, dans l'obscurité où elle se planquait quand Tsunade avait de la visite.

- J'ai une malchance maléfique au jeu, Shizune, mais j'ai aussi de bonnes bases. Toujours perdre ne signifie pas qu'on n'a pas les principes du jeu ancrés dans la tête. Quel est le principe directeur des jeux de carte ?

- Sachez quand il faut garder la main, murmura son assistante.

_Garder Sasuke parce que le rôle des Uchiha est encore trouble. Garder Naruto, parce que Kyuubi. Garder un œil sur Danzô et sa bande de fanatiques de la Racine. Garder la main sur le conseil des anciens._

- Hokage-sama. Les notes du Troisième Hokage. Peut-être est-ce le moment de...

- Non. Attendons encore un peu. Je ne veux pas pouvoir être prise au dépourvu.

_Garder le contrôle des ninjas, des principaux jounins, de l'ANBU, des ninjas de l'extérieur. Garder contact avec les autres villages. Y'a du boulot._

_

* * *

_

« Putain j'ai chaud ! »

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il était cent pour cent d'accord sur la chaleur, mais pas question de le dire parce que ça donnerait raison à l'autre idiot et surtout parce qu'il faisait bien trop chaud pour parler et pour se disputer.

« Trop chaud ! »

Il s'était allongé sur le plancher, abandonnant son attitude hautaine pour s'étaler en étoile, la bouche ouverte, les yeux fermés, un filet de salive dégoulinant le long du menton.

Une sensation douce et rafraichissante se posa brusquement sur son visage. D'un geste brusque de la main, il rejeta le chiffon humide de ses yeux. À deux mètres de lui Naruto faisant semblant de regarder la maison d'en face d'un œil, pendant qu'il observait ses réactions de l'autre. Naruto le regardait avec de grands yeux et même sans voir les détails, il devinait à merveille l'inquiétude qu'il devait y avoir dans ces yeux-là. L'envie le brûla un instant de lui hurler dessus, et puis le soleil de brûla encore plus fort et il referma les yeux, reposa la tête sur le sol. Il passa le linge sur ses yeux, l'eau tiédie lui faisait plus de bien que ne voulait l'admettre. En fait, elle lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il n'était pas près à l'avouer mais il ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire en toute honnêteté.

Et puis lorsque le soir tomba, ce qui devait arriver arriva. De loin, Sasuke observa son ami qui revenait de ses « travaux des champs ». Il était à moitié nu, normal, il venait de passer toute la journée à bêcher au soleil. Il s'appuyait sur le manche de pelle pour marcher, normal, il venait de passer toute la journée à bêcher au soleil. Il titubait... pas hyper normal. Il s'était écroulé à deux mètres de la maison... complètement anormal.

De mauvaise grâce, Sasuke se traîna près du blondinet effondré, après avoir lancé un coup d'œil assassin au toit de la maison d'enfance.

« T'es mort ?

- Putain... fous-moi la paix. »

Haussant les épaules, Sasuke fit demi-tour et retourna s'assoir sur le plancher défoncé de sa maison.

Quinze minutes après, Naruto se releva et se traîna à son tour dans la maison. Il accorda à peine un geste de la tête à Sasuke en passant et vint s'effondrer à côté de lui. À vue de nez, il était à peu près dans le même état que lui, mais en mille fois pire. Il bavait, pleurait, tremblant de tout son corps, et gémissant douloureusement.

_Insolation_, conclut sagement Sasuke en le laissant par terre se tortiller. _Coup de chaud, et fatigue... peut-être crampe aussi. C'est un crétin._

Il vida la gourde sur la tête de son ancien coéquipier et cria son nom en le secouant ce qui eut l'effet de faire se relever Naruto, de le faire tituber vers l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, attrapa les restes du repas de midi qui refroidissait dans un coin et mangea sous le regard dégoûté de Sasuke.

« Ça va ?

- Ouais ouais ouais... t'as faim ?

- J'ai déjà mangé.

- Tu m'as pas attendu ? T'es nul... »

Sasuke plissa les yeux pour voir les détails et grimaça. Son ex-meilleur et seul ami avait les pupilles dilatées, les mains tremblante, la bouche ouverte et la bave aux lèvres. L'air plus que pas bien, l'air complètement malade, l'air à moitié mort. Sasuke décida de se coucher tout en gardant un œil sur le roi du jardinage. Il remonta la couverture sur lui et se cala contre le mur, guettant derrière ses yeux mi-clos l'état de Naruto.

« Ça va vraiment ? Tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

- Ouais j'te dis. »

Dans un effort de volonté surhumain, il se releva et balança la deuxième gourde encore plein d'eau vers Naruto.

« Bois beaucoup, reste au frais. »

Du fond de son état de semi-comateux, Naruto réalisa avec dix secondes de retard que Sasuke venait d'être gentil. Bon présage pour la suite.

A SUIVRE...

sachez que reviewer n'a jamais tué personne (si si si, croyez-nous), en revanche, un manque de review porte généralement un coup quasi mortel au moral des auteurs. Donc, faites une bonne action : sauvez un auteur, laissez une review.


	11. Se reconnaître I

Base : Naruto

Rating : M (dehors les mineur(e)s !)

Genre : belle histoire d'amitié ? Heuu, d'accord, disons, « belle histoire d'amitié vachement ambiguë »

Disclaimer : je suppose que menace ou politesse, rien n'y fera, ils seront toujours à Kishimoto. (non, pas de fatalisme !) Et en plus, on ne se fera jamais un kopek avec toutes les conneries qu'on écrit ! Ha si ! Le ptit docteur, c'est le joujou à Jimi !

Au cas (pas improbable, mais tout de même) où quelques gens _culturés_ viendraient rôder ici, rien à voir avec J. P. Sartre.

**HUIS CLOS  
**

**

* * *

**

**Se reconnaître  
**

« _On ne tue bien que ce qu'on aime_ »

J. Giraudoux

La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne heure déjà, et les deux garçons continuaient à veiller à la lueur du feu de camp. Un orage avait profité du soir pour éclater, il pleuvait à verse et toute la maison tremblait à chaque coup de tonnerre. L'épisode culinaire obligatoire avait été écourté pour une fois. Naruto avait mis de l'eau à bouillir, avait rempli la casserole de nouilles, avait recouvert le tout et était retombé à moitié comateux. Sasuke avait regardé avec indifférence l'eau bouillir, le couvercle prendre la fuite, l'eau déborder, la pâtes s'agglomérer et finalement le feu s'éteindre misérablement par manque de bois. Il s'était servi une cuillère de ce truc compact, incolore et insipide, avait jeté un regard circonspect sur la chose et l'avait avalée sans trop de protestations. Pour la forme, il avait aussi rempli une gamelle pour Naruto mais dans l'état d'épuisement où il était, cela ne servait sûrement à rien. Dans son état, une telle bouillie ferait plus de mal que de bien.

Sasuke, bien malgré lui, observait son ami avec une anxiété qu'il avait maintenant entièrement renoncé à refouler (de toute façon Naruto n'était pas en état de s'en rendre compte). Il n'avait jamais vu Naruto dans un tel état de faiblesse, sauf lorsqu'il était gravement blessé et ce n'était pas le cas ici. Du plus loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il ne l'avait jamais vu malade, et il avait encore moins eu à s'occuper d'un malade. Il réalisa avec irritation que les gestes de soin les plus élémentaires lui avaient échappé au fil des années à force de ne pas les mettre en pratique. Fallait-il appeler des secours ? Oui mais... ça voulait dire sortir du quartier et s'exposer à pas mal d'ennuis. Trouver des médicaments ? Mais dans ce cas, lesquels lui administrer ? Un nouveau gémissement le tira de ses réflexions et le força à s'approcher.

« Naruto, t'es sûr que ça va ?

- Ouais, j'te dis ! »

Naruto ferma les yeux un moment pour empêcher la pièce de tourner autour de lui comme une toupie. Non, ça n'allait pas bien du tout. Sa tête allait éclater à force de lui faire mal ; il essaya en vain de faire cesser la douleur qui pulsait sous son crâne en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Mauvaise idée, maintenant il avait envie de vomir en plus. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un coup de chaud, un très mauvais coup de chaud, sans plus, qui, comme tous les maux bénins pouvait empirer en moins d'une heure. S'il continuait comme ça, il n'allait pas pouvoir surveiller Sasuke une nuit de plus. Sasuke se gardait bien tout seul, d'accord, mais il avait une mission quand même. Ce dernier réagit immédiatement en sentant les tremblements brusques de Naruto.

« Couche-toi, il faut que tu te reposes.

- Ça va je te dis ! Grogna-t-il pour toute réponse en repoussant Sasuke d'une main.

Ça, il pouvait encore le faire. Il avait suffisamment de forces pour ne pas se laisser guider jusqu'à son lit improvisé. Bon, il titubait pas mal mais il arriva à se laisser tomber sur sa couverture tout seul.

- Fais-ce que tu veux, moi je me couche, murmura Sasuke, sans lui jeter un regard. »

Il avait parfaitement vu ce que l'autre idiot avait : une sale fièvre. Alors il devait se coucher, en espérant que ça aille mieux le lendemain.

Il entendit le parquet grincer, puis le froissement du sac de couchage de Naruto et de la couverture qu'il remontait. Un moment durant, il n'y eut plus que le bruit de la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur Konoha, puis Sasuke entendit Naruto recommencer à renifler. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce régime, le bruit que faisait son camarade enfiévré devint invivable. Non seulement, il reniflait et respirait bruyamment, mais en plus, il faisait craquer le parquet à force de se tourner et se retourner. De plus en plus irrité, Sasuke se releva brusquement.

« Naruto, arrête ça ! »

Il se tut subitement, comprenant que Naruto ne risquait pas de lui obéir, puisqu'il ne l'entendait déjà plus. Il allait vraiment mal. Sasuke remarqua immédiatement ses cheveux trempés de sueur et ses yeux hagards et absents, impossible de lui faire comprendre quoi que ce soit, un peu comme d'habitude, mais en bien pire.

« Naruto ? »

Un instant, il fut saisi d'un léger frisson de panique. Il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter autant pour Naruto, bien au contraire, il aurait dû en profiter pour partir pour de bon puisque l'occasion lui était offerte, ou le tuer, ou le regarder souffrir en ricanant. Pourtant, il continua sur sa lancée et se précipita vers le malade.

« Naruto, c'est moi, réponds !

Le regard bleu sembla se figer un moment avant de reprendre un peu de son éclat habituel.

- Sasuke ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

Il contint de justesse un soupir de soulagement. De toute façon, c'était Naruto, il était increvable, pas de quoi s'en faire.

- Pars pas.

Sasuke ne se demanda même pas si cette supplique venait de la mission de son ami ou d'un vieux réflexe, toujours est-il qu'il le rassura. Ceci dit, là non plus, il ne se demanda pas d'où venait une telle attitude sa part.

- Je reste. Calme-toi. Ça va aller.

Un moment passa avant qu'il ne se décide. C'était loin d'être ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais il l'avait dit pourtant. Ça devenait dangereux.

- Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un pour te soigner. Reste éveillé en m'attendant, d'accord ?

- Non ! Reste là, Sasuke !

Il sortit une main de sous la couverture et agrippa le bras de Sasuke.

- Ne pars pas...encore.

Dans son délire fiévreux, Naruto commençait doucement à tout mélanger, resserrant progressivement sa prise sur le bras de Sasuke.

- Ne recommence pas... ils ne sont pas pour toi.... là-bas...

- Je ne pars pas. Je vais juste chercher des secours. Sakura si tu veux...

Un nouveau tremblement fit sursauter Sasuke.

- J'ai... j'ai froid.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Naruto avait vraiment perdu pied pour le coup. Comment pouvait-il avoir froid ? Il transpirait, il était bouillant de fièvre et portait son blouson et deux couvertures sur lui et il faisait chaud. Dans cette atmosphère moite de pluie d'été, il devait bien être le seul à cent kilomètres à la ronde à avoir froid.

Puisqu'il ne semblait pas vouloir le relâcher, Sasuke étudia posément la situation. Après tout, une bonne nuit de sommeil pouvait faire tomber la fièvre aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. On ne mourrait pas de fièvre.

- Et puis j'en ai rien à foutre, tu peux crever, fit-il à mi-voix en serrant les poings.

- J'ai froid...

- Crève mais me fais pas ça, crétin, rajouta-t-il en écrasant son poing sur le sol.

Il s'était décidé. Dans le pire des cas, si son état empirait, il pourrait toujours trouver des secours plus tard dans la nuit. Il leva la tête, louchant avec méfiance vers le toit d'en face. Ouais, il pouvait toujours appeler des secours plus tard.

- Attends. »

Il rapprocha son lit improvisé de celui de Naruto et passa sa couverture sur lui. Puis, il se recoucha, cherchant à calmer son anxiété. Le simple fait de se sentir inquiet l'inquiétait encore plus, un véritable cercle vicieux. Sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil, il surveillait le moindre bruissement venant de Naruto. Petit à petit, sa respiration se calma, son souffle encore encombré reprenait un rythme régulier. Ce ne devait être qu'une crise passagère. Rassuré bien malgré lui, Sasuke put fermer les yeux à son tour.

Il somnola bien une demi heure avant d'être réveillé en sursaut par un Naruto se collant contre lui de tout son corps. Il eut besoin de tout son self-control pour ne pas crier de stupeur et amorça lentement un mouvement de recul. La voix essoufflée de son ami lui parvint dans un murmure rauque.

« 'Fait froid. »

Sasuke hésita un instant avant de prendre le bras de Naruto pour constater qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie. Il grelottait vraiment de froid, claquant les dents par moment. Pourtant il avait son blouson, trois couvertures et Sasuke près de lui. Comme ce dernier ne se reculait pas, Naruto se pressa encore un peu contre lui, à tel point que Sasuke sentit les tremblements se propager dans sa poitrine. Naruto posa juste son front contre Sasuke et ce dernier mouvement arracha un hoquet à Sasuke. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse ce genre de choses justement à ce moment là ? Il n'aurait jamais dû rester, jamais dans ce village, jamais avec Naruto, jamais cette nuit. Pour la énième fois, il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien y avoir en Naruto pour le pousser toujours au pire avant de l'enlacer, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui. Et la ferveur qu'il mit dans ce simple geste le terrifia. Naruto eut l'air de se calmer quelque peu et se détendit légèrement, les tremblements se calmant petit à petit.

_Tant mieux pour toi si ça te fait du bien_, songea amèrement le jeune déserteur, _parce que moi, je déteste ça._

Sasuke se mordit violemment la lèvre, espérant refréner un peu son élan. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche eut exactement l'effet inverse. Serrer Naruto contre lui éveillait une tension insupportable. D'un côté, la haine qu'il portait à tout être humain, lui comprit, et l'indicible désir que suscitait la présence de Naruto dans ses bras, de l'autre.

« Naruto va-t-en, tenta-t-il désespérément. »

Pour toute réponse, le pauvre malade se contenta de bafouiller en se resserrant contre son ami.

_Je te hais._

Et Sasuke attrapa lui prit le visage entre les mains et le plaqua contre le sien.

* * *

Kakashi dormait comme un bienheureux, du moins, comme un ninja torturé par un lourd passé et déchiré entre son devoir et son désespoir chronique. Comme d'hab' quoi. Même lui devait bien dormir et puisque les deux idiots qu'il gardait avaient enfin décidé de se coucher, il pouvait trouver le repos bien mérité. Oui parce qu'entre surveiller les gamins, les guignols de Danzo, et faire ses rapports réguliers à Tsunade, il s'ennnuyait de moins en moins. Pour l'instant, aucun homme de l'ANBU n'avait pénétré dans _sa_ zone. Ils s'étaient contentés de rôder aux alentours, vérifiant chaque centimètre carré de forêt, histoire de vérifier que Sasuke n'était pas caché sous une fougère. Pour plus de sécurité, il avait placé un clone à l'entrée, bien en vue, bien flippant à les fixer sans bouger. Bref, de quoi prévenir que la maison était bien gardée.

Et ce petit idiot qui avait trouvé le moyen de tomber malade. Alors que normalement, les crétins ne peuvent pas s'enrhumer. Pour attraper un rhume de cerveau, il en faut déjà un. Mais il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour ça, s'il y avait bien un avantage à avoir un démon renard dans le ventre, c'était l'extraordinaire capacité à guérir son hôte qu'il avait.

Bref, il se coucha sans hésitation. Et ne dormit que d'un œil. Comme un ninja en mission.

Bien lui en prit.

* * *

Les couloirs du quartier général étaient désert, sombres et froids. Le ninjas ne dorment jamais que d'un œil mais ils dorment quand même. Loin de l'activité frénétique qui envahissait les lieux pendant le jour, le calme inquiétant qui régnait était tout aussi propice au travail.

À un travail un peu plus sombre, un peu plus secret.

Le bureau du Hokage ne dérogeait pas à la règle : sombre, froid, vide... en apparence du moins.

Tsunade lutta quelques secondes contre le sommeil.

_À mon âge, je ne devrais plus avoir besoin de dormir autant._

L'homme caché dans la pénombre murmurait à voix tellement basse qu'elle dut se concentrer pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

« Hokage-sama ?

- Parle.

- Les deux autres équipes ont fait parvenir leur rapport sur les mouvements suspects dans les autres pays.

- Ils sont arrivés aux mêmes conclusions ?

- Effectivement. C'est de plus en plus proches.

- Combien de morts aux frontières du village de la Pluie.

- Vingt-cinq, tous villages confondus, officiellement. Dont sept de Konoha.

_Officiellement... on peut donc raisonnablement penser que le chiffre réel est au moins deux fois plus élevé. _

- Des nouvelles de l'équipe en mission à Iwa ?

- Aucunes mais les frontières avec Ame sont fermées, les communications passeront probablement dans les jours à venir.

- Que disent les « discrets » ?

- Une attaque. On parle d'une attaque.

Le Hokage se raidit imperceptiblement et crispa les mâchoires. Il fallait que ça arrive maintenant.

- Quand ?

- Bientôt. Il y a une telle recrudescence d'assassinats, c'est un signe qui ne trompe pas.

Tsunade fut tentée de se ronger l'ongle du pouce mais elle se retint.

- Des pistes ?

- C'est l'Akatsuki, tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus. Quant à savoir d'où ils viendront, combien et quel est leur niveau, c'est une autre histoire.

- Développe.

- Le nombre, on sait que ce n'est pas une armée organisée mais des individus liés par un certain nombre d'intérêts communs. Combien nous attaqueront ? Aucune idée. La force de cette formation réside dans son hétérogénéité qui nous empêche de les pister. Leur faiblesse, c'est la forte indépendance de ses membres.

- Je vois. À partir de cet instant, l'ANBU est en état d'alerte permanent, tes hommes compris et tous les ninjas seront informés de l'imminence d'une attaque.

- Nous n'avons aucune certitude sur leur objectif. Il se peut aussi que des semaines passent avant qu'ils n'attaquent.

- Dans le doute, considérons qu'ils vont nous attaquer dans une heure, par surprise, et qu'ils sont bien plus forts que nous. Ce n'est pas très rationnel mais c'est efficace.

- Vos ordre seront transmis, Hokage-sama."

Le ninja disparut sans sortir du coin obscure depuis lequel il avait fait son rapport. Tsunade se releva lentement, ferma la fenêtre, s'arrêta pour observer le village dans la nuit. Quelques lumières éclairaient les rues, et de nombreuses fenêtres découpaient encore des carrés blanc et jaune au milieu des bâtiments noirs.

_Bien. Ne dormez pas. Ne vous laissez pas endormir._

Elle tira les volets et retourna à son bureau, alluma une lampe et prit un nouveau morceau de parchemin. Il fallait se préparer maintenant, faire face à tout ce qui pouvait arriver.

_Veillez, moi aussi je veille._

_Il ne faut pas fermer l'œil à la veille d'une catastrophe.  
_

_

* * *

_

Il sentit le goût salé de la transpiration sur le bout de sa langue. C'était mauvais... mauvais pour lui. Et le goût âcre et salé envahit toute sa bouche. Très mauvais.

Il se dit douloureusement qu'il était abominable. Il était en train d'abuser de la seule personne qui lui faisait confiance et lui accordait son amitié malgré tout. Seulement voilà, il fallait que ce soit lui. _C'est lui, c'est son corps, c'est son visage._ Et pourtant rien de cela ne le rebutait. Au contraire. C'est de lui dont il cauchemardait, c'était son image qui l'obsédait, c'était son corps qu'il voulait voir baigner dans son sang et nul autre.

Cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'il s'apprêtait à abuser de lui, de son état de faiblesse. De toute façon, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire ça dans son état normal. Le forcer, profiter de lui, c'étaient les deux seuls moyens, tout aussi répugnant l'un que l'autre. Mais il avait déjà fait tellement pire envers des gens qui l'aimaient. _J'suis plus à ça près. _Il avait déjà tué. Il avait déjà fait pire. Il avait déjà voulu le tuer. Il avait voulu qu'il souffre.

_Je voulais te tuer, crétin, il fallait me laisser faire._

_Voilà où on en est maintenant._

Il glissa doucement ses mains dans le dos de Naruto, cherchant à le caler contre lui. Une fois qu'il fût sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas bouger, il le poussa sur le dos, passant sur lui, à demi redressé. Puis il se recolla à lui, la tête cachée dans son cou. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder, pas pendant qu'il lui faisait ça. Le goût salé revint.. le sueur coulait aussi le long de son cou, venant chatouiller ses lèvres. Naruto ne bougeait plus, ne disait plus rien, seule sa respiration erratique indiquait qu'il était encore conscient, et un léger soubresaut à chaque fois repoussait Sasuke lorsqu'il reprenait son souffle.

Sasuke ferma les yeux. _Une seule fois_, se promit-il. _Une seule fois et plus jamais de ma vie. Un seul moment de faiblesse et après je le tue_. Il avança la main en tremblant. Il lui attrapa la nuque, lui arracha un gémissement.

_Tu vas souffrir._

Il avait voulu ce moment, il en avait rêvé presque sans cesse pendant trois ans. Il aurait enduré la mort mille fois plutôt que de laisser une seule personne le savoir mais il désirait Naruto à un point qu'il était difficile d'imaginer. Durant tout ce temps, il avait dû se maîtriser, faisant de sa froideur une seconde nature, se forgeant un masque d'impassibilité quand on parlait de lui, quand il le voyait. Et puis, il avait passé tout ce temps dans un danger perpétuel avec Orochimaru, et puis il avait appris à aimer tuer. Cela ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion d'y repenser trop souvent. Oublier tout plaisir, tout désir, toute source de faiblesse, et rester sur ses gardes à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, ça ne laisse pas une seconde aux fantasmes. Sans qu'il le réalise, il avait déjà remplacé l'envie par la haine. Et il désirait autant le faire disparaître que le faire sien.

Il mêla sa salive à la sueur brûlante qui gouttait au bout du menton de Naruto. Et puis planta ses dents dans la peau humide, se retint de crier. C'était bon maintenant.

Il était de retour, il se retrouvait confronté à lui sans la moindre échappatoire. Il avait même pensé que le tuer mettrait fin à cette attirance terrifiante. Si seulement il avait pu le tuer, s'il n'avait pas reculé la première fois et hésité la seconde ! Naruto serait mort pour de bon et il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de cette envie plus que troublante. Ç'aurait été tellement plus simple si Naruto était mort dès le début, dès sa fuite de Konoha. Il plongea ses doigts dans la tignasse blonde de son ancien coéquipier. S'il avait pu s'en débarrasser, il n'aurait pas ce terrible désir.

Il se redressa, à quatre pattes au-dessus de Naruto, gardant leur visage l'un contre l'autre. Il lui embrassa les joues, les tempes, doucement, d'abord le côté droit, puis le gauche, puis les yeux. Les yeux fermés.

« C'est bien, ne regarde pas. »

Il attrapa ses mains et les serra dans les siennes, les remonta au dessus de sa tête, les emprisonna et l'embrassa pour de bon. Ouvrant la bouche de Naruto du bout des doigts, il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur et se perdit dans cette étreinte étrange, moite et clandestine. Il n'avait pas bon goût là non plus, la sueur, la salive, le goût du bouillon de poisson et des nouilles. Mais rien que de sentir sa langue brûlante contre la sienne, pouvoir le mordre là, pouvoir le prendre comme ça, laisser son souffle effleurer sa peau, c'était excitant.

Calmement, toute trace de nervosité envolée, Sasuke glissa une main entre eux, il hésita une seconde et puis baissa le short et le caleçon de Naruto d'abord, puis il déboutonna son propre pantalon et s'avança légèrement pour être sur les hanches de Naruto.

Lui était très excité, Naruto était complètement inconscient, mais qu'importe ? _Après tout, si le corps réagit, c'est que c'est bon._

Il saisit le sexe de son ami et commença à se frotter avec, lentement, lascivement, en observant la moindre de ses réaction. S'il bandait dans son sommeil, alors il n'aurait plus à se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. _Le corps est honnête lui._

Un ricanement amer le saisit lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de Naruto se durcir contre lui, il n'avait plus besoin de le tenir maintenant, il se dressait face au sien, il l'attendait, il semblait demander s'étreinte. Il se pencha petit à petit, en lâchant Naruto, remuant simplement les hanches assez vite pour le sentir contre lui.

Ils étaient seuls alors il ne se retint pas pour gémir, pour pousser les premiers râles de plaisirs de sa vie.

De sa main libre, il agrippa à nouveau les cheveux de son ami, lui tira la tête en arrière, tandis qu'il posait la sienne sur le torse de Naruto. Il sentit sa salive couler, il ne pouvait pas respirer normalement, trop de tension, il ne pouvait plus déglutir, la gorge nouée, l'estomac lourd comme du plomb. Il prit le tissus du blouson de Naruto entre ses dents, le soulevant à chacun de ses déhanchés, emportant malgré lui tout son corps avec lui.

C'était tellement bon... pour la première fois... calmer toute la frustration, la colère... il savait que cela pouvait le calmer, lui faire du bien.

Et là. Un instant durant. Il crut avoir senti Naruto bouger.

Il attrapa ses poignets dans l'une de ses mains et de l'autre vint recommencer à les masturber tous les deux. Il garda le blouson entre ses dents, et le serrait à s'en faire saigner les gencives.

Il n'arrêterait pas. Il allait prendre son plaisir et tant pis pour Naruto s'il se réveillait maintenant.

_Dans le fond Naruto... tu aimes ça toi aussi._

Naruto se sentit bien avant de se sentir mal. Il sut que son corps aimait ça avant de comprendre que tout son esprit refusait. L'excitation, le plaisir d'être touché, le bonheur si sensuel d'être excité par un autre que lui, la frustration si douce de ne pas pouvoir bouger, le rythme lent de son corps immobilisé qui voulait suivre celui de l'autre. Tout cela l'enflamma une seconde durant, une si longue seconde avant de laisser place à l'horreur, le dégoût, la colère, la fureur.

_Pas ça !_

« Arrête fit-il d'une voix cassée. »

Mais Sasuke était déjà loin de lui, il ne l'entendait plus.

Il tenta de se débattre, de s'échapper mais ses jambes refusèrent, son ventre protesta, il était malade. Comme si toute une moitié de son corps refusait ce que l'autre désirait.

La main de Sasuke s'arrêta un instant avant de se resserrer, pressant leur sexe l'un contre l'autre. Il resserra ses jambes aussi, l'empêchant de bouger et écrasa les poignets de Naruto sous son bras.

« Arrête toi... repris Naruto en montrant les dents.

- Tais-toi.

Sasuke le caressa plus vigoureusement encore, lui arrachant un grognement rauque.

- Tais-toi, tu aimes ça.

Naruto essaya encore de bouger sans parvenir à autre chose que se frotter encore plus contre son ami.

- C'est faux. »

Il sentit le visage de Sasuke se poser contre lui, par dessus ses multiples couches de vêtements, le contact insistant des dents de Sasuke contre lui le fit frémir.

Une sensation bizarre envahit son bas-ventre, douce et inéluctable, la jouissance montait en lui, l'envahissait, paralysant ses jambes, brûlant son entre-jambe, brouillant toutes ses pensées.

Un tressaillement de Sasuke, puis le mouvement de sa main qui les pressa plus fort encore, griffant la peau fine de leur sexe lui apprirent qu'il était dans le même état.

Il cessa de se débattre et laissa faire. C'était trop bon. Mal et bon à la fois. Il cessa de penser, de refuser, son cerveau était blanc, rouge, jaune, dans sa tête tout se mélangeait, à l'image de Sasuke, le soleil, des corps nus et inconnus, quelques vieux fantasmes qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

Sasuke. Sasuke qui devenait lui. Lui qui devenait Sasuke. Leurs visages qui se mélangeaient. La fièvre persistante le faisait délirer.

Et au milieu, une voix rugissante retentit.

« Tues le ! »

La voix avait surgit de nulle part. Et elle vibrait en lui comme un coup de tonnerre.

« Tues le. »

Naruto ne mit pas plus d'une fraction de seconde pour le reconnaître. Kyuubi.

Il se fit violence pour ne pas écouter la voix qui emplissait maintenant sa tête. Chassant le brouillard blanc et l'intense plaisir qu'il ressentait.

« Tues le. Regarde ce qu'il te fait. »

Il se força à ne pas penser à ce qui se passait autour de lui, aux mains parcourant sa peau qui se frayaient un chemin au plus intime de son corps. Il ne pouvait rien. Il était bien. Il ne voulait pas quitter cette jouissance comme ça.

« Tues le ! Cria la voix en lui, accentuant encore la douleur qui irradiait de son front. »

Il eut un violent soubresaut, mais les bras de Sasuke le maintenaient toujours fermement pressé contre le sol.

« Laisse-moi faire, je vais le détruire. »

Naruto chassa l'image du corps déchiqueté de Sasuke qui s'imposait à lui, remplaçant ses fantasmes d'une étreinte sensuelle. C'était la volonté du monstre qui lui parvenait, lui ne voulait pas. Il le savait et luttait contre les instincts meurtrier du démon.

« Laisse-moi faire si tu n'en est pas capable. »

Ce n'était même pas ça. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke meurt. Peu importe qui le tuerait, il ne le laisserait pas faire. A plus forte raison s'il s'agissait du démon renard.

« Je vais le tuer pour toi.

- Non. »

Il ne chercha pas à raisonner. Kyubi, un démon, une créature maléfique qui ne pouvait pas comprendre un attachement comme celui qui le liait à Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas se fier à son hôte. En même temps, il sentit la main de Sasuke accélérer et trembler. Le souffle chaud de son ami vint brusquement se perdre au creux de son oreille.

Dans une demi inconscience, il entendit les deux voix se mêler, les deux êtres le forcer. L'un à jouir, l'autre à haïr.

« Naruto, je viens, pardon.

- Tues-le.

- Laisse-toi faire...

- Laisse-moi faire ! »

Un seul cri de rejet répondit sans qu'il sache vers qui il le dirigeait, Sasuke, Kyubi, les deux, plus sûrement.

« NON ! »

Au même instant, il sentit le démon ressurgir en lui, il n'en pouvait plus, lui non plus. Alors que Sasuke se crispa encore un peu plus contre lui dans un râle de jouissance à peine contenu, il sentit le démon le retenir lui, l'empêcher. Malgré la fièvre dévorante, il se releva le plus vivement possible, regarda Sasuke sans le voir avant de prendre la fuite en chancelant, laissant la maison retentir des soupirs rauques de son ami.

A SUIVRE...

la review ayant été reconnue d'utilité publique et élue produit de l'année, les auteurs vous conseillent fortement de tester un échantillon gratuit en exclusivité en cliquant sur le bouton vert juste là en-dessous ^^


	12. Se reconnaître II

Base : Naruto

Rating : M (dehors les mineur(e)s !)

Genre : belle histoire d'amitié ? Heuu, d'accord, disons, « belle histoire d'amitié vachement ambiguë »

Disclaimer : je suppose que menace ou politesse, rien n'y fera, ils seront toujours à Kishimoto. (non, pas de fatalisme !) Et en plus, on ne se fera jamais un kopek avec toutes les conneries qu'on écrit ! Ha si ! Le ptit docteur, c'est le joujou à Jimi !

Au cas (pas improbable, mais tout de même) où quelques gens _culturés_ viendraient rôder ici, rien à voir avec J. P. Sartre.

Désoléééés pour le retard de publication mais les partiels de Loli sont passés par là !

**HUIS CLOS  
**

**

* * *

**

**Se reconnaître II  
**

«_ Votre ami est la réponse de vos désirs_. »

Khalil Gibran

Sasuke s'assit sur le tas de couvertures éparses et souillées.

C'était bon et mal à la fois. Le tout à la fois. Bon et mal. Sale et délicieux. Jouissif et terrible. Il n'arrivait pas se départager entre ces sentiments si contradictoires. Il aurait dû se sentir coupable et mal, il aurait dû. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Tout ce qu'il sentait c'était le goût salé et âcre de la sueur de Naruto qui emplissait toujours sa bouche. Le goût du scandale. De l'interdit. Ce triste parfum qu'exhalait toute la pièce, comme remplie de leur acte du sol au plafond.

Normalement, il ne pouvait pas faire ce genre de choses. C'est sale, c'est indigne, c'est... une perversion. Et il n'avait pas le temps pour la perversion, il avait une histoire familiale compliquée à démêler. Et puis, s'il fallait vraiment être sincère, il se sentait honteux. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie peut-être, il était submergé par la honte et le plaisir, un cocktail explosif. La conscience aiguë d'avoir fait quelque chose de déshonorant. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait prit son plaisir avec un garçon, mais aussi, et à sa grande surprise, il réalisa que c'était ça qui lui pesait le plus, parce qu'il avait aimé abuser de Naruto. De son meilleur ami, en l'occurrence, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Et au plus profond de lui, il lui semblait qu'il n'aurait jamais autant aimé ça avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Un léger mouvement à l'extérieur n'attira même pas son attention. Il resta un long moment à contempler le sol. Le sol morne et inutile. Mais super intéressant dans la mesure où il l'empêchait de réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'il allait faire. Le parquet. Il savait qu'il y avait des rainures, les motifs d'arabesques qu'a naturellement le bois poli... mais il ne voyait rien. Juste un ensemble uniformément grisâtre. S'il ne voyait déjà plus les lignes entre les lames de parquet, c'était qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Réagir. Il faisait sombre et sa vue était de plus en plus mauvaise. Il fallait réagir.

Et puis un tremblement le saisit de la tête aux pieds. Quelque chose avait grondé dans les profondeurs de la nuit. Il se releva brusquement. C'était bien ça. Kyubi. Il l'avait senti en Naruto, il l'avait provoqué, ça c'était sûr. Mais est-ce que Naruto parviendrait à le maîtriser. Est-ce qu'il le pouvait seulement ? Comment avait-il fait jusqu'à maintenant ?

Il se précipita à l'extérieur.

Dans son état Naruto ne pouvait pas résister au démon. Il allait se déchaîner et...là.

_Ah putain !_ _Mais où il est ce boulet ?_ Sasuke prit un magistral air de « rien à foutre de lui », tout en courant vers la rue. _En plus faut que ça tombe quand je vois plus rien, putain !_ _Ils ont toujours pas trouvé un remède les médic ?_

_Putain de boulet t'es où ? _Il aurait bien eu envie de le crier mais soyons réalistes : Naruto aurait pu l'entendre.

Il parcourut la rue en cherchant, non pas des yeux, mais avec tous ses autre sens, par où il pouvait trouver son ami. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué. _Suivez le guide. Le guide démon-renard. _

Et il se concentra sur l'aura monstrueuse dont il sentait encore les traces autour de lui.

Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit alors.. Sasuke réalisa qu'il voyait les maisons autour de lui, qu'il ne faisait pas que les deviner mais qu'il les voyait vraiment. Comme avant.

Sa première réaction fut la joie d'avoir retrouvé la vue. Et puis, à fur et à mesure qu'il observait les rues autour de lui, les murs écroulés, les buissons chétifs qui avaient poussés sur la route, petit à petit, il leur trouva un drôle d'air. Comme si on avait passé un verre coloré devant ses yeux. Mais d'une couleur indéfinissable.

_On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, faut retrouver ce débile et son monstre._

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle (l'est convalescent aussi, faut pas l'oublier). Et constata que la trace de Kyubi s'amenuisait de plus en plus. Naruto était peut-être passé par là, mais ça faisait déjà trop longtemps.

Alors il décida de se ridiculiser à vie. Sur lui la honte et l'infammie. Mais de toute façon, il avait déjà à peu près fait tout ce qu'on pouvait faire de pire à son âge. Un peu plus ou un peu moins. Il mit ses mains en cornet autour de sa bouche et cria.

« Naaaaruuutooo »

Dans sa tête, ça criait depuis quelques temps déjà mais là il se mit à crier pour de vrai, hurlant le nom de son ami. Enfin, s'il pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi. Il appelait pas seulement de sa voix mais aussi de tout son cœur, de tout son corps, hurlant des pieds à la tête.

Il avait envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui dire qu'il aurait du le tuer, ou ne pas se réveiller. Lui dire que ça ne servait à rien de prendre la fuite, qu'il était con et nul.

Et peut-être dire qu'il devait oublier ce qu'il lui disait chaque jour.

_Peut-être. On verra plus tard. Pour l'instant, on retrouve l'idiot, on rétame la bêbête et on se tire de la zone occupée par d'autres ninjas. Pour l'instant, on arrête de penser, on se bouge._

Sur ces saines pensées, Sasuke reprit sa course en hurlant de plus en plus fort après son ancien coéquipier.

Il allait le trouver. Et ça allait saigner.

* * *

Naruto courait à perdre haleine, les membres tremblant de fièvre, les mains crispés, les mâchoires serrées, le ventre en feu et la tête sur le point d'exploser. Il prenait la fuite, il ne savait pas où, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Pour quitter ce salaud et ce qu'il avait osé lui faire ? Pour le protéger, pour empêcher Kyubi de tout réduire au néant ? Pour courir tout simplement, pour courir et oublier ?

Le pire dans toute cette douleur qui lui mordait la peau, les mains, le dos, le ventre, la tête, le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas le haïr. Il n'avait jamais pu, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas haïr Sasuke, il lui avait donné une raison de vivre plus efficace que n'importe quel but personnel. Il lui avait donné la pire leçon de sa vie : on peut avoir les plus grandes ambitions du monde, on fait toujours mieux les choses si c'est pour quelqu'un d'autre. Une leçon durement apprise lorsqu'il avait réalisé à quel point il était devenu fort, non pas pour devenir Hokage mais pour courir après cet idiot.

De toute façon, ça finissait forcément comme ça... il ne pouvait pas haïr Sasuke.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer, comme si on l'enserrait dans un étau. Ça faisait mal, terriblement. Kyubi... forcément.

« Tiens-toi tranquille... grogna le ninja entre ses dents.

- Je suis là, hurla le démon au plus profond de ses entrailles.

- Ta gueule !

Subitement, il se retrouva face au monstre. Naruto foudroya du regard l'animal qui partageait son corps.

- Tu ne lui feras jamais de mal ! Je te l'interdit !

Kyubi partit d'un rire tonitruant.

- Tu me prends pour ton chien ! Mais j'ai ma propre volonté, moustique ! Je peux le détruire d'un simple éternuement.

Naruto montra les dents et serra les poings, écrasé par la puissance du démon.

- Et puis... tu en avais envie aussi. Tu voulais le tuer. Moi, je n'ai fait que te montrer ton secret désir.

- C'est faux !

Subitement, le démon s'approcha. Comme s'il parvenait de plus en plus facilement à un état de conscience entier.

- Tu le sais mieux que moi. Je ne fais que répondre à ta colère, moi.

Naruto vacilla... il hésita... douta et recula. Quelque chose en lui lui hurlait de ne pas reculer face au monstre, qu'il ne devait pas lui laisser prendre le pas sur lui.

En secret, tu veux que je viennes !

La douleur se faisait trop intime pour résister. Naruto se senti submergé par le démon, dépassé par cette volonté bien plus affirmée que la sienne. Il doutait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne faisait plus absolument confiance en sa résolution de retrouver Sasuke. Il doutait même du bien-fondé de son désir de revoir son ami.

Et Kyubi en profita pour rejaillir, rendu plus puissant par l'abandon de Naruto.

Sur sa lancée, le monstre continua. Il sentait au loin le garçon Uchiha, cette maudite race, il l'aurait bien déchiqueté sur l'heure. La rage en lui gronda puissamment dans la nuit. Nul homme dans un rayon d'un kilomètre ne pouvait l'ignorer. Et Kyubi savait que Uchiha se précipiterait à sa poursuite, cela ne pouvait être autrement.

* * *

Kakashi l'avait senti distinctement. C'est pour ça que les ninjas ne dorment que d'un œil. Cette aura, il se préparait à la sentir depuis le tout début. Il l'avait connue, des années auparavant et maintenant, il savait à quel point elle annonçait des choses au-delà de ce qu'un homme peut supporter. Kyubi.

Kyubi était là, quelque part, envahissant l'esprit de Naruto. Et petit à petit, le démon finirait par gagner.

Il se releva et reprit sa position de guetteur. Pendant un bref instant, il ne parvint pas à distinguer ce qui se passait dans la maison d'en face. Ils dormaient ? Non, ils ne dormaient pas, il entendait leurs voix, des... gémissements. Ils se battaient ? Il sentait la présence du démon, faible d'abord, comme maitrisée, comme... éteinte. Et les deux gamins étaient toujours l'un sur l'autre.

Kakashi plissa les yeux. _Ils se battent ?_ _Non, ils feraient plus de bruit._

Il décida de sortir la tête de sa cachette et se pencha vers la maison des Uchiha.

Un haut le cœur le saisit quand il réalisa. D'accord. Ils sont malades. Les gémissements se faisant de plus en plus explicites, le jounin eut, à sa grande surprise, subitement envie de détourner les yeux. Mais il se retint de justesse. Surveillance c'est surveillance. Si c'est pour faire sa pudique au premier problème, il pouvait aussi bien retourner faire des missions de rang D. Kakashi fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête avec fatalisme. Il devait être écrit qu'ils feraient toutes les conneries du monde, et de préférence sous ses yeux, histoire de lui faire payer son entraînement particulier.

Un cri plus aigu que les autres éveilla sa suspicion.

Eux deux ? Non un seul des deux.

Forcément, de ces deux-là, il y avait toujours un bon et un mauvais. Il y en avait toujours eu un qui se laissait entraîner par ce qu'il y a de pire en l'homme, toujours un qui doutait et qui haïssait. Et l'autre... ben l'autre, il allait mourir s'il continuait comme ça, sauf qu'il se croyait invincible.

Kakashi hésita une seconde. Il aurait dû intervenir, sans aucun doute, sans se soucier de savoir si cela pouvait tout compromettre. Il aurait dû intervenir parce que Sasuke violait Naruto et parce que Kyubi allait sortir. Mais il ne fit rien. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il resta en retrait. Après tout ce n'étaient que des ados, ils devaient bien en passer par là un jour. C'était une activité déjà plus compréhensible et naturelle que s'acharner à faire un jardin potager. Il observa les deux garçons bouger. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il matait mais ce fut la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentit vraiment pervers. Il pouvait lire tous les romans érotiques du monde pour choquer toutes les mères de famille du monde, ce n'était jamais qu'une saine dépravation. Mais là, c'était autre chose.

Il se releva brusquement, il devait intervenir. Tant pis pour la mission, ce que ces deux petits idiots faisaient étaient trop grave pour laisser faire.

Avant même qu'il ne descende de son perchoir, l'aura démoniaque qui semblait si faible avant se réveilla subitement et envahit tout l'espace. Il aperçut la silhouette titubante de Naruto qui se relevait et prenait la fuite, et celle, immobile, figée, de Sasuke qui était tombé sur le sol.

Ce qui aurait pu rester une merde noire était devenue un désastre.

Il hésita un dixième de seconde entre Sasuke, prostré et silencieux, et Naruto, qui fuyait vers la sortie du quartier. Et puis il sauta de son perchoir avec souplesse et retomba sur le sol dans la rue. Et il se lança à la poursuite de Naruto. Enfin, Naruto, Kyubi, Kyubi, Naruto, il ne savait pas encore lequel des deux allait en ressortir vainqueur. Dans ce cas. Il créa un clone en troisième vitesse et l'envoya chercher Yamato. Si quelqu'un pouvait stopper Kyubi, c'était lui.

Naruto l'entraîna dans le dédale des rues mortes du quartier abandonné. Il courait bien trop vite pour que ce soit naturel, Kyubi le dirigeait, Kyubi devait être en train de lutter pour la domination.

Kakashi accéléra encore, sans prêter attention à sa respiration haletante. S'il sortait du quartier, il serait livré à lui-même, ils mettraient des jours à le retrouver et même là, ils n'étaient pas sûr de pouvoir le maîtriser. Il fallait l'empêcher de dominer Naruto tant qu'il était encore temps.

En plus, à la lisière du quartier Uchiha... il y avait...

* * *

Inu avait beaucoup de malchance. Particulièrement ce jour-là, mais aussi dans la vie de tous les jours. Il avait une malchance à faire pleurer le diable car Inu faisait partie de la catégorie de personnages si prisée de nos amis les mangaka. Celle des méchants, faibles, inutiles et fugaces. Méchants, parce qu'ils ont la malchance de se trouver sous les ordres d'un méchant de chez méchant qui veut être le maître du monde. Faibles, parce qu'ils ont la malchance de se retrouver un jour devant un héros-gentil-sauveur du monde et hyper balèze. Inutiles parce qu'ils pourraient ne pas exister, l'histoire se déroulerait de toute manière, de la même façon. Fugaces, parce qu'ils meurent généralement, un quart d'heure après leur première apparition.

Inu était de ceux-là. Rendons leur hommage.

D'un autre côté, on peut aussi dire que Inu avait délibérément choisi d'intégrer l'ANBU et de s'attacher à sa branche la plus nauséabonde, la Racine et qu'il obéissait sciemment à des ordres qu'il savait ne pas venir directement de son Hokage. On peut dire que Inu et ses congénères sont des cons et qu'ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent.

Au choix.

Inu patrouillait silencieusement le long des murs d'enceinte du quartier Uchiha. Les sens aux aguets, l'œil vif et le geste sûr. On est ANBU ou on ne l'est pas.

Ils avaient pour consigne de ne jamais poser un pied ou une main de l'autre côté de l'enceinte. Dans le cas contraire, personne ne répondait de rien et ils pouvaient bien crever, ils ne seraient pas secourus ni couverts. Ils suivaient scrupuleusement la consigne et se contentaient d'inspecter chaque millimètres carré du mur d'enceinte. N'importe qui en aurait eu marre au bout d'une demie-heure. Pas des hommes fanatisés et surentraînés.

L'énervante routine fut brutalement rompue cette nuit-là.

Un enfant aurait pu sentir l'aura profondément maléfique qui avait éclos dans le quartier au milieu de la nuit. Inu n'était plus un enfant. N'importe quel ninja expérimenté pouvait aisément deviner que derrière cette vague de fureur et de haine, se cachait Kyubi, le démon renard. Et Inu savait que le réceptacle était derrière l'enceinte.

Lui et ses collègues se tinrent en alerte, vigilants et prêts à intervenir.

Tous eurent un frisson de terreur en sentant la terrifiante aura se précipiter vers eux. Vers la muraille qui séparait le quartier Uchiha de la forêt. À une vitesse inconcevable, ils sentirent le monstre fondre sur eux.

Enfin le monstre.

Aucun des ninja présents n'avait combattu Kyubi lors de sa précédente attaque du village. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait seulement vu en vrai.

Aucun d'entre eux n'imaginait avoir affaire à _ça_.

« Ça » ce fut la violence incarnée, les crocs acérés, l'aura de terreur et de haine qui l'enserra, l'étouffa et le tua net.

Il entendit un de ses hommes crier.

« LE DEMON ! »

Et ce fut le noir.

Les hommes de la Racine ne se concertèrent pas et adoptèrent spontanément une posture défensive, encerclant le monstre à bonne distance.

« C'est Uzumaki, murmura une kunoichi en avançant lentement. »

Effectivement, il y avait encore bien plus de Naruto que de Kyubi devant eux, physiquement au moins. Ils voyaient un jeune homme, ses cheveux blonds semblaient flamboyer, et l'aura maléfique qui l'enveloppait prenait de plus en plus une forme animale. Le démon grandissait à chaque seconde.

La jeune femme sentit les puissantes griffes lui arracher la gorge sans avoir vu le moindre mouvement du monstre.

_Rapide_.

Elle se dégagea, le cou en sang et recula jusque dans les bois environnants.

Un par un, elle entendit les cris de ses compagnons.

_Le monstre._

Incapable de refouler la furie de son démon intérieur, Naruto avait lâché prise, laissant Kyubi décimer les rangs de ces ninjas inconnus. Ils étaient simplement là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Dans son emprisonnement intérieur, Naruto ne se demanda même pas ce que pouvaient bien faire ces hommes aux alentours du quartier, ni qui ils étaient et pourquoi ils cherchaient à l'arrêter au lieu de fuir.

Le monstre se rua, slalomant entre les hommes de Danzo, lançant coups de griffes et de crocs, arrachant des membres, jetant des corps inanimés à terre.

Excité par l'odeur du sang, plus il attaquait, plus il voulait attaquer. Le carnage continuait, tant que les ninjas fanatiques attaquaient ou encerclaient le monstre. Peut-être en appelant des renforts auraient-ils eu une chance de le maîtriser mais ils ne pouvaient pas.

À une cinquantaine de mètres de là, Kakashi assistait à la scène en maudissant son impuissance. Il ne pouvait même pas sortir de là, il lui fallait garder un souvenir fidèle du combat pour son rapport. Et si jamais le monstre s'attaquait à lui, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de l'attaquer à son tour, au risque de blesser Naruto. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Yamato arrive et prier pour qu'il puisse enfin maîtriser le monstre.

Devant le mur d'enceinte du quartier, le champ de bataille était devenu un véritable carnage. L'odeur du sang qui se mêlait à la pluie battante s'élevait dans l'air, masquant les odeurs naturelles de la forêt proche, agressant l'odorat affuté de Kakashi jusqu'à la nausée.

Pour l'instant, je suis en sécurité, tant qu'il aura les autres à se mettre sous la dent. Mais après..

après.. non !

Kakashi se releva et hésita encore une fois. Si Kyubi était venu c'était à cause de Sasuke. L'étrange interaction entre le monstre et le ninja déserteur était toujours aussi forte, semblait-il. Lorsqu'il en aurait fini, il se retournerait contre Sasuke et ça, Kakashi pouvait encore l'empêcher. Il devait retourner à la maison Uchiha et mettre Sasuke à l'abri.

C'est fort de cette nouvelle résolution qu'il allait repartir vers l'intérieur du quartier lorsqu'un cri retentit. Pas un cri. Un appel.

« Naruuutoooo ! »

Le terrible bruit d'os broyés et de membres arrachés qui montait de l'extérieur des murs cessa. Et Kakashi vit distinctement le démon se retourner.

De nouveau, une plainte étrange, lointaine, une voix forte mais fatiguée. Une voix étrangement déformée par le bruit de la pluie.

« Narutoooo ! »

L'aura du démon renard vacilla un instant, comme repoussé par une force plus puissante encore. Kakshi retint son souffle, espérant de toutes ses forces que Naruto soit toujours là, sous le démon, à lutter et à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit.

Et pour la troisième fois, la voix maintenant reconnaissable, qui s'approchait petit à petit, s'éleva.

« NARUTOO ! »

D'un seul coup, l'aura terrifiante disparue, s'évanouissant dans les ténèbres, laissant un champ de bataille noyé dans le sang.

Comme s'il n'était qu'à demi-conscient, Naruto se dirigea vers l'entrée, passa le portail à moitié détruit, et remonta le long de l'allée principale, sans paraître remarquer la présence de son ancien maître.

Comme si la fin du combat et la disparition du démon avait donné le signal d'un retour à la normale, la pluie battante se remit à tomber en trombes d'eau tiède. Et au loin, le jounin sentit son clone revenir, accompagné de Yamato.

Une poignée de seconde plus tard, ils se présentaient devant lui.

« Sempaï... c'est... ?

Le jounin haussa les épaules.

- Fini. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait ça, mais Kyubi est retourné sagement dans sa niche. Et lui... il montra du doigt, la silhouette de Naruto qui marchait comme un automate vers la maison Uchiha. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait... comment ils ont fait mais ces gamins ont de la chance.

Yamato hocha la tête, sans partager le sourire désabusé de son collègue et se retourna vivement vers le portail.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ça ?

Kakashi haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? On est des ninjas, pas des charpentiers.

- Non, je voulais dire, les corps ?

- Ah ouais.

Kakashi réfléchit quelques longues secondes. Ils pouvaient tout laisser en l'état. Bonjour le bordel quand les corps seraient découverts le lendemain. Il fut tenté un instant de les porter à l'intérieur du quartier Uchiha. Comme le stipulait d'accord enter Tsunade et Danzo, si ses hommes franchissaient l'enceinte du quartier, ils étaient à sa merci. Sauf que personne ne croirait jamais qu'il ait pu faire ces blessures tout seul. Et donc, on en viendrait à parler de Kyubi, et le bordel recommencerait.

Non, il fallait quelque chose de plus radical. De plus... naturel aussi.

- Yamato, ton chakra est de type terre, non ?

- Ben oui, vous le savez très bien.

- Et bien, ensevelis-moi tout ça. Et il faut que ça fasse naturel, mets des roches dans le tas, pour que les membres broyés puissent être explicables.

Si le jounin fut surpris, il n'en montra rien et bondit pour atterrir près des cadavres. Il observa la scène un instant, histoire de rendre le glissement de terrain crédible. Avec toute cette pluie, cela pouvait être tout à fait naturel. Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Une main se levait, dans un appel au secours muet.

- Kakashi, il y en a un encore vivant.

Répondant à la question sous-jacente, Kakashi hocha la tête.

- Il vaut mieux qu'il n'y ait aucun témoin.

Yamato hocha la tête, sans aucune hésitation. Il forma quelque signes et prononça le jutsu qui déforma la terre, comme si une faille venait de naître sous leurs pieds. Dans un grondement sourd, un des rebords de la faille chevaucha l'autre et les corps furent avalés par la langue de terre boueuse qui avançait vers la muraille.

- Comme ça, c'est bon ?

Kakashi acquiesçât.

- Ça ira. Il va encore flotter pendant toute la nuit, donc ça devrait camoufler les traces du jutsu.

Les deux jounin évitèrent de se regarder pendant tout le temps que dura la camouflage des dernières traces du combat et puis, Yamato regarda le ciel qui s'éclaircissait.

- Je devrais rentrer maintenant.

Kakashi chassa une mèche de cheveux trempée de devant ses yeux et continua.

- Moi aussi. J'ai un rapport à faire.

L'autre eu l'air surpris.

- Et les deux gamins..tu ?

- Un de mes clones s'occupe d'eux. Depuis tout à l'heure déjà.

Même si ça ne le concernait pas, Yamato s'en sentit soulagé. Les deux hommes se mirent en route, Yamato pour retrouver son foyer, Kakashi parce qu'il avait besoin de parler de cette nuit-là. Il comptait bien tout dire dans son rapport mais avant cela, il avait besoin d'un conseil. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez ces garçons. Et il savait déjà vers qui se tourner.

* * *

Quand il s'était retrouvé au bout de la rue, face à Sasuke, Naruto avait fini par sortir de sa torpeur. En face de lui, la silhouette fine de Sasuke se découpait derrière les torrents de pluie qui inondaient la rue. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence. Naruto voyait les choses clairement maintenant, Kyubi s'était tu. L'étrange voile tombé sur le regard de Sasuke avait disparu et tout en mettant ce phénomène sur le compte de la colère, le garçon savait qu'il y avait certainement une cause plus profonde à cet étrange filtre qui avait brouillé sa vue déjà imparfaite quelques heures plus tôt.

Naruto était trempé, Sasuke aussi. Naruto avait mal de partout, Sasuke n'avait mal qu'au cœur mais ça suffisait pour le mettre de sale humeur. Naruto avait des envies de meurtre, Sasuke aussi.

Chacun pensa à la même chose au même moment. Ils revirent une pièce vide, ravagée et eux, au milieu, qui se frappaient avec hargne. La « mise au point », la première fois avait été salvatrice, elle leur avait permis de vivre ensemble dans une paix relative. La seconde fois saurait les sortir de cette nouvelle avanie.

Ils remirent ça dans un élan de fureur indescriptible. Dans la boue jusqu'aux genoux, agrippés l'un à l'autre, enlacés avec la même fureur que des amants, possédés par la même rage impuissante. Ils avaient chacun l'envie pure de haïr l'autre, le besoin de projeter toute leur honte sur l'autre. Et si cet autre était celui qu'on aime plus que soi, c'est encore mieux, c'est comme se frapper soi-même, frapper celui qui est un autre soi-même.

Le sang coula cette fois, avec plus de facilité que la première fois. D'un coup de pied dans le menton, Naruto écorcha violemment son adversaire. Un coup de poing riposta, broyant le nez de Naruto. La boue les empêchait de se battre sérieusement, les faisant glisser et perdre l'équilibre malgré leurs efforts pour rester debout.

Ils se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre, trop fatigués pour frapper longtemps, trop furieux pour ne pas essayer de le faire. Ils se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre et cela arriva sans qu'ils n'y pensent.

A l'instar de leur premier baiser, celui-ci ressembla plus à une collision qu'à une véritable étreinte. Un genre d'accident entre deux bouches maladroites. Plutôt maladroit, définitivement brutal, au milieu de la pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait sur Konoha depuis la veille, sans douceur ni tendresse, ils auraient été bien incapables de décrire ce contact accidentel comme un baiser. Mais ce n'était pas non plus un coup, juste à la subtile limite des deux.

Naruto fut le premier à se dégager et à envoyer son poing dans le mâchoire de Sasuke. Ce dernier riposta en le poussant sur le sol et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le tibia. Naruto le déséquilibra et l'attira à lui, avant de le rouer de coups. Sasuke riposta avec autant de violence, frappant aveuglément le ventre, le torse et le visage de son ami.

Et puis, sans s'en apercevoir, ils cessèrent de se frapper et s'immobilisèrent sur le sol, côte à côte, les yeux vaguement plongés dans le paysage gris du quartier Uchiha qui s'étalait devant eux. Les jambes dans la boue, ils se laissaient porter par les torrents de pluie qui semblaient devoir couler pour l'éternité.

Ils restèrent prostrés quelques secondes, laissant la pluie diluvienne les noyer et noyer leur rage. Et lorsque le froid les saisit, ils se mirent à trembler.

D'un geste brusque, Sasuke releva Naruto en le tirant par le col.

« On rentre.

Naruto se dégagea et le poussa devant lui.

- Ne décide pas.

Sasuke fit quelques pas avant de laisser Naruto venir à sa hauteur en deux enjambées. La voix lui parut plus rauque que d'habitude, mais elle était assurée et semblait le défier.

- On rentre. »

* * *

A SUIVRE...

bon, un chapitre bien baston mais après l'effort, le réconfort (au prochain chapitre) donc prenez votre mal en patience !

Et saviez-vous qu'à chaque review laissée une fleur pousse sur le bord des routes ? Non mais maintenant que vous le savez, ça ne vous donne pas envie de fleurir le bord de nos autoroutes ?

C'est juste là en dessous :


	13. Se reconnaître III

Base : Naruto

Rating : M (dehors les mineurs !)

Pairing : mais bien sûr, on va vous manger le travail... filez lire tout de suite !

Genre : belle histoire d'amitié ? Heuu, d'accord, disons, « belle histoire d'amitié ambiguë »

Disclaimer : je suppose que menace ou politesse, rien n'y fera, ils seront toujours à Kishimoto. (non, pas de fatalisme !) Et en plus, on ne se fera jamais un kopek avec toutes les conneries qu'on écrit !

NA : Notre petite dernière sur Naruto, bien moins de délire que dans nos autres fics, mais bonne toute de même. Au cas (pas improbable, mais tout de même) où quelques gens culturés viendraient rôder ici, rien à voir avec J. P. Sartre.

* * *

**HUIS CLOS**

* * *

**Se reconnaître III**

_« Demeure seul ou alors, si tu choisis l'amitié, accepte l'ami tel qu'il est. _»  
Bachar Ibn Burd

* * *

Le petit jour arriva, comme d'habitude. Et la pluie n'avait pas trouvé bon de cesser. Toute la matinée la pluie tomba, emportant avec elle des coulées de boue, nettoyant les rues et les sous-bois, gonflant les rivières et mouillant l'air de cette saveur humide et terreuse.

Les deux garçons se réveillèrent pas tout à fait en même temps, mais pas non plus l'un après l'autre. Dans un grognement indistinct et commun, ils émergèrent, retrouvant leurs souvenirs de la veille.

Sasuke ouvrit un œil encore embrumé par le sommeil. Émerger lui semblait particulièrement difficile ce matin là, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi confortablement installé depuis son retour et puis, pour une fois, il faisait plutôt chaud. Ouvrant les yeux, il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître ce qui occupait son champ de vision. Une tignasse blonde. Il mit encore une dizaine de secondes avant de réaliser dans quelle position ils se trouvaient. Collés l'un à l'autre. Et malgré tous ses efforts pour se contrôler, son cœur manqua un battement avant de repartir sur un rythme effréné. Ce genre de chose pouvait donc se produire autre part que dans son imagination. Il avait déjà rêvé de Naruto. Normal, il n'avait pu grandir et vivre par lui-même qu'en se heurtant à Naruto. Il avait réussi à devenir une obsession pour lui mais jusque là, c'était resté une obsession théorique, c'était des rêves, des créations de son imagination. Jusqu'à cette nuit. Il s'efforça de se calmer, remerciant mentalement son ami d'avoir bien voulu rester dos à lui : il aurait détesté se trouver fixé par deux yeux bleus ébahis.

Mais Naruto devait être d'un tout autre avis puisqu'il se retourna et dévisagea son ami. L'œil vitreux, la bave aux lèvres, le nez qui coulait encore, le rhume de la veille semblait encore bien vivace. Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul involontaire. Il avait peut-être désiré Naruto comme un fou, mais faut pas pousser non plus.

« 'Asuke ? »

L'effluve d'haleine de... renard crevé qui lui parvint convainquit Sasuke qu'il avait vraiment mauvais goût (ne matière mec sur qui fantasmer).

Il se sortit de leur couche improvisée et se rua vers le foyer où brûlaient encore quelques braises de la veille. Tout en les ranimant, il ignora superbement Naruto qui se réveillait doucement à son tour.

Il y avait encore des restes divers de leurs derniers repas, Sasuke mélangea le tout et délaya avec de l'eau claire. En théorie, c'était comestible. Et il mit le tout à cuir, touillant la tambouille avec entrain. Tout était bon pour ne pas voir Naruto qui se levait maintenant et s'approchait.

Il s'assit en face de lui, assez près pour être vu, assez loin pour ne pas être à portée de coup de poing. Au passage, le jeune ninja récupéra leurs gamelles qui séchaient sur le parquet, et les essuya d'un coup de manche.

« Hey.

Sasuke releva la tête. Un Uchiha ne fuit pas l'adversaire. Quand bien même l'adversaire en question est très énervé et très possédé par un démon renard.

Sans plus de fioriture, Naruto mit ses gros pieds dans le plat.

- C'était quoi ?

- Hn ?

- Hier ?

Sasuke balança la tête de droite à gauche en soupirant. Si Naruto était resté aussi simplet que dans ses souvenirs, ça pourrait passer, sinon, il était mal barré.

- Tu étais malade.

Naruto eut un rictus ironique. Hé, oui, ça il avait appris à le faire, tout arrive dans ce monde !

- Et donc, c'est ça ta technique de guérison miracle ? Pas très orthodoxe !

- C'est de t'être laissé dominer par le démon qui te fait ça ? Tenta Uchiha avec une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve.

- Non, c'est ce que t'as fait ! T'es dingue ! On ne fait pas ça à un mec. Merde, même si je comprends que tu dois être frustré parce que t'as pas de copine, on ne fait pas ça à un mec et encore moins à un ami !

Sasuke se retint de signaler que, si ça pouvait le rassurer, il ne considérait plus Naruto comme un ami. Il mélangea machinalement l'immonde tambouille qui leur servait de petit déjeuner.

- C'est atroce ! Mais où t'as appris ça ! C'est dingue... c'est moche... c'est sale. Et en plus, ça énerve _l'autre_ !

Sasuke avait... un peu mal à la tête.

- Et tu te sens pas ignoble de faire ce genre de chose ?

Sous la véhémence de l'accusation, Sasuke releva la tête, un peu vexé. Si Naruto avait été plus choqué ou plus meurtri, il aurait (peut-être) ressenti un peu plus de culpabilité mais là, impossible de se sentir mal face à cet énervé blond qui gueulait comme un goret qu'on égorge.

Il se releva, fixa Naruto derrière le voile de grisaille qui avait envahi son champ de vision. Il remarqua avec frayeur qu'il devait se rapprocher bien plus de Naruto pour le voir nettement. Aveugle. Le mot finissait par devenir terriblement vrai.

- Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu y as pris tant de plaisir ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse, c'est sûr, et donc Naruto se retrouva littéralement sur le cul, la bouche grande ouverte dans la pose si élégante du poisson hors de l'eau, les yeux vides (plus que d'habitude, quoi).

Naruto se ramassa sur lui-même et se prit la tête entre les mains. Hésitant, Sasuke essaya tout de même de ramener son ex-seul ami (pas qu'il en ait d'autres, mais il n'avait déjà plus celui-ci) à de meilleurs sentiments.

- Naruto ?

- Ta gueule.

- Ça va ?

- Je suis choqué merde ! Je passe pas ma vie avec des malades mentaux moi ! J'ai pas l'habitude des pervers. »

_Enfin, si mais pas le même genre de pervers._

Le jeune ninja se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, sur son front, sur sa bouche, sur sa nuque, et puis finit par se triturer les doigts en admirant le parquet. Superbe parquet, en effet, puisqu'il réussit à capter toute son attention quelques longues minutes, au détriment de son compère qui les servait tous les deux la douteuse tambouille qui tenait lieu de petit-déjeuner.

Finalement, il se reprit et refit surface en criant presque.

« Merde ! Pourquoi moi !

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Ça, il pouvait y répondre. C'était bien la seule chose qui lui semblait claire.

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans les parages ?

- T'avais qu'à profiter de ton fan club tant que tu en avais encore un, cracha Naruto à bout de nerfs. »

L'air lugubre de Sasuke le força à se taire et le regarder plus calmement. Sasuke souffrait au moins autant que lui, il pouvait le sentir depuis le début, quelque chose qui dépassait la simple douleur physique ou la perte de la vue. Une souffrance telle qu'aucun remède n'aurait jamais pu y remédier.

Entre l'indifférence insultante dont il avait fait preuve et la terrible nuit qu'ils venaient de connaître, Naruto ne pouvait pas ignorer la profonde détresse qui transparaissait dans chacun des actes de son ami. Mais avant que celui-ci ne le reconnaisse à son tour, y'avait de la marge.

Une certitude étrange, incongrue, lui venait à l'esprit maintenant : Sasuke n'avait pas fait ça pour lui faire du mal. C'était sûrement présomptueux de penser qu'on pouvait deviner les intentions inconscientes d'un autre, mais là, c'était Sasuke, et Sasuke, il le connaissait comme sa poche.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ? Était-ce bêtement pour l'embêter ? Non, il en était convaincu.

« Sasuke ?

Le ninja renégat se rassit à son tour et commença à manger.

- Hn ?

- Pourquoi ?

La voilà, la question à laquelle il ne savait pas répondre. Il pouvait se justifier simplement : les hormones, la proximité, le besoin... c'était humain. Mais ce serait un mensonge.

- Si j'avais pu m'en empêcher, espèce d'abruti, je ne m'en serais pas privé. »

À nouveau, ils se replongèrent dans un silence pensif.

Sasuke se déchirait intérieurement. Maintenant en toute logique, il devait le tuer et se tirer. Voire, se faire Kakashi au passage, depuis le temps qu'il lui tapait sur les nerfs, celui-là ! En toute logique. Sauf que la logique, parfois, c'est fou comme ça ne tient pas debout. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de tuer Naruto. Il voulait juste rester face à lui, comme ils étaient à cet instant précis et se contempler en Naruto.

Loin de ces considérations métaphysiques, Naruto songea qu'il était temps qu'ils cuisinent quelque chose de correct, parce que la qualité de leurs repas baissait de jour en jour. En ajoutant des légumes, peut-être ? Oui mais pour ça, il fallait qu'il puisse faire son jardin potager tranquillement. Et là, il pleuvait.

Sasuke contempla le feu qui crachotait des braises sur le parquet, qu'il éteignait presque immédiatement. Machinalement, il fit remarquer, comme pour se dédouaner.

« T'as aimé.

- Ta gueule.

- Pendant un instant, tu as aimé ça.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

- Hey ! C'est normal, tu m'as peloté, je ne suis pas un saint, j'ai aussi un corps merde !

Sasuke secoua la tête.

- Si vraiment ça avait été insupportable, t'aurais pas pu aimer ça. »

Naruto lui lança un regard lourd de questions mais ne dit plus rien.

Ils avaient tous les deux fini de manger mais ne se décidaient pas à se lever, la journée était déjà bien avancée, mais la pluie qui noyait le quartier ne les encourageait pas à se bouger.

« J'ai.. j'ai envie de m'occuper des cloisons aujourd'hui.

Sasuke hocha la tête. _C'est bien, prépare ta reconversion en maçon et arrête de me poser des questions._

- Tu penses qu'on peut récupérer des planches dans les autres maisons ? »

* * *

Kakashi contempla l'endroit où il se trouvait. À la limite entre la chambre d'hôtel familial, chaleureuse mais impersonnelle, et celle d'un vieux célibataire, très personnelle mais pas chaleureuse du tout. Il avait dormi sur une couverture posée sur un sofa sans accoudoir. Une odeur de café lui arriva aux narines et les souvenirs de la nuit refirent surface.

Il était venu là en pleine nuit, désemparé. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

_Je suis venu sonner à sa porte en pleine nuit, paumé et trempé._

Et son hôte l'avait laissé entrer, l'avait recueilli, comme un chien perdu.

_La honte !_

Iruka fit irruption dans la chambre sans frapper (ben oui, c'est sa chambre à la base) et prit son ton le plus moralisateur pour faire la morale à son invité surprise (logique, vous me direz).

« Bon, je te signale que je travaille aujourd'hui, donc tu vas retourner à ton poste.

Kakashi continua de contempler le plancher à travers ses doigts.

- Et arrête de t'apitoyer sur toi-même.

Il releva un œil incrédule sur son hôte.

- Rends-moi la couverture, je vais la mettre à laver. Ah oui, tes vêtements sont secs.

Le jounin ne réalisa qu'à ce moment qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon, très seyant avec ses petits lapins bleus et roses qui se couraient après, mais tout à fait ridicule. Et ce n'était pas son caleçon, précisons-le.

- Que...?

Iruka le poussa dans la petite cuisine tout en rappelant les principaux événements de la nuit.

- Tu es venu frapper chez moi à quatre heures du matin, pour me demander mon avis et me raconter ta nuit. À vrai dire, j'espérais que le jour où j'entendrais le résumé d'une de tes nuits, ce serait bien plus croustillant. Et moins dramatique.

- Je choisis pas.

Le professeur servit du café et s'assit en face de son invité surprise.

- Mais c'est à toi de savoir ce que tu veux mettre dans ton rapport ou non. Tu m'as dit ne pas savoir s'il fallait signaler cela au Hokage. À mon avis, tu dois le faire.

Kakashi hocha la tête. Donc il avait révélé au passage la teneur de sa mission, les combats de la nuit passée, et ce qu'il devinait des projets du Hokage. Pour le secret professionnel, il pourrait repasser.

- Je suis venu te voir parce que tu connais ces gamins.

Iruka haussa un sourcil.

- Pas mieux que toi.

- Depuis qu'ils sont tout petits.

- Les gens changent. Je dirais même que personne ne change plus qu'un enfant qui devient adulte. Ils n'ont déjà plus grand chose de commun avec les gamins qui ont empoisonné mes cours.

Kakashi secoua la tête.

- Ils sont devenus pires.

Iruka sourit pour lui-même en pensant à sa classe actuelle. La plus dissipée depuis celle de Naruto. Il avait l'étrange impression que chaque génération était pire que la précédente. Mais n'était-ce pas la fatalité des jeunes que de dépasser leurs aînés ?

- Il faut que tu parles à Naruto.

Iruka sursauta, brutalement tiré de ses cogitations.

- Pourquoi ?

Le jounin releva la tête, dévisagea son interlocuteur comme s'il était particulièrement con ou particulièrement timbré. À sa grande surprise, Iruka hocha la tête avec un froncement de sourcil plus pensif que désapprobateur.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je pourrais lui dire. Si ça peut te rassurer, ça fait un bail qu'ils ne croient plus que les enfants naissent dans les roses et les choux.

- Mais ça dépasse la simple éducation sexuelle là ! Ils tournent mal ! Protesta Kakashi.

Iruka secoua la tête.

- A ta place, je laisserais faire et j'attendrais de voir ce que ça donne.

Kakashi en hoqueta de surprise. Venant du prof plutôt coincé et sévère qu'il connaissait, cette tolérance avait quelque chose d'incongru. Il ne se gêna pas pour en faire la remarque à haute voix.

- Ce n'est pas une question de tolérance ou quoi que ce soit, signala Iruka, d'un air songeur, je fais simplement confiance à Naruto pour trouver le moyen de ramener Sasuke. Quelque soit ce moyen.

- Sasuke se sert de lui, non ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'imagine qu'un garçon comme Sasuke est forcément plus calculateur que Naruto mais il ne faut pas non plus prendre Naruto pour un abruti fini.

Devant l'expression dubitative de son interlocuteur, Iruka haussa la voix.

- Il faudra bien, un jour ou l'autre, arrêter de croire que Naruto va rester un gamin idiot toute sa vie. Ces enfants grandissent. Et ils ne nous attendent pas pour ça. Non, ce qui m'inquiète c'est que Sasuke ne va pas bien du tout.

Kakashi tiqua.

- Il est plus ou moins guéri m'a dit le Hokage. Sauf pour ses yeux qui...

- Non, pas dans ce sens là. Pour que quelqu'un comme lui fasse ça, c'est qu'il... ne se sent pas bien avec lui-même.

- On ne devient pas ninja en étant en paix avec soi-même, murmura sombrement Kakashi.

Iruka s'abstint de démentir. Il avait une demi douzaine de réponses toutes prêtes mais aucune n'était satisfaisante. Parfois l'obstination avec laquelle un grand nombre de ninja persistait à croire que leur cas était le plus désespéré du monde l'irritait passablement mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment d'en débattre avec un parfait exemple du genre. Plus tard, peut-être.

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est condamné à ressasser tout ce qui lui est arrivé.

Kakashi hocha la tête sans conviction. Cela venait peut-être du fait que Iruka enseignait à de jeunes enfants, pour qui tout est encore possible, ou peut-être avait-il été trop marqué par l'exemple de Naruto, toujours est-il qu'il le trouvait parfois un peu optimiste quant aux capacités à grandir des jeunes ninjas.

- Tu laisserais faire ?

- J'attendrais de voir. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un accident.

Iruka sourit intérieurement, se remémorant un autre « accident », qui avait valu de belles plaies et bosses à Naruto.

- Ce n'est peut-être que le début, conclut le prof dans un soupir.

- Je préfère ne pas envisager ça, fit Kakashi en hochant la tête.

Que ce genre de chose se reproduise une fois encore et il botterait lui-même le cul à ces deux idiots.

Iruka le gratifia d'un haussement d'épaule impuissant.

- Aller savoir. C'est peut-être moins mauvais qu'on le pense. Ils peuvent bien trouver cela à leur goût après tout.

Si Kakashi fut choqué, il n'en laissa rien paraître, il y avait une réputation à tenir tout de même. Mais même pour le pervers le plus affiché de tous les jounin, comprendre de tels sous-entendus de la part d'Umino Iruka était tout bonnement inconcevable.

- Ne te méprends pas. Je n'approuve rien. Mais il faut bien être réaliste : nul plus que ces deux-là n'a autant besoin d'amour.

Pour le coup, Kakashi en resta bouche bée, ne cherchant plus du tout à masquer sa surprise.

- D'amour ou d'affection, d'attention, de respect inconditionnel... appelle ça comme tu le voudras. Et s'ils se l'apportent mutuellement, je ne vois pas où est le mal.

- Attends... tu cautionnes ça ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais je les comprends.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient une relation saine, d'amour ou d'amitié, c'est selon, protesta le jounin. Leur rapport est biaisé parce que, à t'écouter, ils ont juste besoin de combler un vide. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils agissaient en toute connaissance de cause.

- Bien sûr. Mais pour eux, si quelqu'un peut leur donner l'affection qui leur manque, c'est déjà beaucoup.

Kakashi secoua la tête, sonné par ce qu'il entendait. D'abord, c'était un rude coup porté au monceau de préjugé qu'il avait pu avoir envers un certain chunin. Ensuite, s'il devait croire ce chunin, il devait également mettre à l'index un certain nombre de ses convictions sur ce que devaient être l'essence et la substance des rapports entre un shinobi et ses contemporains.

Iruka hocha la tête et se retint de soupirer. Forcément, il venait de foutre en l'air toute la logique désespérée et masochiste qui réglait la vie du jounin. Et puis quitte à choquer, autant y aller jusqu'au bout.

- Tu sais, Kakashi-sensei, personne n'y coupe. On a tous une ou deux blessures qui ne cicatrisent pas aussi bien qu'on le voudrait. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il y a forcément quelqu'un qui a une blessure, semblable ou non, qui peut venir nous aider à panser nos plaies.

Il ajouta, avec un petit sourire d'excuse :

- Même à son corps défendant.

- Je suis...

- Choqué ?

- Sans voix. Devant un tel raisonnement.

Iruka haussa les épaules avant de reprendre, avec le même ton protecteur qu'il avait parfois avec ses élèves.

- Il ne faut pas croire que tout ce qui est agréable et facile est forcément mal. Ils ont envie de se faire du bien, ils sont grands, ils ont l'âge des expériences, que dire de plus ?

Kakashi fixait maintenant Iruka avec stupeur. Non seulement, le prof coincé était bien plus tolérant qu'il ne le pensait, il connaissait le cœur des jeunes mieux que lui, mais en plus, il lui apportait une leçon de vie qu'il pensait ne jamais recevoir de personne.

- En gros, tu prétends que c'est de leur âge ?

- As-tu déjà vu Naruto avec une petite copine ?

Kakashi secoua la tête.

- J'imagine que pour Sasuke, c'est la même chose. Alors oui, c'est de leur âge, seulement, ils sont été confrontés bien trop jeunes à des choses terribles qui les ont empêché de se livrer à ces activités de leur âge. Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre que toutes les pulsions ont besoin d'un exutoire.

Kakashi hocha à nouveau la tête, acceptant peu à peu la solution que lui apportait son collègue.

- Kakashi, il y a des choses normales dans le comportement d'un adolescent. Rêver de vengeance et se lancer dans une quête destructrice n'est pas normal. En revanche, céder à un mouvement de pulsion sexuelle l'est. Que Sasuke soit un ninja ne change rien à l'affaire.

Le jounin haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

- Donc, tu trouves que c'est plutôt bon signe, ça ?

- Plus ou moins. C'est en tous cas moins inquiétant que son apathie.

- Donc pas besoin de le signaler dans mon rapport ?

Iruka fit « non » de la tête, l'air soudainement plus sombre.

- Si. Tu dois en parler. Et le jour où leurs... moments d'égarement dégénèrent, tu devras y mettre fin.

- Dégénèrent ?

- Le jour où il essayera de dominer l'autre. Je ne crois pas qu'ils essayent de se manipuler l'un l'autre, mais le jour où l'un d'entre eux pensera à cela pour imposer sa domination à l'autre, il faudra intervenir. C'est ce jour-là que je ne trouverai plus rien de normal. »

Kakashi acquiesça avec anxiété, rassuré au fond de ne pas s'être inquiété pour rien. Il y avait bel et bien un danger.

Il eut juste le temps de remercier son hôte d'une nuit avant de filer au bureau de Tsunade. Il était maintenant prêt à lui faire son rapport détaillé des événements de la nuit.

* * *

L'averse torrentielle s'était discrètement muée en un fin crachin, ni chaud ni froid, à peine perceptible mais qu'on entendait griffer les murs de bois des maisons délabrées. Bien entendu, à l'intérieur de l'ancienne maison de la famille Uhciha, le vacarme d'un marteau couvrait tous les autres bruits. Y compris celui des soupirs de désespoir de Sasuke. Il hésitait à savoir ce qui lui causait le plus de découragement ; l'idée de perdre la vue, celle de s'être laissé tenter par l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour Naruto ou encore la vue de ce dernier en train de rafistoler un plancher fait de bric et de broc avec un entrain puéril.

Bon, d'accord, maintenant qu'une vingtaine de lattes avaient été rajoutées au plancher et au plafond, les conditions de vie allaient être un peu plus agréables. Déjà, ils pourraient marcher dans la maison sans devoir faire attention aux trous dans le sol.

Toute la journée, Naruto avait travaillé d'arrache pied, et finalement, bien malgré lui, contre toutes ses résolutions, Sasuke avait fini par l'aider. Forcément, cet idiot ne savait pas calculer la longueur de planche nécessaire pour combler un trou correctement. Comme il manquait de la plus élémentaire notion de calcul mathématique, Sasuke avait soupiré comme un mourant pousse son dernier râle, il l'avait traité d'idiot-crétin-débile-stupide nul de mes deux et puis il était venu lui prêter main forte. Pas activement, bien sûr, il répondait lorsque Naruto lui demandait une indication sur la longueur de bois, sur la marge qu'il fallait laisser pour la coupe et d'autres détails pas très compliqués mais qui demandent d'avoir au minimum un cerveau pour être étudiés.

Et maintenant que la soirée approchait à grands pas, un pâle soleil transperçait le mince rideau de pluie fine, diffusant une lumière orangée sur le village.

« Aieuhh ! Putain de clou de con ! »

Sasuke hocha la tête. Même lui, il l'avait vu venir. Ce type était capable de planter un kunai dans le trou de balle d'un hamster à deux-cent mètres, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de planter un clou correctement, y'a plus personne.

Il lui prit le marteau et le malheureux clou des mains. Il se foutait bien d'aider cet idiot à refaire à neuf une jolie maison, mais cela faisait déjà quatre fois que Naruto se pétait un doigt au lieu de la tête du clou. Donc, il préféra faire cesser les frais médicaux pour ce soir.

« 'Erci, fit Naruto, plus renfrogné qu'à son habitude. »

Brusquement, Sasuke fut pris d'une soudaine inspiration et sa main bougea presque toute seule. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il préférait se dire. Elle vint se poser sur le front de Naruto, à la grande surprise de ce dernier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... hé ! Arrête ça !

- Je prends ta température idiot. T'avais de la fièvre hier.

- Ouais, ben aujourd'hui je suis guéri. Enlève ta main.

- T'es encore chaud. T'as encore de la fièvre.

- Ah... heu... ben...

Le jeune ninja bafouilla quelques secondes avant de se détourner brutalement.

- Ben j'me débrouillerai tout seul cette nuit, merci bien.

Ce disant, une rougeur suspecte s'installa sur ses joues et Sasuke ne put réprimer une lueur d'amusement.

- T'es sûr ?

- Hey ! T'arrêtes !

- Aucun second degré, crétin.

- Ouais, ben vu que ton second degré, il est vachement en dessous de la ceinture, je préfère ça !

- N'empêche. T'as encore de la fièvre. T'énerver ne fera qu'aggraver les choses. »

* * *

Le soleil déclinait de plus en plus, la lumière blafarde du soir dessinait des ombres gigantesques dans la maison. Mais aucun des deux n'avait l'intention d'aller se coucher. Naruto réprima un grelottement. La soupe chaude du soir n'avait pas réussi à le réchauffer, et oui, il avait encore de la fièvre. Trop de fièvre pour faire semblant de rien. Il se sentait vaseux, il frissonnait et, en même temps, crevait de chaud.

Il loucha sans aucune discrétion vers Sasuke. Peut-être que cela lui ferait du bien. Juste d'être près de lui.

Naruto secoua la tête. Ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé. Et pourtant son imagination était peu limitée. D'un autre côté, ça l'avait assez excité pour ne pas détester ça. Même avec tous les efforts du monde, il n'arrivait pas à trouver ça dégoûtant. Après tout, il s'était déjà tripoté tout seul. Là, c'était la même chose, sauf que ce n'étaient pas ses mains. Et qu'ils étaient deux.

Oui, s'il voulait bien être clair avec lui-même, il avait aimé ça. À bien y réfléchir, il n'aurait pas fait autant d'histoire si Kyubi n'était pas sorti. Le fait que se faire masturber par Sasuke provoque la colère de son démon personnel le tracassait bien plus que simplement se faire tripoter par son meilleur ami.

La soupe fumante sur les braises était le fruit d'un effort commun et méritoire des deux garçons pour trouver des légumes (au fond d'un sac), les peler, les couper en dés, les faire cuire dans de l'eau et assaisonner le tout. Et elle était délicieuse.

Sasuke tenta d'attraper son bol qui se trouvait à dix bons centimètre de l'endroit où il posa la main. Il eut un tic nerveux relevant sa lèvre et plissa les yeux, mesurant à nouveau le chemin que sa main devait parcourir pour prendre l'objet.

« Mer... commença-t-il avant de se reprendre.

Naruto tendit le bras avant même que Sasuke ait eu le temps de réagir.

- Tiens. »

Et le bol passa de main en main, comme scellant une nouvelle trêve. Au passage, Naruto en profita pour regarder son ami dans les yeux. Maintenant il le voyait, il percevait nettement le voile qui se posait sur son regard. Sasuke n'arrivait pas à le regarder droit dans les yeux et ses pupilles semblaient plus claires, comme recouvertes d'une fine pellicule.

Bizarrement, Naruto trouva cela plus touchant qu'affligeant. Ce n'était pourtant pas de la pitié qu'il ressentait pour Sasuke. Il ne se l'aurait jamais permis. Non, c'était plutôt une émotion poignante, un sentiment qui faisait se nouer ses tripes, qui le prenait au plus profond de lui. L'envie de ne pas le voir partir.

_Il va devenir aveugle et puis il va finir par en mourir._ À cette seule pensée, son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et il attrapa la main qui tenait le bol de terre cuite.

« Sasuke. »

Le regard dur qui lui répondit le refroidit immédiatement. _Sasuke n'a pas besoin de pitié, pas de ma part._

D'un autre côté, Naruto n'avait jamais voulu le prendre en pitié, ni même le plaindre pour ce qui lui arrivait. Tout ce qu'il subissait était amplement mérité. Il avait choisi son destin seul.

« Comment tu as pu me retrouver hier soir ? Il faisait nuit et tu ne vois plus rien.

Le renégat haussa les épaules.

- Je sais toujours où tu es. Et puis ton... animal de compagnie fait du bruit.

Naruto hocha la tête.

- T'as peur ?

- Hein ?

- De devenir aveugle.

- Ce n'est pas plus grave que de mourir.

De nouveau, Naruto hocha la tête. Ouais, y'a des choses pires. Et il saura bien se débrouiller malgré ça.

- Et le sharingan ?

- Quoi ?

- Ça marche encore si t'es aveugle ?

- T'attends que je le devienne pour me foutre une branlée ?

Le jeune ninja sourit et manqua de pouffer. L'image d'un Sasuke avec sa canne blanche qu'on peut enfin poutrer en toute tranquillité avait quelque chose d'attendrissant.

- Pas vraiment.

- Je peux récupérer ma main maintenant ? »

Tout en hochant la tête frénétiquement, Naruto garda la main serrée dans la sienne.

C'était Sasuke. Sasuke qu'il avait toujours poursuivi. Sasuke qui comptait plus que quiconque au monde. Le premier auquel il pensait le matin en se levant et le dernier, le soir en se couchant.

_C'est Sasuke, merde ! Quoiqu'il se passe avec Sasuke, c'est pas un problème._

À mesure que cette pensée se frayait un chemin dans sa petite tête, il voyait les événements de la nuit sous un autre angle. Un angle qui rendait Sasuke plus touchant que pervers et leur situation plus ridicule que désespérée. À son grand étonnement le souvenir des événements de la nuit l'excita réellement. D'accord, il avait aimé ça, pas la peine de nier.

Finalement, Sasuke arracha sa main à la poigne de Naruto et évita avec application de croiser le regard de celui-ci. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils pensaient exactement à la même chose à cet instant et que cette chose était vraiment trop troublante pour y penser plus longtemps.

_Comment cet idiot peut... il est censé être aussi sensible à ces sentiments là qu'un bol de ramen !_

« En y repensant...

Sasuke se força à en pas faire attention au gars blond en face de lui qui l'attirait terriblement.

- ... c'était étrange, nouveau, un peu embarrassant mais pas désagréable, ni mauvais.

Naruto releva la tête et fixa son ami.

- Cette nuit, je veux dire. »

_Oui, j'ai compris, je ne suis pas débile non plus._

Sans un mot, Sasuke finit sa soupe par un « slurp » bruyant, se releva, manqua le bidon d'eau propre deux fois avant de l'attraper et de laver son bol à l'extérieur de la maison. Lorsqu'il revint, Naruto admirait ses lattes de plancher nouvellement posées. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Sasuke réalisa que des panneaux de bois avaient aussi été changés, et qu'il y avait moins de courants d'air dans la pièce.

Il avait beau se foutre des activités manuelles de son ancien coéquipier, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il faisait du bon boulot. _Sauf pour les clous._

Il tira sa couverture près du feu. Malgré la saison, les nuits étaient fraîches, et l'humidité n'arrangeait rien.

Naruto tira sa propre couverture et s'assit simplement dessus. Sasuke avait de lui-même initié un geste de rapprochement, c'était bien la première fois.  
Il lorgna sur son ami avec circonspection.  
Est-ce qu'il allait vouloir remettre ça ? Est-ce qu'il lui demanderait son avis avant ? Un sombre pressentiment lui appris qu'il ferait aussi bien de ne pas trop compter sur ce dernier point. Mais de toute façon, il serait aussi consentant que possible. À vrai dire, une certaine excitation lui brûlait le ventre à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se passer dans la nuit.

Brusquement, Sasuke se releva, repoussa sa couverture et dévisagea Naruto sans aménité. Ses yeux sombres brillaient dans l'obscurité, il offrait un étrange contraste entre sa peau pâle et ses cheveux et ses vêtements sombres. Les dernières lueurs des braises chaudes faisaient danser sur son visages des ombres déformées.

Naruto s'approcha instinctivement. Il fallait que quelque chose se passe. Il le voulait.

Sasuke lui attrapa la main et la serra à lui en faire mal.

« T'en reveux ? »

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Et voilaaaa ! La suite tant annoncée. Merci de votre patience, de votre fidélité, de votre amour (oui, n'ayons pas peur des mots). On espère que tout le monde a passé de bonnes vacances et que la rentrée ne sera pas trop dure, bon courage et à plus tard pour le prochain chapitre.


	14. Se reconnaître IV

Base : Naruto

Rating : M (dehors les mineurs !)

Pairing : mais bien sûr, on va vous manger le travail... filez lire tout de suite !

Genre : belle histoire d'amitié ? Heuu, d'accord, disons, « belle histoire d'amitié ambiguë »

Disclaimer : je suppose que menace ou politesse, rien n'y fera, ils seront toujours à Kishimoto. (non, pas de fatalisme !) Et en plus, on ne se fera jamais un kopek avec toutes les conneries qu'on écrit !

NA : Notre petite dernière sur Naruto, bien moins de délire que dans nos autres fics, mais bonne toute de même. Au cas (pas improbable, mais tout de même) où quelques gens culturés viendraient rôder ici, rien à voir avec J. P. Sartre.

* * *

**HUIS CLOS**

* * *

**Se reconnaître IV**

_"Un ami est celui qui me rend justice"  
_Francesco Alberoni

* * *

Le Hokage contemplait son meilleur jounin (le seul qui soit encore fidèle, du moins) d'un air pour le moins dubitatif. Ses lectures plus que douteuses avaient-elles un effet néfaste sur son cerveau déjà bien fatigué tout compte fait ?

« Kyubi ?

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il est « endormi » à nouveau. Je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre ce qui l'avait repoussé. Peut-être a-t-il disparu, faute de combattants en face de lui, est-ce que Sasuke a encore cette capacité à contrer le démon ? Je ne suis pas spécialiste.

- Et Yamato ?

- Retourné chez lui, il se taira.

Tsunade hocha la tête. Il le fait exprès ?

- Non, est-ce qu'il a sentit quelque chose à propos de Kyubi ?

- Je ne lui ai pas demandé.

- Je verrai cela plus tard. Bon, et pour le reste. Tout est revenu à la normale ?

J'ai laissé un clone là-bas, mais je pense que tout se passe bien maintenant. S'ils se battaient, je le saurait.

- Et pour... la (faussement) jeune femme soupira : comment dire ça avec calme ? Et pour ce qui s'est passé avant ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire.

Kakashi secoua la tête.

- Ils sont jeunes, ce sont des garçons, ils ont besoin de se défouler, rien de bien anormal.

Le Hokage acquiesça à son tour. Oui, de ce point de vue, autant qu'ils se sautent dessus l'un l'autre, plutôt que de devoir écumer le village en quête d'un coup d'un soir.

- Dis-moi... tu es formel : Kyubi est sorti après. Et certainement à cause de ça.

- Je le pense, oui.

- Un choc émotionnel violent peut produire cela ?

Kakashi hocha la tête.

- C'est bien connu, les chocs violents peuvent libérer l'énergie ou les capacités dormantes d'un individu doué. Un medic nin m'avait expliqué que l'adrénaline, les hormones sexuelles et le chakra réagissaient d'une certaine manière pour en arriver là.

- Bien.

Tsunade réfléchit quelques longues secondes, l'air plus sombre que jamais.

- Surveille-les et rapporte-moi tout élément nouveau.

- Bien. »

Kakashi était sorti du bureau de son chef bien moins rassuré qu'il n'y était entré. Un mauvais pressentiment l'avait envahi. Comme si quelque chose qu'il avait dit allait se retourner contre les deux garçons. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ?

Il avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net.

Yamato devait déjà être en train de travailler, qu'à cela ne tienne, il saurait bien le retrouver. N'est pas un pisteur de génie qui veut. Il invoqua l'un de ses limiers et le lança à la recherche de son ancien élève. Ainsi, il serait fixé.

Une pensée s'insinua traitreusement en lui, lui soufflant qu'il désirait en fait être au courant avant Tsunade. Lui voudrait doubler son supérieur ?

_Bien sur que je veux tout savoir avant elle. Ce sont mes élèves, pas les siens._

Et il prit nonchalamment la direction opposée au quartier Uchiha.

De son côté, Tsunade méditait les informations qu'on venait de lui transmettre. Était-ce de bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles en fait ?

Mauvaise nouvelle : Kyubi était ressorti. Bonne nouvelle : il avait été repoussé. Mauvaise nouvelles : pleins de morts dans les bois. Bonne nouvelle : les lieux ont été nettoyés. Mauvaise nouvelle : deux gamins qui jouent à touche pipi. Bonne nouvelle : ça a fait sortir Kyubi et... et selon toutes vraisemblance cela avait aussi eut un effet sur Sasuke. Tsunade connaissait bien assez l'histoire du Sharingan de kakashi pour ne pas ignorer que les bouleversement émotionnels étaient un aspect capital de l'activation d'une pupille. En temps normal, jamais Kakashi n'aurait pu activer un sharingan à la place de son œil manquant s'il n'avait pas été dans une situation de stress intense.

Finalement, coller ces deux garçons suant la testostérone l'un avec l'autre avait peut-être une utilité. Ils pouvaient se provoquer l'un l'autre, il pouvait se produire un choc, et le sharingan pouvait ressurgir à tout moment.

Le Hokage sortit un énorme volume qui était devenu son livre de chevet depuis quelques temps. Les particularisme génétiques des grandes familles ninjas. _Dieu sait quel auteur masochiste a un jour décidé d'écrire un bouquin sur des clans comme les Uchiha ou les Hyuga et leurs foutus rétines. N'empêche_ que, pour l'instant, ce bouquin était diablement utile.

Elle sentit Shizune arriver avant même que celle-ci ne frappe.

« Entre ! Cria la blonde du fond de son bureau.

- Tsunade, nous avons de mauvaises nouvelles de l'étranger.

Le Hokage se rembrunit et elle referma son livre.

- À ce point-là ?

- Les postes de frontière demandent à pouvoir se retrancher aux arrières postes. Il ya des choses pas nettes qui se produisent. Des disparitions.

- Des morts ?

- Non, on ne retrouve pas toujours les corps.

- C'est assez inquiétant en effet. Ordonne le repli sur les arrières postes. On avisera ensuite. Rassemble les jounin. Et... à ton avis, sur qui peut-on encore compter parmi l'ANBU ?

- Trois ou quatre. Les autres sont bel et bien sous la coupe de Danzo.

- Va falloir en faire quelque chose de Danzo.

Shizune observa un silence éloquent.

Le Hokage la regarda en coin.

- T'inquiète, si ça devait arriver ce n'est pas à toi que je confierais ce genre de tâche. N'empêche... un jour ou l'autre, il finira bien par comprendre que le Sharingan de Sasuke est là, à portée de sa main et qu'il n'y a rien pour le protéger contre lui. Pour être franche, Sasuke aurait été dix fois plus en sécurité dans les geôles d'Ibiki. Pas en meilleur santé mais en sécurité, ça c'est sûr.

- Kakashi les protège.

- Kakashi fait ce qu'il peut. Mais il ne peut pas les protéger des autres et d'eux-mêmes en même temps.

- Envoyez-lui des renforts.

- Certainement pas. Le village a besoin de toutes ses forces vives. Nous allons être attaqués, et nous allons devoir répondre de toutes nos forces. Dans cette optique, le problème de Sasuke est secondaire.

Shizune hocha la tête tout en fixant Tsunade avec suspicion. Parfois celle-ci pouvait se montrer plus dure qu'il n'était nécessaire de l'être.

- Tu sais ce que je pense ? Ce que j'aimerai que Yamato me confirme ? C'est que Sasuke a toujours la capacité de maîtriser Kyubi grâce au Sharingan. De toutes les capacités de cette pupille, c'est celle-ci qui m'importe le plus.

Shizune hocha la tête.

- Il faudrait déjà savoir exactement si ce pouvoir n'est pas pure invention.

- Je ne crois pas, souviens-toi de la mission de l'équipe sept avec Yamato. Sasuke avait réussi à contenir le démon. En tous cas, c'est ce que Yamato a ressenti à ce moment. Ce serait alors un atout irremplaçable.

Le lourd silence qui tomba sur les deux femmes sembla les écraser.

Tsunade détestait devoir en passer par ces calculs, ces stratégies. Elle détestait voir qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour Sasuke Uchiha. Et pourtant c'était son rôle de Hokage, de faire des choses que personne ne veut faire, d'avoir les tripes de penser à ce à quoi tout le monde refuse de penser.

Ce genre de choses qui font que le sort de plusieurs est plus important que le sort d'un seul. Même si ce seul là, c'est Sasuke Uchiha.

- Tsunade sama...

- Désolée Shizune, je vais te laisser un monceau de papiers pour les affaires courantes. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne m'occupe que de la défense du village, de Danzo et de Sasuke. Sans oublier les trois crapauds du conseil qui vont me harceler jusqu'au bout.

- Il faut parfois faire des choix.

Comme si cette petite phrase sibylline la rassurait, Tsunade releva la tête et fixa droit devant elle, au loin, la ligne des arbres de la forêt entourant le village caché.

- Si je le dois je n'hésiterais pas. Je choisirais l'intérêt du village sur celui de Sasuke.

Elle se retourna vers son assistante un peu choquée et sourit.

- Mais bien sûr, ce genre de chose n'a pas lieu d'arriver.

- Bien sûr, ce genre de chose... »

De l'autre côté du mur, quelqu'un ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation et imaginait sans problèmes le genre de choses qui pouvait pousser un Hokage à sacrifier un ninja pour le bien de tout le village.

De circonstance comme une guerre, par exemple. Et une guerre, y'en avait une toute chaude presque prête à être servie.

Sakura, qui avait commencé à ouvrir la porte dérobée qui reliait son bureau à celui de Tsunade, referma sans bruit le panneau de bois et sortit de son bureau en réfléchissant.

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu parler de Sasuke, elle avait tout de suite tendu l'oreille. On parlait de Sasuke. Certes, ce « on », c'était son Hokage, à qui elle devait fidélité et dévouement. Mais Sasuke, c'était Sasuke. C'était l'amour de ses dix ans, c'était le meilleur garçon du monde qui avait connu le pire de ce que le monde peut faire. C'était son ami, son coéquipier, son rêve et son seul but dans la vie.

Elle se sentait devenir aussi cinglée que Naruto. Oui, mais ce n'était pas si mal que ça. Et donc lorsque la conclusion sinistre était arrivée, sang s'était glacé dans ses veines.

Elle parcourut les couloirs jusqu'à sortir et prit la direction de l'hôpital. _Tant pis, je vais faire confiance à un inconnu mais je n'ai pas trop le choix._

Puis elle enfila les couloirs de l'hôpital au pas de charge, faisant s'écarter tous les malades et soignants sur son passage.

Son interlocuteur était en plein examen mais cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Elle poussa la porte de la salle d'examen d'un violent coup de pied. La vieille femme assise sur une banquette la tête tendue en avant pour offrir ses yeux à ceux du médecin se redressa, offusquée d'une telle irruption.

« Ryuusei !

Le jeune médecin sursauta lorsque la jeune femme l'interpella, il la fixa avec une légère désapprobation. Il travaillait là !

- Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Bien qu'ils soient devenus plus proche au fur et à mesure que l'enquête sur l'état de Sasuke les obligeait à travailler ensemble, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier du jeune homme. En tant que Hyuga, il n'avait pas intérêt à ce que tous les secrets des pupilles héréditaires soient découverts. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais rien décelé de malhonnête de sa part.

Ryuusei, lui, sentait parfois une légère hostilité chez Sakura. Même s'il trouvait très agréable de travailler avec elle et passionnantes leurs recherches, cette distance continuelle finissait par l'irriter passablement.

D'un autre côté... il mentirait s'il prétendait être complètement désintéressé dans cette affaire. L'attention qu'il portait au cas de Sasuke était à la fois professionnel et personnel.

Bref, Sakura ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester.

« J'ai besoin de ton expertise. Maintenant ! »

D'un geste désolé, Ryuusei indiqua la porte à sa patiente qui grommela bien un peu mais fit ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Cette mamie avait été ninja assez longtemps pour reconnaître une vraie brute quand elle en voyait une. Et la petite nana aux cheveux rose en était une, de toute évidence.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il me faut ton schéma là, sur ce qui se passe dans la tête avec le Sharingan.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

- Moi je veux bien, mais tu sais que ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de la démontrer par expérimentation.

- Je sais. Et c'est pas demain la veille qu'on te permettra d'ouvrir le crâne de Sasuke donc on va devoir se contenter de l'hypothèse.

- D'accord.

Ryuusei s'adossa au mur en fronçant les sourcils. Comment résumer en dix phrases ce qui lui avait pris trois ans à conceptualiser.

- Bon, tu peux te représenter le cerveau, le nerf optique, l'œil ?

- Sans problème.

- Alors, voilà, la liaison aire de la vision/œil se fait par le nerf optique, en gros. Dans le processus de la vue, il n'y a pas de chakra qui intervienne.

- D'accord... quoique ça...

- Si. Chez des sujets dépourvus de toute habileté à manipuler le chakra, la vue fonctionne aussi bien que chez des ninjas.

- Certains ninjas rendus aveugles par la perte d'un œil ont recouvert la vue grâce à du chakra... si tu vois de qui je veux parler.

- D'accord, c'est là qu'intervient le Sharingan. Le ninja dont tu parles a bénéficié du sharingan comme d'un œil de secours. En outre, seul l'œil était abimé. L'aire de la vision dans le cerveau était encore valide.

- D'accord. À ce moment-là, le pouvoir du Sharingan va drainer le chakra pour recréer un organe de vision, qui remplace l'œil déficient.

- C'est à peu près ça. Mais lorsque l'aire de la vision est touchée, le sujet ne recouvre pas la vue. Simplement, la pupille héréditaire va agir indépendamment de l'organe de la vue.

- Donc... en principe, Sasuke, dans son état, devrait pouvoir activer son sharingan, c'est ça ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Apparemment ses yeux ont été abîmés par l'usage répété de techniques très puissantes, on peut donc redouter que ces même techniques altèrent autant la vision que le pouvoir du sharingan. Tous les cas de ninjas pouvant se servir du sharingan après la perte de la vue, partielle ou non, n'ont connu que des dommages physiques, dus à des blessures ou des pertes d'organe. Aucune de ces blessure n'était causée par un genjutsu.

Sakura hocha la tête.

- Ouais. On en revient au même point. Tant qu'on ne peut pas examiner Sasuke, c'est mort.

L'expression était tellement bien choisie que la jeune femme se sentit terriblement déprimée d'un seul coup. Comme si tous les problèmes du monde tombaient tous au même endroit au même moment.

D'une petite tape amicale sur la bras, Ryuusei la fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Si tu veux vraiment examiner Sasuke, tu n'as qu'à demander l'autorisation au Hokage. Elle sera certainement d'accord pour te laisser le voir. Après tout, c'est elle qui t'a chargée d'étudier son cas.

Brusquement Sakura regarda le jeune homme une telle suspicion peinte sur son visage qu'il ne put l'ignorer.

- Je ne te demanderais pas d'aller avec toi pour cet examen. Je suis même prêt à jurer à tout le monde que je n'ai jamais participé à ton étude et que tes sources me sont inconnues.

- Ce n'est pas le problème.

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors ce n'est pas par moi qu'on arrivera à savoir où est Sasuke en ce moment. Si je demande un examen, il devra venir ici, à l'hôpital. Sous escorte. Et je serais la seule à le voir. »

Ils se mesurèrent du regard un instant et, en croisant les yeux brûlant de ténacité de Sakura, par réflexe, Ryuusei porta sa main à son bras. À l'endroit où elle l'avait serré pour le faire bouger la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle avait laissé des bleus sur sa peau. Cette petite jeune fille qu'on pouvait facilement sous-estimer, elle avait bien assez de force pour ne craindre personne.

_Cet idiot de Sasuke a bien de la chance qu'une telle fille tienne à lui comme ça._

Comme si elle suivait ses pensées aussi facilement que s'il les exprimait à haute voix, elle se continua, l'air plus sévère que jamais.

« Je ne suis pas seule, au cas où tu tiendrais tout de même à pousser la curiosité plus loin. Il y a... elle prit une grand inspiration, elle devait le dire, parce qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il y a Naruto. Lui aussi, il ne permettra pas que Sasuke souffre plus. »

Puis elle se leva de sa chaise et tourna les talons, signe que l'entretien était terminé. Le jeune homme la regarda partir avec un léger regret. Si seulement il avait su tenir sa langue un tout petit peu, être moins curieux, être moins concerné... c'était tellement agréable de travailler avec Sakura Haruno.

Cette dernière en était presque à penser exactement le contraire du jeune médecin. À ses yeux, le doute n'était plus permis. Il l'avait approchée pour se tenir au courant de l'avancement de ses recherches et elle, comme une vulgaire cruche, elle s'était laissée avoir. Et surtout, _ils_ étaient partout !

N'empêche que son hypothèse lui plaisait bien. Et puis... et puis elle avait besoin du témoignage du Hyuga. Leur pouvoir était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de celui des Uchihia, d'ailleurs, les deux familles avaient certainement un parent commun à l'origine.

Si seulement elle connaissait un Hyuga en qui elle pourrait avoir confiance...

Mais bien sûr ! Quelle cruche ! _Je l'ai sous la main depuis des années et jamais je n'ai pensé à..._

Sakura savait exactement qui pourrait lui servir dans son enquête. Après tout, pour le fonctionnement général, on pouvait raisonnablement supposer que ce qui était valable pour le Byakugan l'était aussi pour le Sharingan.

Elle avait besoin d'une personne qui lui parlerait, qui se confierait à elle. Qui lui ferait confiance. Et elle avait ça sous la main. Tout en prenant le chemin du nord du village, elle s'en voulu de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Arrivée devant la résidence principale des Hyuga, elle demanda à une servante venue l'accueillir si Hinata était là et si elle pouvait la voir.

Lorsque les deux jeunes filles furent installées l'une en face de l'autre, Sakura se sentit rassurée. Le sourire timide mais chaleureux de son amie ne trompait pas, elle lui parlerait sans calcul, sans arrière pensée.

Après les banalités et politesses d'usage, Sakura se décida à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Hinata, j'aurais une question en fait...

- Oui ?

- D'ordre médical.

- Heu.. bien.

- Hem... c'est un peu délicat. Mais... le byakugan.

- Oui ?

- Lorsque... comment dire. Lorsque tu es sous le coup d'une émotion forte, est-ce qu'il change ? Est-ce qu'il se déclenche tout seul, ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas déclencher le byakugan comme ça.

- Ah. »

Sakura ne chercha pas à cacher sa déception. Si la pupille était totalement dépendante du phénomène visuel ou du réflexe de combat, il n'y avait quasiment plus aucune chance de le déclencher à nouveau chez Sasuke. À moins d'un combat, mais ce n'était pas une perspective réjouissante. Même Sakura avait des doutes sur le camp que choisirait son ancien coéquipier si le village devait se faire attaquer.

« Mais parfois...

- Oui ?

- Parfois, lorsque... lorsque je regarde le garçon que j'aime, ça me pique les yeux. Et c'est le byakugan qui réagit à mon état d'esprit. Je le sais parce que Neji m'a dit que cela lui était arrivé parfois, sous le coup de la colère.

Sakura hocha la tête pensivement. Donc, les émotions pouvaient bien influencer l'état d'une pupille héréditaire. Et puis, au milieu de toutes ses cogitations, une information fit surface, occultant toutes les autres.

- Hinata... tu as bien dit..

- Hm ?

- Le garçon que tu aimes ! Alors il y a bien quelqu'un ? »

Hinata vira brusquement au rouge carmin et bégaya quelques mots incompréhensibles.

Kakashi, lui aussi, était en pleine discussion. Lui aussi parlait de Sasuke mais pour sa part, c'était avec Yamato. Ce n'était certainement pas aussi passionnant que de s'interroger sur l'amoureux secret (ouais, pas tant que ça, d'accord) de Hinata, mais ça vaut tout de même le coup d'être raconté.

Ils avaient trouvé refuge sur un muret qui séparait la rue d'un jardin potager où des courgettes en fleur parsemaient les plantations de taches jaune pâle.

« Imaginons...

- Oui ?

- Imaginons, repris le jounin au sharingan en soupirant. Ça allait être coton ça ! Imaginons donc qu'un gars maîtrisant le sharingan se soit déjà retrouvé face à un gars possédé par un démon. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne maîtrisent parfaitement leur particularisme.

- Hm.

- Imaginons que lors de cette première rencontre, l'un déclenche son sharingan et que, quelques minutes plus tard, l'autre se laisse submerger, pour la première fois de son existence, par la présence de son démon. Qu'en déduirais-tu ?

- Cause et effet.

- D'accord. Maintenant imagine que dans tout ça, l'un des garçons se fasse tuer sous les yeux de l'autre, ce qui déclenche chez ce dernier le réveil de son démon.

- Ça... pourrait jouer. Mais c'est pas si sûr.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé lorsque c'est arrivé. Que c'était sous le coup d'une émotion forte que Kyubi s'était révélé.

Yamato eut l'air surpris.

- Tu n'as pas pensé au sharingan un seul instant ?

- J'avais déjà utilisé mon sharingan devant Naruto, il n'avait pas réagi.

- Tu n'est pas un Uchiha. Tu sais bien que ton Sharingan ne peut pas rivaliser avec l'original, celui qui évolue avec la puissance de son porteur légitime.

Kakashi serra les dents.

- Je ne le sais que trop bien.

- Donc, on a le début. Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, c'est à toi de me raconter. Lorsqu'il a arrêté Kyubi dans son élan, dans la tanière d'Orochimaru, que s'est-il passé ?

- Le plus probable : le Sharingan permet d'avoir une vision directe du démon, sans passer par le filtre de son hôte. Le plus grave : il peut contrôler les manifestations de cette créature.

- Et enfin, hier soir. Kyubi sort, puis il rentre à la niche dès que Sasuke se pointe dans le périmètre. Explication ?

- Le Sharingan.

Kakshi hocha la tête.

- J'y pensais aussi.

- Donc Sasuke aurait bien pu déclencher son sharingan.

- Et faire... partir Kyubi ?

- Il a déjà montré une fois qu'il pouvait exercer un genre de contrôle sur ce démon. Et, si mon intuition est bonne, il a pu être la cause de la première apparition de Kyubi.

Kakashi garda finalement un silence obstiné. Ce qu'il venait de débiter, même s'il n'y croyait qu'à moitié, était capital.

Yamato le dévisagea avec gravité.

- Ce n'est pas impossible.

Et puis il reprit, cherchant le regard fuyant de son supérieur.

- Mais... mais dans ce cas, c'est quelque chose d'encore jamais vu.

- À notre connaissance.

Kakashi replongea dans un profond silence. Et puis il murmura plus bas encore.

- Ce n'est pas le seul problème.

- Oui ?

- Je ne peux pas dire au Hokage... ce qui fait... les circonstances sont liées.

Yamato hocha la tête.

- Je comprends. Ils sont très proches...

- Trop.

- Et je comprends aussi qu'on puisse être tenté d'exploité cette intimité. Yamato haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce point, Senpaï, c'est un dilemme moral que tu te poses là, pas professionnel. »

Le jounin hocha la tête. Il le savait mieux que quiconque. Il savait parfaitement que son hésitation ne trouverait pas de résolution satisfaisante. Quelque soit son choix, il garderait toujours un certain regret de ne pas avoir choisi l'autre possibilité. Parce que c'était un choix moral et qu'il avait la morale tellement élastique qu'il pouvait sauter d'un pont avec.

Il lorgna sur Yamato à côté de lui, qui faisait mine de s'en aller. Yamato non plus n'aimait pas les choix moraux.

Bon, ben quand il faut y aller, faut y aller.

Il soupira et prit son courage à deux mains.

« Dis-donc, Yamato...

- Ouais ?

- T'as déjà dû demander l'aide de quelqu'un que... qui...

- Mh ?

- Non, rien. »

_Quelqu'un que tu considères comme un naïf, un idiot de la vie, un puceau, un simple instituteur..._ voilà ce qu'il aurait voulu dire. Mais de toute façon, il allait bien voir ce qu'une nouvelle visite à Iruka lui apprendrait.

Il laissa Yamato retourner à sa vie. Et il ne voulait pas savoir de quoi était faite cette vie.

Alors que la vie d'Iruka n'était un secret pour personne et que la connaître ne faisait jamais de mal. C'est pourquoi il prit résolument la direction de l'académie.

La ribambelle de gamins sortait dans le désordre et l'indiscipline, retrouvant un autre professeur pour ce qui semblait un cour pratique sur le lancer de kunai. Mieux valait ne pas traîner dans le coin.

Il se dirigea au jugé dans l'école. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, la classe de Iruka était... là, la porte à droite.

Il ne frappa, entra en poussant lentement la porte, et tomba nez à nez avec le professeur qui s'apprêtait à partir.

« Kakashi ?

D'un rapide coup d'œil, le jounin sonda le regard sombre de son interlocuteur. Sa visite ne semblait pas le déranger, juste l'étonner, il prit donc le parti de rester.

- Iruka. Je peux encore abuser de ton temps ?

- Quand tu veux.

- Maintenant ?

La porte s'ouvrit pour de bon, mais le regard du chunin était anxieux.

- Quand tu veux. »

Iruka s'assit à son bureau et Kakashi se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte. Un rapide coup d'œil vers la cour lui arracha un sourire. C'était toujours marrant de voir ces gamins de six ans s'évertuer à lancer leurs armes dans un poteau de bois avec un air si déterminé.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

L'air plus que surpris d'Irukla confirma à Kakashi ce qu'il craignait. Cette histoire le perturbait bien trop pour que ce soit naturel.

- Rien. Il faut forcément que n'aille pas pour venir te voir ?

- Habituellement, oui, c'est ce que tu fais.

- Admettons. Tu peux me rassurer et me dire qu'ils sont incapables de faire une connerie ?

Le chunin hocha la tête.

- Ils sont parfaitement capable de faire la bêtise à laquelle tu penses. Ça va mieux ?

- Formidable.

Déprimé, Kakashi se posa lourdement sur le rebord de la fenêtre?

- Ils sont censés se détester.

- Toi comme moi savons très bien qu'il n'en est rien. Il s'adorent.

- S'ils pouvaient s'adorer un peu moins, ça m'arrangerait.

- Tu étais d'accord pour dire que cela ne regardait qu'eux ?

- Ouais, mais si ça vient à se savoir, si ça venait à avoir des conséquences plus graves...

Le jeune professeur haussa les épaules.

- Vu la situation, personne ne doit le savoir, normalement.

Kakashi hésita une seconde et puis se redressa, referma la fenêtre et vint poser ses mains à plat sur le bureau d'Iruka qui recula face au jounin.

- Ce matin je suis allé faire mon rapport.

- Oui ?

- Et je pense que j'aurais dû réfléchir avant de tout raconter.

Il marqua une pause silencieuse.

- Parce que maintenant, on est trois à être au courant.

Iruka fronça les sourcils.

- Tu doutes du Hokage ?

...

- D'accord, je préfère ne pas savoir à quel point. »

Iruka soupira. Bon, qu'un jounin loyal et tout et tout soit capable de douter de son propre chef n'était pas vraiment nouveau. Il ne se rappelait pas exactement de la dernière fois où lui avait douté du Hokage, cela devait remonter à très loin, lorsque Naruto était encore un jeune enfant. Sauf que lui n'avait jamais été impliqué dans des affaires aussi graves. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Et il voulait savoir.

« Si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il en est. »

Kakashi releva la tête et fixa son interlocuteur avec suspicion. Est-ce que Iruka... ? Et puis non. Impossible, Iruka était incorruptible, inaccessible à toute forme de lutte de pouvoir. C'était peut-être pour ça que Kakashi venait lui confier ses problèmes.

« Apparemment, le Sharingan peut ressortir lorsque Kyubi sort, et Kyubi est ressorti lorsqu'ils ont passé cette nuit ensemble.

Accusant le choc de la nouvelle, le professeur se rassit en avalant sa salive avec difficulté.

- Or, le Hokage plus que n'importe qui a besoin de retrouver la lignée du Sharingan.

Iruka fronça les sourcils. Ça allait finir par devenir une habitude. De se prendre la tête sur ces deux-là.

- Si Kyubi sort quand ils... batifolent ? Un léger sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres à tous deux, mais faute de trouver un terme plus juste, ils laissèrent passer. Et si Sasuke a su apaiser le monstre, alors, c'est peut-être la même cause pour les mêmes effets.

- Un bouleversement émotionnel aurait fait sortir Kyubi et fait ressurgir le sharingan, Kakashi termina le raisonnement du chunin. C'est ce à quoi j'ai pensé aussi. Mais le problème c'est toujours qu'ils vont se retrouver dans une sacrée merde s'ils continuent ainsi.

Un hochement de tête pensif plus tard, et Iruka avait retrouvé son docte ton de prof.

- C'est ton boulot de leur éviter ces emmerdes, justement. Et puis... et puis Naruto s'en tire toujours et Sasuke est largement assez calculateur pour trouver une solution pour lui-même.

- En gros, c'est parce que Naruto a une chance de cocu et parce que Sasuke est tordu qu'ils vont s'en sortir ?

- En gros, oui. Mais surveille-le quand même un peu. »

Pour la seconde fois en moins d'un jour, Kakashi songea que l'esprit d'Iruka Umino était, décidément, bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Et tant mieux, parce que sinon, il aurait dû se trouver un autre psy.

Finalement, ils firent route ensembles, Iruka rentrant chez lui, Kakshi essayant de retarder le plus possible l'heure pour lui de reprendre son poste. Si c'était pour trouver ces deux petits cons en train de se peloter, pas la peine, non merci.

Finalement, il laissa Urika faire un semblant de conversation, écoutant d'une oreille distraite, alors que dans sa tête, ça tournait à plein régime. Mais pas pour le boulot, non pas vraiment, plutôt pour y échapper. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir s'éclipser encore une nuit. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver coincé en pleine nuit à surveiller les faits et gestes nocturnes de ce couple de crétins. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire si ces deux-là remettaient ça ? Est-ce qu'il devait intervenir ? Est-ce qu'il ne devait intervenir que si Kyubi ressortait ou même avant ?

Arrivés à la porte du jeune professeur, il se décida. Sans trop d'espoir, mais au moins pour essayer.

« J'imagine que je n 'ai pas le droit à une nuit supplémentaire ? »

Son air nonchalant ne devait pas tromper qui que ce soit. Iruka le regarda d'un air songeur et puis secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait une phrase si ambiguë dans la bouche de Kakashi. D'habitude, quand le jounin voulait choquer, il allait, au contraire, droit au but, exprimant à haute voix les choses les plus inconvenantes. S'il se mettait à parler par sous-entendus, ça devenait grave. Sérieux même.

« Tu sais mieux que moi où tu dois être cette nuit. »

Kakashi ferma les yeux et acquiesça. Au moins c'était dit. Il s'y attendait, remarque, mais il avait peut-être espéré une réaction outrée et timorée du chunin, qui lui aurait permis de faire un peu le mariole, de profiter du trouble de Iruka. Or ce dernier n'avait pas trouvé bon de participer au jeu. Il avait triché. Il avait refusé le jeu qu'on lui tendait, il avait quitté le plateau, il était resté dans le monde sérieux.

« T'as sans doute raison. »

Comme il partait, il sentit le regard insistant du professeur dans son dos. Il pouvait bien l'ignorer, comme d'habitude, et passer son chemin sans rien laisser de lui. Il aurait pu en effet. Mais il préféra se retourner et croiser ce regard qui le fixait.

Les yeux sombres du chunin étaient terriblement troublés, tourmentés même, et légèrement accusateurs.

Il hocha la tête à nouveau.

Non, il n'aurait pas droit à une autre nuit chez Umino Iruka avant longtemps.

Bon, ça coûtait rien d'essayer.

Dire qu'il retourna au quartier Uchiha en trainant les pieds est un tendre euphémisme, disons plutôt qu'il avait réussi à trouver un chemin qui faisait bien trois fois le tour du village avant de prendre la bonne direction, sans compter l'arrêt au bar, à la librairie, au bordel, encore au bar... bref, les haltes obligatoires.

Et lorsqu'il arriva, qu'est-ce qu'il trouva ? Le bricolage. Bien sûr. Il retrouva son clone et apprit tout du réveil tardif et de la conversation étrange de ses deux élèves. Et puis surtout, il eut un compte rendu détaillé de la journée. Les clous, les coups de marteau, les planches... Bon Dieu, ils sont complètement fous. Ce qui l'atterrait le plus c'était qu'ils choisissent un tel exutoire pour leur besoin de se dépenser. S'ils avaient tant d'énergie à dépenser, au lieu de se trouver des vocations de jardinier, maçon et autre charpentier, ils auraient pu s'entraîner.

Sans entraînement, ils allaient rouiller et finir par passer leur agressivité l'un sur l'autre. _Bon, ça c'est déjà fait._

Il soupira. Ces deux gamins. Ils lui auraient tout fait.

Il avala une ration de survie aux légumes et s'installa confortablement contre son manteau roulé en boule sous sa tête. La nuit allait être claire et étoilée, déjà ça de gagné.

Et puis, au fur et à mesure que l'obscurité envahissait les environs, le village devint silencieux, laissant la place aux bruits de la nuit. Les animaux, les craquements, le bruit de la brise dans les branches...

Et puis, sans que rien ne l'annonce, les mots étranges retentirent dans le vide.

« T'en reveux ? »

Kakashi se dressa et darda son regard perçant sur les deux garçons à moitié allongés. Ils allaient faire une bêtise. À tous les coups...

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Et voilà encore un chapitre ! Désolééééés pour l'énorme retard de publication. Mais pas de panique, le rythme va reprendre, le prochain chapitre est bien prévu pour dans deux semaines.

Pour que vous compreniez bien tous ces retard, on l'annonce (et on le répète) : une mauvaise nouvelle : Loli est à nouveau malade et donc, l'écriture passe après. Une bonne nouvelle : Jimi a trouvé du boulot ! du vrai, du payé. mais ça aussi, ça passe avant l'écriture. Donc on va devoir s'habituer à ces petites contraintes. Merci de nous suivre et de votre soutient, de votre compréhension ! Merci encore.

Jimi&Loli


	15. annonce importante

**Comme vous pouvez le voir sur notre profile, ben nous sommes fermés... pour une durée tout à fait déterminée.**

**PAS DE PANIQUE JIMI&LOLI ROUVRENT EN JANVIER 2011**

**AVEC UNE NOUVELLE FORMULE**

**AVEC LES MÊMES FICS QUI REVIENNENT, QUI CONTINUENT, QUI NE S'ARRETERONT JAMAIS**

**AVEC LA BONNE HUMEUR, L'HUMOUR ET LE TALENT (on peut toujours espérer)**

**Désolés pour cette fermeture qui vient ponctuer quelques mois difficiles pour nous deux, personnellement d'abord et ensuite, difficile au niveau de notre collaboration. C'est pour prendre le temps de redéfinir notre façon d'écrire, le partage des tâches et certaines orientations dans le style d'écriture que nous cessons d'écrire et de publier pour quelques semaines.**

**Les publications reprendront le 2 JANVIER 2011 (au soir, pour les gens maniaques)**

**Merci encore de votre soutien, merci à tous les lecteurs/lectrices fidèles qui nous suivent depuis le début et qui nous encouragent. C'est sûrement leur amitié qui nous pousse à vouloir continuer malgré nos moments de découragement. **  
**Nous vous souhaitons de continuer à lire, écrire, reviewer sur FFnet et nous espérons vous retrouver en janvier.**

**Jimi & Loli**


	16. Se reconnaître V

Base : Naruto

Rating : M (dehors les mineurs !)

Pairing : mais bien sûr, on va vous manger le travail... filez lire tout de suite !

Genre : belle histoire d'amitié ? Heuu, d'accord, disons, « belle histoire d'amitié ambiguë »

Disclaimer : je suppose que menace ou politesse, rien n'y fera, ils seront toujours à Kishimoto. (non, pas de fatalisme !) Et en plus, on ne se fera jamais un kopek avec toutes les conneries qu'on écrit !

NA : Notre petite dernière sur Naruto, bien moins de délire que dans nos autres fics, mais bonne toute de même. Au cas (pas improbable, mais tout de même) où quelques gens culturés viendraient rôder ici, rien à voir avec J. P. Sartre.

NA2 : alors là, c'est le chapitre qui justifie pleinement le rating. Donc par pitié, ne dites pas que vous ne vous y attendiez pas. Merci.

* * *

**HUIS CLOS**

* * *

**Se reconnaître V**

_Le noir est blanc, le défendu permis, le meilleur est le pire.  
_L. Aragon _Les yeux d'Elsa_

* * *

Sasuke avait envie de disparaître dans le sol. Malheureusement le sol n'avait aucune envie de fusionner. Il faut le comprendre le sol, il ne voulait pas laisser un crétin fusionner avec lui. Parce qu'en cet instant, Sasuke se sentait parfaitement crétin, il ne s'était jamais trouvé aussi stupide qu'en cette minute. Ils se fixaient l'un l'autre, bêtement, l'air d'attendre chacun que l'autre fasse le premier geste.

La veille, il avait eu envie de lui. Là, il n'avait cédé à ses instincts que par pur réflexe de provocation. S'il avait su, il s'en serait bien passé. Naruto en face de lui le dévisageait avec une curiosité étrangement timide, un air que jamais Sasuke n'avait imaginé chez son ami, un air infiniment prudent. Quand est-ce que Naruto Uzumaki est prudent ? Jamais, c'est bien connu. Sasuke hésita une seule seconde, une de trop, une qui permit à Naruto de prendre les devants.

Il avança une main hésitante et récolta un regard meurtrier en retour.

« Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire au moins ?

Le jeune ninja hocha la tête.

- En principe, oui. »

Et comme il gardait toujours prisonnier un poignet de Naruto, Sasuke l'attira vers lui, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que le bout des doigts frôlent ses cuisses. En même temps, Naruto se penchait en avant, prêt à lui tomber dessus, ou à se laisser emporter où on l'emmènerait, fusse au travers du plancher.

Mais point de plancher, Sasuke resta ferme et tira simplement la main tremblante d'excitation entre ses jambes, les yeux baissés, comme s'il ressentait un réel besoin de se concentrer sur ses gestes, il la posa doucement sur son short.

Paralysé, Naruto n'osa pas même respirer. Sasuke dévorait à nouveau le plancher des yeux, mais gardait sa main fermement serrée. Lui, il bouffait du regard le renflement du short de son ami qui formait une bosse sous le bout de ses doigts, et il n'osait pas plier la moindre phalange, même pas en rêve.

« Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire... crétin ?

Le jeune ninja déglutit avec difficulté.

- Ça ? »

Il releva deux doigts, les avança, les reposa sur le sexe durcissant de son ami et frotta sans hésitation la bosse maintenant parfaitement dure.

Sasuke frémit. Des pieds à la tête, il sentit tous ses poils se dresser sur sa peau. Il releva les yeux enfin, pour voir les joues écarlates de Naruto et son air totalement ailleurs. Bon, ben puisqu'ils étaient dans le même état, pas besoin d'un long discours. Un petit dessin suffirait bien. Ou un petit geste mutin.

En l'occurrence, le renégat repoussa la main de Naruto de son perchoir et baissa son short dans un mouvement vif et puis avant que Naruto ait seulement pu réagir, il le saisit par les hanches, l'attira à lui et passa ses jambes sur les siennes.

Resté bouche bée, Naruto ne chercha ni à lutter, ni à protester. Il se courba encore un peu, laissant sa main faire ses attouchements plus pressants. Il soupira bruyamment et déglutit avec une difficulté flagrante. De ses doigts hésitants il accentua ses caresses, jusqu'à ce que ses mains se crispent et s'immobilisent lorsqu'il sentit lui aussi un léger contact entre ses cuisses.

Sasuke s'obligeait, à son tour, à ne pas détourner le regard de ce que faisaient ses mains. De toute évidence Naruto y allait au talent, à tous les coups, au hasard même. Il n'osait jurer de rien mais Sasuke imaginait difficilement Naruto faire ça avec un autre. Non, il était certainement son premier. Naruto s'essayait à ce qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Pour sa part, le jeune Uchiha invoqua ses souvenirs du plus profond de sa mémoire, de là où il les avait poussé à grand coups de pieds, des tréfonds de ce qu'il voulait oublier à jamais. Il y avait une façon de faire qui le clouerait sur place, comme lui avait été cloué sur place avant.

Il avança ses deux mains. L'une en dessous, effleurant du bout des doigts les fins testicules, et massant la base du sexe de son pouce. L'autre main continuait avec la même régularité son mouvement de va-et-vient rapides.

Naruto poussa à son tour un gémissement rauque. Tant pis. Il entendrait tout. De toute façon, à quoi ça sert de se taire ? Dans un bref éclaire de lucidité, Naruto réalisa qu'il voulait ça. Il voulait être honnête avec Sasuke, parce qu'il voulait le faire revenir avec lui. Il voulait aller au plus loin de la sincérité, jusqu'à l'endroit où le corps ne peut plus mentir. Et cela le rasséréna un peu de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Sa main... c'était vraiment troublant. Rien de ce qu'il avait imaginé avant ne pouvait rivaliser avec la sensation si réelle de sentir cette main moite et calleuse passer et repasser sur son sexe tendu.

Naruto expira bruyamment. Il devait se retenir, au moins le temps que Sasuke soit aussi excité que lui. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait un garçon et cette sensation était incroyable. Comme s'il se trouvait lui-même face à lui. Ce mouvement, il le connaissait par cœur. Va-et-vient, pression à la base, caresse sur le gland, il l'avait fait des centaines de fois tout seul. Et là, alors qu'il touchait un autre avec autant d'application qu'il s'excitait lui-même, cet autre lui procurait le même plaisir. Et dans sa tête, tout se mélangeait : ses mains, les autres, son sexe, l'autre, son souffle, l'autre, ses mèches de cheveux suantes, celles de l'autre. Sa bouche, finalement, et puis celle de l'autre.

Sasuke reçut les lèvres de Naruto sans bien comprendre. Il se savait prêt à jouir, et la même tension avait envahi son ami. Dans la brume de son plaisir, il ouvrit la bouche, il poussa de sa langue les lèvres contre les siennes. Lui aussi, il ressentait ça : cette envie d'aller plus loin, de se fondre encore plus profondément en l'autre, de devenir l'autre. Et se mélanger à la bouche brûlante de Naruto avait déjà un air de mélange absolu.

Bien qu'il devinât confusément que ce n'était qu'une petite étape parmi tant d'autres, leur baiser lui donna comme un coup de fouet. Les lèvres rêches, la langue chaude, la salive qui dégoulinait à son menton, leur nez qui se heurtaient, front contre front, il se sentait coller au front de Naruto. Il savait qu'une de ses mains était venue errer dans son cou, attrapait ses mèches blondes, le pressait contre lui brusquement. Il savait bien qu'il dépassait la fragile frontière que des années de contrôle avaient tracé entre lui et le monde. Lui qui, d'une discipline de fer, avait rejeté tous les plaisirs de ce monde des mois durant, il se retrouvait à les trouver tous en une seule fois auprès d'une seule personne.

Naruto aussi avait cessé de penser. C'était tellement nouveau, tellement bon, les lèvres de Sasuke étaient tellement chaudes. Il ne sentait plus rien que le contact ténu et incertain de leurs langues qui se cherchaient, son esprit était vide, bloqué sur une immensité nue et lumineuse. Juste savourer, juste connaître ce sentiment étrange et pénétrant d'être en train de devenir un autre. Il se sentit poussé vers Sasuke, mais ne comprit que quelques secondes après qu'une main lui avait attrapé la nuque. Lui aussi réalisa qu'il franchissait un obstacle incommensurable, il pouvait enfin voir au-delà de la falaise qui le séparait de Sasuke. Alors son bras libre vint entourer la taille de son ami, pour ne pas laisser le fossé se creuser à nouveau entre eux, pour ne plus jamais voir un obstacle infranchissable se dresser entre lui et Sasuke.

Sa main devint subitement poisseuse, mais il ne réalisa qu'après coup que Sasuke avait jouit avant lui. Lui profita encore quelques longues secondes de ces deux mains à nouveau mêlées sur son sexe. Un frissonnement intense le prit alors qu'il se répandait entre eux,

Kakashi ne se rinçait pas l'œil. Pas au sens strict de l'expression. Mais il matait tout de même la scène avec une attention que d'aucun aurait pu décrire comme suspecte. Intérieurement, pourtant, il ne prenait aucun plaisir à ce spectacle, bien au contraire. Partagé entre la pure consternation et la farouche réprobation, il se traitait de tous les noms.

_Pauvre abruti, qu'est-ce que t'es allé demander l'avis de ce niais d'Iruka. Voilà où on en est maintenant. Les laisser faire leurs bêtises ? Bien sûr ! Quel con. Une bêtise ? Une seule ? Non, un monceau de conneries, voilà ce qu'ils font._

L'image du professeur lui revint un moment en mémoire « il faut bien que jeunesse se passe, qui n'a jamais fait des idioties ? ». Ouais ben ce genre d'idiotie, lui n'en avait jamais fait ! Il avait séché des cours, il avait espionné le bain des femmes, il avait sombré dans la pornographie, il avait même pris une photo compromettante de certaines personnalités haut placées de Konoha, rien que pour le plaisir des yeux. Il en avait fait des conneries. Mais pas celle-là !

Des gamins ! Voilà ce qu'ils étaient, des pauvres gamins incapable de parler pour s'exprimer qui devaient fatalement en passer par d'autres moyens plus radicaux, voilà, ce n'était pas bien glorieux mais ça leur servait de mode de communication. Au même titre que leurs incessantes prises de bec. Enfin... Kakashi l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Et Iruka qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de révoltant à cela ! Kakashi serra les poings en maugréant pour lui-même.

_Qu'il vienne jouer le voyeur à ma place, il verra bien si y'a pas de lézard !_

C'était bien un avis de petit prof niais que de croire que ces deux-là pouvaient s'arrêter à temps avant de perdre le contrôle d'eux. Un inconséquent, voilà ce qu'Iruka était. Et lui aussi, pour avoir écouté le prof sans réfléchir.

Aux gémissements brusques qui résonnèrent dans la rue vide, le jounin sur que c'était fini. Enfin, qu'ils en avaient fini. Pour l'instant.

Il vit Naruto poser son front sur le torse de Sasuke. Ce dernier s'avança à son tour, passant ses bras autour de l'autre garçon.

_Il pourrait le tuer là._

Dire que Sasuke n'y avait pas songé aurait été faux. Non, il y avait pensé, mais pas longtemps. Il avait pensé que Naruto, dans un tel état de trouble, était une proie facile. Et puis il avait pensé que, dans un tel état de trouble, Naruto était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux. Il ne sut pas immédiatement quels mots placer sur cette étrange situation, mais il le sentait, Naruto était bien là, contre lui et ce qu'ils venaient de faire était bien aussi. Pour l'instant rien ne devait changer.

Pour l'instant, il devait juste passer ses bras autour de lui et attendre que tout ça finisse, avec l'infime espoir que cette fin n'arrive jamais. Et quelque parts les dieux durent entendre sa prière muette, puisque seul le sommeil arriva et qu'il ne les sépara pas.

_Bon, ça c'est fait..._

La tête entre ses mains, le jounin remarqua tout de même avec une certaine tendresse que Naruto avait retiré la couverture sur eux avant de s'endormir. Pelotonnés comme ça, l'un tout contre l'autre, ils retrouvaient un côté enfantin et fragile perdu depuis des années. Sales morveux.

Il soupira et sauta prestement de son perchoir.

Ils avaient remis ça et rien ne s'était passé. Ni Kyubi, ni Sharingan, ni crise de nerf. Voilà qui entachait sa théorie sur les émotions fortes d'un sérieux doute. S'ils pouvaient faire les mêmes choses sans déclencher les mêmes effets, quelque chose clochait.

En s'approchant, il révisa son jugement. L'aura maléfique de Kyubi planait toujours sur les lieux. Il avait pu être provoqué par les garçons sans pouvoir se manifester pleinement, ou bien Naruto avait trouvé un moyen de le garder à distance.

Il s'approcha encore un peu. Les deux garçons dormaient paisiblement, un léger ronflement s'élevant d'entre leurs lèvres. _Et eux, ils dorment comme si de rien n'était._ Peut-être qu'à leurs yeux, ce n'était rien. Il faut dire que Naruto sur la route avec Jiraiya pendant des mois... ça n'aidait pas à avoir une vision saine de la sexualité. Que dire alors d'un apprentissage chez Orohimaru... Kakashi n'avait même pas envie d'imaginer les horreurs qui avaient pu arriver à Sasuke.

_Et le premier dans tout ça, ça ne serait pas toi et ta passion des bouquins érotiques ?_

Il fit taire immédiatement la petite voix culpabilisante qui s'élevait en lui, dans un recoin de son crâne consacré aux bonnes mœurs qu'il pensait avoir neutralisé depuis des années.

_Mouais... au pire, ça en aurait fait des obsédés... mais pas ça !_

Il se remémora les paroles d'Iruka. Naruto a une chance de cocu et Sasuke est tordu... et c'est pour ça qu'ils vont s'en sortir. Ben c'est gai !

Indécis quant à ce qu'il convenait de faire, Kakashi se posa près de leur feu en train de mourir et jeta une poignée de brindille dedans. Il faisait bien meilleur là que sur son toit. Lui n'avait qu'une couverture et une bâche en cas de pluie.

_Si je vais voir Tsunade avec ça, rien ne me dit que Sasuke restera en liberté. Si elle ne l'apprend jamais, cela restera une des innombrables fausses pistes. D'ailleurs, qui a besoin de savoir ce qu'ils font ? Il se peut que les émotions fortes fassent réagir un démon et un sharingan mais même si ce n'est pas certain, ça ne change pas la probabilité pour que cela se reproduise comme hier. Et puis, en fin de compte, je ne sais toujours pas comment Tsunade va utiliser ces informations. Ils risquent d'en souffrir... et ça, ils n'en ont pas besoin. Pas maintenant._

Sans plus réfléchir, il remonta sur le toit de la maison en face, inspira longuement, créa un clone et l'envoya vers le village avec pour consigne de ramener Yamato.

Le réveil fut aussi étrange que le précédent. Sasuke avait encore les jambes de Naruto entre les siennes et l'une de ses propres mains errait dans un endroit hautement suspect de l'anatomie de son ex-meilleur ami. Maintenant, il pouvait le penser sans peur : ils n'étaient pas amis. Y'a des limites à ce qu'on peut faire entre amis sans que ce soit complètement immoral !

Il tenta de retirer sa main mais rien n'y fit. Endormi, Naruto semblait trois fois plus lourd qu'au naturel.

Apparemment, il dormait toujours aussi bien, leur position n'avait pas gêné son sommeil. Sasuke songea ironiquement qu'il se foutrait bien de sa gueule s'il savait dans quel état de nervosité le simple fait de se toucher l'un l'autre le mettait. Pour une fois que c'était lui, le froid, l'indifférent Sasuke, qui paniquait. Il prit le temps de réfléchir posément quelques instants. Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable d'être coincé l'un contre l'autre et il pourrait toujours faire semblant de dormir si Naruto se réveillait trop tôt. Au vu de la pâle lumière de l'aube qui commençait à envahir la pièce, il avait encore deux bonnes heures de sommeil devant lui.

Il remarqua à peine que la pluie avait enfin cessé. Pendant la nuit, certainement. Les oiseaux étaient sortis et chantaient avec entrain, pour faire lever le jour plus vite.

Il s'installa donc plus confortablement contre Naruto et se mit à l'observer presque inconsciemment. Pourquoi avait-il ce type dans la tête vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?

Parce qu'il était fort ? Sans aucun doute, Naruto était fort, très fort. Pas plus que lui, bien entendu, mais pas très loin. Sans l'avoir jamais battu, il l'avait souvent dépassé. Ça avait été une grande source de frustration pour Sasuke ; chaque fois qu'il croyait s'être amélioré, Naruto arrivait avec une nouvelle technique, une nouvelle assurance, et toujours cette certitude d'atteindre son but. Alors qu'il l'avait déjà battu plusieurs fois, Sasuke ne s'était jamais senti pleinement satisfait ; il y avait toujours un goût amer derrière chaque victoire contre Naruto.

Oui, sa force le rendait... attirant. Comme un aimant est irrésistiblement attiré par le pôle opposé, il trouvait dans leur rivalité cette attirance étrange. Là où n'importe qui abandonnerait, s'avouerait vaincu, Naruto déployait une énergie sans égale pour prouver ce qu'il valait. Mettre une telle énergie à des choses apparemment si vaines et le faire avec une telle conviction que tout le monde finissait par admettre qu'une cause vaine peut parfois mériter qu'on se batte pour elle, tout cela rendait ce garçon fascinant.

D'autant plus aux yeux de Sasuke qu'il lui montrait une chose primordiale : l'espoir. C'était pour ça qu'il rêvait tant de Naruto, parce qu'il lui donnait l'espoir. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il le détestait : il ne voulait pas d'espoir. Il pensait avoir réussi à s'en passer, à vivre sans, et la seule présence de Naruto lui criait l'inverse.

Il se força à regarder le visage de son ami. Il avait l'air tellement... banal, ordinaire, comme ça, endormi contre lui. Comment un garçon aussi banal pouvait irradier d'une telle envie de vivre ? Lui en était incapable.

Il resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur son compagnon.

Maintenant, est-ce qu'il pourrait encore le faire ? Le tuer ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait le laisser connaître tout de lui, jusqu'à sa plus grande faiblesse ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait le laisser le comprendre et le regarder ?

_Non, plutôt le tuer._

Plutôt le tuer que de le laisser aimer.

Il mit la main sous sa couverture. Oui, il pouvait le faire là, maintenant. Même Kakashi mettrait un peu de temps à comprendre ce qui se passait. Et après tout, s'il n'était pas intervenu de toute la nuit, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait fourrer son nez dans leurs affaires.

Au bout de ses doigts, Sasuke sentit le froid de l'acier. Un mouvement, un seul, une seconde et Naruto pouvait mourir. Et il n'y aurait plus rien.

_Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. J'ai l'habitude du vide._

Il n'aurait plus personne non plus.

_Ça aussi, je peux vivre même s'il me manque quelqu'un._

Sasuke serra les dents. Toute son enfance, son frère lui avait manqué. Il aurait voulu l'avoir sous ses mains. Il pouvait bien vivre encore treize ans sans quelqu'un qu'il voulait avoir sous les mains.

Il pouvait.

Un léger mouvement de la couverture attira son attention de l'autre côté.

Deux yeux bleus, terriblement inquisiteurs le fixèrent. Et il recula de surprise, ses doigts quittèrent la lame sous son manteau.

_Merde ! Où est-ce qu'il a appris à faire ça ? _

« Sasuke ?

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Naruto avait dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas puisqu'il avait un air plus que suspicieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Merde. Il avait été surpris pour rien. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. En fait, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé qu'avec Naruto.

- Quoi ?

Réalisant au passage qu'il avait toujours une main coincée dans le short de son comparse, Sasuke rougit malgré lui et secoua la tête à nouveau.

- Non, non, y'a... rien... »

Lentement, Naruto chercha à se redresser mais, les jambes prises dans celles de Sasuke, il ne put que se glisser au-dessus de lui, à quatre pattes, les pieds pris dans les couvertures. Sasuke en profita pour ôter sa main du short de Naruto, arrachant au passage un rougissement embarrassé du jeune ninja. Mais une fois à l'air libre, il ne sut que faire de cette main errante et la reposa tout bêtement sur la taille de son ami. Et puis il exerça une légère pression sur cette taille, sans se l'expliquer, il ne voulait pas que Naruto soit si loin de lui. Il ne voulait plus. Quelque chose d'étrange commençait à se faufiler dans ses pensées, petit à petit, un refus encore inconnu de lui tentait de s'imposer en lui, tentait de surpasser toute son envie de vivre, de se battre, de se venger, de ne pas être faible, d'arriver à ses fins à tout prix. Et ce quelque chose lui faisait mal. C'était un sentiment tellement dérangeant qu'il cessa de penser tout bêtement. Sasuke attrapa plus fermement Naruto par la taille et l'attira vers lui, le serra de toutes ses forces, perdant son esprit dans leur étreinte. Il passa fébrilement une main dans la tignasse blonde et logea sa tête dans le creux du cou de son ami.

« T'en reveux. »

Naruto se sentit vibrer de la tête aux pieds. Ce n'était plus une question, Sasuke avait lu en lui comme dans un livre. Il en revoulait, il ne voulait que ça. Il voulait plus que ça. Il voulait Sasuke. Il se redressa, glissa ses deux genoux entre les jambes de Sasuke, et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Si proches. Leurs lèvres pouvaient presque se toucher, d'ailleurs elles se touchaient faiblement par moment, comme par inadvertance. Et Naruto se sentait bien. À nouveau la douce vibration le parcourut de tout son long. La surprise passé, le rejet oublié, le plaisir qui venait titiller la moindre parcelle de son corps. Tout ça, ça allait, tout cela pouvait arriver, parce que c'était Sasuke. Parce qu'avec lui, ça allait. Pour la troisième fois dans sa vie, Naruto sentit clairement se partager en deux : d'un côté il y a Sasuke, de l'autre, il y avait tout le reste. Et pour la troisième fois de sa vie, il voulait être du côté de Sasuke, il ne pouvait pas rester avec les autres, il devait être avec Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Sasuke de l'autre côté d'un fossé, il devait encore franchir tout ce qui le séparait de lui et le rattraper, le retrouver, le ramener.

« Sasuke... »

Entendre son prénom murmuré ainsi fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet au jeune homme. Pas seulement parce que Naruto était plaqué sur lui, mais aussi parce que sa voix lui parût complètement nouvelle. Cette intonation-là, qui demandait, qui caressait, il ne l'avait jamais entendue avant, ni chez Naruto, ni chez personne d'autre. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue auparavant, alors comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'elle allait le rendre si faible et si misérable.

Sasuke s'engueulait intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait con et inconscient. Pourquoi tout s'enchaînait ? Pourquoi en étaient-ils là ? Il le savait, il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser revenir contre lui.

T'en reveux ? Ben voilà, qui est-ce qui se retrouve bien malin ! T'en reveux ? Et voilà, les choses dérapent en beauté et on ne contrôle plus rien.

T'en reveux et voilà qu'au petit matin, c'est la fête au village ! Enfin, au village, façon de parler, c'était surtout la fête au fond de son short. Surtout depuis que Naruto était à genoux entre ses cuisses.

Il avait maintenant les mains solidement posées sur ses jambes et lui aussi était à nouveau excité. Sasuke hésita, baissa les yeux, se racla la gorge et puis releva la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de son ami.

Ça lui avait tellement manqué. Il n'avait pas tellement l'habitude de se donner du plaisir, et encore moins d'en recevoir. Il avait toujours refusé de céder aux caresses de tout un tas de gens qui l'avaient désiré. Et il n'avait jamais considéré le plaisir qu'il pouvait donner autrement que comme un instrument de pouvoir sur les autres. Mais là, c'était différent. Avec Naruto, il n'avait aucune hésitation à avoir, il pouvait tout faire et tout accepter, justement parce que c'était Naruto.

Il murmura d'une voix plus rauque qu'il l'aurait voulu.

« Tu veux le faire ?

- Quoi ?

Sasuke détourna le regard en se morigénant. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi tout compte fait.

- Rien, crétin.

- Attends. Sasuke... t'as... t'as envie de...

- Ben ouais, pas toi ?

- Si.

- Bon alors, tu veux le faire.

- Tu sais comment faire ?

- Puisque je te le propose !

- Tu l'as déjà fait ?

- Tais-toi...

Il attrapa fermement Naruto par les hanches et le tira contre lui.

- Tais-toi. »

Il dévora ses lèvres brutalement, profitant de l'inattention de Naruto pour prendre le contrôle du baiser, poussant sa langue entre les lèvres du jeune homme. Comme en réponse à cette entrée en matière, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules et, du bout de ses doigts, Naruto lui attrapa une poignée de cheveux, et tira.

« Il le repoussa.

- Hey !

- C'est toi qui a commencé.

Un sourire mauvais erra sur ses lèvres, et puis il se rapprocha tout contre celles de Naruto pour murmurer tout bas.

- Tu n'aimerais pas autant si ça ne faisait pas un peu mal.

Le jeune ninja combla la distance qui les séparait encore et passa un rapide coup de langue sur le bout du nez de Sasuke, manière pour lui de ne pas s'en laisser compter.

- Parle pour toi. »

Sasuke releva la tête, jusqu'à ce que la langue ne vienne plus titiller le bout de son nez mais bien ses lèvres, ce qui est nettement plus excitant, vous en conviendrez. D'un coup, ses pulsions de meurtre avaient fondu comme neige au soleil. C'est normal, Naruto était chaud.

Il reprit son baiser là où il l'avait laissé, plus doucement, plus langoureusement, tellement langoureusement que le pauvre Naruto en lâcha sa prise sur les cheveux noirs, et ne put que se raccrocher aux épaules de Sasuke, planta ses ongles dans la peau claire.

Dans un souffle, Naruto rompit le baiser et se recula, força le regard de Sasuke à fondre dans le sien.

D'abord surpris, Sasuke se reprit et accentua le contact, abandonnant toute autre approche, il laissa les deux grand yeux bleus l'envahir. Et d'un coup d'œil, il le vit, il aperçu au fond des yeux du jeune homme la peur mêlée d'excitation qui présidait à toute premier expérience de ce genre. Et quelque part, il s'en trouva rassuré. Jamais Naruto ne l'avait fait avant. S'il voulait le voir, c'était pour se rassurer, s'il voulait l'attirer au plus profond de son regard, c'était pour être sûr qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Je ne crois pas que tu puisses me faire confiance, abruti, mais on va essayer quand même.

D'un coup de rein il fit basculer son fardeau, tous deux se retrouvèrent face à face, sur le flanc, s'embrassant passionnément. Cela ne dura-t-il qu'une seule minute, qu'une seule seconde ? Qu'importe, leur temps s'était brusquement figé et quelques secondes mirent des siècles à passer.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent l'un et l'autre, le souffle court, les joues écarlates, les cheveux emmêles, ils ne purent que se regarder bêtement, souriant sans en être conscient.

Radoucit mais pas tant que ça non plus, Sasuke décida qu'il était plus que temps de passer à la suite. Il n'était pas vraiment pressé, ils avaient tout le temps devant eux en fait. En vérité, il n'en pouvait plus de ne faire qu'effleurer son amant, il voulait plus, tout son corps voulait plus et il n'était pas du tout sûr de pouvoir se retenir encore longtemps si le corps chaud de Naruto continuait à se frotter au sien.

Il le poussa sur le dos et grimpa à son tour sur ses cuisses. À nouveau le regard éperdu de Naruto le happa. Il se sentit à deux doigts de la noyade dans le bleu si intense de ces pupilles et se rattrapa juste à temps. Déjà qu'il allait devoir mener la danse alors si il se perdait en chemin, ça n'irait plus du tout. Il allait devoir mener.

_Merde_. Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher rien qu'à l'idée de dépuceler ce type.

Naruto Uzumaki, le survolté du village, l'excité numéro un, le danger public, l'énergumène qui finira Hokage. Et il allait le dépuceler. Youhou !

Effaçant cette dérangeante idée, il commença à baisser le short de Naruto et à le caresser habilement. Il se souleva un peu et fit glisser le short sur les jambes, il se rassit, glissa une main baladeuse sous le tee-shirt orange, et vint mordiller le creux de la mâchoire de Naruto.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, chercha son souffle quelques secondes durant avant d'abandonner l'idée de respirer et il poussa simplement une longue plainte rauque qui arracha un rictus ravi à Sasuke. Du bout des doigts, il vint accrocher le tee-shirt de Sasuke, le tritura avec nervosité, juste assez pour convaincre son porteur de l'ôter, puis il descendit plus au sud, et amorça la même manœuvre sur le short. Une autre main se posa sur la sienne et Sasuke murmura.

« Pas tout de suite...

- Alors quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Naruto sentit une main quitter son sexe pour se glisser sous lui. Il tressaillit.

- Qu'est-ce...

- C'est comme ça qu'on fait. »

L'inconfort de la situation gêna Naruto quelques secondes avant qu'il ne trouve une meilleure position en se couchant sur les coudes, les genoux repliés.

Sasuke sourit presque franchement devant un tel changement de perspective. Imbibant ses doigts de salive, il re-glissa une main sous Naruto, le massant l'intimité avec application. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement rauque lorsqu'un doigt s'introduit en lui. Sasuke s'immobilisa une seconde et leva la tête pour voir le jeune homme se mordre les lèvres.

« Ah ouais, ça va faire mal.

- C'est pas censé faire du bien ?

- Ça va d'abord faire mal. »

À nouveau Naruto releva le bassin en grognant. Malgré les soins qu'apportait consciencieusement Sasuke à le masturber, la douleur se faisait plus vive encore. Ravala ses larme de douleur, Naruto serra les dents et les poings sur la couverture sous lui. Sasuke releva à nouveau la tête ; ça ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça de voir Naruto se forcer à se taire. Il préférait de loin entendre les soupirs de plaisir de la nuit passée. Doucement, il posa les lèvres sur le ventre pâle qui se soulevait par saccades brusques. Il laissa sa langue courir sur la peau déjà mouillée de sueur et la couvrit de baisers rageurs. On verrait bien avec ça, s'il ne trouvait pas un peu son plaisir.

« Haaa... »

Le gémissement surpris de Naruto ravit positivement Sasuke qui continua, laissant derrière lui des marques rosâtres qui se coloraient petit à petit. D'autre part, il gardait ses doigts au chaud, les bougeant avec précaution à l'intérieur, appuyant avec douceur du bout des doigts à d'autres endroits.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau cri de jouissance lui assure qu'il en arrivait au bout. Il passa un bras sous la taille de Naruto qui suivit le mouvement en passant ses jambes autour de la taille de Sasuke. Il ôta son short en se tortillant pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes avant de placer son sexe durci contre les fesses de Naruto. La sueur qui perlait à son front commença à dégouliner le long de son visage, il chassa une goutte qui lui tombait dans l'œil et essuya également les lèvres de Naruto, perlées de transpiration.

« Respire.

Naruto ouvrit le bouche en grand et poussa une plainte étouffée.

- Aahh

- Mieux que ça.

- Je fais ce que je peux.

- Respire. »

Sasuke le répéta encore quelques fois et reprit son mouvement initial. Il écarta les fesses de son amant et repassa encore un doigt imbibé de salive avant de s'avancer et poser son sexe sur la peau rougie. Il le pénétra avec une lenteur désespérante, presque à reculons, massant toujours l'entrée de son intimité du bout des doigts, caressant toujours son sexe dressé.

« Gnn Sasuke. T'es d'dans ? »

Un feulement rauque pour toute réponse, et Sasuke commença doucement à bouger, en de longs va-et-viens. Bientôt, il attrapa les hanches de Naruto pour bouger plus librement et sentit les bras de son ami l'enlacer et fourrer ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs. Sans l'appui de ses bras, le blondinet se trouva progressivement emporté vers l'arrière, et Sasuke se redressa sur les genoux, renversa Naruto sous lui avant de reprendre ses mouvements plus énergiquement.

Dans la fougue de leur étreinte, il lâcha sa taille pour venir accrocher le cou de Naruto d'une main et sa tête de l'autre. Si proches à nouveau, se fondant désormais l'un en l'autre, secoués par les mêmes soubresauts de plaisir, ils s'embrassèrent plus passionnément que jamais auparavant.

Naruto bougeait du mieux qu'il pouvait au rythme des secousses de Sasuke, avide de le sentir plus profondément encore en lui, impatient de tout connaître de lui. Il se sentait déchiré dans son intimité, transpercé, véritablement possédé. Mais la jouissance pure était bien plus forte que l'indescriptible douleur, et entendre la voix grave de son ami lui recommander de respirer doucement surpassait tous les cris qu'il pouvait pousser.

Un petit filet de salive lui courait le long du menton et dans le cou, et il avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où sa langue était partie lécher la peau rêche et salée de Sasuke. Sous leurs vigoureuses poussées, il sentait la couverture de laine grossière lui râper le dos, et Sasuke planter ses ongles dans la peau de sa nuque. Mais la sensation de l'avoir en lui surpassait tout encore, sensation nouvelle, sans équivalent, presque dévastatrice tant il se sentait transporté par leur étreinte.

Perdu dans leur baiser, il se sentit à peine jouir, ce qui lui arracha une nouvelle plainte, ce fut de sentir le sexe de Sasuke enserré en lui qui se contractait à son tour. Le râle rauque de Sasuke se mêla à son souffle haletant et ils se décollèrent enfin pour retrouver leur respiration l'un et l'autre.

Naruto chercha les yeux noirs du regard et, une fois accrochés, il les garda, comme il savait si bien le faire, dans les siens, captant tout de lui en un regard.

Et lorsqu'il sut que Sasuke allait détourner la tête, une légère pression sur son crâne le rapprocha de lui et il reprit leur baiser, sans plus attendre.

Au sommet d'une maison, sur une bâche étalée à la va-vite, un grincement de tuile sur laquelle on marche se fit entendre. Avec la discrétion du ninja confirmé qu'il était, Yamato se faufila à côté de son ancien professeur.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Kakashi secoua la tête. Il en avait fait des missions tordues, des débiles, des inutiles, des meurtrières mais ça, c'était une grande première.

- Trop tard. Y'a plus rien à faire. Sales gosses. »

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Et voilà, la suite si tardive. Merci d'avoir pris patience avec nous, de nous avoir soutenu et de ne pas avoir trop râlé à cause des divers retards. Comme d'habitude, on espère que ce chapitre vous a bien plu, qu'il vous a comblé (pour les petits pervers comme nous qui n'attendaient que ce passage ^^) et bien sûr, nous vous recommandons chaudement de passer par la rubrique "review", ça fait toujours plaisir, ça nous remonte le moral et sans ça, comment pourrait-on s'améliorer, pauvres et imparfaits mortels que nous sommes ?

Merci encore and review please ^^


	17. Se reconnaître VI

Base : Naruto

Rating : M (dehors les mineurs !)

Pairing : mais bien sûr, on va vous manger le travail... filez lire tout de suite !

Genre : belle histoire d'amitié ? Heuu, d'accord, disons, « belle histoire d'amitié ambiguë »

Disclaimer : je suppose que menace ou politesse, rien n'y fera, ils seront toujours à Kishimoto. (non, pas de fatalisme !) Et en plus, on ne se fera jamais un kopek avec toutes les conneries qu'on écrit !

NA : Notre petite dernière sur Naruto, bien moins de délire que dans nos autres fics, mais bonne toute de même. Au cas (pas improbable, mais tout de même) où quelques gens culturés viendraient rôder ici, rien à voir avec J. P. Sartre.

NA2 : alors là, c'est encore un chapitre qui justifie pleinement le rating. Donc par pitié, ne dites pas que vous ne vous y attendiez pas. Merci.

* * *

**HUIS CLOS**

* * *

**Se reconnaître VI**

_Si ton ami est de miel, ne le mange pas tout entier. _

Les milles et une nuit.

* * *

Il y a un type d'invité qui n'est jamais le bienvenu. C'est le gars qui vient taper à votre porte à cinq heures du matin pour vous raconter sa nuit. Quand ce type c'est Hatake Kakashi et que la nuit qu'il vient vous raconter n'est pas, à proprement parler, la sienne, c'est encore pire. Mais comme Umino Iruka a bon cœur (et qu'il n'a pas le choix), il lui ouvrit tout de même sa porte ce matin-là.

« T'as un truc à boire ?

- Du café ?

- T'as pas de l'alcool plutôt, j'ai eu mon compte de sensations fortes moi.

Le jeune professeur acquiesça et lui servit du café. L'alcool c'est mal, et à jeun, c'est fortement déconseillé.

- De toute façon tu es en service. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Kakashi eut un sourire pervers.

_Ah il veut savoir ce qui se passe ? Et bien il va être servi Iruka sensei !_

Une poignée de minutes plus tôt, il avait laissé Yamato seul sur le toit avec un clone. Il se considérait comme un jounin endurci et expérimenté et il ne voyait pas beaucoup de choses qui pouvaient lui retourner l'estomac. Le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister en faisait pourtant partie. Un fond de fierté imbécile en lui résistait à cette idée. Physiquement, ce n'étaient que deux corps, du sexe, la chose la plus naturelle du monde, la condition même de l'existence, le but ultime de la vie. Il y avait vu bien plus que ça, il y avait vu le désespoir de ces garçons, un Naruto prêt à tout pour combler son obsession de Sasuke, un Sasuke délaissé et vide de tout sens. Et un immense gâchis. Une seuls chose était sûre pour lui : ils n'étaient pas heureux, et ils se leurraient en cherchant à se rendre heureux mutuellement. Ils allaient se détruire, ils allaient se consumer dans une spirale d'amour/haine sans savoir gérer de tels sentiments.

Yamato lui avait assuré qu'il garderait un œil sur eux en son absence, et puis, il y avait toujours son clone pour lui rapporter tout ce qui se passerait. Il n'avait pas dit où il allait mais son ancien élève devait certainement avoir une petite idée du but de sa fuite.

Quand il était parti, ce deux abrutis se roulaient des pelles avec entrain et l'idée seule l'écœurait.

Brutalement, sans attendre d'autres questions, sans même s'assurer qu'Iruka l'écoutait, il commença à raconter, à déverser son malaise dans la petite cuisine du professeur, en faisant rouler sa tasse entre ses mains.

Et Iruka l'écoutait avec une espèce de gêne que nul rougissement ne trahissait mais seulement une certaine hésitation dans le regard. Il garda un long silence hésitant lorsque Kakashi eut fini et puis, en levant les mains en signe d'impuissance, il sortit de son mutisme.

« Ils...

Kakashi se tut et écouta.

- ... ils ont bien grandi.

Le jounin ne chercha même pas à dissimuler son énervement.

- C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ?

- Mais enfin, ce ne sont plus des enfants... ne... Iruka hésita un bref instant, il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il allait demander. N'as-tu jamais connu ça à leur âge ?

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, blessé. Est-ce que tout le chapitre sur le lourd passif de ces deux gamins avait pu échapper au chunin ?

- Non. Ils font des conneries alors qu'ils sont sous ma surveillance.

- Oh. Iruka secoua la tête. C'est donc ça qui t'ennuie en fait : qu'ils fassent ça alors que tu es censé les empêcher de faire des bêtises.

- Ça me paraît normal. Ma mission est de les surveiller.

Kakashi haussa les épaules, sans voir où Iruka voulait en venir.

- Oui, et de n'intervenir qu'en cas de danger grave.

Un léger sourire désabusé fleurit sur les lèvre du professeur. Allait-il enfin comprendre ceci ? Que les parents n'aiment jamais voir leurs enfants grandir, surtout de cette façon là. Que si Kakashi était tellement touché parce qui se passait entre Naruto et Sasuke, c'est parce qu'il ne pouvait admettre qu'il en était partiellement au moins à l'origine. Qu'il devait enfin renoncer à eux, renoncer à voir en eux ses élèves, des enfants, pour les laisser grandir en paix.

Iruka était habitué à cela. En tant que professeur, il voyait chaque année ses élèves rejoindre des jounin et quitter l'académie sans un regret, il les voyait de temps à autre, de loin, les laissant voler de leurs propres ailes. Pourquoi Kakashi ne supportait-il pas la séparation ? Iruka le soupçonnait de ne pas accepter l'échec. Or Sasuke qui déserte, Naruto qui le poursuit, le tout dans un climat de possession malsaine, tout cela avait un goût amer d'échec.

Finalement Kakashi reposa sa tasse, se leva, fit quelques pas et fixa Iruka.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir.

Kakashi se rassit finalement et continua à parler pour lui-même.

- Ils ne sont pas en situation de danger grave. D'accord mais quand même. Je crains qu'ils ne finissent par s'entretuer et coucher ensemble n'apaisera rien.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Tu es trop confiant.

- Et toi, pas assez...

- Pas assez confiant ?

- Pas assez.. détaché.

Le jounin fronça les sourcils, ils étaient sa mission, comment pourrait-il s'en détacher ?

- Si ta mission est de les empêcher de s'entretuer, laisse-les donc coucher ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils en viennent aux mains...aux armes.

- Ouais, parce que les mains c'est déjà fait.

- S'il-te-plaît ! C'est déjà bien assez troublant de t'entendre faire un rapport complet de leurs...

- Rapports ?

- De leurs nuits. Les détails ne m'intéressent pas vraiment. Ce sont des hommes, Kakashi, ils ont droit à une vie privée, à entretenir des relations de ce genre si ça leur fait du bien et hors du cadre de ta mission tu ne dois pas t'y intéresser, ni interférer.

Le jounin en resta comme deux ronds de flanc. Il se faisait sermonner sur la déontologie du ninja par un prof qui n'avait quasiment jamais connu de le feu des batailles !

- Ce ne sont que des gamins irresponsables.

- Sasuke a tué son frère, il s'est vengé. Naruto a passé des années sur la route avec un des légendaires Sanin. Non ce ne sont plus des gamins. Regarde Sakura ! Lors de la prochaine bataille, elle aura la vie de dizaines de blessés entre ses mains. À elle aussi tu lui dénierais le nom d'adulte ?

Ébranlé par ce dernier argument, Kakashi se contenta de hausser les épaules et de secouer la tête.

- C'est complètement différent. »

Voyant qu'il s'engageait dans une pente plutôt savonneuse en abordant cet aspect du problème, il se garda bien de continuer en ce sens. Un lourd silence s'installa donc entre les deux hommes sans qu'ils puissent occuper leurs pensées à autre chose que le sujet qui les avait amené si loin.

Finalement Iruka décida qu'il en avait assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Il se leva et montra la porte de la tête.

« Je vais devoir y aller. On a une réunion avant les cours.

Kakshi hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, il y avait encore quelque chose qu'il devait comprendre. Après tout, l'énergie qu'avait mis Iruka à défendre la conduite indéfendable de ses élèves était plus que suspecte. Et il y avait forcément une raison à cela.

- Tout à l'heure tu me demandais si je n'avais pas connu ça à leur âge... et toi ?

La chunin haussa les épaules mais rougit.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Par pure curiosité. Je t'ai dit que moi ça ne m'était jamais arrivé.

Iruka détourna le regard.

- Oui mais moi, je ne les juge pas.

Kakashi plissa les yeux avec suspicion. À nouveau son image du jeune professeur se fissurait. Il s'avança, l'air curieux.

- Parce que tu as connu ça ? Tu ne peux pas les juger sans te juger en même temps.

Son interlocuteur recula d'un pas et le toisa avec sévérité.

- Kakashi, tout jounin que tu sois, rien ne t'autorise à venir extrapoler sur des événements réels ou supposés de mon passé sous mon propre toit qui plus est, alors que tu viens pleurer à cause de deux gamins de dix-sept ans.

_Ouch_.

Kakashi fit semblant de ne pas avoir mal à l'amour-propre.

- Donc j'avais vu juste. C'était qui ? Je le connais ?

- Dehors ! »

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Kakashi se retrouva sur le palier de l'appartement du chunin, la porte close, et son hôte qui disparaissait déjà au coin de de la rue. Toute l'inutilité de sa visite lui sauta alors aux yeux.

Non seulement il n'était pas plus avancé (ben oui, il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire pour ses deux idiots d'élèves) mais en plus il venait de se faire virer définitivement (au moins pour deux semaines) du seul lieu où il pouvait venir pleurer ses malheurs en étant sûr que rien ne soit répété. Les gens de confiance ne courraient pas les rues, et encore moins dans les villages de ninjas.

Qu'était-il venu chercher ici ? Voulait-il à ce point l'approbation d'Iruka ? Était-il à ce point en manque de confident ? Ou bien sa visite avait-elle un but moins avouable ? Son sens du déni s'alarma à cette idée. Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir couru chez Iruka avec des arrières pensées de ce type. La seule idée qu'il puisse avoir envie de se faire remarquer par un banal chunin lui faisait mal au ventre.

_N'empêche, il a presque reconnu avoir eu une aventure avec un de ses camarades de jeunesse ! Sacré Iruka, dire qu'on lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession. À vrai dire j'imaginais même qu'il puisse être toujours vierge ! Naïf que je suis, si on peut même plus se fier aux sainte nitouches, où va le monde !_ (oui, je vous le demande, ma brave dame).

Au bout de... trois quatre minutes, Sasuke commença à en avoir franchement marre d'échanger sa salive avec Naruto. C'était monotone et puis ça fatiguait les mâchoires, et en plus il avait sommeil. Il repoussa doucement le jeune ninja et le força à s'allonger. Comme ce dernier résistait, il secoua la tête et consentit à parler.

« Rendors-toi.

- Il fait jour.

- On s'en fout.

Naruto fronça les sourcils avec l'air enfantin et vexé du gamin qui vient de se faire piquer sa sucette (si vous avez pensé à quelque chose de pas très catholique, bienvenue au club).

- Nan, on s'en fout pas.

- Quoi ?

- On continue.

- Quoi ? »

Sans pouvoir faire autre chose que le doux cri du crapaud, Sasuke se retrouva sur le dos dans la position peu enviable de la tortue qui aimerait bien se remettre sur ses pattes mais qui n'y arrive pas pour de multiples raisons. En l'occurrence, la raison s'appelle Naruto.

Très émoustillé par l'expérience fraiche et nouvelle qu'il venait de vivre, ce dernier n'était pas prêt d'en rester là. Il avait toujours été un élève consciencieux : quand quelque chose l'intéressait, il savait s'y donner à fond et travailler une technique jusqu'à ce qu'il en tombe de fatigue. Et là, il n'était pas du tout fatigué.

Il lui sauta dessus. Littéralement. Le plaqua contre le sol sur le ventre, lui attrapa une touffe de cheveux.

« Je suis un homme, comme toi...

Il se mit à califourchon sur Sasuke et continue, d'une voix cassée.

- Je ne peux pas me laisser faire sans réagir.

- Arrête Nar...

- Je veux le faire aussi... »

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux. L'idée de laisser Naruto le prendre était parfaitement insensée.

Et terriblement excitante.

La pulsion meurtrière qui émergea brusquement de Naruto mis tous ses sens en alerte. Il y avait le démon en lui. Et ce démon-là rugissait de hargne !

« Arrête abruti, c'est Kyubi !

Naruto soupira en secouant la tête. Oui, merci, le démon était en lui, il ne pouvait pas rater son aura ainsi exhalée, qui empoisonnait son air aussi sûrement qu'un fumigène. Il se pencha sur Sasuke.

- Je sais... mais il est sous contrôle là... il n'ira pas plus loin.

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de se demander si vraiment Naruto pouvait maîtriser la bête en lui, quelque chose avait attiré son attention ailleurs. Il chercha, tournant la tête à droite et à gauche, à voir d'où venait cette étrange intuition mais rien ne semblait anormal autour de lui. Et pourtant il avait l'impression de tout voir bouger dans son champ de vision, mais d'un mouvement invisible, à la lisière de sa perception visuelle. Il tenta de se focaliser sur un point en particulier, mais avoir Naruto sur le dos en train de lui couvrir le dos de suçon n'était pas vraiment la meilleur façon de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Doucement, le contact chaud des lèvres humides de Naruto remonta, du creux des reins, le long de la colonne vertébrale, effleurant le relief des omoplates, pour finalement se glisser dans le cou et venir murmurer au creux de son oreille.

« Sasuke... »

La sensation reprit de plus belle, oubliant presque la voix du démon qui se mêlait au chuchotement rauque de Naruto, Sasuke revit avec stupéfaction sa vision se couvrir d'un voile rougeoyant.

« Sasuke, je vais le faire. »

Sasuke sursauta. À nouveau cette sensation étrange de voir les choses d'une autre façon. D'une nouvelle façon. Derrière le filtre écarlate, il pouvait deviner le moindre froissement de la couverture sous lui, tout comme il pouvait voir jusqu'aux grains de poussière se soulever, soufflés par leurs mouvements désordonnés. Il leva légèrement la tête. Dans la pièce, il pouvait voir la moindre rainure dans le parquet, les infimes reliefs du bois. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vu les choses aussi distinctement. Depuis qu'il n'avait pas utilisé le sharingan. Mais alors...

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser de nouvelles questions, la main de Naruto qui se glissa dans son short le tira de sa découverte. Et un hoquet lui échappa lorsque son amant se mit à le masturber avec application.

Terriblement excitant.

Il n'avait jamais voulu reconnaître avec honnêteté son penchant masochiste (normal, quel ninja normalement constitué le pourrait ?), sa nature était dominatrice. Sauf que là, une main dans ses cheveux, une autre autour de son sexe, la bouche lui dévorant la peau de la nuque, Naruto avait touché une corde sensible. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Surtout ne pas faire le moindre son pouvant indiquer à l'autre qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

Au contraire, se concentrer sur le monde rouge qui l'entourait, ce monde où le moindre souffle d'air lui sautait aux yeux. Peine perdue, une sensation nouvelle l'arracha à sa contemplation.

Il remarqua à peine que la pression sur son crâne avait cessée, que la main de Naruto était redescendue autour de sa taille. Ce qu'il remarqua fut l'intrusion en lui de quelque chose.

Humide et froid... en lui. Il paniqua malgré lui.

« Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu...

Le froid qui se retira. Et une réponse sans équivoque.

- Laisse-moi faire. »

Et puis la sensation reprit, toujours aussi humide mais de plus en plus chaude, frottant sur sa peau avec douceur.

Sasuke détestait ça, il n'avait que des mauvais souvenirs de cette sensation mouillée en lui, d'une langue caressant son intimité. Et pourtant l'idée que Naruto le faisait lui ôta toutes ses capacités de penser.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la langue se retira. Et puis à nouveau, il sentit envahi. Plus dur, douloureux et sec. _Ses doigts._ _Il y met les doigts._

« Attend il faut... »

Sasuke se tendit brusquement, son avertissement était tombé dans le vide, la douleur le transperça sans prévenir. Il retint un grognement. _Les deux d'un coup, quel con !_

Naruto serra les dents. C'était beaucoup moins facile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. D'un côté il fallait s'occuper de Sasuke, attentif à ses moindres tressaillements, de l'autre, empêcher Kyubi de se déchaîner en lui, le tout en maîtrisant sa propre excitation.

Il glissa un troisième doigt, provoquant une nouvelle crispation chez son ami.

« Sasuke ?

- Doucement abruti ! »

Il hocha la tête, bien que Sasuke ne puisse pas le voir et il retint l'élan qui lui murmurait d'accélérer. À nouveau, il saliva sur ses doigts avant de les replonger, un par un, en Sasuke. C'était certainement la première fois de sa vie où se discipliner était si dur, presque impossible. Mais si Sasuke a pu le faire, moi aussi je peux le faire.

À sa grande surprise, ce dernier se mit de lui-même à genoux, prenant appui sur ses coudes, la tête pendant, ses cheveux noirs traînant sur la couverture. Naruto prit ce changement de position comme une invitation, et, sentant l'anus de son ami palpiter autour de ses doigts, il se décida rapidement. Il se rappela au passage qu'il ne devait en aucun cas lâcher le sexe turgescent de Sasuke, et surtout guetter la moindre de ses réactions.

Lorsqu'il se plaça derrière Sasuke, prêt à le pénétrer, il réalisa pour la première fois que son cœur battait à lui en faire exploser la poitrine et qu'il retenait sa respiration. Tremblant de tous ses membres, le souffle coupé et les yeux mi-clos, il le prit, abasourdi par cette sensation nouvelle, comme s'il se faisait avaler par Sasuke, comme s'il devenait lui.

Il se pencha, presque couché sur le dos de son amant, et passa un bras autour de son torse.

« Sasuke, c'est trop bon. »

Ce dernier gémit. Plaisir et douleur mêlée, et même une joie indicible et triste en même temps d'être possédé par Naruto. La seule pensée qui envahit Sasuke à cet instant fut que quelque chose d'impossible s'était réalisé.

Il continua à balbutier.

« Sasuke... sas.. Sasuke, je peux continuer ? Je.. veux.. tu veux bien ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke amorça un profond mouvement des hanches qui emporta les dernières hésitations de Naruto.

Ils se mêlèrent à nouveau dans une débauche de plaisir sans fin, au rythme effréné des coups de bassin de Naruto. Il sentait à peine le parquet grincer sous ses genoux, à peine la sueur dégouliner sur son visage et son torse, à peine ses cheveux mouillés coller à ses lèvres ouvertes, seule l'extraordinaire d'être en Sasuke subsistait. _C'est Sasuke._

Ce dernier aussi, avait tout oublié, ses poings serrés à s'en faire péter les phalanges, ses genoux qui frottaient sur la couverture rêche, les mains de Naruto qui lui agrippaient violemment la taille. Même ses yeux mourants étaient passés au second plan : il les fermait avec violence, laissant son esprit plonger dans un océan rouge et noir. Tout ce qui comptait c'est que Naruto était en lui, qu'il le prenait, qu'il le dominait, qu'il avait voulu sa revanche, qu'ils étaient encore les meilleurs rivaux du monde. Quelque chose proche de la folie obsessionnelle s'insinua dans les pensées vagabondes de Sasuke : Naruto avait confirmé ce qu'il pensait : ils pouvaient se faire ce qu'ils voulaient tant qu'ils se laissaient mutuellement l'occasion de se venger l'un de l'autre. _Et ça, c'était très bon à savoir._

À bout de souffle, la tête vide et la gorge sèche, Naruto enfonça ses ongles dans la peau pâle de son ami.

« Sasuke !

Ce dernier sourit à demi en entendant son prénom. Il n'avait cessé de le répéter, comme une litanie qui lui assurerait l'accord de son amant.

- Vas-y... souffla-t-il, peu soucieux d'être entendu. »

Qu'il le fût ou non, Naruto se répandit quand même en lui en serrant fermement le corps sous le sien.

Avec un soupir grave, il retomba contre Sasuke et laissa ses mains finir le travail, amenant Sasuke à la jouissance peu après.

Lové l'un contre l'autre, ils ne s'étaient plus autorisés à parler après cela. Une sage intuition leur soufflait que tout ce qu'ils diraient serait inutile et dangereux. Le silence a l'avantage de poser des questions auquel il n'apporte jamais de mauvaises réponses. Il fallait au moins le temps pour eux de retrouver leurs repères avant de passer à autre chose.

Sasuke songea avec une pointe de mépris que Naruto était parfaitement capable de retourner à ses travaux sans plus de cérémonie. Ce dernier, de son côté, pensa avec énervement que ce connard pouvait bien reprendre la fuite le soir même, sans que rien n'ait changé entre eux.

Et pourtant, quelque chose de différent était arrivé.

Naruto serra les dents. Comment pourrait-il passer une nuit sans Sasuke maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il connaissait _ça_, comment pourrait-il s'en passer. Leur amitié l'avait lié à Sasuke plus sûrement que des cordes pendant ces trois années de poursuite. Cette seule nuit l'avait enchaîné à lui. S'il tirait sur ses chaînes, il ne ferait que souffrir.

Sasuke ferma les yeux. L'obsession, la possession, tout ce que Naruto lui offrait sans le savoir, il ne voulait pas s'en passer. Maintenant qu'il y avait enfin goûter, il voulait rester l'être le plus important au monde pour quelqu'un. Il voulait être le monde de Naruto, autant que Naruto serait désormais son monde à lui.

Il passa sa main dans la tignasse blonde, puis y fourra son visage en respirant l'odeur de sueur qui s'en dégageait. L'odeur de Naruto. Il y faisait bien plus attention depuis que sa vue déclinait. Une odeur acre et salée, forte, une odeur plus masculine que dans ses souvenirs, plus adulte bien sûr. Il sourit pour lui-même. S'imprégner de cette odeur n'allait pas l'aider à vaincre ses tendances fétichistes.

Naruto ravala un rire de satisfaction. Alors Sasuke le gros dur pouvait câliner ! Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, au contraire. Lui avait toujours cru qu'il finirait par caresser une jolie fille, blonde ou brune mais de préférence avec une poitrine digne de ce nom, il lui passerait un bras protecteur autour de ses frêles épaules. Pour le coup, c'était raté. Mais c'était Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas le caresser, l'enlacer, l'effleurer. Pas encore. Mais c'était Sasuke.

Ils en avaient presque perdu la notion du temps, ce ne fut que lorsque les rayons du soleil se déversèrent dans la grande pièce où ils se trouvaient qu'ils bougèrent. Plus de pluie, plus de nuage, un soleil resplendissant qui était déjà haut dans le ciel.

Doucement, ils se séparèrent, grimaçant lorsque leur peau moite se décollèrent. Ils restèrent tout de même quelques minutes à se dévisager. D'un œil neuf, comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois, ils se contemplèrent l'un l'autre avec curiosité.

Sasuke avait l'air plus serein que d'habitude, trouva Naruto, plus détendu, moins sur la défensive. Naruto lui, semblait plus grave à Sasuke, plus mature, plus séduisant aussi. Étrangement, il reconnut pour la première fois que son ami pouvait être beau. Il n'avait personnellement jamais douté de sa propre beauté.

Sasuke leva une main.

Il traça du bout des doigts le chemin du sexe jusqu'au cou, s'arrêta une seconde, observant la pomme d'Adam de son ami qui se soulevait régulièrement. Il passa ses autres doigts sur la peau fine du cou, refoulant un bref élan sauvage qui lui soufflait de serrer. Oui, il pouvait encore le tuer. Il pouvait. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait le faire.

Et puis sa main redescendit, du cou jusqu'au sexe.

Quand il raccrocha le regard de Naruto, celui-ci était écarlate, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux brillants. À son tour, il tendit la main vers son amant et lui effleura la bouche. Glissant du menton au creux de la clavicule, valsant sur son torse, il remonta vers les épaules, suivit le courant du bras jusqu'à venir caresser sa main.

Et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Leur main se serra avec une pudeur étrange.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait être le premier à se relever alors ils restèrent encore allongés, main dans la main. Le soleil inondait leur couche de lumière et chacun souriait sans le savoir.

Ailleurs dans le village, la clarté du jour ne parvenait pas à alléger les sombres nouvelles qui se faisaient chaque jour plus nombreuse. Pour l'heure, Tsunade tenait conseil avec les ninjas les plus expérimentés du village, qu'ils soient fidèles ou non.

Danzo était du lot, plaidant toujours pour des mesures de sécurisation interne du village, ce à quoi le Hokage s'opposait farouchement.

« Danzo, nous sommes des ninjas, il n'y a pas de police politique chez nous ! »

Comme si cela pouvait clore le débat, elle avait simplement renforcer les mesures de sécurité autour des sites stratégiques. Et le chef de la Racine avait jeté un regard méprisant à Ibiki. _Pas de police politique, et la section des interrogatoire, c'est pour joli ?_

« Faisons le point sur la situation extérieur si vous le voulez bien. Murashi ?

Le tout jeune jounin s'avança et déploya une carte de la région.

- Les dernières attaques des l'Akatsuki ont été signalées à l'ouest et au sud, alors qu'elles avaient débuté au nord. On peut y voir un mouvement d'enclavement du pays de la Feuille, avec une mise à mal des alliés et renforts potentiels les plus proches.

Un homme de l'ANBU leva la main.

- N'est-il pas possible de prêter main forte à ces autres pays de manière à ne pas laisser l'ennemi se renforcer ?

Tsunade secoua la tête.

- Malheureusement nos forces ont été considérablement mise à mal lors des derniers affrontement.

- Sans parler des disparitions mystérieuses...

Tsunade fit appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas commettre de meurtre. N'oublie pas que tu es Hokage, et qu'un meurtre en public est très mal vu.

- Peut-on savoir de quoi vous parlez Danzo.

- D'une demie douzaine de mes hommes qui patrouillaient à l'orée du bois de l'Est, près du quartier Uchiha et qui n'ont pas redonné signe de vie depuis.

- Inquiétant, c'est vrai, acquiesça Tsunade avec hypocrisie. On ne peut pas exclure l'hypothèse d'une attaque ennemie. Une attaque éclaire qui viserait à nous priver de nos forces vives par petits coups.

- Ou bien il s'agit d'autre chose, insinua le fourbe Danzo.

- À quoi pensez-vous ?

- Il y a un jounin absent ici... qui serait, paraît-il, en mission du côté du quartier Uchiha.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer cela ?

- Des ninjas l'ont vu quitter le village en direction du bois de l'Est à plusieurs reprises.

_Danzo a fait espionner Kakashi et cet idiot est retourné au village depuis son dernier rapport_ traduisit Tsunade avec une certaine angoisse au fond du ventre. Mais elle fit tout de même comme si de rien n'était.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec vos hommes portés disparus. Vous n'allez tout de même pas insinuer que ce jounin en est responsable ?

La question faussement ingénue déplut formidablement à Danzo qui en profita pour en remettre une couche.

- Et si ce jounin avait pour mission de garder à distance un danger plus grand encore que l'Akatsuki... et s'il avait failli à cette mission ?

Un brouhaha envahit la pièce, alors que Tsunade gardait un silence méditatif. _Je le tue tout de suite ou juste après la réunion ?_ _Non, Tsutsu, maîtrise-toi, pas de meurtre en public... putain c'est dur !_

- Silence ! Elle inspira profondément avant de continuer. La mission de Kakashi (puisque c'est de lui que nous parlons, nommons-le), n'a pas pour objet de « garder à distance un danger plus grand encore que l'Akatsuki », comme vous le dites si bien, cher Danzo, mais de gérer la captivité d'un ninja renégat convalescent et à moitié aveugle. Mais si vous voyez une autre source de danger, je vous en prie, éclairez-moi.

Un quart de seconde après avoir fini sa phrase, elle sut qu'elle venait de faire une erreur. Une grave erreur.

- Le démon renard... est aussi au quartier Uchiha.

Les discussions reprirent, partagées entre la surprise, l'indignation et la protestation.

- Silence ! Silence !

Ce ne fut qu'en cognant du poing sur la table que le Hokage réussit à ramener le calme dans la petite salle.

- Le démon renard est parfaitement sous contrôle. Dans l'état actuel de nos connaissance, il représente un danger plus grand pour son porteur que pour les autres. Est-ce clair ?

Un murmure indistinct parcourut l'assemblée.

_Bon c'est pas gagné._

- D'autre part, si ce démon s'était manifesté, Kakashi m'en aurait alerté. Or, je n'ai eu aucune information en ce sens, mentit Tsunade avec un aplomb formidable.

Danzo haussa les épaules, nullement convaincu.

- C'est ce que vous dites.

Le Hokage se leva de son fauteuil et flétrit son détracteur du regard.

- Vous doutez de ma parole, Danzo ?

Un silence tendu tomba sur l'assemblée. Pour la première fois, un conflit ouvert entre le Hokage et le chef de la Racine risquait de dégénérer au vu et au su de tous.

Danzo plissa les yeux et grimaça. Tsunade tint bon et le fixa sans ciller. Il ne pouvait pas la compromettre, sinon il devrait admettre que ces hommes patrouillaient à dessein aux alentours du quartier Uchiha, et il ne pouvait faire cela sans que le discrédit ne soit jeté sur ses pseudo-activités de sécurité extérieure.

Imperceptiblement, Ibiki s'était placé en retrait entre Tsunade et Danzo. Kurenai et plusieurs autres jounin portaient discrètement la main à leurs armes.

Shizune, elle, observait attentivement les faciès dans le groupe de ninjas, cherchant à identifier les plus favorables à la provocation de Danzo.

Ce dernier releva la tête et baissa les yeux.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Les faits sont simplement troublants.

D'un geste apaisant, Tsunade se rassit lentement.

- Nous sommes en guerre, voilà ce qui devrait vous troubler. En guerre non déclarée mais en guerre quand même. Il est grand temps de se mobiliser. À tous, vous allez battre le rappel de vos hommes, de toutes vos équipes et former des groupes offensifs et une brigade défensive en cas d'attaque du village. Ibiki, vous êtes responsable de l'information et du renseignement, merci de faire remonter tout ce que vous savez aux chefs de secteurs. Danzo, vos hommes aussi doivent être intégrés aux équipes. Est-ce clair ? »

Tous manifestèrent leur approbation et quittèrent la salle par petits groupes, visiblement préoccupés.

Restée seule, Tsunade ressortit un dossier d'un tiroir scellé par un jutsu. Elle compulsa avec intérêt le dernier rapport d'activité de Kakashi.

« Shizune ?

- Oui ?

- Désolée mais je crois que tu vas retourner au quartier Uchiha.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je sens que ce cher Kakashi ne me dit pas toute la vérité sur ce qui se passe là-bas.

La jeune assistante fronça les sourcils.

- Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

- Hatake Kakashi ne ressemble à rien. Rien ne lui ressemble. N'oublie pas qu'il est « génie », il ment comme il respire, il sait tromper son monde et il est très fort en tout. D'ailleurs, en premier lieu, pourrais-tu découvrir où il est allé lorsqu'il est retourné au village hors des moments où il m'apporte ses rapports ?

- Bien Hokage-sama. »

Shizune hocha la tête et sortit du bureau, laissant le chef des ninjas de Konoha seule avec une guerre sur les bras et l'épineux problèmes des ses deux marmots préférés qui batifolaient dans un quartier en ruine.

Loin de se douter qu'il était le centre de toute l'attention au plus haut niveau (d'ailleurs, même s'il l'avait su, il s'en serait foutu comme de son premier kunai), Kakashi rentrait au quartier Uchiha en traînant des pieds. Non, franchement, il n'avait aucune envie de retrouver ces deux petits cons en train de se faire des mamours.

_T'es jaloux, Hatake, et c'est très mal. Et en plus, être jaloux de deux pauvres gosses en mal d'affection, c'est la honte._

Il grimpa sur son toit et salua Yamato d'un geste de la main.

« Du neuf ?

- Vois par toi même.

Kakashi hocha la tête, sourit à son clone et puis le fit disparaître dans un « pouf » pas très discret.

Yamato attendit que son senpai ait assimilé toutes les informations de la journée et croisa les bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- J'en dis que je veux changer de mission.

- Ah oui, ce que ne peut pas te dire ton clone mais que j'ai senti, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Au point où j'en suis, balance.

- Kyubi repointe le bout de son nez.

- Je veux changer de mission. »

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Ouverture, comme dans notre autre fic "Quarante jours et une rechute" (très bon, pas cher, mêmes auteurs), d'une rubrique : Réponses aux reviews anonymes. C'est vrai que les reviews anonymes aussi nous font du bien, nous redonnent le moral, sont sympa et tout et tout. Donc, on leur répond aussi :

à Lizth : Merci beaucoup, garde donc ton sourire de béatitude pendant des heures, des jours, des années si tu veux, le but du lemon est de rendre les gens heureux (pour nous en tous cas). Merci d'avoir aimé celui-ci et on espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre aussi t'a plu et que ce nouveau lemon aussi t'a plu.  
Pour l'action, nous comprenons bien ta révolte ^^ mais ça va arriver, normalement au prochain chapitre, y'aura su sang. .. ouaaaaaiiiis du SANG FRAIS ! (hé oui, les nerfs qui lâchent).  
Bonne lecture, bonne continuation.

à Mitch : oooohhh le premier com, c'est trop chou ^^ t'as bien choisi ta première fois ! Merci beaucoup d'aimer cette fic, on espère que les chapitres suivant te plairont toujours autant.


	18. Se reconnaître VII

Base : Naruto

Rating : M (dehors les mineurs !)

Pairing : mais bien sûr, on va vous manger le travail... filez lire tout de suite !

Genre : belle histoire d'amitié ? Heuu, d'accord, disons, « belle histoire d'amitié ambiguë »

Disclaimer : je suppose que menace ou politesse, rien n'y fera, ils seront toujours à Kishimoto. (non, pas de fatalisme !) Et en plus, on ne se fera jamais un kopek avec toutes les conneries qu'on écrit !

NA : Notre petite dernière sur Naruto, bien moins de délire que dans nos autres fics, mais bonne toute de même. Au cas (pas improbable, mais tout de même) où quelques gens culturés viendraient rôder ici, rien à voir avec J. P. Sartre.

* * *

**HUIS CLOS**

* * *

**Se reconnaître VII**

_Un ami est un autre soi-même_

Pythagore

* * *

Ils passèrent encore de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans trop savoir quoi faire de leur situation un peu étrange. Sasuke dut reconnaître que c'était bien la première fois qu'il aimait le sexe. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il était consentant à cent pour cent. Quant à Naruto, c'était la première fois tout court et son contentement venait autant de cela que du fait d'être avec Sasuke. Cela confirmait ce qu'il avait toujours pensé : Sasuke ne pouvait pas le laisser seul.

Finalement Sasuke se pencha le premier et attrapa les lèvres de Naruto avec précautions. Inexplicablement il se sentait pressé par le temps, comme s'il y avait urgence à aller le plus loin possible. Peut-être était-ce lié au retour de Kakashi, à l'idée dérangeante qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps, qu'une fois que tout serait su dans le village, il ne serait plus laissé seul avec Naruto.

Finalement, c'était peut-être la meilleure solution : profiter encore un peu du temps qui lui restait (et du beau garçon couché à ses côtés par la même occasion), et puis mettre les bouts. Oui, c'était une bonne chose. Inutile de préciser que Naruto voyait les complètement différemment. Il y avait bien la partie « profitons du temps qu'il nous reste » mais filer à l'anglaise ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans. Non, une fois qu'ils auraient bien mis les choses au clair, ils seraient libres de retourner à leur petite vie. À Konoha, en tant que ninjas officiels bien sûr : un Sasuke en fuite et renégat ne pouvait plus être d'actualité ! C'était humainement impossible.

Sasuke sentit, inconsciemment, qu'il était toujours le seul à vouloir fuir, le seul à trouver cela normal en tous cas. Et comme il n'avait aucune envie de devoir convaincre Naruto (pourquoi raisonner un idiot quand on peut simplement l'assommer et le ligoter), il se borna à reprendre leur étreinte.

Il lui prit le visage à deux mains et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il va sans dire que Naruto était plus qu'écarlate et montrait de sérieuses difficultés à respirer. Et pourtant ce fut le premier à parler.

« C'était bon... je crois.

- Tu crois ?

- Ça fait quand même assez mal ton truc.

Sasuke garda un silence pensif que son ami eut un peu de mal à interpréter.

- La prochaine fois, fais gaffe.

Il hocha la tête, sans mentionner que Naruto l'avait pris comme une brute alors que lui y avait quand même mis les formes, et les doigts.

- T'as faim ?

- Ouais, il en reste d'hier ?

Naruto désigna le casserole encore fumante et noircie. Et oui, c'est ce qui se passe quand on laisse une gamelle sur un feu de bois toute la nuit.

- Si on pouvait trouver de la vraie bouffe, ce serait génial.

Et puis comme si l'idée de manger lui en avait inspiré d'autres moins alimentaires, mais toutes aussi agréables, il se mit à quatre pattes et renversa Sasuke sous lui. Ce dernier lui assena un regard meurtrier.

- T'inquiète, laisse-moi faire un peu... »

Et il laissa faire bien sûr. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il connaissait de meilleur depuis des mois, des années peut-être ?

Kakashi commençait à trouver le temps long et le spectacle particulièrement insupportable. Sasuke et Naruto se sautant l'un sur l'autre, passait encore, mais les deux mêmes se câlinant à qui mieux mieux, ça virait au nauséabond.

« Bordel...

- Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, Senpai, je vais retourner à mon poste je crois, fit Yamato en faisant mine de repartir.

- Hé attends un peu. Yamato, je vais avoir besoin de ton témoignage, pour assurer que Kyubi a reparu. Tu pourras faire ça ?

- Bien sûr. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

Kakashi lança un regard écœurés aux deux idiots qui se faisaient des mamours, vingt mètres plus loin.

- Je vais pas pouvoir supporter ça bien longtemps. Attends-moi.

- Quoi ?

Avec une lâcheté qu'il ne se connaissait pas jusqu'à ce jour, Kakashi décida fermement d'échapper jusqu'au lendemain aux frasques de ses anciens élèves.

- J'en peux plus, merde.

Kakashi fit réapparaître un clone et se leva. Il lança un regard compatissant à son « remplaçant ». Bien sûr ce n'était qu'un clone, et il n'était pas humain à proprement parler, il n'avait pas de personnalité propre, ni d'individualité mais il allait quand même passer de sales moments à veiller sur les deux gamins.

- Tu attends là que je revienne.

Le clone le regarda comme s'il était parfaitement idiot. Oui, de toute façon, il n'était qu'une partie de son auteur, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de répondre à ses moindres désirs.

Kakashi attrapa Yamato par l'épaule.

- Il va s'occuper des deux idiots, toi et moi, on va essayer de voir ce qu'on peut faire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour eux.

- Y'a pas grand chose à faire.

- À part les tirer des griffes des anciens et de Danzo ?

- D'accord, c'est déjà pas mal. Et pour cela...

- On va voir Tsunade. »

Sasuke sentit nettement les deux jounin quitter leur poste d'observation, laissant ce qu'il devina être un clone. Ah ! La perte de la vue n'avait pas que des inconvénients. Il savait maintenant repérer tous ceux qui passaient à proximité avec précision.

Là, sous le seul regard de ce clone, il se sentait réellement seul avec son geôlier improvisé. Seul avec Naruto.

Ce dernier cherchait déjà à ranimer le feu pour faire chauffer de l'eau.

Il leur prépara une espèce de thé pas trop mauvais, un peu trop infusé peut-être. Il faut dire qu'il avait passé tout le temps de l'infusion à fixer Sasuke avec curiosité. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé de sa couverture, restant assis face à Naruto et bien décider à ne pas en foutre la queue d'une.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini de boire le liquide bouillant, Naruto s'activa pour laver les bols et la casserole, puis à replier ses couvertures et les ranger sommairement. Il ne faisait pas ça par amour des travaux ménagers, Naruto Uzumaki n'avait jamais ressenti une quelconque affection pour les tâches ménagères. C'était même plutôt le contraire. Non, c'était juste tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour éviter de se retrouver face à Sasuke. En son for intérieur, il se demandait à quels travaux manuels et palpitants il allait pouvoir se livrer pour ne pas être toujours collé à Sasuke.

De son côté, Sasuke s'était décidé. Maintenant qu'ils avaient commencé, il voulait aller jusqu'au bout. Il voulait savoir. Il en avait besoin. Et il devait en profiter que Kakashi était parti pour cela. Il n'aurait rien dit si leur ancien professeur avait été encore là à les espionner. Bien sûr, cela n'enlevait rien à ce qu'il allait dire, mais au moins, il n'y aurait que Naruto pour l'entendre. Et il pouvait le lui permettre, il lui avait déjà permis plus.

Ce qu'il devait élucider, c'était la raison d'une telle attitude de la part de Naruto à son égard. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé faire ? Il n'avait aucun moyen d'en être sûr mais il pouvait croire que cela suffirait à retenir Sasuke. Naruto pouvait-il faire cela par devoir ? Simplement parce qu'on lui avait ordonné de garder Sasuke à Konoha à tout prix et par tous les moyens ? Est-ce qu'il le supporterait ? Non, toute une partie de lui se révoltait à cette idée, Naruto ne ferait jamais ça ! Moralement, il n'avait jamais tenu qui que ce soit en plus haute estime que son ancien coéquipier. De toute façon, il s'en apercevrait bien à un moment ou à un autre, si Naruto feignait. Il saurait. Mais pour cela, il devait avancer.

Lorsque Naruto eut fini de laver trois fois toute la vaisselle sale, il se retrouva bêtement debout, planté au milieu de la pièce, à ne plus savoir que faire pour s'occuper.

Sasuke en profita pour venir s'incruster à côté de lui, s'appuyant du bout des doigts au mur.

Ce faisant, il arracha un cri de surprise à son ami.

« Hee ! Préviens quand tu te téléportes !

- T'as pas aveugle...

- Très drôle.

Le jeune Uchiha sentit Naruto grimacer plus qu'il ne le vit, et, sans prévenir, il l'attira à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Sas... »

La faible protestation de Naruto mourut avec la langue de son amant qui se glissa entre ses lèvres, profitant sournoisement qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

Il se sentit trembler des pieds à la tête.

_Hou putain mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend d'un coup. C'est trop bon... quel connard, alors que je venais de me décider à aller retourner mon potager._

Lorsqu'il sentit Naruto tout à fait détendu et réceptif à sa présence, Sasuke le lâcha et le poussa vers la couverture encore étalée par terre. Ils s'assirent dans un bel ensemble. Et Sasuke tendit à nouveau la main vers Naruto pour venir lui caresser la joue.

Complètement paumé, ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête avec appréhension. Sasuke, il le regardait bizarrement. Et puis Naruto se rappela. Il ne pouvait pas le « voir » précisément. Quoique... parfois, il avait l'air de voir aussi bien que n'importe qui d'autre.

« Tu me vois là ?

- Je sais que tu es là, c'est tout.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- J'avais envie.

- C'est pas une raison.

- Fais avec, j'ai rien d'autre. »

Naruto secoua la tête, essayant tant bien que mal de mettre ses idées en ordre. Mais c'était presque impossible avec la main de Sasuke qui vagabondait de sa joue à ses lèvres, en passant parfois le long de sa mâchoire, dérivant aussitôt vers sa nuque.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pourquoi tu me laisses faire ça ?

- Je sais pas moi, c'est juste... que c'est bon, non ?

- Pareil. »

Naruto essaya de se dégager un peu de la tendre prise de Sasuke mais il faut dire aussi que la prise n'était pas que tendre, mais aussi ferme et solide. Finalement, il cessa de se débattre pour poursuivre ses questions.

« Pourquoi on fait ça ?

Sasuke ne daigna même pas répondre. Quand on a un mec beau et con entre les mains, on ne prend pas le temps de répondre à ses questions.

- Je veux dire, c'est très bon... c'était génial en fait cette nuit. Mais c'est bizarre. Déjà entre gars, on ne devrait pas le faire... et puis... je sais pas, c'est bizarre.

Sasuke gardant obstinément le silence en effleurant maintenant la nuque de Naruto et tirant machinalement sur les petites mèches de cheveux qui traînaient à sa portée.

- C'est normal d'en avoir envie. Et puis.. ben on est jeunes. Mais quand même. Y'a pas une raison ?

Finalement, Sasuke cessa ses explorations manuelles pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto. Il ne voyait qu'un vague amas clair surmonté d'une auréole blonde, au milieu duquel deux points bleus lui indiquait où regarder.

- Y'a pas de raison quand y'a du plaisir.

Brusquement Naruto le repoussa et le fixa avec un air contrarié qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait besoin de comprendre, il avait envie de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière l'impérieux élan qui les avait poussé l'un vers l'autre.

- Y'a toujours une raison. Ça peut pas être juste du plaisir.

_Si c'était le cas, on ne passerait pas autant de temps à se regarder, on n'aurait pas passé une nuit entière et la moitié d'une journée à se caresser simplement. S'il n'y avait que du plaisir on serait encore en train de baiser._

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

- Je ne connais pas d'autre raison, si tu la trouves, préviens-moi abruti.

Piqué au vif, Naruto se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sasuke et se releva à toute vitesse.

Ah ouais ! Et ben tu vas voir, d'ici ce soir, j'aurais trouvé. Tu peux pas avoir raison tout le temps, espèce de con.

Sans frémir sous l'insulte, Sasuke haussa les épaules.

_Cherche bien._

Naruto haussa les épaules, se méprenant sur le silence de son ami. _Foutu connard qui pense tout savoir. _Après un bref signe de la tête, il sortit de la maison vers la cour intérieure où s'épanouissait le minuscule potager qu'il avait laborieusement essayé de mettre au monde.

D'abord, c'était lui qui avait commencé. Il l'avait tripoté pendant la nuit, pendant son sommeil. C'est vrai que...trouver une bonne raison pour se branler sur un garçon autre que l'envie... pas si simple en fait. Mais bon, si vraiment il n'y avait eu que de l'envie, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de lui, il l'aurait fait tranquillement seul sous sa couverture.

Tout en retournant des mottes de terre, Naruto songea que si Sasuke s'en était pris à lui, c'était surtout parce qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un. De chaleur humaine quoi. Il en était convaincu, lorsqu'on est seul trop longtemps, la moindre présence à ses côté devient vite un véritable refuge. D'ailleurs, lui-même cela lui était arrivé au cours de ses pérégrination avec son pervers de maître. Seulement, c'était la dernière des choses que Sasuke reconnaîtrait. On est un garçon fier et macho ou on ne l'est pas.

Il sourit en coin. Manque affectif : raison numéro un !

Et puis, dans le fond, Sasuke, il l'aimait bien. Et si Sasuke l'aimait bien lui aussi, cela avait certainement quelque chose à voir.

Il ricana peu charitablement. On est entre potes : raison numéro deux.

De fil en aiguille, l'esprit agilement titillé par les souvenirs de leur dernière nuit, Naruto trouvait de plus en plus de bonnes raisons de se sauter dessus. Ils se connaissaient, aucun d'entre eux ne risquaient de tomber enceinte, ils avaient faim... que des bonnes raisons on vous dit.

De son côté, Sasuke s'était déplacé jusqu'à l'engawa qui faisait face au potager et, par conséquent, au jardinier.

Naruto avait soulevé un point très chiant qu'il ne voulait pas voir élucidé trop vite. Lui-même préférait de loin se mentir plutôt que d'admettre qu'il pouvait avoir un petit quelque chose pour son ami.

Il repensa un instant au regard que Naruto avait pris l'habitude de lui lancer. Un regard si droit. Autrefois, il aurait dit « niais » mais le temps passant, il avait appris à apprécier l'honnêteté et la franchise quand il la croisait, même perdue dans des yeux inquiets et, son cœur se serra, souffrant. Le rêve éveillé qui les avait emportés cette nuit-là, ce matin si doux, ne pouvait durer longtemps. Il aimait pouvoir s'abandonner en Naruto, et il aimait tout autant voir le blond faire de même. Mais cela serait-il encore possible longtemps ?

Et puis il y avait ce besoin qu'avait Naruto de vouloir expliquer leur acte. L'idée qu'il y avait une raison secrète à toute chose. Comme si la raison n'était pas assez évidente pour lui.

Était-ce ce besoin de comprendre qui teintait le regard de Naruto de crainte lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient ? Pouvait-il avoir peur de lui tout en s'abandonnant ainsi ? Et puis pourquoi craignait-il cela ? Il n'allait pas lui faire de mal, il allait juste… lui faire du mal, en fait, si. Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer : il devrait bientôt partir et rien ne l'arrêterait. Il avait besoin de recouvrer toutes ses forces, toutes. Et en cela, Naruto l'aidait bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Pourtant il ne voulait pas être retenu par Naruto, il ne voulait être attaché à lui au point de devoir s'arrêter en chemin. Cela s'était produit une fois, une seule et il s'était juré que cela ne recommencerait pas. Pourquoi devait-il faire ça à chaque fois pour avoir bonne conscience : se dire que cela n'arriverai plus jamais ? De toute façon, il finissait toujours par en avoir encore plus envie. S'il commençait à s'attacher à une personne, il devait tout quitter définitivement le plus rapidement possible, sans quoi il ne parviendrait plus à s'en passer et souffrirait encore plus.

Il y avait une limite, une espèce de ligne tracée dans son corps, à partir de laquelle il ne pouvait plus se passer de quelqu'un. Et cette limite, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour que Naruto la franchisse allégrement. Et Sasuke était douloureusement tiraillé entre deux élans contraires mais également puissants qui le poussaient tantôt à laisser Naruto venir à lui, franchir la ligne, l'aimer et être aimé, tantôt à s'éloigner de la menace qu'il représentait pour sa solitude et sa fierté. Soumis à ces intenses sentiments, il ne savait quoi faire, laissant l'un comme l'autre le dominer à tour de rôle. Mais cela ne pouvait durer, il savait qu'il devrait bien se décider un jour où l'autre, et que le choix qu'il ferait, quel qu'il soit, serait terrible.

Pendant ce temps, au village, Kakashi et Yamato se tenaient devant Tsunade avec une espèce de gêne alors qu'elle écoutait attentivement le rapport circonstancié des derniers événements.  
Une seule question l'avait complètement envahie « mais pourquoi ont-ils attendu tant de temps pour venir me raconter tout ça ? » Où Kakashi avait-il passé ces dernières nuits ? Pourquoi rien ne lui était parvenu depuis le début ? À les entendre, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse franche de leur part sur ces points. Au moins en apprenait-elle de bonnes sur les deux jeunes ninjas coupés du monde dans le quartier Uchiha.

« Si je résume bien les choses, ils couchent ensembles, Kyubi réapparait, et le Sharingan fonctionne toujours ?

- Dit comme ça, les informations que pourrait détenir Sasuke sur l'Akatsuki semblent être tout à fait passées au second plan.

Tsunade flétrit le jounin du regard.

- L'ordre de mes priorités ne te regarde pas, Kakashi. Pour un ninja qui a quitté son poste à plusieurs reprises, tu me sembles bien sûr de toi.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Hokage-sama.

Tsunade hocha la tête, mais elle n'était pas dupe : Kakashi lui cachait encore une grande partie de la vérité. De la même manière qu'elle était convaincue qu'un certain nombre des résultats de Sakura restait hors de sa portée.

Elle se carra dans son fauteuil pour mieux réfléchir aux diverses informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

- Êtes-vous satisfaite ?

- Pardon ?

- Maintenant que vous savez comment faire se manifester le Sharingan de Sasuke. Et maintenant que vous êtes certaine que, même aveugle, il saura le faire fonctionner, vous...

- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé ton avis sur la question, Kakashi. Et par dessus tout, je ne veux pas écouter tes conclusions alors que tu n'as qu'un infime aperçu de ce problème bien plus complexe que ça.

Le jounin recula avec une hostilité flagrante.

- Vous oubliez que, pour l'instant, toutes les manifestations du Sharingan se sont faites à son insu et hors de son contrôle.

Tsunade le dévisagea sans la moindre indulgence. Décidément Hatake Kakashi se faisait vieux, ou alors il s'amolissait au contact de ces jeunes ninjas en mal d'affection.

- Je n'oublie pas. Mais je ne compte pas en rester là.

Elle se pencha en avant et fit signe à Yamato, qui faisait mine de sortir, de rester dans la pièce.

- Comme d'habitude, ce que je vais vous exposer reste un secret absolu.

Disant cela, elle lorgna avec suspicion sur Kakashi. Elle aurait parié qu'il avait parlé de sa mission au moins à une personne. S'il n'avait pas craint d'y impliquer Yamato, c'est qu'il avait déjà révélé l'objet de sa mission à quelqu'un d'autre : on a plus de facilité à révéler un secret qui n'en est déjà plus un.

- Voici ce que vous allez faire, et une fois que ce sera fait, je veux que Naruto soit relevé de sa mission et Sasuke remis à Ibiki. »

...

« Sûrement pas.

À peine l'exposé de Tsunade terminé, Kakashi avait bondit en avant et crié.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui demander cela.

- Si ce n'est que ça, je lui expliquerai les détails de cette mission moi-même. Cela me fera perdre un temps précieux mais je préfère être sûre qu'il aura toutes les consignes fidèlement.

Le jounin serra les poings.

- Tu as déjà été amené à ordonner des choses bien pires à d'autres avant lui. Ne surprotège pas Naruto et Sasuke parce qu'ils ont été tes élèves attitrés. Un jour ou l'autre, ils iront à la mort sur tes ordres, et ce jour-là tu ne devras avoir aucun hésitation.

Les mâchoires serrées, Kakashi hocha la tête. _Saleté de boulot._ Le pire c'est qu'elle avait raison, il avait déjà demandé des choses bien pire à des ninjas, il en avait envoyé au casse-pipe, il avait dirigé des mission suicides, il avait ordonné à des kunoichi de se faire maîtresses d'autres hommes pour le bien d'une mission. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser attendrir là, maintenant, par deux gamins.

Et pourtant... pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à adhérer aux buts de son Hokage.

- Vous allez les détruire.

- Certainement pas, notre village a trop besoin de leur force à tous les deux.

- Ils vont nous haïr...

- Je ne crois pas. Ils aiment ce qu'ils font, et les y inciter n'a rien de criminel. C'est toi qui va te haïr pour ce genre de mission, mais ça, c'est ta conscience qui doit s'en occuper. Si tu voulais échapper à ce genre de saletés, il fallait trouver un autre métier.

Le regard dur et brillant de la faussement jeune femme le transperça.

- Il n'est plus temps pour la sensiblerie. Soit tu fais ce que je t'ordonne, soit je m'en occupe moi-même. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, commence par aller chercher Naruto.

Le jounin baissa la tête.

- Je m'en occuperai, ne vous souciez pas de ça.

Mais alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, Yamato l'arrêta et avança à son tour vers Tsunade.

- Il y a une chose que je me suis demandée.

- Quoi donc ?

- Vous vous en doutiez dès le début, n'est-ce pas ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De Kuybi et du Sharingan, qu'ils se provoqueraient l'un l'autre ? Je veux dire, depuis la dernière manifestation du démon renard, nous savons que la Sharingan a un grand pouvoir sur lui. Alors...

Réalisant la portée de ce que disait son camarade, Kakashi fut brusquement devant Tsunade dans une attitude plus que menaçante.

- Vous !

Yamato ne fit pas un geste pour s'interposer, il observait attentivement l'expression de Tsunade.

- Le Hokage secoua la tête en fusillant le jounin du regard.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, comment aurais-je pu simplement me douter qu'ils coucheraient ensemble ?

- Ce n'est pas ça... les chocs émotionnels, les bouleversement hormonaux, tout ça vous savez bien ce que cela peut provoquer chez les porteurs de ces pupilles. Vous avez... vous m'avez soigné autrefois, alors vous avez bien dû le comprendre !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Kakashi, on est encore dans l'expectative pour tout ce qui touche au Sharingan.

Kakashi secoua la tête.

- Je ne crois pas. Pas avec l'enquête que fait Sakura pour votre compte à ce sujet.

Tsunade secoua la tête.

- Recule, Hatake. Tu ne menacerais pas ton Hokage ?

Sans tenir compte le moins du monde de l'ordre qu'il recevait, il s'approcha, jusqu'à pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la kunoichi.

- Séparez-les. Vous allez les détruire si vous les laissez ensemble. Vous allez vous retrouver avec un Kyubi en fureur et un Sharingan fou furieux si vous les laissez ensemble.

Comme pour appuyer ses mots, Kakashi fit tomber son bandeau et découvrit son œil dans lequel flamboyait le sharingan.

De marbre, Tsunade répliqua sur un ton polaire.

- Je prends le risque. Et toi, tu vas obéir. »

_Terrifiant_, songea-t-elle en découvrant la pupille hypnotisante.

Elle focalisa son attention sur l'œil normal de Kakashi et rassembla toute son énergie, prête à frapper. De toute façon, même s'il le percevait, il serait incapable de parer le coup. Surpris par le subit afflux de chakra, le jounin recula d'un bond à plusieurs mètres, et mis quelques secondes à se reprendre, quelques secondes que Tsunade mis à profit pour aller ouvrir la porte de son bureau et signifier aux deux hommes qu'ils pouvait disposer.

« Je crois que nous en avons fini. Retournez à vos postes, faites ce que je vous ai demandé. Kakashi, je préfère oublier cette conversation et j'oublierai aussi que tu as tenté de t'en prendre à moi. Ne te laisse plus détourner de ton devoir par de simples considération personnelles. Aies confiance en mon jugement. »

Yamato examina la kunoichi d'un air songeur, curieux de savoir ce que cette dernière phrase sibylline pouvait signifier. Remettant son bandeau en place, Kakashi prenait de profondes inspirations pour se calmer.

Ils sortirent d'un pas lourd, rongés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

« Senpai. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance.

Kakashi hocha la tête. Lui aussi l'avait sentie, la pulsion meurtrière qui faisait de Tsunade un ennemi redoutable. Peut-être aurait-il pu lui tenir tête, mais il ne l'aurait pas vaincue.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Ce qu'elle m'a dit de faire.

Et, comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, il créa un nouveau clone qu'il envoya au quartier Uchiha sur un ordre bref.

- Ramène Naruto, laisse l'autre surveiller Sasuke de près à sa place. »

Ils allaient sortir du vaste QG des ninjas de Konoha lorsqu'une voix les arrêta.

« Kakashi sensei !

- Sakura !

Elle était accompagnée de deux Huyga, Kakashi identifia sans problème Hinata mais l'autre ne lui disait rien.

- Bonjour Yamato sensei. Il se passe quelque chose ?

Suivant la consigne de silence qui leur était imposée, ils hochèrent la tête.

- Pas grand chose, rapports habituels.

Kakashi plissa des yeux à la vue des deux Hyuga. Que venaient-il faire dans l'enquête sur Sasuke ? Il regarda ensuite Sakura avec curiosité. Et elle, où en était-elle ? Comment réagirait-elle si elle apprenait tout ce qui se passait dans les méandres du quartier Uchiha ?

- Quoi de neuf de ton côté ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Pas grand chose. On manque cruellement de données sur le Sharingan.

Alors qu'ils sortaient tous, Sakura continua à tracer les grandes lignes de ses recherches à son ancien professeur et en profita pour lui présenter le docteur Ryuusei Hyuga. Elle leur annonça qu'ils allaient tous trois à l'Ichiraku après avoir passé quelques heures à décrypter en détail tous les facteurs extérieurs qui pouvaient influencer les pupilles héréditaires.

Et puis finalement, elle haussa les épaules en lançant un regard accusateur à Kakashi.

- Okay, vous devez savoir parce que c'est vous mais surtout n'allez pas le dire à Tsunade.

Les deux jounin acquiescèrent et Sakura en profita pour leur proposer de se joindre à eux pour le repas.

Kakashi hocha la tête.

- Naruto devrait aussi arriver. J'ai des consignes à lui faire passer.

À son air sombre, Sakura devina que les consignes en question n'étaient pas du tout du goût de son ancien maître.

- Il se joindra à nous. D'ailleurs avec un peu de chance... elle tendit le cou alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le restaurant. Oui ! Iruka sensei aussi est là.

D'un geste de la main, elle le salua en souriant. Elle ne l'avait plus croiser depuis quelques temps, depuis qu'elle passait toutes ses journées à percer le mystère du Sharingan.

Ils prirent tous place à une table et petit à petit, les conversations quittèrent l'épineux sujet Sasuke/sharingan pour se concentrer sur les dernières nouvelles de l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas non plus un sujet très joyeux puisque tout annonçait une guerre prochaine. Les différents villages cachés étaient en ébullition et les ninjas patrouillaient maintenant loin dans les terres étrangères, à la recherche d'informations sur l'ennemi.

Tout au long des conversations, essentiellement meublées par Iruka, Ryuusei et Yamato, Hinata guettait la rue avec impatience (et Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire en songeant que la venue annoncée de Naruto n'y était pas pour rien), elle-même ne put s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à son ancien professeur.

Kakashi Hatake. Il avait disparu ces derniers jours, la rumeur voulait qu'il soit chargé de la surveillance de Sasuke, ce qui était certainement vrai, mais elle aurait payé cher pour qu'il la laisse faire un certain nombre d'expérience sur son Sharingan. Bien sûr, n'étant pas une pupille d'origine, il y avait peu de chance de trouver une solution dans son œil mais au moins, elle pourrait voir à quoi il ressemblait de près. Voire de très près : de l'intérieur.

Sakura observait son ancien professeur d'un œil appréciateur. C'est vrai qu'il avait un bon genre, ou plutôt un bon style : vaguement décontracté, nonchalant, et si on évitait le masque et l'œil tombant il pouvait presque être séduisant. Et puis il était Kakashi. Un ninja de génie et tout le tralala. Le prestige, tout de même.

La question consistait à savoir si elle était prête à extraire l'œil porteur du sharingan de Kakashi à la petite cuillère. Le problème résidait dans la résistance probable qu'il pourrait lui opposer. La question pas plus que le problème, n'avait encore trouvé de solution.

Sakura ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

- Non, non, c'est rien, je rêvassais...

_Je réfléchis à la meilleure manière de vous énucléer._

- Je... elle chercha une excuse plausible à sa soudaine absence mais le jounin ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en trouver.

- Tes équipiers te manquent ?

Elle hocha la tête énergiquement à la question. Le changement de sujet était particulièrement bienvenu.

- J'essaye de ne pas y penser, reconnut-elle, à moitié sincère.

_La solution pour moi constituerait en vous arracher l'œil pour mieux l'étudier. Ou mieux, l'étudier sur le porteur encore en vie._

- Tu dois prendre patience. Il t'en faut du courage pour les supporter.

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire.

_Il me faudra aussi du courage pour vous réduire à l'état de cobaye humain. _

Malgré les apparences, le dilemme était sérieux : soit étudier _in vivo_ le Sharingan de Kakashi, et lui causer probablement des dégâts irrémédiables et perdre un ninja de valeur, soit se contenter de spéculations et risquer de perdre Sasuke à tout jamais. Au sens littéral du terme, puisqu'il finirait inéluctablement raide et froid sur une table d'autopsie et là, ils sauraient enfin les secrets de cette pupille.

- Kakashi sensei... j'aimerais...

- Oui Sakura ?

_Vous arracher un œil..._ Non putain elle ne pouvait pas dire ça. Elle n'y arriverait jamais.

Kakashi avait en partie compris ce qui troublait la jeune fille. Ce que les derniers jours lui avaient appris sur le Sharingan de Sasuke aurait certainement été très utile à la jeune femme, sauf qu'il ne voyait pas comment lui dire que ses deux amis avaient fini par coucher ensemble et que ça avait ramené au jour toutes leurs capacités latentes.

- En fait, j'aimerais que vous me parlier du Sharingan... de votre expérience vécue du Sharingan. De la manière dont il se manifeste.

Il hocha la tête. Bien sûr, il pourrait lui faire un petit topo vite fait sur la chose mais... en même temps, elle méritait aussi de savoir toute la vérité. Elle y avait œuvré.

À côté d'eux, Yamato faisait semblant d'écouter Iruka parler de ses élèves et surveillait les possibles dérapages verbaux de son senpai. Ryuusei, lui, écoutait d'une oreille distraite la douce voix d'Hinata et cherchait à entendre ce que Sakura et Kakashi se disaient.

- Dis-moi, avant tout, est-ce que tu es toujours amoureuse de lui ?

- Heu... hem... heu... hé hé hé... quel rapport ?

- C'est plus important que tu ne le penses.

Elle secoua la tête, lorgnant sur ses voisins de table. À sa droite, Ryuusei et Hinata avaient cessé de bavarder pour entendre la réponse de Sakura.

Elle eut un geste vague de la main.

- Cela fait longtemps. Un béguin d'adolescence, je ne pense plus à lui comme ça depuis longtemps. Mais cela n'enlève rien au fait que je ferais tout pour le ramener parmi nous.

- D'où ma seconde question. Tu es sûre que tu veux le soigner ?

- Oui ! Pourquoi ne le voudrais-je pas ?

Il darda un regard franc sur la jeune femme.

- Il peut se retourner contre nous, il peut s'allier à nos ennemis, il peut tous nous tuer s'il recouvre la vue.

Elle secoua la tête, l'air plus que déterminer.

- Jamais. Pas tant que Naruto sera avec lui.

Le professeur soupira. Oui, ils étaient bien tous de la même étoffe. De celle dont on fait les braves, pensa-t-il.

Il se pencha vers elle et baissa la voix.

- Tu sais que le Sharingan peut se déclencher sous le coup d'une vive émotion.

- Je m'en doutais.

- C'est vrai. C'est ce qui est en train de se passer avec Sasuke. Il a recouvré l'usage du Sharingan. Je crois qu'il n'en est pas encore conscient. C'est la proximité de Kyubi qui provoque cela.

Elle sursauta à l'évocation du démon renard. Alors Naruto... c'était donc pour cela qu'ils étaient ensembles...

- Comment... ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Yamato, qui, comme tous les autres, écoutait avec attention l'échange, soupira. Alors c'était ça la faiblesse de Kakashi : protéger ses anciens élèves, les préserver d'une réalité trop cruelle pour eux.

- C'est une émotion forte qui provoque le retour du Sharingan. J'ignore encore quelles sont les capacités du Sharingan dans cet état mais sache qu'il a été capable de retrouver Kyubi en pleine nuit et à moitié aveugle. On peut donc penser que ça a un effet sur sa vue, sur ses sens.

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux pour trier les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir, les recoupant soigneusement avec ce qu'elle savait déjà.

Merci, Kakashi sensei.

_Avec ça, j'aurais plus besoin de vous arracher l'œil. On ne peut pas dire que je sois en meilleure posture. Surtout si Tsunade est au courant de tout ça elle aussi._

Alors qu'elle commençait à se lever, histoire de revoir toutes ses théories sur le Sharingan, un bruit de course attira leur attention à tous. Kakashi se leva et sortit du restaurant en soupirant.

_Naruto, enfin. Je n'ai aucun envie de faire ce que je vais faire, désolé._

Naruto et Sasuke repérèrent immédiatement les clones qui s'avançaient vers eux. Sasuke recula contre le mur et lâcha la taille de Naruto qu'il essayait d'attirer contre lui pour un énième roulage de pelle.

Ce dernier regarda les deux Kakashi approcher en essayant de deviner lequel était le vrai. Quand il sut avec certitude que tous deux étaient des clones, il plissa les yeux. Il se passait quelque chose de pas clair.

« Naruto, viens ici, fit le premier à entrer dans la maison.

- Quoi ?

- Viens là. Il y a des nouvelles consignes pour toi. »

Il suivit le clone en bondissant d'arbre en arbre jusqu'au village. Quand ils prirent la direction de l'Ichiraku, il commença à se demander ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi Kakashi n'avait pas pu se déplacer en personne pour lui transmettre les consignes. Parce qu'il voulait être sûr que Sasuke ne serait pas là pour les entendre ?

D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup. Le clone de Kakashi disparut lorsque l'original déboucha au coin de la rue. Une légère grimace de désapprobation passa sur son visage lorsqu'il apprit de quel genre de scène son clone avait été le témoin.

« Bonjour Naruto.

- Kakashi sensei. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le professeur inspira un grand coup et alla s'assoir sur un rambarde devant un magasin de vêtements. Et au lieu de répondre directement, il commença à poser des questions.

- Tout se passe bien ?

- Ouais.

- Pas de problèmes avec Sasuke ?

- Non.

- Pas de tentative de fuite, d'hostilité ?

- Non.

- Rien de particulier à signaler ?

- N... si.

Kakashi ouvrit de grands yeux. Il allait lui dire ?

- Y'a deux nuits. J'ai... il y a... Kyubi est ressorti et s'en est pris à des ninjas qui patrouillaient autour du quartier Uchiha.

- Je sais. On a réglé l'affaire.

- Normalement personne ne devrait traîner près de ce quartier ? Pourquoi étaient-ils là ?

- Une initiative personnelle à tous les coups. Ne te casse pas le crâne pour ça. C'est arrangé.

Naruto toisa son supérieur avec méfiance. Il savait par expérience que quand on lui disait de ne pas s'en faire, il avait toute les raisons du monde de s'en faire.

- Rien d'autre.

Naruto secoua la tête. Pas la peine de mentionner le reste, ça ne regardait qu'eux.

- Tu es sûr ?

Kakashi soupira. En insistant il avait bien l'intention de laisser une dernière chance à Naruto de tout lui avouer sans avoir à lui dire qu'ils étaient surveillés depuis le début.

Naruto détourna le regard en rougissant.

- Rien de spécial.

Le jounin fixa un instant la tignasse blonde de son élève qui regardait ailleurs et puis leva les yeux vers le ciel qui commençait à se teinter des lueurs pales du crépuscule.

- Alors coucher avec Sasuke ce n'est pas spécial pour toi ?

Le jeune garçon se redressa et planta son regard dans celui de Kakashi.

- Comment ?

_Autant en finir rapidement_, songea le jounin en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas Naruto qui allait lui faire peur.

- Une équipe est chargée de votre protection depuis le début de ta mission. Ils ont été témoins d'un certain nombre de choses.

Naruto pouvait aisément deviner quelles étaient les choses en question et tout son être se rebellait à cette idée. Ils avaient été espionnés, ce qui était né au plus intime de leur relation avait été le spectacle offert à des yeux étrangers. Quelque chose se cassa en lui, dans un étau douloureusement serré autour de son cœur, il se sentit plus sali encore que lorsque Sasuke l'avait forcé la première nuit.

- Une chance pour vous que ce soit moi qui était chargé de votre surveillance cette nuit-là.

Naruto ramena son attention sur son maître.

- Il n'y a pas eu d'autres témoins que moi et Yamato, si cela peut te rassurer.

D'un seul coup, il se sentit un peu mieux. C'était Yamato, intègre et juste, et Kakashi, le ninja le plus pervers du village. Il n'y aurait pas de rumeur malheureuse, il n'y aurait pas non plus de sanction.

- Je n'approuve pas, autant que tu le saches tout de suite. À mon avis, Sasuke se sert de toi pour parvenir à ses fins et toi, du haut de ton immaturité affective, tu t'es laissé faire.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Kakashi ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour te dire ça que je t'ai fait venir. Le Hokage m'a donné de nouvelles instructions pour toi.

- Vous lui avez dit ?

Le jounin haussa les épaules.

- Bien sûr. C'est mon boulot. Maintenant ne m'interromps pas et écoute. Cette nuit, tu vas refaire ce qui a provoqué Kyubi, mais cette fois, laisse-le sortir un peu plus. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les risques, Yamato ne sera pas loin au cas où.

- Quoi ?

Kakashi fixa Naruto d'un œil dénué de toute expression.

- Ce que tu as fait pour faire sortir Kyubi, recommence.

- Hein ?

Kakashi respira profondément, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train d'ordonner ça à Naruto.

- Ça suffit, nous savons ce que tu as fait avec Sasuke et, d'après ce qu'on sait du démon, c'est sûrement ça qui a attisé sa fureur et qui l'a fait ressortir.

- Et alors ?

- À chaque fois que Kyubi est ressorti, le Sharingan aussi s'est déclaré. Je l'ai senti, même de là où j'étais.

- Là où vous étiez ? Mais vous étiez où ?

Kakashi secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai pas à te le dire. Ta consigne aujourd'hui est de t'arranger pour que ce soir, le Sharingan ressorte à nouveau. Donc, tu dois provoquer Kyubi. Je me fous bien de la manière dont tu t'y prendras mais tu dois y arriver.

- Vous voulez que... non.

Kakashi déglutit avec difficulté. Et voilà, c'était la première fois qu'il demandait à un ninja de se servir de son corps pour mener à bien une mission. Il l'avait déjà fait avec des kunoichi mais Naruto pouvait se vanter d'être le premier à lui donner la version masculine de la chose.

Naruto sentit tous ses poils se hérisser sur sa peau. Alors voilà où on en était arrivé. Sa mission c'était de coucher avec Sasuke. Un doute horrible le submergea. Est-ce que Sasuke avait pu faire cela à dessein ? Est-ce qu'il avait prévu que sous le coup de l'émotion Kyubi se manifesterait, et que cela ferait réagir le Sharingan. Est-ce qu'il n'avait fait cela que dans ce but ? Il secoua la tête. Non, même Sasuke ne pouvait pas avoir vu aussi loin que ça (c'est le cas de le dire). Et puis s'il avait voulu provoquer Kyubi, il aurait toujours pu passer par la violence plutôt que par le sexe.

_Oui, mais il était blessé... il y avait plus de risques._ Une petite voix sournoise mais sage s'insinua dans les pensées du ninja. D'ailleurs, ils avaient commencé par se battre, ils en étaient passé par l'affrontement. Et jamais Kyubi n'avait surgit au milieu de leurs disputes. Le sexe n'était peut-être que la seconde option pour Sasuke.

Kakashi vit les yeux écarquillés de Naruto et son air hébété.

Il comprend seulement maintenant. Quand on cherche à avoir la rose, on a les épines avec.

- Je n'aime pas donner un tel ordre. Mais cela reste un ordre.

Naruto hocha la tête, comme s'il entendait sans comprendre. Un doute immense s'était emparé de lui.

- Maintenant, voici la seconde partie des consignes. Demain matin, tu regagneras un poste actif à Konoha.

- Quoi !

Naruto était brusquement revenu à lui-même et montra les dent en criant presque.

- Pas question !

- Tu feras ce qu'on te dit.

- Et Sasuke ?

- Il sera remis à la section des interrogatoires.

- Jamais ! J'avais un mois et il n'est pas encore passé !

- Le village est sous la menace d'une attaque ennemie et nous avons besoin de toutes nos forces vives. Toi, en particulier : on ne peut pas se passer d'un atout tel que toi dans cette bataille.

- Mais Sasuke aussi pourrait se battre avec nous ! Il pourrait rejoindre le village si j'ai encore quelques jours pour le convaincre !

- Avec ce que je viens de te dire, tu penses encore que Sasuke est digne de confiance !

Naruto se releva en serrant les poings, les yeux brillants de colère. Il toisa son ancien professeur avec rage.

- Sasuke est des nôtres.

Kakashi fit face à son élève et

Un regard de haine pure le transperça. D'accord, ça c'était le regard de Naruto qui n'est pas d'accord.

C'est ce que nous verrons. Après tout, tu as toute la nuit pour le convaincre. Mais n'oublie pas ton premier objectif cette nuit.

À nouveau, Naruto eut l'air de vouloir lui sauter dessus.

- Tu m'as bien compris ?

- Ouais. Ça va.

- Tu ne vas pas faire d'imbécilités.

_Cause toujours tu m'intéresses._

Kakashi prit pourtant le silence effronté de Naruto pour un oui. Il l'inspecta des pieds à la tête. Ses poings s'étaient refermés dans une menace muette, les ongles profondément enfoncés dans ses paumes.

Les mâchoires serrées, il n'osait parler, de crainte que ses mots dépassent de loin sa pensée. Même Naruto pouvait comprendre que se battre avec un puissant jounin comme Kakashi en pleine ville était particulièrement stupide, il se fit donc violence pour ne pas lui balancer son poing dans la figure. Pourtant, ça lui aurait fait du bien.

Retournes-y.

Il hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Alors que Kakashi regardait la silhouette courbée sous le poids des nouvelles qu'il venait de recevoir s'éloigner, deux autres surgirent de derrière lui et filèrent à toute vitesse vers Naruto.

Il ne vit qu'un tourbillon rose et violet mais cela lui suffit pour comprendre.

_Sakura... Hinata... décidément, ces jeunes sont intenables._

Bouillonnant de rage et perdu dans une intolérable suspicion, Naruto s'arrêta net en entendant son nom crié derrière lui. Reconnaissant la voix, il se retourna.

- Sakura ! Hinata !

À six mètres de lui, elles se tenaient toutes les deux, les cheveux emportés par la légère brise du soir, et chacune le dévisageant avec inquiétude.

Naruto ! Ce fut Sakura qui s'avança la première. Mais, étrangement, elle resta à bonne distance. À la fois repoussée par l'aura de colère qui émanait de son ami et intimidée par la brusque irruption de celui qui devait être en mission secrète. Ce fut à mots couverts qu'elle le questionna.

Comment va-t-il ?

Naruto hocha la tête.

Ça va.

Et toi ?

Aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle hésita une seconde et puis repris, toujours en restant à distance.

- Avec _lui_, je ne comprends pas tout, en fait je crois bien que personne ne peut comprendre ce qui se passe réellement dans sa tête. Ce qui est sûr et certain, c'est que moi, j'ai du mal à comprendre.

- Alors tu…

- Laisse-moi finir. Je ne prétends pas tout savoir de Sasuke, ni te donner de conseils à son propos. L'essentiel, c'est que tu parvienne à le ramener, quelque soit la manière, alors je ne vais pas m'en mêler, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

- Sakura…

Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. Naruto restait interdit devant l'attitude de son amie. Qu'avait donc Sakura de si dur à dire pour qu'elle hésite à ce point ? Était-elle au courant ? Non, Kakashi lui avait assuré le contraire. Pourtant, malgré l'air indécis de Sakura, il la sentait sur le point de parler, de lâcher quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

- Je me trompe peut-être… mais… Non, j'en suis certaine. Naruto, avec Sasuke, c'est tout ou rien. C'est pour cela que je ne parviendrai jamais à un tel degré de compréhension avec lui : je ne peux pas être si extrême dans ma façon d'être. Toi, si.

Elle garda le silence quelques secondes et puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Avec lui, il n'y pas de demie mesures. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Naruto. Fonce. N'hésite pas. Ramène-nous Sasuke. Si quelqu'un le peut, c'est bien toi. C'est tout ou rien.

Naruto dévisagea sa coéquipière quelques secondes sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire « tout ou rien » ? Que Sasuke n'accepterait pas de compromis ? Et puis pourquoi disait-elle qu'elle n'était pas comme ça ? La jeune fille avait, comme eux, un caractère entier, elle non plus n'aimait pas faire de concession, alors pourquoi se croyait-elle si différente ?

- C'est tout ?

Sakura baissa les yeux avec un soupir de frustration.

- C'est déjà pas mal. Surtout Naruto, n'abandonne pas. Ne l'abandonne pas. »

Une brusque bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Une douce assurance pris la place du doute que Kakashi avait instillé en lui. Dieu sait comment Sakura avait su que c'étaient les mots justes au moment juste et comment elle avait trouvé la force de venir les lui dire, malgré la présence de leur ancien professeur, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et tendit le poing vers elle, en signe de victoire.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et répondit à son signe en fermant les yeux.

Elle priait de toute son âme pour que Naruto y arrive. Comment arrivait-il à si bien s'y prendre avec Sasuke sans s'apercevoir de tout ça de lui-même ?

« Naruto, est-ce que toi tu vas tout donner pour Sasuke ?

Finit-elle par murmurer, retenant des larmes de colère.

- Il va le faire, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Sakura bondit de surprise et se retourna pour voir Hinata qui marchait résolument vers Naruto.

Elle finit par s'arrêter à un pas de lui.

Malgré lui, Naruto rougit, leur visage se touchaient presque, et depuis la veille, il ne pouvait pas voir une bouche à moins de vingt centimètre de lui sans repenser à celle de Sasuke.

Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec Hinata, d'ailleurs, sa présence ici l'étonnait bien plus que celle de Sakura.

Elle posa doucement mais fermement ses mains sur les siennes.

« Naruto, je ne sais pas ce qui te tourmente mais... elle rougit et hésita. Mais tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Tu le sais.

Il la regarda, la bouche ouverte, tel un poisson rouge hors de son bocal. C'était tellement imprévu de la part d'Hinata. Machinalement, il serra ses doigts autour de ceux de la jeune femme et la détailla. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait inspecté les moindres détails d'un corps pour la première fois de sa vie, et à cet instant, la même curiosité avide le reprit.

Ses bras, ce n'était pas comme _les siens_. Il observa les bras blancs de Hinata comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. _Il_ n'était pas comme ça. Ces bras blancs, seules les filles en ont des comme ça. Seules les filles ont des mains fines et des ongles nets, seules les filles ont les jambes satinées et la peau douce. Il caressa inconsciemment les mains sous les siennes. Ses mains à lui étaient rêches et osseuses.

Lui n'était pas ça. Pas de peau de pèche, pas de traits fins et délicats, pas de lèvres charnues et désirables. Seules les filles sont ainsi. Elles seules ont de beaux visages et des tailles fines qu'on a envie de serrer entre ses mains. Et pourtant, plus il pressait les mains de Hinata entre les siennes, plus il avait envie de retrouver celles de Sasuke, de les sentir sur lui.

Lui n'a rien d'aussi séduisant, il lui ressemble en tout point, rien d'inconnu, c'est un garçon comme lui, comme tous ses amis. Qu'y a-t-il de si fascinant chez un être qui lui était en tout point semblable ? Il n'y a rien en lui qu'il ne connaisse déjà. Comment alors expliquer cette envie de connaître ce qu'il connaissait déjà ?

- Hem... Naruto ?

La jeune femme avait baissé les yeux en rougissant sous l'inspection minutieuse de son ami.

- Ah ! Il retira ses mains à toute vitesse. Désolé, Hinata, je pensais à... je.. Il se reprit et la regarda en face. Merci Hinata. »

Inexplicablement, le soutient de la jeune fille lui faisait un bien fou. Ce n'était pas que lui et Sakura, mais ils avaient aussi d'autres amis sur qui compter, ils n'étaient pas seuls, il n'avaient pas que des ennemis. Malgré les nouvelles consignes de Kakashi, il se sentait réconforté par la ferveur et la confiance des deux jeunes femmes.

Il se pencha lentement et prit Hinata dans ses bras, la serra contre lui. Il aurait été bien incapable de dire ce qui lui avait pris, il lui était juste infiniment reconnaissant d'être là à cet instant précis.

« Merci encore. »

Après un dernier regard débordant de reconnaissance à Sakura qui avait laissé tomber sa mâchoire inférieure tomber sur le sol en le voyant enlacer Hinata, il tourna les talons et retourna en courant au quartier Uchiha. Maintenant il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il savait ce qui sauverait Sasuke et il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix;

Hinata reprit le chemin de l'Ichikaru avec Sakura, rosissante et intimidée, à tel point qu'elle n'osait plus regarder son amie en face. Pensive, Sakura remarqua tout juste que Kakashi s'était mis en route devant elles.

Arrivés au restaurant, les deux jeunes femmes annoncèrent qu'elles allaient rentrer, et, immédiatement, Ryuusei se proposa de les raccompagner, ce qui fut accepté avec plaisir. Les trois hommes finirent leur verre en silence après le départ des jeunes.

Iruka hocha la tête en souriant.

« Alors il était là ? »

Kakashi hocha la tête sans mot dire, signe qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler de Naruto en ce moment. Il lança un regard sombre à Yamato. Ce dernier hocha la tête. Oui, il allait devoir retourner au quartier Uchiha. Cette nuit, Kyubi était censé ressortir et lui était censé empêcher de réduire le village en cendre au cas où il échapperait au contrôle de son hôte.

Il finit son verre dans une dernière longue gorgée, et se leva.

« Bon, moi je rentre. Kakashi senpai tu...?

Yamato hésita une seconde. Il ne pouvait pas demande ouvertement à Kakashi de venir avec lui se planquer en haut d'un toit dans le quartier Uchiha.

Iruka jeta un regard suspicieux sur les deux jounin qui, l'un comme l'autre, étaient censés être en mission et puis décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Hatake lui fit un signe de la main qui semblait plus ou moins lui dire « vas-y » en murmurant.

- J'ai laissé quelqu'un là-bas. »

Yamato hocha la tête. Un clone. Il allait encore se taper une nuit avec un clone de Kakashi. Bon, ils n'étaient pas plus désagréable que l'original mais cela faisait toujours bizarre de savoir qu'on est avec une création non humaine.

Il salua rapidement Iruka et disparut dans les rues de Konoha.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Kakashi désigna le bar d'un mouvement de la tête.

« On boit un peu ?

Iruka fronça les sourcils mais suivit son collègue au bar et se hissa sur un tabouret à côté de lui. Alors que le jounin commandait du sake pour deux, Iruka reprit sa question. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il voulait savoir.

- Alors tu l'as vu ?

Pour toute réponse, Kakashi plongea la tête dans ses mains.

- Je me sens misérable.

- Je sais.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Je ne peux pas t'aider. Tu dois faire ton devoir, tu sais.

- Facile à dire quand on n'a pas à envoyer un ninja au casse-pipe.

Iruka fronça les sourcils à nouveau. Que Naruto doive supporter Sasuke, c'était certes dur, mais ça ne méritait pas le nom de « casse-pipe » pour autant.

- Il vont se détruire.

Iruka soupira, un peu blasé par les crise de conscience de Kakashi.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir vidé cul sec un deuxième pichet de saké chaud que Kakashi attrapa Iruka par le col et l'attira à lui.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai dû faire au moins ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête. Non, il ne savait pas, et il n'avait pas trop envie de le savoir, surtout quand ça sortait de la bouche d'un Kakashi à moitié ivre.

- Je lui ai dit d'aller coucher avec Sasuke et puis de le livrer à Ibiki... franchement, qui peut demander ça à Naruto ?

Le jeune professeur sourit en coin.

- Et surtout qui peut imaginer que Naruto va obéir. Surtout à la seconde partie.

Kakashi lâcha son compagnon de beuverie et commanda à nouveau du sake pour deux.

- Ça me fait pas rire. Bordel.

Kakashi se reprit la tête à deux mains. Iruka le regarda avec une espèce de pitié qu'il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir éprouver pour Hatake Kakashi. Mais aussi, pourquoi se mettait-il dans un tel état pour cela ?

- Est-ce que tu seulement peux imaginer ce que ça fait d'être face à cette situation ?

- Un peu... à sa place, je ne le ferai pas.

Le jounin le dévisagea, un peu surpris.

Iruka corrigea, dissimulant au mieux l'amusement dans sa voix.

- Je coucherais quand même avec Sasuke mais je ne le laisserais pas tomber entre les griffes d'Ibiki. D'ailleurs, je suis prêt à parier que c'est ce qu'il va faire.

- Tu n'es pas à sa place.

- Dieu merci.

- Tu n'es pas à la mienne non plus.

- Pourquoi ? Tu te sens coupable ?

Kakashi hésita, alors qu'il entamait son quatrième pichet de sake. Et puis, le sake aidant certainement pas mal, il se laissa retomber sur le bar en soupirant. Comment pouvait-il expliquer cette soudaine lassitude, cette fatigue à l'idée de devoir à nouveau les espionner, à nouveau assister à ce spectacle insupportable, à nouveau les séparer et à nouveau voir le regard haineux de Naruto et l'air buté de Sasuke. Il était fatigué de ces deux-là, il était fatigué d'être un ninja parfait il n'en pouvait plus d'obéir aux ordre. Quand est-ce que la situation était devenue si compliquée. Depuis quand était-il si blasé ?

- Iruka...

- Quoi ?

- J'ai pas le droit de venir pleurer sur ton épaule ?

Le chunin perdit son sourire. Il n'avait pas oublié la dernière fois qu'il avait eu la faiblesse de réconforter Kakashi.

- Je ne crois pas non.

- S'il te plaît. Une dernière fois.

- Ce n'est pas une dernière fois. Ça ne peut pas être une dernière fois si je te laisse venir une fois, il faudra que tu recommences.

Le jounin grogna. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais aimé les profs.

- Tes méthodes éducatives ont une mauvaise influence sur toi. Je ne suis pas un enfant qui doit apprendre les règles. Je suis assez grand pour savoir qu'aucune règle n'est absolue. Pas même les tiennes.

Iruka le fixa avec tristesse.

- Tu as raison. Avec les enfants on ne fait pas d'exception, pas même une fois, pas même pour un seul enfant.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant. Kakashi sourit amèrement. Mais peut-être préfères-tu me traiter comme un enfant, c'est plus pratique, plus simple. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'impliquer comme ça.

Iruka soupira et tenta un sourire paternel. Un sourire qui ne trompa ni lui ni son interlocuteur.

Mais tu te conduis comme un enfant. Toujours à réclamer, sans savoir attendre, ni renoncer.

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

- J'écoute juste mes désirs. Est-ce être enfantin ?

- Oui, quand tu les imposes aux autres.

- Écoute-moi. Est-ce que tu me laisses venir chez toi ? T'imposer mes désirs ? »

Iruka se redressa, recula, et repoussa la main de Kakashi qui venait de lui prendre le poignet. Il ferma les yeux un instant et puis les rouvrit pour contempler le jounin en face de lui.

Quelque chose de triste se dégageait de la silhouette avachie en face de lui. Une tristesse amère et douce, qui ne pouvait le laisser indifférent. Il en arriva à penser que toute personne dotée d'un cœur digne de ce nom ne pouvait laisser une telle tristesse se faire dévorer par la solitude en plus.

Lentement, imperceptiblement, presque à contre-cœur, il hocha la tête et rattrapa, dans un geste timide et incertain, la main de Kakashi sur le comptoir.

« Viens. »

* * *

Naruto se tenait devant la porte d'entrée. Il regarda le clone de Kakashi qui, comme l'original, passait le temps en lisant un énième tome de l'érotique saga de l'ermite pervers. Le clone le regarda entrer avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« Où est Sasuke ? » Fit simplement Naruto d'une voix blanche.

L'autre lui indiqua l'autre côté de la maison d'un geste de le main.

_Les bains._

Oui, lui aussi aurait bien aimé se détendre un peu dans l'eau fumante des bains en plein air. Il aurait voulu que le contact fluide et apaisant de l'eau sur son corps puisse le laver de tous ses soucis, le rassurer, lui redonner un peu d'espoir, lui rendre toute son énergie.

Lorsque Sasuke vit la silhouette bien connue se détacher dans l'embrasure de la porte, il eut un mouvement de recul. Quelque chose s'était passé. Il pouvait le deviner rien qu'à l'odeur de peur et de colère qui émanait de son ami.

Il se contenta de tendre le bras nonchalamment en désignant l'eau. Peu importe ce qui se passait au dehors, peu lui importaient les intrigues de Konoha. Ils étaient ici et ensembles.

« Viens. »

**A SUIVRE... prochaine sortie le 10 avril !**

**Pliz revieww... récemment nous avons observé une baisse dramatique du nombre de reviews alors que le nombre de passage sur la fic en diminue pas (au contraire, en hausse au mois de janvier), mais où sont passez les reviews ? Les lecteurs seraient-devenus muets ? En auraient-ils marre de nourrir les gentils auteurs qui ne vivent que de reviews et d'eau fraîche ? Faites donc une bonne oeuvre, laissez-nous une petite trace de votre passage, gentils lecteurs !**

* * *

Et la réponse aux adorables lecteurs qui ont reviewés même en l'absence de compte FFnet XD :

delphine : en plus d'avoir un des plus beaux prénoms du monde comme pseudo (non, promis ce n'est pas celui des auteurs ^^), merci d'aimer notre manière de représenter Sasuke et Naruto, et aussi bravo d'aimer cette espèce d'égalité qu'on a voulu mettre entre eux. Franchement, pas de dominé/dominant : ce sont deux affreux machos XD On espère que tu as encore aimé ce chapitre et puisque tu es une Kakashi/Iruka sceptique, tu as sûrement dû être un peu bousculée par la façon dont ils finissent au bar tous les deux. Bref, ce n'est pas encore un couple officiel dans cette fic mais qui sait ce qui peut arriver ? ^^ Bonne lecture encore et à bientôt !

pour Hathor 2 : merci d'avoir aimé ce chapitre et de reviewer ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Danzo se fera casser la gueule avant la fin de l'histoire ^^ (rien que pour se venger du fait qu'il soit Hokage dans le manga baaahhh), Tsunade n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot. On espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a autant plu et t'a autant donné envie de lire la suite ! Au fait, ton pseudo, c'est lié à la déesse égyptienne ? c'est pas courant en tous cas ! Bonne lecture, à bientôt.


	19. Revenir chez soi

Base : Naruto

Rating : M (dehors les mineurs !)

Pairing : mais bien sûr, on va vous manger le travail... filez lire tout de suite !

Genre : belle histoire d'amitié ? Heuu, d'accord, disons, « belle histoire d'amitié ambiguë »

Disclaimer : je suppose que menace ou politesse, rien n'y fera, ils seront toujours à Kishimoto. (non, pas de fatalisme !) Et en plus, on ne se fera jamais un kopek avec toutes les conneries qu'on écrit !

NA : Notre petite dernière sur Naruto, bien moins de délire que dans nos autres fics, mais bonne toute de même. Au cas (pas improbable, mais tout de même) où quelques gens culturés viendraient rôder ici, rien à voir avec J. P. Sartre.

* * *

**HUIS CLOS**

* * *

******Revenir chez soi...**

_Tu es un frère, on peut s'entendre, fais-moi pareil, enferme-moi_

Guillevic **  
**

* * *

Naruto se déshabilla au bord de la source et y entra précautionneusement. Elle était aussi chaude que les sources du village mais n'ayant pas connu d'entretien depuis des années, le fond regorgeait de corps étranges, du genre dérangeant lorsqu'on les a sous la plante des pieds.

Il se détendit petit à petit et tenta de relaxer ses muscles les uns après les autres ; à côté de lui, Sasuke gardait un silence respectueux, cherchant à deviner ce qui pouvait causer tant de trouble en Naruto.

Les pensées de ce dernier étaient en effet toutes tournées vers l'inacceptable mission qu'il se voyait confié.

_Ce n'est pas dur pourtant, je pourrais mêler l'utile à l'agréable. Après tout, on me demande juste de coucher avec lui. Oui mais non. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas même en rêve._

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il devait faire. Et qu'il n'allait pas faire. _Y'a pas moyen._ Et pourtant, il en avait envie. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie depuis quelques heures : sentir la peau de Sasuke contre la sienne, sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses bras autour de lui... rien qu'y penser lui donnait terriblement envie de lui.

Comment faire pour ne pas exécuter un ordre dont il récusait les objectifs mais dont le moyen était ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde ?

_Merde. Si je couche avec lui, Kyubi va se manifester et peut-être le Sharingan, et c'est ce que veut la vieille. Je ne vais pas faire ça pour lui faire plaisir. Mais j'ai envie de lui quand même.. mais si je ne le fais pas, Kakashi le saura. _

Il sentit son crâne commencer à chauffer : la chaleur du bain plus la réflexion, ça faisait définitivement trop pour son cerveau. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par les clapotis de l'eau effleurant les pierres.

_Je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Sasuke. Parce que c'est Sasuke. Parce que je ne peux pas lui mentir, je ne peux pas le trahir._

Petit à petit pourtant, le bain parvenait à faire son travail apaisant en lui. Il se perdait dans les délices de l'eau chaude caressant sa peau. Tout son corps au repos, il s'en sentait moins fatigué, moins tiraillé entre son devoir et son désir.

Et puis, il y avait Sasuke, il était là. Naruto le sentit d'un coup, comme s'il était terriblement conscient de tout ce que faisait Sasuke. Les yeux toujours fermés, il pouvait dire que son ami avait étendu ses jambes sur le sol, qu'il avait appuyé son épaule contre le muret à moitié détruit derrière lui, et qu'il le regardait.

Ses joues s'enflammèrent à l'idée que Sasuke le regardait depuis tout à l'heure, et qu'il pouvait le voir entièrement nu, offert, sans aucun pudeur. Il se sentit excité à la seule idée d'être détaillé depuis son entrée dans le bain. Il n'y avait pas de serviette dans la maison, ni dans leurs affaires, sinon il aurait pensé à en prendre une. Pour se couvrir le visage : pas question que Sasuke le voit en train de rougir comme une fille.

Il inspira profondément, lentement, prenant bien son souffle du ventre, comme on le lui avait appris à l'entraînement, et se sentit mieux, moins nerveux en tous cas, mais toujours aussi excité. Une nouvelle inspiration profonde, une expiration pour se vider les poumons, et petit à petit, il laissa ses penser se détacher de sa problématique mission pour venir se fondre dans le léger mouvement de l'eau, allant et venant sur sa peau comme la marée va et vient sur la plage.

Presque à son insu, les images s'imposèrent les une après les autres. Sasuke qui le regardait, qui lui souriait, Sasuke nu qui le tenait dans ses bras, Sasuke haletant sous lui, et lui-même, à quatre pattes devant son ami... Il n'avait même pas besoin d'évoquer ces images qui le remplissaient de confusion, elles arrivaient d'elles-mêmes, poussées par la douceur du moment. Et par le fait qu'il ne désirait rien de plus que de se rassurer avec Sasuke. Il avait besoin de ce réconfort, comme d'un abri lors d'un orage.

Sasuke le fixait toujours, il pouvait presque sentir physiquement son regard scrutateur chercher en lui comme on cherche à repérer un infime détail dans un vaste paysage. Naruto ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les puissant yeux noirs qui ne dévièrent pas d'un millimètre lorsqu'ils se croisèrent.

Ils ne restèrent pas plus d'une seconde à se fixer ainsi et pourtant le temps sembla s'arrêter brutalement. Sous son crâne, les pensées cessèrent de tourbillonner de confusion, les questions se turent et seul un grand vide restait, un vide qui ne pouvait plus contenir qu'une chose.

« Sasuke, t'as pas envie ? »

Le regard noir du Uchiha le sonda quelques longues secondes. Avant que, pour toute réponse, deux mains viennent le saisir à la taille et l'attirer contre lui.

Envie ? Peut-être pas. Besoin, oui, c'est sûr. Il en avait désespérément besoin. Sans Naruto, chaque seconde creusait un trou sans fond en lui, qu'il ne savait comment combler, sans Naruto.

Il avait brusquement réalisé que cette sensation lui était familière, sans qu'il puisse pour autant mettre un nom dessus ou se rappeler de ce qui l'avait fait éprouvé la première fois. Familière et désagréable. Non, il la haïssait. Cette sensation lui donnait l'impression de se retrouver devant une montagne infranchissable, un véritable aveu d'impuissance, il la détestait. Il détestait ce vide qui l'appelait, qui le dévorait, il détestait cette haute montagne qui lui cachait le ciel. Il détestait tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit quand Naruto n'était pas là.

Il le serra contre lui, savourant le goût salé de ses lèvres, et le contact sensuel de leur peau mouillée. Il le tint ainsi contre lui quelques longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse pas en supporter davantage. Même ainsi, il n'en avait pas assez pour pouvoir franchir la montagne face à lui.

D'un geste fébrile, il fit passer Naruto sur ses cuisses, à cheval sur lui et entoura sa poitrine de ses bras. Il embrassa avec fougue la peau bronzée de son torse et le souleva avec fermeté, pour passer une main sur ses fesses. Il sentit Naruto se crisper.

Et puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'emparait du corps brûlant de son amant, Sasuke sentait chacun des muscles de Naruto se tendre, mais rien n'indiquait que ce n'était pas de plaisir, alors il continua.

Le doute ne vint que lorsque les bras de Naruto passèrent autour de ses épaules et le serrèrent contre lui, plus fort que la nuit précédente. Et pourtant, ses mains s'arrêtèrent là. Sasuke perçut bien le léger effleurement du bout des doigts de Naruto dans son dos mais rien de plus. La sensation n'était pas désagréable mais il en gardait l'impression que Naruto s'était arrêté en cours de route, qu'il aurait dû continuer et ne l'avait pas fait.

Il fronça les sourcils et ne put empêcher à son tour, sa bouche de se faire moins sûre et d'hésiter. Ses baisers se firent malgré lui, plus distants, moins insistants. Quelque chose n'allait manifestement pas. _Pourtant c'est lui qui a demandé le premier._ Pas un instant il ne lui vint à l'esprit que cela avait pu être une vraie question, dans aucun sous-entendu.

Il posa une main sur le ventre immergé de Naruto, et, sentant son sexe durcir sous ses doigts, il se rassura un peu. Même s'il hésitait, Naruto prenait réellement plaisir. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Ce dernier tressaillit en sentant la main de Sasuke le caresser. Il aurait voulu pouvoir oublier une seconde qu'il était en mission et qu'il devait obéir, tout était tellement bon lorsqu'ils s'étreignaient. Là, il ne pouvait rien faire. S'il repoussait Sasuke, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie, s'il attisait son désir, il ne serait plus qu'un infâme salaud sans états d'âmes.

Naruto hésita une seconde, une nouvelle fois. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer si le Sharingan se manifestait ? Allaient-ils être séparés, allaient-ils emprisonner Sasuke. Naruto se savait parfois un peu inconscient des enjeux politiques, mais là il était certain que si Konoha ne pouvait pas avoir le Sharingan, personne ne devrait l'avoir.

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté.

Si ce soir le Sharingan ressort, ce sera de ma faute, et il le payera cher. L'incertitude qui entourait l'état de cette puissante pupille avait été jusqu'à là la meilleure garantie de survie pour Sasuke.

Lentement, Naruto se releva pour partir. Plutôt partir que de mettre en danger ce qu'il aimait. Sasuke lui attrapa le poignet sans douceur et le transperça d'un regard accusateur.

« Où vas-tu ?

Naruto montra simplement l'intérieur de la maison.

- Ici, ce n'est pas... je ne...

Il se tut, cherchant désespérément une excuse pour ne pas vouloir continuer. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait dissuader Sasuke de continuer ?

- Je.. je me sens mal...

Une idée s'imposa à lui et il pria intensément tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour qu'elle fonctionne.

- C'est l'eau chaude. J'ai plus l'habitude. Trop longtemps.

Sasuke sembla soulagé et se leva à son tour, il raffermit sa prise sur le bras de Naruto et le tira hors du jardin clos.

- Viens par là.

Il le tira dans la petite pièce qui faisait face aux bains. D'un morceau de drap qui était resté là depuis son premier bain, il l'essuya doucement, et se sècha lui-même.

- Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt. Ça va mieux ? »

Naruto laissa son regard errer dans le vague et hocha la tête. Moins il paraîtrait bien, moins Sasuke aurait envie de lui sauter dessus. Il laissa sa tête basculer sur le côté. S'il faisait semblant de tomber dans les vapes en plus, peut-être qu'il serait exempt de sexe pour un ou deux jours. L'idée le déprima au dernier degré. Si cette vieille a inventé ça rien que pour nous empêcher de coucher ensemble, c'est réussi, songea-t-il en jurant de se venger si tel était le cas.

Et puis brusquement il se sentit poussé contre le tatamis et le drap qui était encore posé sur ses genoux disparu comme par magie.

« Tu crois que je ne le vois pas ?

La voix de Sasuke se perdait dans un grondement rauque.

- Je t'ai déjà vu mille fois faire semblant d'être malade. Autrefois, rappelle-toi.

Naruto maudit sa balourdise. Bien sûr, Sasuke avait vu toutes ses tentatives d'échapper aux missions chiantes en simulant fièvre, toux, grippe, diarrhée et autre maux mineurs. Juste assez pour ne pas aller bosser, pas trop pour ne pas passer devant le toubib.

Il secoua la tête.

- Non, arrête... Sas...

- Fallait pas commencer. »

À nouveau, le ton de Sasuke se faisait menaçant, emportant sa voix dans un grondement sourd. Naruto pouvait parfaitement se mettre à sa place : que ressentir face à quelqu'un qui vous allume avant de faire semblant d'être malade pour ne pas passer à la casserole ?

Brutalement, Sasuke lui écarta les jambes et se positionna entre, toujours en tenant fermement les poignets de Naruto d'une poigne solide. Au contact dur de Sasuke contre lui, Naruto releva la tête. Il déglutit avec difficulté à ce qu'il voyait. _Ben merde, j'avais pas réalisé qu'il bandait comme ça !_

Une pensée compatissante l'envahit, oui, lui aussi dans un tel état d'excitation, il ne serait pas vraiment porté à la compréhension pour un gars indécis.

Son cœur fit un bond quand il sentit la bouche de Sasuke autour de son sexe, le prendre et le déguster avec avidité. Ses bras furent bientôt libres, les mains de Sasuke étant bien plus occupées ailleurs à redessiner chaque relief de son corps, le caressant à en devenir fou. Il n'y avait plus moyen qu'il ne prenne pas part à leur étreinte maintenant et Naruto ne put que murmurer un « non » désespéré avant de sombrer dans un concert de gémissements.

Sasuke entendit parfaitement le refus mais ferma simplement les yeux. Comment obéir à une supplique si faible, si peu convaincue ? Comment croire que Naruto refusait alors qu'il se tortillait de plaisir sous ses doigts, que tout son corps en redemandait ? Il passa ses mains sur la peau encore un peu inconnue de Naruto. Plus pour longtemps. Il cherchait plutôt qu'il ne caressait, traçant des arabesques incertaines, évitant de toucher sa taille, ses tétons, ses épaules : il avait besoin de le sentir frémir sous ses doigts et pas la moindre envie de le laisser en paix.

Si seulement Naruto avait pu être assez décidé pour le frapper, l'en empêcher et l'arrêter sur la seconde, alors il aurait pu se reprendre, cesser à jamais de désirer ce corps.

Mais c'était trop tard. Avec toute la lucidité et la maturité dont il était capable, Sasuke avait tout simplement compris qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Ils auraient pu après la première nuit, accuser la fièvre. Ils auraient encore pu la seconde fois, et tout mettre sur le compte de l'angoisse et la solitude. Même la troisième fois, ils pouvaient se dire que tout ça n'était que les hormones qui parlaient. Mais là non.

Parce que c'était la quatrième fois, parce qu'ils avaient décidé ouvertement de se livrer l'un à l'autre, parce qu'ils avaient céder à l'appel d'une source d'eau chaude, parce qu'il le caressait avec plus d'amour que jamais. Parce qu'il ne voulait même pas savoir s'il était possible de revenir en arrière.

Petit à petit ses mains voyagèrent vers le sud, plus loin, là où il savait qu'il pouvait faire crier Naruto d'un seul effleurement. Il humidifia un premier doigt et le glissa en Naruto. Au delà de toutes les réactions qu'il avait imaginé, ce dernier poussa un glapissement qui laissa Sasuke indécis. _De la peur ? Il a peur ? De quoi ?_ Lentement, l'odeur démoniaque qui vint lui effleurer les narines lui donna sa réponse. Kyubi. Le démon s'était manifesté. _Est-ce que... Depuis le début à chaque fois, il ressort. C'est cela qu'il craint ? _

Il retira sa main et Naruto en profita pour se redresser et prendre la fuite. Littéralement, il fila vers l'engawa. Il fit les deux premiers mètres sur les genoux, les deux suivant debout, et les deux derniers affalé par terre, rattrapé instantanément par Sasuke.

« Maîtrise le. Tu l'as déjà fait. »

Naruto secoua la tête. Oui, merci, il savait gérer son renard « apprivoisé », depuis le temps. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire à Sasuke ce qui l'inquiétait réellement et ne put rien faire de plus que secouer la tête à nouveau lorsque Sasuke se remit en place, entre ses jambes qu'il écartait plus largement encore.

Il mit pourtant toute la douceur qu'il pouvait en le prenant à nouveau. Il ne voulait certainement pas blesser Naruto, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il ne voulait qu'il se lasse de lui, il ne voulait pas qu'il le refuse. Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter maintenant.

Toujours aussi doucement, il bougea en lui, murmurant à mi-voix des choses dont il ne se souviendrait jamais. Des choses qui disaient « laisse-moi faire, fais-moi confiances, ça va aller ».

Il le prit, doucement, face à lui. Face à lui, c'était trop bon, il le voyait, il le voyait se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier, il voyait ses yeux fermés, des larmes perler aux coins. Il sentait, comme s'il pouvait les toucher, ses veines se tendre sur son cou.

C'était bon, infiniment bon. Il se sentait fondre en lui, le corps tout entier de Naruto, ruisselant de sueur, l'appelait, il se colla à lui, le souleva, le tira à lui, l'emprisonna à nouveau dans l'espace de ses bras. Un instant, il regarda le visage déformé par l'avalanche de sensation qui s'imposait à lui. Et il trembla.

C'était à la fois une crainte diffuse, un refus forcé, et une espèce de douleur, indéfinissable qui habitaient ce visage si serein d'habitude. Il chercha à lui faire ouvrir les yeux mais sans succès, Naruto semblait.. ailleurs. Tout sauf consentant, mais il ne se refusait pas non plus. _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans sa tête ?_

Il le repoussa, par terre. Le parquet grinçait sous leur poids, les lattes ployant légèrement quand ils roulaient l'un sur l'autre. Il se fit repousser une première fois, surpris, il lâcha prise et se retrouva sur le sol, puis reprit le dessus, passa ses jambes sur celles de Naruto,

Sasuke se sentit brutalement assaillit par l'aura démoniaque de Kyubi et un étrange sentiment de puissance s'empara de lui. Il se pencha sur Naruto, presque en rage. Et il se figea. Le visage en face de lui semblait complètement changé. En fait non. Il arrivait à lire chacun de ses traits avec une acuité qui le déroutait. Il parvenait à dire si sa bouche s'était crispée pendant une seconde, si ses yeux allait fuir à droite ou à gauche, si la mèche mouillée qui tombait sur son front allait voleter ou non. Il réalisa pour la première fois qu'il voyait toujours Naruto parfaitement distinctement lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble, qu'il arrivait à lire le moindre de ses sourires sans se tromper.

Machinalement, il tendit la main pour empêcher la mèche de se coller au front de Naruto et s'attarda une seconde à le contempler.

Naruto serra les paupières avec plus de force encore lorsqu'il sentit la main de Sasuke glisser sur son front. Il ravala ses larmes, il n'était pas question qu'il pleure pour ça, et encore moins devant Sasuke. Il se rappela un de leur cours sur les missions des ninjas. A l'origine, les kunoichi étaient destinée à devenir les maîtresses des hommes à espionner Iruka ne s'était pas trop attardé sur la question à cette époque, ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Ce n'est qu'après coup que Naruto avait appris qu'il y a des confidences qu'on n'obtient que sur l'oreiller, selon la formule consacrée. Il se demanda un instant s'il était en train de se livrer à ce genre de pratiques. Il ferma les yeux, bien décidé à en finir une fois pour toutes. Au moins il aurait essayé. Il aurait tout essayé, il se serait rendu à la dernière extrémité pour tirer quelque chose de Sasuke. Il aurait fait son devoir jusqu'au bout. Parce qu'après tout, il était un ninja, un ninja de Konoha, pas un vulgaire mercenaire qui ne se bat que pour son intérêt personnel. Sasuke. Pas comme Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme Sasuke, un renégat qui n'obéit qu'à des motifs personnels. Il ne voulait pas trahir son village. Parce qu'il n'avait qu'un endroit où aller, qu'un village, qu'une famille.

Et Sasuke.

Ce fut la voix de ce dernier qui le ramena à ce qu'ils faisaient. À vrai dire, il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça, trop assailli qu'il était par ces sombres réflexions.

« Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien.

Il sentit la poigne solide lui saisir la gorge, lui baisser la tête pour le forcer à le regarder en face.

- Ne me mens pas.

Naruto ne hoqueta même pas.

- Fais ce que tu veux, grogna-t-il simplement.

Sasuke en ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes (des petites soucoupes, alors). Il se reprit et fronça les sourcils.

- Et si je veux te faire du mal ?

Naruto garda un silence obstiné. D'accord, Sasuke n'était pas un tendre, mais franchement, ce genre de truc, il pouvait les garder pour lui. Il n'hésita pourtant pas une seconde en plantant un regard déterminé dans celui, voilé, de son ami. Ce dernier soupira, l'air plus prétentieux que jamais.

- C'est bien ce à quoi je m'attendait avec un crétin comme toi.

- Hé !

- Tu te prends vraiment au sérieux avec ton « fais de moi ce que tu veux » ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

- Non, mais pas loin. »

Il le souleva par les hanches et le retourna brutalement. Si Naruto voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, ça pouvait se faire aussi. Il en avait besoin terriblement, il avait besoin de sentir palpiter ce corps contre le sien et là... là, le refus, l'hésitation, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il le pénétra durement, sans prendre la peine de le prévenir ou de le caresser. Il gémit en sentant à nouveau la chair chaude et humide se refermer autour de son sexe et haleta. L'impression d'être aspiré en Naruto se faisait plus forte à chaque seconde, à mesure que ses muscles palpitaient autour de lui.

Lorsqu'il commença à bouger, il arracha une plainte paniquée à son amant, mais continua pourtant.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais... qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Pourquoi je fais ça, j'en ai même pas envie ? _

Pardon.. pardon, Naruto.

Il continuait, son corps demeurant sourd aux plaintes qui se déversaient en lui. Seule l'indescriptible jouissance d'être en lui, de le posséder entièrement, de ne faire plus qu'un le dominait.

Désespéré. Il se sentait complètement désespéré et il savait exactement ce qui pouvait lui rendre espoir. Il avait parfaitement pourquoi il désirait autant Naruto, chaque seconde passée avec lui le faisait se sentir vivant.

_C'est pareil pour toi, non ? Pourquoi tu viens à moi alors ? _

Il ne le lui demanderait jamais mais il crevait d'en entendre la réponse. Pourquoi Naruto le voulait-il aussi ?

Il n'attendit pas, au milieu de ses longs va et vient en lui, que Naruto soit lui aussi au bord de la jouissance pour venir. La chaleur diffuse au creux de ses reins s'intensifia, lui envahit le bas-ventre, et le fit trembler violemment lorsqu'il se répandit dans un râle de plaisir.

Ils restèrent bien ainsi quelques minutes, avant que Sasuke ne se retire enfin en grognant un peu. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et il commençait à faire froid, la brise de nuit s'était levée, charriant l'humidité de la forêt.

Lorsqu'il le lâcha, Naruto retomba sur le sol, le souffle court, les yeux fermés qui ne suffisaient plus à faire rempart contre les larmes.

Sasuke se dégagea des jambes de son amant et s'assit à côté de lu, la tête basse, d'abord, puis il se redressa et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Mais arrête moi quand je fais ça !

- Sasuke ?

Naruto avait rouvert les yeux et dévisageait Sasuke avec curiosité.

- Arrête moi quand je te fais ça ! Si tu ne veux pas, arrête moi ! »

Il se tassa sur lui-même, les bras passés autour des genoux, et fila un coup de poing dans le plancher au passage. Pour évacuer la rage.

Naruto lorgna avec tristesse sur le plancher, évaluant d'un coup d'œil les travaux à recommencer. Il soupira, s'assit à son tour et frissonna. Effectivement, la température était en chute libre depuis qu'il n'avait pas de corps chaud pour se coller à lui.

« Je peux pas, j'avais vraiment envie aussi.

- Alors pourquoi ?

Le jeune ninja haussa les épaules.

- Ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance maintenant. »

Sasuke garda la réponse en lui et secoua la tête. Que pouvait-il y faire ? Il y a toujours des choses qu'on ne peut pas dire aux autres. Il s'allongea sur le dos, les mains croisées sous sa tête. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de l'attitude de Naruto à son égard. Il ne voulait pas penser que cela puisse être mauvais pour eux. Il sentit Naruto se coucher à côté de lui et, lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il croisa le visage embêté du jeune homme.

Sans dire un mot, il lui attrapa la main la plus proche de la sienne et croisa ses doigts avec ceux de Naruto. Il approcha lentement son visage du sien pour murmurer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Naruto secoua la tête.

C'est fini maintenant.

Les doigts se firent douloureusement serrés.

Dis-moi.

C'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est fini... je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter.

Sasuke se contenta de cette réponse avec un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne pouvait pas nier que le comportement de Naruto avait été étrange, et pourtant, il ne demanda rien de plus, gardant seulement sa main solidement attachée à la sienne.

Il se colla contre Naruto, dans l'idée qu'ils s'endormiraient rapidement l'un contre l'autre. Au lieu de cela, ce fut le regard trop bleu qu'il rencontra, posé sur lui, un regard qui ressemblait au ciel. Il se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touchent.

Bizarrement, il ne parvenait plus du tout à lire les expressions de Naruto, ni ses regards. Il pouvait seulement se perdre dans le bleu qui venait aspirer son propre regard.

Une étrange sensation naquit au creux de son estomac, lui tordant les entrailles. Ils pouvaient coucher ensemble sans problème mais là, c'était différent. Ils étaient seulement l'un contre l'autre, et surtout les yeux plongés les uns dans les autres. Ils se noyaient l'un dans l'autre, cherchant des milliers de réponses à une seule question. Des milliers de mots pour un seul sentiment.

_Je tiens à toi. Je te veux. Je ne pars pas. Reste avec moi. Je t'aime. Je te désire. Tu es beau. C'était bon. Tu es désirable. Je t'aime. Tu es unique. Ne pars pas. Compte sur moi. Garde-moi avec toi. Ne me laisse plus. Aime-moi. Recommence. Continues._

Tant de mots si imparfaits pour traduire ce qu'ils ressentaient. Tant de mots et pas un seul pour les dire tous en même temps.

Il le savait. Peut-être que Naruto en avait l'intuition lui aussi. Sasuke ne tenait pas les qualités intellectuelles de son ami en haute estime, donc, Naruto ne pouvait pas avoir compris, mais pouvait parfaitement en deviner certaines choses éparses. L'envie, le besoin, le manque, tous cela, ce n'était que quelques facette d'un problème bien plus grand.

Finalement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant et murmura doucement.

« Pourquoi ?

Naruto se redressa et, assit en tailleur face à Sasuke, il expliqua.

- Je ne sais pas moi même... Parce que c'est bon ?

Sasuke hocha la tête.

- Et cette réponse te va ?

Naruto allait hocher la tête, puis il s'interrompit, ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler, et puis fit « non » de la tête. Il fixa Sasuke quelques longues secondes. Celui-ci avait l'air de savoir quelque chose qu'il ignorait et qu'il aurait dû savoir. Comme s'il loupait quelque chose sur lui-même, quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas lui dire, qu'il devait trouver seul, et qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

- Tu avais déjà... avant ?

Sasuke toisa Naruto avec un air si hautain que ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de lui filer une mandale.

- Me r'garde pas comme ça. Tu l'avais déjà fait avant ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules, en s'asseyant à son tour face à lui;

Un peu vexé de ne pas avoir de réponse, Naruto continua.

- De toute façon, si c'est juste pour le sexe, n'importe qui fait l'affaire.

- Encore faut-il avoir quelqu'un sous la main, murmura Sasuke pensivement.

Naruto fréquentait le bain des femmes depuis l'enfance et ses trois années avec Jiraiya lui avaient laissé une impression de facilité... de disponibilité dans les rapports avec les femmes. Imaginant quelle pouvait être la situation de Sasuke, en fuite, caché et puis en quête de vengeance... il n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Alors oui, peut-être n'avait-il eu ni le temps ni l'occasion de passer à l'acte. Il rougit en songeant que mener une vie facile en s'arrêtant à presque tous les bordels du chemin ne l'avait pas rendu plus savant en la matière.

- Me fais pas croire ça, tu sais comment faire, toi au moins.

Un regard désapprobateur lui répondit. Il se justifia.

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup hésité l'autre soir.

- Comment tu peux savoir, tu étais presque inconscient, tu as pu te tromper.

- Ça va, hein, j'ai bien vu que tu savais très bien quoi faire !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas trop envie de raconter sa vie à Naruto, et certainement pas de lui dire ce qu'il avait fait, avec qui et dans quelle position, mais il pouvait au moins lui répondre franchement.

- Ouais, c'est déjà arrivé. Quelques fois.

Son regard partit errer au loin, dans la rue fraiche des dernières heures de la nuit. Oui, c'était déjà arrivé, mais il n'avait jamais fait l'amour avant. Il avait subi.

Naruto s'avança et demanda :

- Avec qui ?

- C'est pas tes affaires.

- Moi je l'avais pas fait.

- J'ai remarqué.

- Oh ça va ! Et puis d'abord, j'étais occupé.

Sasuke ne put retenir un ricanement. Comment pouvait-il sérieusement croire qu'être occupé était une bonne excuse ? Quand on a envie, on va au bordel. Si vraiment on aime quelqu'un, alors on se lie avec. Et quand on a la malchance de tomber entre les griffes d'Orochimaru, on attend avec impatience le moment de le tuer. Il se souvint douloureusement des minutes les plus affreuses de sa vie. Bon, peut-être pas. Se faire avoir par le Mangekyou Sharingan était mille fois pire. Mais il ne voudrait pour rien au monde subir cela à nouveau.

Naruto soupira. Une fois de plus, il avait l'impression de s'être fait devancé. Une fois de plus, Sasuke était arrivé le premier, il avait réussi à le dépasser dans ce domaine aussi. Il se sentait un peu déprimé à cette idée.

Le renégat reprit, d'un ton plus dur.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je puisse me vanter. »

Naruto le sentit avec une acuité incroyable. Sasuke souffrait. Son ton, sa manière de bouger, le tressaillement discret mais visible de ses mains lorsqu'il faisait un geste, ses yeux qui se fermaient, Sasuke souffrait, pire, tout son corps exsudait la douleur.

Et la douleur de Sasuke faisait peine à voir. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. N'était-ce pas ce pour quoi il voulait se battre : pour ne plus voir ceux qu'il aime souffrir. Il se rallongea, entraînant Sasuke sur le plancher de l'engawa et glissa une jambe entre les siennes. Il frotta doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami.

Par pitié, il n'aurait rien fait. Par plaisir, peut-être pas. Par devoir, encore moins. Mais pour soulager un ami de sa peine, pourquoi pas ?

« Sasuke.

Sasuke s'était laissé faire, curieux de voir jusqu'où Naruto pourrait aller.

- Je suis là, ça va aller. Je serai toujours là.

Sasuke en oublia de respirer.

Naruto le.. rassurait ? Le consolait ? _Complètement idiot, ou alors je suis tombé bien bas. _Et puis le mot de trop.

- Je suis pas Itachi.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, Naruto réalisa qu'il venait de faire une erreur impardonnable. Rappeler Itachi au bon souvenir de Sasuke était une conneries monumentale, surtout dans l'état de nervosité de celui-ci.

- Ta gueule.

Mais, un bon point pour lui, Naruto n'avait pas encore tout foutu à l'eau, puisqu'il lui permettait de s'en sortir en arrêtant là. Le ninja ferma les yeux un instant, juste de quoi se décider. Il devait parler et toutes les menaces de Sasuke n'y feraient rien, après tout, il n'était plus un nul effrayé par les plus forts que lui, et en plus, Sasuke était loin d'être plus fort que lui.

- Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, je ne vais pas te trahir.

- Ta gueule, crétin.

- Je ne suis pas en train de te tromper.

Naruto connaissait le regard haineux de Sasuke, il savait quel froid se faufile dans les entrailles lorsqu'on croise ce regard, il savait qu'il pouvait craindre un tel regard. Ce qu'il découvrit alors, c'était que ce regard pouvait lui faire du mal, qu'il pouvait lui serrer le cœur, de la même manière que son cœur s'était serré lorsqu'il l'avait cru mort.

- Tu peux me haïr mais je ne suis pas comme lui.

- Ferme-la !

- Je ne me sers pas de toi.

Il se pencha doucement, de manière à pouvoir fuir le plus vite possible en cas de besoin. Et puis, il murmura, certain que son souffle renseignerait Sasuke sur leur proximité.

- Sasuke ? Ça va ?

- Ta gueule.

- Ça va, conclu le blond, rassuré.

Il continua, avec un petit sourire. Il avait parlé d'Itachi avec Sasuke et il était toujours vivant, c'était indéniablement un bon signe.

- Je me souviens.

- Quoi ?

Pourquoi il avait demandé ? Il s'en foutait de toute façon. Même s'il n'avait rien dit, Naruto lui aurait troué le cul avec ses histoires. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y échapper.

- Quand on était petits. En fait... tu m'aimais déjà.

- Tu délires.

- Nan, moi aussi je t'aimais bien. Même si je voulais...

Sasuke le tira par l'épaule bien avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. _Mais qu'il se taise ce crétin !_ Et il le repoussa violemment contre le sol. Le réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Sasuke se sentit littéralement voler pour venir s'écraser contre la cloison de bois qui donnait sur l'intérieur de la maison.

D'accord, c'est un crétin très fort.

- Désolé mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire par un idiot comme toi. »

Et il sentit simplement le corps nu de Naruto se coller au sien, ses lèvres dévorer les siennes, ses mains se mêler aux siennes.

Quand il daigna enfin se détacher de lui, Naruto reprit, comme s'il était impossible de le faire taire cette nuit-là.

« Je ne veux pas.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu parles, je ne veux pas partir moi-même. Je ne veux pas être comme eux, penser comme eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

Sasuke avait posé la question machinalement, la réponse ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

- Je veux rester avec toi tous les jours... et toutes les nuits.

Un léger mouvement de recul plus tard et il se retrouva avec un Naruto sur le dos.

- Toutes les nuits. Tout le temps. »

Sasuke soupira. Alors il avait fini par comprendre lui aussi. Même buté et borné comme l'était Naruto, il avait fini par comprendre que ce qui était né en quelques jours avait dépassé toutes les limites, était devenu une chose incroyable qu'ils ne pouvaient plus maîtriser, qui leur échappait complètement.

Au loin le ciel de nuit commençait à dessiner les premières lueurs de l'aube à l'horizon. Déjà le bleu sombre laissait une frange azurée naître derrière les hauts bois de Konoha.

Iruka regardait la tasse de café sous ses yeux. Il soupira. Le goût amer dans sa bouche était tout autant dû à la boisson qu'à l'étrange nuit qu'il venait de passer.

Encore une.

Kakashi émergea de la chambre en caleçon et en baillant.

« Salut, bien dormi ?

- Génial et toi ?

- Tu ronfles. »

Le jounin eut un sourire d'excuse. Il frotta son dos tout endoloris d'avoir dormi dans un lit trop petit mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Les commentaires lui étaient désormais interdit, s'il voulait pouvoir garder l'amitié du chunin.

Il s'assit et se servit une tasse de café à son tour. Il soupira. La nuit avait été bonne mais courte et déjà, il devait faire face à l'absurde réalité de son quotidien.

« Ça va pas mieux ?

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

- Je n'imagine pas ce que je vais trouver là-bas.

Iruka hocha la tête.

- Ce que sera, sera.

Kakashi serra les dents.

- Ah oui, et si ce que sera ne me plais pas, je fais quoi ?

Et puis il ploya sous le regard désapprobateur du chunin.

- Il y aura toujours des choses qui ne te plairont pas. Ne crois pas que tu sois le seul dans cette situation.

Le jounin hocha la tête.

Heureusement que Iruka perdait son côté « prof » quelques heures par nuit, parce que sinon, ça aurait été vachement moins intéressant de se faire consoler par lui.

- Je n'aime pas ce qu'on me fait faire, et ce que je suis obligé de leur faire faire.

Iruka soupira.

- Ils s'en sortiront. »

_Nous, c'est moins sûr._ Le prof re-soupira, à en faire décoller le papier peint. _Comment en sommes-nous arrivé là ?_

Kakashi pouvait plus ou moins suivre le cours des pensées de son hôte et décida de ne pas s'en mêler. Lui il avait ses problèmes avec ses abrutis d'élèves, c'était déjà bien assez.

Comme ils quittaient l'appartement d'Iruka, le jounin décida de prendre un « raccourci » pour retourner au quartier Uchiha. Un long raccourci qui passait devant l'académie. À côté de lui, il sentait Iruka, peut-être un peu plus tendu que d'habitude mais pas de beaucoup. Pas assez en tous cas, à son goût.

« Heu.. je peux poser une question ?

Si elle est intelligente, oui, pourquoi pas.

Kakashi esquissa un rapide sourire. Ça lui apprendrait à demander la permission.

- Tu le fais souvent.

- Hein ?

- Ben comme cette nu...

Iruka pâlit et lui attrapa le bras énergiquement.

- Je t'interdis de reparler de ça ! Surtout en pleine rue !

- Oh !

- Quoi ?

- Tu as rougis !

- C'est faux je ne... »

« Kakashi sensei !

Une jeune kunoichi arrivait vers eux en courant. À bout de souffle elle salua rapidement les deux hommes.

« Alerte générale, Kakashi. Tous les jounin sont appelés au QG.

D'un regard, elle avait reconnu le jeune professeur et s'était également tournée vers lui.

- Iruka sensei...

- Je sais, les enfants de l'académie seront amenés en lieu sûr. »

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, plus calme toutefois. Ce n'est pas lorsqu'il faut se battre pour le village qu'on peut se disputer en toute tranquillité. Kakashi le salua d'un geste de la tête, qu'Iruka lui rendit, assorti d'un regard si confiant que Kakashi en perdit ses moyens une seconde durant.  
Mais il se reprit bien vite et tous deux repartirent chacun de leur côté.

**A SUIVRE... prochaine sortie le 8 mai !**

**Et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ne nous abandonnez pas ! Les reviews sont le sel de la terre pour les auteurs, c'est notre oxygène... Bon, vous l'aurez compris, on ne peut juger la qualité de notre travail qu'à travers vos yeux de lecteurs avertis, et votre avis est toujours une très bonne motivation pour nous.**

* * *

Le coin des gens qui n'ont pas de chambre à l'année sur Ffnet :

Prums't (en prum's, oui, rien n'arrête un jeu de mot débile) : merci beaucoup pour ta review et merci d'apprécier nos autres fics, puisque tu es allée faire un petit tour sur les Bleach, n'hésite pas à nous faire part de tes remarques sur celles-ci (oui, c'est un appel à la review et alors ? XD). C'est l'avantage d'être à deux : on est deux fois plus productifs (et deux fois plus lents, c'est une autre histoire ^^). On imagine que tu as pu satisfaire ta curiosité avec ce chapitre, et que le suivant continuera de répondre à tes questions (que ce soit pour Iruka/kakashi ou bien Sakura et son besoin de vivisection).  
Pour les questions HS : ouiii on a gouré les shinigamis à Konoha... c'est ça aussi de jongler entre plusieurs fics... on s'emmêle, merci de l'avoir signalé, on a rectifié. Pour "le meilleur ami", hélas, hélas, elle est bel et bien terminée (et on a rectifié ça aussi avec un petit "complete"). Cependant, une autre série est en gestation : même couple, mêmes situations cocasses, mais à l'âge adulte. Prévu pour la rentrée prochaine (oui, c'est long).  
Merci encore pour ta review et au mois prochain.

Elisa : merci beaucoup de ton soutient et d'aimer cette fic. Pour l'imprévu... j'espère que tu as été servie et ce n'est pas fini ! le pire est à venir. Merci encore et à bientôt, on espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et que le suivant te plaira autant.

Delphine : désolé mais Jimi a un délire personnel avec le prénom Delphine (mais il n'est pas dangereux, il mord pas... depuis qu'on lui a mis une muselière). Merci encore d'avoir aimé le dernier chapitre, on espère que celui-ci a répondu à certaines de tes questions. Bon, pour Kakashi/Iruka, maintenant tu as deviné que nous, ça nous dérange pas du tout qu'ils ne se voient jamais dans le manga, ils finissent toujours ensemble ^^ Voilà, comme ta review était pleine de craintes et de doutes sur le sort de nos deux idiots, on espère que ce chapitre t'a quelque peu rassurée. La suite, bien sûr, est encore mieux, donc rdv le mois prochain.

hathor2 : merci encore pour toutes tes reviews et pour suivre cette fic avec fidélité ! Voilà, la bataille intérieure est finie, et tu as vu quelles bêtises ils ont fait ! On espère que ce chapitre t'a bien plu, en attendant le suivant ! Merci encore et au mois prochain !

Nema : en un mot "merci" Merci pour ta review et d'aimer cette fic, de la suivre, et de nous encourager. On espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre et que tu aimeras le suivant, celui d'après, celui encore d'après... Et rdv au 8 mai !

Neliana : Merci beaucoup de ta review. Bon, tu es pardonnée de ne pas être passée depuis longtemps puisque tu l'aimes toujours autant ! Effectivement, on vous entraîne de surprise en surprise et tu n'as encore rien vu ! Ton point de vue sur Sakura est intéressant parce qu'on s'est longtemps demandé (disputé) pour savoir si Sakura devait être au courant ou non, et comme on n'est pas tombé d'accord, on a gardé une formulation volontairement ambiguë pour ne pas avoir à se placer d'un côté ou de l'autre (pour info, tu es du côté de Loli : elle est au courant mais elle n'est pas tout à faire sûre).  
On espère que ce chapitre là t'a aussi plu, et que tu attends toujours la suite avec impatience ! à bientôt !

Jimi&Loli


	20. Revenir chez soi II

Base : Naruto

Rating : M (dehors les mineurs !)

Pairing : mais bien sûr, on va vous manger le travail... filez lire tout de suite !

Genre : belle histoire d'amitié ? Heuu, d'accord, disons, « belle histoire d'amitié ambiguë »

Disclaimer : je suppose que menace ou politesse, rien n'y fera, ils seront toujours à Kishimoto. (non, pas de fatalisme !) Et en plus, on ne se fera jamais un kopek avec toutes les conneries qu'on écrit !

NA : Notre petite dernière sur Naruto, bien moins de délire que dans nos autres fics, mais bonne toute de même. Au cas (pas improbable, mais tout de même) où quelques gens culturés viendraient rôder ici, rien à voir avec J. P. Sartre.

* * *

**HUIS CLOS**

* * *

******Revenir chez soi...**

_Je dois quitter ce que j'aime, assassiner ce que je chéris_

Wagner

* * *

Naruto avait les yeux complètement fermés maintenant. Il avait fini par s'endormir... ou au moins à faire très bien semblant.

Doucement, Sasuke se releva, tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il récupéra ses vêtements, toujours dans le plus profond silence, prenant garde à ne pas faire craquer le parquet sous lui. Un dernier coup d'œil à Naruto lui apprit qu'il savait très bien faire semblant de dormir et un sourire fugace lui échappa. Un demi sourire.

Il regrettait infiniment de faire ça, mais si Naruto aussi avait senti cette chose étrange qui s'était insinuée entre eux depuis ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas tout porter sur ses épaules. En fait, il ne voulait plus rien porter : la vengeance avant été un lourd fardeau durant des années, la culpabilité aussi, et puis l'un et l'autre avaient disparu et il s'était enfin senti libre.

Une liberté qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. Il s'en était parfaitement passé tout le reste de sa vie, mais y avoir goûté une seule seconde l'empêchait de reprendre sur lui le poids des responsabilités. Il sourit en pensant que cette liberté était comme une drogue puissante, une seule fois suffit pour être accro. Il était complètement accro à la sensation de douceur, d'inanité qui le saisissait.

Il rassembla ses affaires et se faufila toujours à pas de loup dans la salle principale de la maison.

Là, les deux jounin étaient adossés chacun à un mur, comme deux gardes, barrant le passage vers la porte. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à celui qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il l'avait déjà croisé, avec Naruto, Sakura et l'autre chunin qui l'avait remplacé. Mais surtout, il avait sentit la marque de Kyubi sur lui, et sa marque sur Kyubi. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cet homme avait un certain pouvoir sur l'hôte malfaisant de Naruto. Raison de plus pour les laisser ensemble. Sasuke s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille pour entendre le léger ronflement de ce jounin. Okay, tout le monde était donc réveillé dans cette maison. Le clone de Kakashi faisait semblant de dormir aussi, assis contre un mur, ses longues jambes sagement croisées.

Il se posta devant lui et lui fila un léger coup de pied dans celui du jounin.

« Oh ! Sasuke. Bien dormi ? Pas trop fatigué ?

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, relevant à peine l'ironie.

- Où est le vrai ?

Le clone haussa les épaules.

- Au village je suppose.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

- J'ai besoin de le voir. Maintenant.

Le clone se pencha sur Sasuke et tendit son nez en avant avec curiosité.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? C'est un peu moi aussi.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et tourna le visage. Si un quelconque signe de malaise transparaissait sur ses traits, il ne voulait pas que Kakashi le voie.

- Je dois voir le Hokage. »

Le clone fronça les sourcil, se demandant bien ce que pouvait vouloir Sasuke à leur Hokage, ou plutôt, ce qui avait pu pousser Sasuke à se décider maintenant.

À côté de lui, Yamato somnolait légèrement, attentif à tout ce qui se passait, observant sous ses paupières à demi closes les agissements des autres ninjas. Il avait biens on idée sur ce qui poussait Sasuke à agir de la sorte. Mais il n'était pas tellement sûr, pas assez pour formuler ses hypothèses à voix haute.

Le clone hocha la tête.

« Bien. Viens avec moi, nous allons voir Tsunade.

Yamato se réveilla pour de bon et se releva en dévisageant son supérieur avec surprise.

- Kakashi ?

Ce dernier leva la main pour faire taire toutes les remarques, bien prévisibles, auxquelles il n'avait pas le temps de répondre.

- Nous allons voir Tsunade. Tu surveilles Naruto. Et... Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Yamato, garda le silence quelques secondes, comme s'il pouvait lui faire comprendre d'un regard ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire à haute voix devant Sasuke. Et... fais ce que tu as à faire.

Yamato garda un silence prudent quelques secondes avant de chercher à son tour une confirmation muette dans le regard du jounin.

- Oui. Je m'en occupe.

Kakashi rangea son bouquin érotique et attrapa Sasuke par le col en sortant de la maison.

- Je compte sur toi. »

Sur le chemin, Sasuke et Kakashi gardèrent un silence tendu. Étrangement, Sasuke se sentait oppressé... presque étouffé, par la simple présence de son ancien professeur.

Quelque chose avait changé en Kakashi. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, cependant il pouvait sentir que quelque chose avait changé.

_Un mort ?_ _Il y a eu un mort ?_ _Ou une catastrophe ?_ Une catastrophe dans ce monde au bord de la guerre entre les plus puissants ninjas existant, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête et bondit d'une branche à l'autre.

L'aurore esquissait à peine ses première lueurs derrière les collines, et la forêt entourant le village était plongée dans une demie pénombre.

Sasuke observait cela avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Après avoir vu le Hokage, il pourrait partir et s'éloigner au maximum du village. Il ne voulait pas être là lorsque la tempête arriverait.

* * *

Naruto se leva en nage, le souffle court. Cauchemar. Ça faisait bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Le cauchemar dans lequel Sasuke court devant lui, il lui court après et ne peut pas le rattraper, il lui hurler de revenir mais Sasuke ne semble pas entendre.

Il soupira... oui. Sasuke était parti un peu plus tôt. D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps ? Il s'était rendormi et son cauchemar lui avait semblé durer des heures mais il préférait ne pas se fier à cette impression.

Il se leva, palpa la couverture à côté de lui. Encore tiède. _Ouais, ça veut rien dire, c'est peut-être juste moi._

Il enfila rapidement un short, un tee-shirt et ses sandales. Il était temps de se bouger. Dans la pièce à côté, Yamato faisait bouillir de l'eau. Naruto nota avec une pointe de déception que sa tambouille des jours précédents avait été jetée dans la rue sans autre forme de procès.

Il salua le jounin d'un signe de tête et s'assit à côté de lui, en attrapant au passage un bol qui séchait sur le parquet.

Yamato se pencha sur lui, et sans attendre, fit le point sur sa « mission » de la veille.

« Est-ce que...

- Ben ouais, y'a eu un peu Kyubi... Il est bien forcé de s'en mêler, il aime pas ça en fait.

Yamati haussa un sourcil. L'opinion d'un démon renard sur la vie sexuelle de son hôte le laissait assez perplexe.

- Et le Sharingan ?

- Comment vous voulez que je le sache, faut demander ça à Sasuke. D'ailleurs il est où ce con ?

- Parti avec Kakashi.

- Okay. »

Naruto remarqua que le liquide qui était sur le feu n'était pas de l'eau mais du café. Il n'en avait jamais goûté et il n'aimait pas l'odeur. Il s'en servit tout de même un bol, puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à se mettre sous la dent apparemment.

Il grimaça en portant le bol à ses lèvres.

_Ce truc empeste, comment ils peuvent en boire des litres ces malades ?_

« Tu t'y feras, annonça tranquillement Yamato.

- Il n'a pas dit ce qu'il allait faire ?

- Il devait parler au Hokage.

- Cool. »

_Il va tout lui dire. Pourquoi maintenant ? _

Comme en réponse à sa question muette, une soudaine pulsion en lui le força à se relever, renversant son bol de café sur le sol. Yamato le dévisagea.

« Quelque chose vient.

Le jounin se leva aussi et scruta l'horizon au-dessus des toits du quartier Uchiha. Il n'y avait rien, il ne voyait rien, il ne pressentait rien.

- Tu sens quelque chose ?

- Ouais, le danger.

- C'est le démon qui te fait sentir cela ?

- Ouais, c'est Kyubi qui fait ça.

- Ça lui prend souvent ?

- Seulement quand c'est vraiment la merde.

Yamatoi hocha la tête et jeta une poignée de terre sur le feu.

- On y va. »

Les deux ninjas s'élancèrent dans les rues du quartier et en atteignirent la limite en quelques secondes. Bientôt, ils couraient dans les bois entourant le village, imitant en cela Kakashi et Sasuke passés à peine une heure plus tôt.

Yamato se porta à la hauteur du jeune homme.

« Quel est le danger ?

- Je ne sais pas. Un ennemi approche.

- Un seul ?

- Non. Je ne peux pas le dire. Ils peuvent être un, deux ou cent, c'est la même sensation tant qu'ils sont encore loin, je n'ai pas les détails.

- Loin comment ?

- Une heure... non, plus. Un peu plus d'une heure pour un homme adulte.

- D'accord. »

Et Yamato accéléra le rythme.

Lorsque le clone de Kakashi et le jeune ninja s'étaient pointés au QG, il y régnait une agitation peu commune. La plupart des gardes étaient, contrairement à l'ordinaire, dans un état avancé de nervosité. Les chunin allaient et venaient et Shizune semblait être partout à la fois. Mais de Hokage, pas la moindre trace.

Aux abords du bureau du Hokage, le clone fureta un peu, histoire de comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Il se fit rapidement interpeller par Genma, pas très heureux de voir Kakashi se pointer dans son secteur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je dois voir Tsunade. Vite.

- Elle est avec...

Devant l'air hésitant de son collègue, le clone comprit tout de suite toute la situation.

- Espions. Okay, bon, vas la déranger pour lui dire que Sasuke a des choses à lui dire.

- Sasuke ? Sasuke Uchiha ?

- Pourquoi, t'en connais d'autres ?

- Dieu merci, non. Attends là, je vais voir.

Laissant le chunin s'engouffrer dans le bureau du Hokage, Kakashi fit signe à la discrète silouhette de s'approcher.

- Je peux me changer maintenant ?

- Attends encore un peu. Dans son bureau ce sera plus sûr. »

Sous une apparence de frêle jeune personne, Sasuke se camouflait habilement, même si cela lui demandait une énergie qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir à mobiliser dans son état normal. Lors de leur course pour rejoindre le village, il avait senti avec une acuité particulièrement désagréable la perte de sa vue. Il voyait encore un peu, les formes, les couleurs, comme de vagues aplats d'une aquarelle sans dessin particulier. Mais pas plus. Il n'avait pas reconnu Genma, ni aucun des ninjas croisés sur le chemin. Ce n'était qu'à la voix qu'il parvenait à remettre des visages sur les silhouettes qu'il percevait.

_Il est plus que temps de se tirer de là._

Paradoxalement, être resté seul avec Naruto durant ces quelques semaines lui avait presque fait oublier à quel point il était diminué. Il n'avait pas cherché à se tenir en forme, à s'entraîner, il n'avait pas non plus essayer plus que ça de recouvrer un semblant de capacités visuelles. Il s'était laissé porté par la présence étrange mais réconfortante de son ami auprès de lui.

_Ami, mon cul oui. Qui couche avec un ami ? _

Genma ressorti quelques minutes plus tard.

« Elle vous reçoit dans cinq minutes.

- Merci. »

Kakashi eut à peine le temps de terminer son paragraphe d'un énième bouquin de fesses, et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Kakashi ! Au rapport !

- Oui, chef, maugréa ce dernier en fermant son livre et attrapant Sasuke par le col. »

Face à Tsunade, qui avait l'air plus qu'en pétard, dans son bureau que les rideaux tirés plongeaient dans l'obscurité, Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de la trouver impressionnante.

« Alors ?

- Sasuke a demandé à vous parler.

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui s'était retransformé dès que la porte avait été refermée derrière eux.

- Sasuke ?

- Je veux des garanties. Vous aurez des informations sur ce que vous devez craindre de l'Akatsuki. En échange, je veux des garanties que je pourrais partir sauf de ce village et ne pas avoir un bataillon à mes trousses.

Tsunade sourit de toutes ses nombreuses dents et Kakashi réprima un frisson.

- Tu ne seras pas pris en chasse par un bataillon.

- Ni par Naruto ?

Le Hokage haussa les épaules.

- Ce à quoi il passe ses jours de congés sont ses affaires.

Dans son coin , Kakashi songea que si Naruto cherchait à ramener Sasuke cette fois encore, c'est que ce dernier l'aurait bien mérité.

- Alors, ces révélations ?

- Mes garanties.

La (fausse) jeune femme hocha la tête. _Ce gamin est dur en affaires bordel._

Elle tira un parchemin de son bureau et grattouilla quelques mots dessus avant d'apposer son sceau.

- Ceci est un blanc seing. Tu peux aller où bon te semble à Konoha, tu n'as de comptes à rendre à personne, aucun ninja ne peut t'agresser. En cas d'ennui, montre cela à la plus haute autorité du lieu et tu seras protégé. Cela est valable également pour nos alliés déclarés.

Sasuke hocha la tête et tendit la main mais Tsunade suspendit son geste de lui tendre le rouleau.

- En contrepartie, j'entends bien que tu ne causes aucun problème. Si j'entends encore parler de toi, je te jure que je m'arrangerai pour rendre ce document invalide. Tu quittes le village, tu mènes une petite vie pépère.

Elle esquissa un sourire narquois.

- Vu ton statut particulier, je devrais te faire jurer de ne pas avoir de descendance, mais si j'ai bien relu les rapports de Kakashi, tu n'as pas trop de soucis à te faire de ce côté là.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir puis fusilla consciencieusement son ancien prof qui haussa les épaules.

- Fallait être plus discret.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des enfants.

Tsunade secoua la tête.

- On dit ça maintenant... De toute façon, tu te doutes bien que tes déplacements seront étroitement surveillés, si tu te sers de ce blanc-seing, je le saurais, et si un jour tu t'installes avec une fille à qui tu fais des gosses, je le saurais aussi.

- J'ai pas trop le choix alors.

Le Hokage sourit à nouveau.

- T'as tout compris.

Et elle lui donna pour de bon le précieux parchemin. Il le déplia, le lut attentivement, hocha la tête et le replia, le glissa dans sa poche avant de s'assoir face à la kunoichi.

- Écoutez-moi bien. »

* * *

Lorsque Kakashi arriva au QG, il se retrouva face à lui-même. À son clone. La première fois qu'on tombe nez à nez avec son clone sans s'y attendre, ça fait bizarre, là, ce qui lui faisait bizarre, c'est que ce clone en question était censé surveiller deux idiots.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Dans un « pop » enfumé, le jounin retrouvé son unicité initiale et apprit d'un seul coup tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la veille au soir.

« Ah quand même ! Bon, c'est déjà ça de fait. »

Yamato et Naruto étaient déjà là et le plus jeune se prenait le bec avec une Tsunade au bord de la crise de nerfs. Et bien sûr, devinez sur qui se portait la conversation.

« Il est où cet idiot ?

- En sureté, dans le service médical.

- Dès qu'on va le lâcher des yeux, il va se barrer.

- Ce n'est plus ton problème.

- Quand même un peu, si.

- Fallait y penser avant.

- Avant quoi ?

Tsunade soupira. Elle ne voulait pas s'énerver maintenant, ils avaient un meeting, ils avaient une attaque imminente et elle devait garder les idées claires.

_C'est moi ou cet idiot n'a pas remarqué qu'ils étaient sous surveillance tout ce temps._

- Avant de lui sauter dessus en pleine nuit.

- C'est lui qui a commencé.

- Formidable. Bon, question Sasuke close. Naruto, tu vas prendre ton poste, comme tous les autres.

- Quel poste ?

- Tous les ninjas sont assignés à un quartier. Sors de ce mon bureau, tu seras prévenu en temps voulu. »

Malgré toute son envie de protester encore un peu, Naruto s'exécuta et resta à attendre dans le couloir, un peu plus impatient chaque fois qu'il voyait de nouveaux jounin arriver.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent une éternité, il conclut qu'ils devaient tous être arrivés, puisque plus personne ne passait et que les gardes avaient repris leur poste devant les portes closes du bureau du Hokage.

Cette dernière entama le briefing dès que le dernier jounin fut entré dans la pièce. Devant une assemblée sérieuse et sombre, elle commença ainsi :

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, l'ennemi est bientôt là. Les chunin ont été affecté à l'évacuation et la protection de la population. Tous les autres ninjas aptes au combat seront placés sous vos ordre. Voici une cartes des différents secteurs du village à quadriller. Selon nos informations, ils sont neuf. Pour une raison que vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir, il semble qu'il y ait de sérieuses divergences de vues entre les membres de cette organisation.

- On ne va pas s'en plaindre, interrompit un des plus jeunes jounin.

- Non. Le problème c'est que tout ce que nous savons sur cette organisation est sérieusement remis en cause par cette donnée. Nous connaissons le but de l'Akatsuki, le problème, c'est que si l'un de ses membres poursuit d'autres objectifs, il nous est impossible de le prévoir.

Certains jounin hochèrent la tête. Un ennemi homogène et organisé est mille fois préférable à une nébuleuse d'individus plus ou moins solidaires.

- Nous savons de source sûre que l'Akatsuki ne sera pas au complet. Comme vous le savez déjà, Itachi Uchiha qui en faisait partie est mort il y a bientôt un mois. Entre temps, nos espions n'ont pu nous apporter que quelques informations supplémentaires : le poste de Uchiha n'a pas été pourvu et aucun autre membre n'est mort depuis. Shizune va vous distribuer les fiches avec les quelques informations que nous avons sur chacun des membres de l'Akatsuki, veuillez en prendre connaissance et les détruire. Rappelez-vous que toutes les informations que nous avons sont incertaines.

Devant la porte Shizune attendait, l'air un peu inquiet derrière ses lunettes.

- Cette opération a deux buts. Le premier est de sauvegarder le village, assurer la survie des villageois. Le deuxième et de capturer ou éliminer les membres de cette organisation, nous devons savoir ce qui se cache derrière elle. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, vos vies sont précieuses.

Tsunade ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Mettre des mots sur ce qui la préoccupait le plus lui faisait voir toute la fragilité de la situation.

- Vous n'êtes plus nombreux. Plus assez pour assurer à la fois la défense du village et les missions de surveillance de l'extérieur. Le nombre jounin baisse dramatiquement, particulièrement parce que de trop nombreux chunin meurent en mission. Nos adversaires sont puissants et rapides. Ils attaquent maintenant alors que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de reconstituer nos forces. Rester en vie doit être pour vous une priorité. Ai-je été claire ? »

Une vague d'approbation rassura le Hokage sur la portée de ses mots. Elle aurait fait le maximum.

Elle fit face à l'assemblée et, brutalement, tous ressentirent intérieurement cette crainte respectueuse qui saisit un homme lorsqu'il fait face à un véritable chef de guerre. Et c'était le cas ici. Aucun n'avait l'âge pour avoir connu Tsunade lorsqu'elle était encore au service du village en tant que chef d'équipe, mais tous se dirent qu'elle avait dû ressembler à cela à l'époque. Un chef de guerre.

« Des questions ?

Ibiki leva la main et prit la parole simultanément.

- Hokage sama, vous avez dit que l'objectif de l'Akatsuki nous était connu. Quel est-il ?

De son air le plus dur, Tsunade répondit après quelques seconde d'un silence expectatif.

- L'Akatsuki cherche à réunir les réceptacles des démons. Ils seraient neuf dans le monde, et en chacun est scellé un démon aux pouvoirs plus puissants que tout ce que nous connaissons. Il semble que la réunion de ces neuf démons procurent à celui qui l'effectue un pouvoir hors du commun. Mais cela reste de la théorie.

Voyant les regards un peu perdus de certains des ninjas, elle continua, l'air plus sombre que jamais.

- J'imagine que vous connaissez tous Naruto Uzumaki. Lorsqu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson, Kuuybi, le démon renard à neuf queues a été scellé en lui. On peut raisonnablement penser qu'il sera leur cible principale.

Un jeune jounin leva la main à son tour.

- Dans ce cas, ne devrait-on pas tenir Naruto à l'écart le temps de cette attaque ?

Tsunade secoua la tête et, du même coup, désamorça toutes les tentatives de contestation.

- Il n'est pas question de laisser à l'écart un membre de ce village, un ninja méritant et, qui plus est, particulièrement puissant et talentueux pour éviter cette attaque. D'une part, les assaillants pourraient se servir du reste du village comme otage pour forcer Naruto à les suivre, et rien ne les empêcherait de raser le village s'ils en ont les capacités. En outre, Naruto peut très bien se garder et se protéger tout seul. Pour être tout à fait franche, je m'inquiète plus pour certains de vous que pour lui, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. Autre chose ?

Cette fois personne ne leva la main. Seule la voix de Kakashi s'éleva.

- Et l'ANBU ?

De nouveau, le silence se fit. Personne n'avait seulement songer à questionner l'intervention possible de l'ANBU. L'ANBU est sous les ordre directs du Hokage. Et plus, derrière l'ANBU, il y a la Racine. Il y a des tractations que personne ne voulait connaître. Pas les ninjas en tous cas.

Tsunade toussota.

- Les membres de l'ANBU prêteront main forte aux unités classiques.

Et tous comprirent que le sujet était clos.

Tsunade croisa les bras, faisant ressortir exagérément son opulente poitrine.

- S'il n'y a rien d'autre, le briefing est clos. À vos postes.

- À vos ordres ! »

En sortant du bureau du Hokage, chacun reçut l'indication de son secteur à surveiller, avec son équipe. Tsunade faisait parfaitement confiance à l'instinct sur-développé de Naruto, et puisqu'il avait perçu un ennemi proche du village, ils n'auraient pas besoin de tour de garde ni de se relayer. L'attaque était imminente.

Alors que les jounin sortaient, trois personnages bien connus se frayaient un chemin jusqu'au bureau du Hokage.

Tsuande esquissa un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. _Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt._

« Vénérables anciens, que puis-je pour vous ? Fit elle en les accueillant dans son antre.

- Assez de sarcasme, Tsunade ! Tu as convoqué les jounin en vue d'une attaque prochaine du village sans nous en informer.

La terrible kunoichi rassembla toutes ses forces pour ne pas tuer les trois membres imminents du conseil.

- La sécurité du village, les actions et l'ordonnancement des missions des ninjas de Konoha est de ma responsabilité. Et j'en porte l'entière responsabilité. En échange, j'ai sur ces actions un pouvoir discrétionnaire. Je vous ai envoyé Takaba et Inoue pour vous emmener en lieu sûr en prévision de cette attaque.

Les trois conseillers avaient l'air sur le point d'exploser de rage.

- Ta conduite est inqualifiable.

Lentement, comme un serpent qui tente d'hypnotiser sa proie, la kunoichi se pencha sur ses visiteurs et les fixa l'un et l'autre.

- Je suis à même de garantir votre sécurité. C'est mon devoir. Comment pourrais-je m'y soustraire.

- Ce n'est pas de cela que nous parlons, trancha Homura en déglutissant avec difficulté.

- Je le sais. Mais les décisions qui concernent les missions des ninjas sont de mon ressort. Uniquement. Si vous avez quelque chose à redire à la manière dont je mène les actions des ninjas de Konoha, alors vous avez toute latitude pour m'en faire part lors du prochain conseil, vous pouvez même demander à ce que soit renouveler le vote de confiance du conseil. Si le conseil ne m'estime plus capable d'assumer mes fonctions, je cèderai ma place.

Comme Homura allait à nouveau ouvrir la bouche, Tsunade se redressa, menaçante.

- Mais prenez garde de ne pas regretter trop vite votre décision dans ce cas, chers conseillers. Si vous me remplacez, prenez garde à ne pas remplacer la peste par le choléra. »

La vieille femme toisa sa cadette et plissa les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne forment que deux petites fentes sur son visage parcheminé. Tsunade grinça de dents, c'était encore un truc qu'elle détestait chez les trois petits vieux du conseil : l'air d'être toujours au sommet de la création.

Alors qu'ils allaient reprendre leur échange d'amabilités, un long bruit de trompe raisonna dans le village. Ils sursautèrent tous les quatre. Pourtant, ils gardèrent tous l'air parfaitement calme. On ne peut pas le leur dénier, ils ont du cran, reconnut intérieurement Tsunade en lorgnant sur les trois vieux qui digéraient l'information.

« Ça-y-est. »

Tsunade se rua dans la salle de commandement du QG, et interpella les deux ninjas qui étaient chargés de coordonner les informations.

« L'Akatsuki ?

Un des hommes hocha la tête.

- Pas de doute possible.

- Combien ?

- On en a signalé six. Mais d'autres peuvent être cachés et attendre avant d'intervenir.

Les petits vieux, qui étaient restés sur ses talons tout ce temps, semblèrent déçus par la nouvelle.

- Si seulement tu avais pu faire parler Uchiha avant cela.

Tsunade esquissa un début de commencement de sourire en coin et évita de trop regarder ses aînés, elle ne voulait pas risque un fou rire en ce moment. Elle se pencha sur le jeune homme qui dispatchait les informations entre les équipes.

- Demandez une identification selon ce que nous savons des membres de l'Akatsuki.

- Tsunade !

Elle se retourna enfin vers les trois vieux et sourit franchement.

- Sasuke n'a certainement pas tout dit, mais il en a laissé échappé assez pour nous être utile.

- Devons-nous comprendre que vous avez tenu des informations secrètes, Tsunade ?

Le ton outré de Koharu aurait pu être comique, mais il ne réussit qu'à irriter la Hokage.

- D'une, je suis votre Hokage, avec toutes les marques de respect que cela suppose. De deux, en tant que tel, je suis parfois obligée de garder des informations secrètes par mesure de sécurité. Et de trois, votre place est avec les villageois, à l'arrière, vous auriez déjà avoir dû quitter le village. »

Avec toute l'autorité dont elle était capable, elle indiqua la porte à ces trois nuisibles et ne retourna au déroulement des opérations que lorsqu'ils l'eurent franchie et refermée derrière eux.

Elle se pencha sur la carte du village et soupira. Il y avait tant à perdre. Elle ne pouvait plus compter que sur le courage et la déraison de ses meilleurs hommes pour tirer Konoha de ce gouffre.

* * *

De sa faction, Kakashi avait, comme tous les autres, entendu la nouvelle de l'arrivée des premiers assaillants et, comme tous les autres, savait qu'il devait s'attendre au pire. Il avait lu et appris le descriptif des membres de l'Akatsuki. En l'absence d'Itachi, il se sentait un peu plus à son aise, mais les hommes face aux ninjas de Konoha étaient redoutables.

Ce fut Naruto qui le prévint.

« Ils arrivent.

- D'où ?

- Ils viennent de l'Ouest, ils sont encore sous les bois... immobiles.

- Ils doivent se concerter. De toute façon, il y a peu de chance qu'ils attaquent tous au même endroit. Ils vont chercher à cerner le village et en prendre les principaux lieux de commandement.

- Et me chercher.

Kakashi grimaça en entendant son ancien élève se faire si lucide.

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de te chercher, tu vas venir à eux.

- Hein ?

- Tu dois les combattre. Non seulement tu es un ninja de Konoha mais en plus tu sais que tu es leur cible, et tu n'aimes pas cela. Tu aimerais leur faire passer le goût de chasser du démon ?

- Oh que quoi.

- Ils comptent bien là-dessus pour te mettre la main dessus. T'attirer hors du village ou autre cho... Attention !

Un choc incroyable projeta en arrière les quatre ninjas qui s'étaient postés sur le même toit.

Sur le toit d'à côté, Naruto avait bondit et lancé une poignée de kunai en direction de la base de l'immeuble. En vain. Déjà une maison dans la rue d'à côté tremblait sur ses fondations de la même manière.

- Ils sont dans le village ! »

Un autre choc se propagea, faisant vibrer les maisons, et une odeur étrange monta du sol vers les guetteurs. Kakashi avait déjà bondit et cherchait à retrouver celui qui était à l'origine de ces chocs monstrueux. Naruto fut bientôt à côté de lui. Deux autres chunin étaient restés à leur poste, guettant l'ennemi suivant.

Kakashi huma longuement l'odeur, puis, déroulant à toute vitesse un de ses rouleaux d'invocation, il appela un de ses limiers.

« C'est bien ce que je crois ? Demanda-t-il au chien de chasse.

Ce dernier fronça la truffe, grogna et montra les crocs.

- C'est bien ça ! À couvert !

Kakashi s'immobilisa et attrapa Naruto par le col.

- À couvert, ils vont mettre le feu ! »

À cet instant précis, comme suspendu, une ombre traversa la rue à la vitesse d'un flèche. Tout ce qu'ils perçurent fut un « bien vu, mais trop tard » ricané à leurs oreilles et, pour Kakashi, une intense douleur dans le bras.

Alors qu'il cherchait la blessure l'origine de la douleur, il remarqua que Naruto était maintenant à près de dix mètres de lui et le regardait avec horreur. Naruto qu'il tenait toujours par le col. Que son bras tenait. Son bras arraché. Net.

Kakashi poussa un hurlement et tomba sur le sol, tenant son moignon sanglant de son autre main.

Au même moment, tous les immeubles touchés par ces chocs étranges prirent feu en même temps, plongeant le village entier dans un infernal cauchemar. Immédiatement, des cris retentirent les uns après les autres, des cris d'alarme plus que de peur ou de douleur. Tout le monde cherchait à comprendre cette évidence terrible et inéluctable : le village était en train de brûler.

* * *

Un hurlement s'éleva au loin.

Dans une petite chambre d'hôpital trois têtes se tournèrent vers l'extérieur.

Le hurlement repris, amplifié, multiplié, comme porté par un écho infini.

« Le feu ! Incendie ! »

_Basique mais efficace_, commenta Sasuke en lui-même.

Sakura avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser, elle fila un coup de pied rageur dans un pied de la table qui se brisa sous le choc, entraînant le meuble et tout ce qu'il y avait dessus. Ryuusei lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. La mauvaise humeur et la tension de la jeune femme ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

Sasuke se désintéressa complètement du duo qui lui servait de gardiens. Le Hokage avait cru bon de le placer sous surveillance médicale en attendant que ses dires soient confirmés. Maintenant qu'ils l'étaient, cela n'importait plus vraiment, puisque le danger était aussi valable pour lui que pour les autres ninjas.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. En réalité, ce ne furent que dix-sept minutes mais pour eux, cloîtrés, incapables d'agir, cela dura un siècle. Ryuusei tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur leur prisonnier. Le prisonnier en question observait le plafond avec une passion factice qui forçait le respect. Sakura, quant à elle, bouillonnait de plus en plus, serrant et desserrant les poings, se mordant les lèvres, et assenant ses coups de pieds à tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Quand le mur fit les frais de cette nervosité, et qu'un cratère de la taille d'une grosse pastèque le troua, pour donner accès à la chambre d'à côté, Ryuusei décida qu'il fallait calmer la jeune fille.

« Sakura, il faut que tu ne...

Elle le coupa en hochant la tête.

- Ryuusei, ne le lâche pas des yeux, je vais y aller.

Suspicieux, Sasuke demanda.

- Aller où ?

- Aux putes ! Ça t'a vidé le crâne de rester trop longtemps seul avec Naruto toi. Y'a des combats, tout le monde doit se battre. »

Sasuke se sentit un peu remué par l'assurance de la jeune fille. Sakura qui partait se battre aussi naturellement que si elle allait chez le coiffeur, c'était nouveau. Du moins, nouveau pour lui. Elle sortit en laissant le jeune médecin catastrophé par la tournure des choses. Non, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait eu en tête.

Ils suivirent tous deux la silhouette qui sortait de la pièce et finalement, l'un commença à se ronger les ongles et l'autre revint à la douce contemplation du plafond.

Seulement, il y a un truc très chiant quand on veut contempler le plafond tranquillement, c'est qu'il y a toujours un con pour nous en empêcher.

« Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

Sasuke jeta un regard inintéressé à son « geôlier » et retourna au plafond.

- Ils vont tous se battre pour ton village et toi tu t'en fous.

Voyant que son petit sermon ne faisait pas l'effet escompté, le jeune médecin reprit.

- Sakura part se battre, Naruto aussi. Ils vont faire face à des monstres, mille fois plus puissants qu'eux, et cela, tu t'en fous ?

- Naruto va s'en tirer.

- Mais pas Sakura.

Sasuke se retint de dire qu'il s'en foutait.

- Sakura trouvera bien un moyen.

- Et les autres, les enfants, les civils, les autres ninjas. Des dizaines vont mourir. Et puis, Naruto et Sakura... ils sont plus faibles que ce que tu veux bien l'admettre.

Sasuke se redressa brusquement, attrapa Ryuusei par le col et l'attira à lui à une vitesse fulgurante. D'une poigne ferme, il immobilisa le jeune homme, les mains dans le dos.

- Actuellement, je suis le plus diminué des trois. Je crois que c'est toi qui les sous-estime. »

Lorsqu'il fut finalement relâché, le jeune médecin hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire. Une fois qu'il eut fini de tousser (c'est qu'il fait mal ce con) et tout en massant ses poignets, il reprit.

« C'est mignon. »

Il y a beaucoup de mots qui fâchent Sasuke Uchiha. Des mots comme Itachi, famille, Orochimaru, honneur, vengeance. « Mignon » n'en fait pas partie mais c'est pas une raison pour laisser passer cela. Il se retourna à tout vitesse mais cette fois son élan fut stoppé net par une manchette du jeune médecin.

« Hé oh ! Faut pas croire que ça marche à tous les coups. »

Sasuke se massa la nuque douloureuse et remonta sur le lit en grognant. Il haïssait ce type.

Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, le jeune homme se pencha brutalement en avant, en hoquetant. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas pu lui faire ça, il n'avait pas visé de points vitaux.

« Qu'est-ce que...

Ryuusei se redressa avec difficulté, il avait l'air d'étouffer et fit signe au ninja de s'éloigner. Entre se dents, il siffla.

- Saleté... »

En trois mouvements, il eut tôt fait d'attraper un objet oblong dans un placard de la chambre, de le poser sur son visage, l'étirant comme s'il s'était agit d'une feuille de plastique. Il prit une grande inspiration et jeta la feuille à Sasuke qui, à son tour, commenaçait à se sentir mal. Sa tête tournait, ses yeux le piquaient, sa respiration se faisait difficile.

Il attrapa la feuille et fit comme le médic-nin avait fait.

D'un seul coup, il sentit l'air lui revenir.

Ryuusei s'immobilisa et expliqua.

« Des vapeurs toxiques. Respire le moins possible.

D'un seul coup, Sasuke comprit. La feuille qui leur avait servi de masque n'était pas faite pour empêcher des gaz toxiques de passer.

Il lança un regard alarmé à Ryuusei qui hocha la tête.

- C'est pour opérer normalement. Respire pas trop fort, elle va en laisser passer.

Obéissant consciencieusement, Sasuke garda la boucher fermé, retenant son souffle jusqu'à atteindre la fenêtre.

Alors qu'il essayait de déterminer si les ennemis étaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment ou pas, il sentit le jeune médecin s'appuyer contre lui.

- Ils ne font que passer... »

Et il s'écroula.

Sasuke laissa le médecin tomber, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Il ne mourrait pas. Enfin, pas des gaz en tous cas. _Pourquoi attaquer un hôpital ?_ Un craquement sourd répondit à sa question. Puis un deuxième, puis un troisième, et au quatrième, Sasuke avait déjà passé la tête par la fenêtre et dressait l'oreille dans la lueur blafarde de l'incendie.

Quatre ombres bondissaient de toit en toit, et se dirigeaient vers un point facilement identifiable.

Le QG. Et plus particulièrement, l'aile nord du QG, celle qui tournait le dos au village, celle par laquelle on ne s'attend pas à être attaqué, celle dans laquelle le Hokage s'était certainement réfugiée pour coordonner la défense du village.

Sasuke bondit à leur poursuite. Le Hokage ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient foutre chez le Hokage ? Ils cherchaient des réceptacles, aux dernières nouvelles, pas besoin de prendre le village ou d'en tuer le chef, il leur suffisait de mettre la main sur Naruto, de le capturer et de le forcer à repartir avec eux. Autant dit, ils n'étaient pas rendus.

Sasuke eut la sale impression que, quoiqu'ils allaient chercher au QG, ça ne pouvait qu'être très mauvais pour lui.

Arrivé à quelques bâtisses du QG, il s'arrêta et se dissimula dans un recoin sombre en observant la façade. Les quatre hommes de l'Akatsuki étaient déjà rentrés. Sasuke essaya de toute ses forces de se souvenir de la typologie de cette face du bâtiment. Il y avait une ouverture grillagée, celle de la salle de crise où se rassemblait l'état-major en cas de problèmes.

_Ils ont neutralisé l'hôpital pour n'avoir personne en travers de leur route de ce côté là. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils craignent à l'hôpital ? Qui craignent-ils ? Qui est sensé se trouver à l'hôpital ?_

Il secoua la tête en chassant les idées qui se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Oui, Tsunade avait été medic-nin, c'était de notoriété publique. Il y avait forcément chez elle un intérêt particulier pour la chose médicale. Il devait y avoir une raison, aussi tordue soit-elle. Et il la trouverait plus tard, se promit-il en se glissant dans un autre recoin, s'approchant petit à petit de l'immeuble.

Il entra dans la vaste salle de commandement. Vide. Si on ne compte pas les cadavres. Sasuke reconnut les gardes du Hokage, il y avait encore deux autres ninjas qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui semblaient avoir eu le temps de se défendre avant d'y passer.

Il suivit les traces de ces adversaires. Il en avait vu quatre passer, et à la sortie de la salle de briefing, la piste se séparait en deux. Cela voulait dire deux proies fuyant dans deux directions opposées. Les chasseurs avaient dû se séparer. Il suivit une piste au hasard. De toute façon, il ne pourrait tous les affronter seul, il en était douloureusement conscient.

Et puis un craquement sourd retentit, un hurlement, un autre cri, jubilatoire celui-là, et il vit nettement un corps traverser un mur du bâtiment pour venir s'écraser sur un balcon une dizaine de mètres plus bas. Deux silhouettes suivirent le premier corps. L'une semblait fuir la seconde, mais également attaquer le premier. Quand ce dernier se releva, Sasuke put distinguer un reflet dans le mouvement du « corps »... un reflet rouge. Le manteau de l'Akatsuki. Il courut sur quelques mètres, cherchant à se positionner pile au dessus du balcon où les trois avaient atterris. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il se pencha et observa attentivement.

Noir, noir, rose. Akatsuki, Akatsuki, Sakura. Et il plongea dans le vide.

Sakura sentit Sasuke atterrir derrière elle avant de le voir. Elle avait cru s'être débarrassé d'un de ses adversaires, mais il avait le crâne plus solide que prévu. À vrai dire, elle avait compris rapidement qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire le poids seule contre deux. Ils étaient largement du niveau des meilleurs jounin et elle ne pourrait pas donner le maximum de son potentiel tant qu'il y avait des ninjas de Konoha dans le périmètre. C'est dire si de l'aide était la bienvenue. Même sans Sharingan, Sasuke restait Sasuke.

Voyant surgir ce nouveau venu, les deux ninjas restèrent un instant immobiles, évaluant la menace que représentait Sasuke pour eux. Et puis ils reculèrent d'un ou deux pas.

« Sakura ?

La jeune femme sourit, tout en sachant pertinemment que Sasuke ne pouvait pas le voir.

- Chacun un.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Non, cécité mise à part, il ne voyait pas les choses comme cela.

- Vas-t-en.

- Quoi ?

Elle lutta contre l'envie de se retourner. Mais Sasuke s'avança pour être à sa hauteur.

- Je m'en occupe. Il y en a encore deux dans le QG.

- Ils sont avec le Hokage.

- Raison de plus. Vas-y.

Il y aurait eu des tas de chose à redire à cette stratégie douteuse, des tas de raisons de ne pas partir, un bon paquet de doute à avoir sur la fidélité de Sasuke, sur sa bonne foi. Mais Sakura, elle, n'était pas femme à douter. Elle sourit doucement. Oui, Sasuke resterait toujours Sasuke.

- Okay. Je te les laisse. Meurs pas.»

D'un seul coup de poing, le jeune femme fit s'écrouler la moitié du mur qui surplombait le balcon, et une grande partir du bâtiment autour. Sasuke la vit simplement cogner contre le mur et le sol tout entier vibra, les murs s'effritèrent, la poussière se souleva en vagues. Les débris volaient littéralement autour d'elle et le jeune ninja en fut tétanisé. De plus près il pouvait le voir, l'air sévère qui durcissait ses traits rappelait sans conteste celui de son maître. Avec la même hauteur, la même autorité, elle indiqua d'un geste du bras, l'endroit où se trouvait les renégats. Sasuke n'eut qu'un regard furtif vers l'endroit désigné, fasciné par le cratère qui se dessinait sous ses yeux. _Sakura... elle peut faire ça._

Et puis, lorsqu'elle eut disparut dans les décombres, il se tourna enfin vers les deux hommes et ferma les yeux en serrant le poing.

À cause de la destruction du bâtiment, les deux hommes se trouvaient acculés contre le mur intérieur, la route vers la sortie barrées par des monceaux de gravats.

« Uchiha, siffla l'un d'eux entre ses dents.

- Itachi devait le tuer.

- Ou alors cet enfoiré s'est loupé

Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer. S'il y avait bien un sujet sensible chez lui, c'était son frère. Et là... comment dire, il commençait à en avoir ras le cul de tout ça : tuer Itachi, devenir aveugle, se taper Naruto... il fallait un truc normal pour changer. Un truc bêtement ordinaire.

Massacrer des cons. Ça c'est du banal.

- Je ne suis pas comme Itachi. Il s'est loupé, moi ça ne m'arrive jamais. Ce soir il y aurait deux postes à pourvoir à l'Akatsuki. »

* * *

**A SUIVRE... prochaine sortie le 12 juin !**

**CECI EST UN COUP DE GUEULE !**

**NOUS SOMMES TRES MECONTENTS !**

**Alors pour réclamer du chapitre/du lemon/de l'action/du lemon et toutes ces choses-là, y'a du monde ! Mais dès qu'il faut poser une petite review, y'a plus personne ! Vide intersidéral pour les revieweurs d'avril ! C'est du propre ! Bientôt, on se contentera de raconter nos histoire au hamster de Jimi : lui non plus il ne donne pas son avis, mais au moins on peut le caresser !**

La rubrique des non-abonnés d'FFnet (mais ZOMG c'est gratiiiis... cours t'abonner ami lecteur ^^) :

pour Delphine : merci encore et toujours de lire et suivre cette fic avec fidélité, de nous soutenir, malgré les conneries qui finissent par peupler nos chapitres. On est content de voir que le côté "love love" des deux idiots a su plaire à certaines ! Comme tu as pu le constater "c'est la guerre" ! enfin un peu d'action. Voilà, ce on espère que ce chapitre t'a aussi tenue en haleine et à bientôt pour le suivant !

pour hathor2 : merci encore de suivre et d'aimer cette pitite fic, malgré les auteurs qui sont débiles XD Ouais, le dilemne intérieur de Naruto était dur à faire et dur à montrer (ce genre d'émotions ne colle pas trop avec Naruto) mais on est content que tu l'aies trouvé bien. Comme tu peux le constater, tout est en train de (ne pas) s'arranger pour tout le monde ! La suite pour dans un mois et bonne lecture en attendant !

Jimi&Loli


	21. Revenir chez soi III

Base : Naruto

Rating : M (dehors les mineurs !)

Pairing : mais bien sûr, on va vous manger le travail... filez lire tout de suite !

Genre : belle histoire d'amitié ? Heuu, d'accord, disons, « belle histoire d'amitié ambiguë »

Disclaimer : je suppose que menace ou politesse, rien n'y fera, ils seront toujours à Kishimoto. (non, pas de fatalisme !) Et en plus, on ne se fera jamais un kopek avec toutes les conneries qu'on écrit !

NA : Notre petite dernière sur Naruto, bien moins de délire que dans nos autres fics, mais bonne toute de même. Au cas (pas improbable, mais tout de même) où quelques gens culturés viendraient rôder ici, rien à voir avec J. P. Sartre.

IMMENSE DESOLATION : deux jours de retard pour ce chapitre (ça faisait longtemps que ça ne nous était pas arrivé). La faute à... ? Loli bien sûr ! Allez-y, jetez-lui des cailloux tout pointus amis lecteurs ! (Jimi, je te hais). Voilà, on pourrait en faire un roman tellement c'est rocambolesque, y'a une histoire de vélo cassé, de Loli perdue dans la campagne et de refuge chez des gentils voisins qui n'ont pas internet... Bref, on est bien désolés, alors profitez bien de ce loooong chapitre.

WARNING : y'a du cadavre, du mutilé, de la chair brûlée et en plus il pleut ! Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

**HUIS CLOS**

* * *

******Revenir chez soi...**

_« Tu as raison de regarder la faute de ton ami comme si tu en étais coupable. _»

Publius Syrus

Naruto attaqua presqu'au même moment où le hurlement de Kakashi retentit. Il se jeta sur l'ombre qui passait à toute vitesse, lui envoya un kunai qui se planta dans la jambe de l'assaillant. Cela ne ralentit qu'à peine a course, mais maintenant, Naruto pouvait le suivre à la trace de sang qu'il laissait derrière lui. Bien pratique le sang qui goutte à chaque pas. Plus les muscles sont sollicités, plus le sang circule vite dans les veines, plus la blessure saigne.

Mais il devait faire vite. Il eut à peine le temps d'appeler le medic-nin qui les accompagnait que Kakashi était au sol, tenant son épaule à pleine main. La jeune femme se posta à côté de lui, évalua son état et le chargea sur son dos.

« Il faut sortir de là, le feu va attaquer tous les bâtiments, je vais porter le blessé dans un des bunkers souterrains.

- Merci, fit Naruto, choqué par la vue de son professeur amputé. »

Très vite, il se reprit et suivit à toute vitesse la trace rouge de l'incendiaire. À travers les maisons en flammes, il bondit avec l'agilité du renard qui l'habitait de toit en toit, évitant les jets d'armes qui semblaient venir de partout à la fois, slalomant entre les charpentes qui menaçaient de s'écrouler sur lui.

_Ils sont forts, ils ont incendiés toute la bordure orientale du village, pour profiter du vent d'Est._ À vue de nez, il estimait la barrière enflammée distante de six-cent mètres du centre du village, il ne fallait pas grand chose pour que feu s'étende à toutes les constructions. Et alors tout le monde serait en grand danger.

La trace de sang se perdait parfois dans les tas de paille sur le bord des rues, ou dans la rivière... de toute évidence, l'ennemi qu'il poursuivait l'avait repéré et tentait de le semer. Naruto pesta. Il avait trop d'avance sur lui ! Il ralentit un instant, à nouveau les traces se perdaient dans une maison et il ne voyait pas par quelle issue l'ennemi était ressorti. « Par la fenêtre devant toi ! » La voix avait surgit juste à côté de lui, Naruto fit un bond de deux mètres et il baissa la tête, surpris. Le limier invoqué par Kakashi se tenait à côté de lui, la langue pendante, l'œil humide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, gamin ! La nuit ?

Naruto se remit en marche, le chien sur ses talons.

- C'est Kakashi qui t'a dit de m'aider ?

- Dans son état il serait bien en peine de me dire quoi que ce soit.

Naruto serra les mâchoires, il ne pouvait pas imaginer que Kakashi puisse mourir.

- À droite, fit le chien. Et en hauteur.

- On va l'avoir ! »

Et poursuivant sa course folle, Naruto serra le poing sur un kunai qu'il avait toujours à la main. Celui-là, il le lui réservait, il brûlait de l'attraper. Il n'avait pas souvent envie de tuer son ennemi, autant que possible, il ne voulait pas tuer. Mais là ce n'était juste pas possible, car cet homme avait blessé Kakashi.

D'un seul coup, il sentit la rage du limier à côté de la sienne, la blessure d'un compagnon fidèle. Il jeta un regard étonné au chien. Comment pouvait-il sentir avec une telle acuité ce qu'il ressentait. Lorsque son regard tomba sur sa propre jambe, il comprit en voyant le léger halo orangé qui commençait à l'entourer. Kyubi. Kyubi était là et agissait en lui. C'était à cause de lui qu'il pouvait sentir la rage d'un animal.

Le chien également sentit que quelque chose avait changé et s'éloigna un peu de Naruto. Ce dernier soupira. Oui, un animal, même dressé au contact humain devait forcément le considérer comme un danger. Ce qu'il était.

« Je le contrôle.

Le chien grogna.

- Mais il est bel et bien en toi. Fais attention.

- Je sais. »

Ils traversèrent le village à toute vitesse comme ça, suivant les traces de l'homme, alors que des feux prenaient subitement de toute part. Au bout d'une cinquantaine de mètres, ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux et Naruto sortir un kunai de sa poche dorsal.

Il sentit l'attaque avant de la voir venir. Il l'évita avant même de savoir qu'il était en danger. Il riposta avant même de voir le visage de son ennemi. Un kunai planté entre les yeux, l'homme gisait maintenant, mort sans avoir eu le temps de le réaliser.

Le chien renifla et grogna.

« Ce n'est pas lui.

- Je sais. Ils ont d'autres ninjas à leurs ordres. Mais ce ne sont pas des hommes de l'Akatsuki. »

Une ombre atterrit à côté de lui et Naruto s'écarta brusquement, garde levée. Et puis, reconnaissant l'arrivant, il cria de surprise.

« Gai sensei !

- Naruto. Tu as raison, il y a presque le double de ninjas que d'hommes de l'Akatsuki. Ils sont aussi très forts, mais pas aussi redoutables que ceux de l'Akatsuki.

- Vous n'étiez pas à la protection du QG ?

- Le Hokage s'en occupe. Il fallait une solution pour arrêter l'incendie. Prend garde à toi.

Dans un atterrissage parfaitement effectué, une deuxième ninja arriva.

- Rock Lee !

Ce dernier salua son camarade avec une pose « nice guy » de toute beauté, qui arracha un sourire amusé à Naruto.

- Vous avez pu le voir Sensei ?

Gai hocha la tête en souriant de toutes ses dents. Sans demander de quoi il s'agissait, Naruto se retourna.

- Je dois y aller, il y en a qui est pour moi.

- C'est la piste de sang frais que tu suis ?

- Oui. Il a eu Kakashi.

Le regard sombre de Gai lui appris qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir faire la peau à cet ennemis.

- Nous nous mettons en chasse des autres, il y a... »

Brusquement, dans un bruit de tonnerre , ce qui ressemblait à un immense dauphin jaillit des tréfonds du village. Naruto eut un hoquet de frayeur en voyant l'énorme créature s'écraser sur certaines maisons. On aurait dit un genre de dauphin, mais sa peau graveleuse et grise semblait faite de roc plus que de chair. Et de ses naseaux s'élevait une fumée noirâtre qui enveloppait la créature d'une ombre inquiétante.

« Merde ! C'est quoi ce monstre !

Le chien aboya deux fois, avec une espèce d'excitation que Naruto n'arriva pas à interpréter.

- Une invocation, très intelligent.

À ce moment, Gaï qui avait lui aussi interrompu sa course ouvrit la bouche en grand avant de se reprendre.

- Alors il l'a fait...

- Qui ? Beugla Naruto, sans rien comprendre à ce qui se passait.

Pour toute réponse, le jounin adressa un pouce levé à l'énorme créature qui occupait tout le ciel et il partit d'un rire hystérique en reprenant sa route en direction de la créature, Rock sur ses talons.

Naruto déglutit en voyant l'immense créature marine, qui n'avait pas l'air gênée plus que ça d'être l'air libre, ouvrir sa bouche en grand vers le ciel. Et en une poignée de seconde, des trombes d'eau s'abattirent sur le quart nord du village. Les incendies cessèrent immédiatement et les langues de feu qui montaient vers le ciel moururent sous la masse d'eau.

- Oua ! Bien joué ! Super !

Le chien grogna et tira Naruto par la manche.

- Il faut partir maintenant, il y a encore des ennemis à abattre.

- Ouais.

Tout en courant, Naruto vit que la créature invoquée crachait une autre masse d'eau sur le village. Le feu était maintenant à l'Ouest et au Sud, et léchant les falaises des Hokage, menaçant d'envahir le QG.

Et puis, brusquement, alors que l'espèce de dauphin ouvrit une nouvelle fois son gosier, la lourde silhouette vacilla et s'effondra dans un fracas immense. Et puis, dans un « pof » sinistre, elle disparut.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le limier grogna et secoua la gueule.

- Ils ont trouvé l'invocateur et l'ont attaqué. Il lui est impossible de maintenir une telle invocation en se défendant. Si la créature a disparu, il est possible qu'il se soit fait tuer.

- Il faut aller l'aider ! Il faut y aller !

- C'est là que le professeur Gai est allé tout à l'heure, pour en assurer la protection.

- Il faut que quelqu'un ré-invoque un poisson pour éteindre les incendies ! Il faut un autre invocateur.

- Si c'était si facile, ce serait fait depuis longtemps. On est au pays du Feu ici, pas au pays de la Pluie ou de la Mer, les invocations aquatiques sont très rares.

Naruto serra les poings. C'était vrai, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'invocations marines au village.

- L'invocateur est d'un autre village alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, il a des dispositions pour cette créature, c'est tout. Mais ce n'est pas courant à Konoha.

- Qui est-ce ? On dirait que Gai connaissait cette invocation ?

- Sûrement. Les jounins le connaissent.

- C'est qui ? S'entêta.

- Moi je ne connais pas son nom. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est celui que mon maître... ATTENTION ! »

Une maison chancelante s'écrasa sur eux, chacun ayant à peine le temps de se protéger le crâne des débris qui volaient dans tous les sens.

D'un bond, Naruto se dégagea de la maison et courut de l'autre côté pour attraper au passage le limier qui s'extrayait du mieux qu'il pouvait des ruines encore fumantes.

« Où est-il parti ?

La chien grogna et remua la a tête.

- L'odeur du feu couvre tout. Je n'arrive pas à le repérer. Il faut chercher. Ils s'éloignèrent alors, tournant chacun dans un sens en cercles concentriques autour de la maison écroulée. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, Naruto repéra quelque chose qui luisait sur le sol. Une trace de sang qui avait déjà commencé à sécher, seule une gouttelette plus ronde que les autres sur laquelle la lumière se reflétait.

- Ici ! Cria-t-il. Et ils se remirent en route, plus vite qu'avant. »

Le chien se remit à galoper à ses côtés. Autour de lui, le vide se faisait petit à petit. Les ninjas qui peuplaient les rues au début de l'attaque avaient disparus les uns après les autres et ceux qui restaient tentaient tant bien que mal de porter assistance aux victime et d'éteindre les débuts d'incendies.

- Il faut le suivre aux incendies, c'est lui qui met le feu.

- Ouais. »

Naruto grimpa sur un toit et observa l'horizon. Une explosion attira son attention au milieu d'un bosquet d'arbres. Et un cri. Il reconnut la voix d'Ino. À nouveau un cri. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, il dégringola du toit en quatrième vitesse et partit en direction du bosquet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Il faut aller par là. Il sont en danger. »

Naruto accéléra. Si Ino était là, cela voulait dire que Shikamaru et Choji aussi, et si elle criait, c'est qu'elle se faisait attaquer, et si elle se faisait attaquer, c'est que les deux autres ne pouvaient pas la défendre. Ils étaient donc en mauvaise posture.

Il arriva rapidement au quartier d'où venait les cris. À nouveau, il croisait des maisons en feu. Il était sorti de la zone sauvée par l'intervention du dauphin invoqué.

Rapidement, il chercha à entendre d'autres cris mais à nouveau le brouhaha du village en panique avait couvert les voix qu'il connaissaient. Finalement, il passa par les toits pour repérer l'endroit où se trouvait l'équipe d'Asuma. Au bout de quelques dizaines de mètre, il tomba dessus, Shikamaru était perché sur le toit chancelant de l'immeuble qui surplombait le sien. Il était accroupi et ses mains étaient nouées, comme lorsqu'il manipulait ses ombres. De là où il était, Naruto ne pouvait pas le voir, mais ses mâchoires étaient crispées et son front hachurés de ride d'anxiété et d'effort. L'énergie qu'il dépensait à garder le contrôle sur ses ombres était phénoménale.

Naruto s'approcha et cria.

« Shikamaru ! Ça va ?

Le jeune homme hocha brièvement la tête et répondit.

- On en tient un, on s'en occuper, va chasser l'autre, il est passé il y a quelques secondes.

Naruto suivit des yeux le coup d'œil que le jeune chunin jeta d'un côté. Ino était assise dans un coin, le visage en sang et un bras pendant sans vie le long de son corps. Naruto serra les poings, l'autre avait une nouvelle fois porté un coup funeste à l'un des leurs. Au moins, songea-t-il, Ino a gardé son bras. Kakashi n'a pas eu cette chance.

- Elle va bien ?

- Dépêche-toi, il te distance. Empêche-le de foutre le feu de partout.

Ino eut la force de lever son bras encore valide à l'adresse de Naruto, comme pour le rassurer. Ce dernier sourit avec soulagement, elle était toujours vivante. Shikamaru sentit une goutte de sueur perler à son front. L'adversaire que poursuivait Naruto avait tout de suite repéré le jutsu de possession d'Ino et s'en était pris à elle. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de percevoir son jutsu d'ombres, ce qui faisait qu'il était le seul à maintenir l'autre homme en respect. Leur ennemi était donc toujours immobilisé, mais impossible de savoir pour combien de temps.

Il aurait dû demander de l'aide de Naruto, mais il fallait aussi arrêter les autres. Celui qui foutait le feu et ceux qui ne manqueraient pas d'attaquer le QG. Et cela, Naruto pouvait le faire.

Il cria à nouveau, plus fort, en mettant toute la conviction dans sa voix.

- Tire-toi Naruto, arrête les autres ! Vite !

Ce dernier hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. Il sentit des larmes d'amertume se glisser sous sses paupières. Il ne voulait pas abandonner ses mais à la mort, mais il devait empêcher les autre ennemis d'agir. Ce fut la voix hésitante de Choji qui le tira de son hésitation. Il se redressa de l'endroit où il gisait.

- Vas-y Naruto, on se débrouille.

- Mais...

- Hey ! La combinaison inoshikacho ne perd jamais !

Faisant cela, le jeune ninja lui indiqua la direction du doigt en se relevant. Naruto remarqua alors que Choji tenait à peine sur ses jambes et grimançait de douleur.

- Ne mourrez pas ! Lança-t-il avant de reprendre sa course. »

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Shikamaru s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Il se rembrunit en voyant Choji retomber à terre, trop épuisé pour continuer.

Il se défendait de toutes ses forces et le jeune ninja commençait à sentir ses forces s'amenuiser. Il ne pourrait pas contenir les efforts de son adversaire. Il fallait trouver quelque chose et vite, alors que Choji était déjà épuisé par l'effort qu'il avait fallu pour éloigner le ninja de son chemin et Ino était blessée et incapable de bouger. Il pouvait tenir quelques minutes comme ça, mais l'effort absorbait tout son chakra. Et sans chakra, c'était la mort.

_Je dois réfléchir, établir une stratégie. Il reste dans l'ombre, c'est déjà ça. Je peux augmenter les ombres en me déplaçant. _Il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel et grimaça. _Le soleil est déjà haut mais il y a des nuages. Et de l'orage dans l'air. Sans ombre directe du soleil, je n'ai aucune chance de le maintenir fermement._

Il ne pouvait pas compter sur Ino, qui tentait de survivre à ses blessures, ni sur Choji qui avait épuisé ses forces et utilisé toutes ses pilules de combat lorsqu'il avait fallut affaiblir l'adversaire pour l'immobiliser. Ce dernier utilisait un jutsu de terre très sophistiqué et à la moindre inattention de leur part, il avait ouvert de véritables cratères dans le sol pour les tuer.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, Shikamaru tentant de trouver une issue à cette situation, sans y parvenir. L'adversaire se débattant de plus belle, affaiblissant l'emprise des ombres.

Sur le point de succomber, Shikamaru envisageait le tout pour le tout. Il pouvait le forcer à se tuer en retournant ses propres armes contre lui. Cela, il ne voulait l'envisager qu'en dernier lieu. Et il semblait bien que ce bosquet de frênes serait son dernier lieu.

D'un seul coup, il sentit la puissance de son adversaire diminuer d'une manière spectaculaire, relâchant brutalement la résistance qu'il opposait à ses ombres. Ce dernier lui-même réalisa qu'il était victime d'une seconde attaque dont il ne pouvait pas déterminer l'origine. Il se mit à hurler à l'adresse du jeune ninja.

Et puis, au fur et à mesure que l'adversaire perdait son chakra, une ombre sortit de l'orée du bosquet. Shikamaru étouffa un soupir de soulagement en voyant le nouvel arrivant. Avec lui, cela pouvait marcher.

« Tu fais quoi ici ?

- Je passais dans le coin.

- T'as bien fait. Le chakra de cet homme ?

- Oui. Mes insectes sont en train de le vider de son chakra. Encore quelques secondes, il sera mort d'épuisement. Tu peux le garder immobile encore un peu ?

- Pas beaucoup. Je suis à ma limite.

Shino, car c'était bien lui, hocha la tête et soupira.

- Moi aussi.

D'un geste las, il tendit les deux bras en avant, lâchant un nouvel essaim d'insectes qui fondit sur l'adversaire et le faufila dans ses vêtements.

- On a déjà dû se faire trois attaquants. Dont l'un utilise un katon très puissant.

À la respiration haletante et sifflante de Shino, Shikamaru comprit qu'il n'était pas en meilleur état que lui. Les combats avaient dû être au moins aussi épuisant que le sien.

- On a dû se séparer. Je ne sais pas où sont Kiba et Hinata. Moi j'ai tué le mien et puis en essayant de rejoindre le QG, je vous ai trouvé.

Shikamaru hocha la tête, se concentrant à fond pour ne pas relâcher sa prise. Il devait le garder prisonnier jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mort pour de bon. Le moindre faux pas et son ennemi pourrait tirer parti de sa faiblesse.

L'opération prit plutôt des minutes que des secondes, Shino avait presque l'air de souffrir plus que l'homme qu'il attaquait.

- Shino ? Ça va aller ?

- Les insectes se nourrissent de mon chakra, là, ils en ont de moins en moins... garder le contrôle est trop dur. »

Le jeune homme ôta d'un geste vif son manteau pour être plus libre de ses mouvements. Shikamaru songea qu'avec la chaleur de l'incendie, la température sous le manteau devait être insoutenable.

Il serra les mains plus fermement, s'enfonçant les ongles dans la peau, les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches et crispées. Il devait tenir. La tête lui tournait, il avait déjà du mal à respirer.

Un vent de panique le saisit en voyant que Shino commençait à vaciller. Non ! Il devait tenir ! Il fallait qu'ils le fassent, qu'ils le tuent !

Et puis son allié se redressa étrangement, deux paires de bras apparurent autour de sa taille. Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux en priant pour que ce ne soit pas un nouvel ennemi.

« Shino. Ça va ?

Une voix éraillée et étrangement rauque lui parvint.

- Je le tiens. Continuez les gars. Allez-y.

Le jeune chunin poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant les intonations de Kiba.

- Tu as eu le tien ?

- Ouais. Ça a pas été facile, mais ouais. Toi aussi à ce que je vois.

- On va y arriver. »

Lentement, soutenu par son coéquipier qui le portait presque entièrement, Shino reprit le patient travail de sape qui faisaient ses insectes dans la chair de l'ennemi, dévorant ses ressources vitales de l'intérieur.

Jusqu'au bout Shikamaru tint bon, serrant les mains, fermant les yeux, se mordant la lèvre, priant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme pour ne pas craquer, puisant en lui des réserves de ténacité et d'énergie qu'il ne se connaissait pas. En temps normal, il aurait relâché sa prise depuis des lustres et pourtant, il continuait, il se sentait prêt à tenir encore même après la mort.

Et puis, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit Shino s'écrouler pour de bon dans les bras de Kiba en murmurant un « c'est fait » éteint, qu'il se permit de relâcher son jutsu. Leur adversaire tomba lui aussi face contre terre, dans un bruit mou, les bras en croix et les yeux vitreux, l'écume aux lèvres. Shikamaru se fit brièvement la remarque qu'il ressemblait à un mort par strangulation et tomba à son tour, laissant l'obscurité l'emporter.

Resté seul, Kiba entreprit d'appeler des medic-nin en toute urgence. Il savait bien qu'en ce jour, tous les cas étaient urgents, mais celui qui était entre ses bras était le plus urgent de tous à ses yeux. Il ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Il venait de perdre son plus fidèle compagnon, il ne voulait pas perdre en même temps son équipier, le seul être humain qu'il aimait plus que tout. Alors qu'un ninja emportait Ino vers les bunkers des réfugiés, il se pencha sur Shino et approcha sa bouche de celle de son ami.

« Je t'interdis de mourir. T'as compris. Me laisse pas seul. Akamaru est mort là. J'ai plus que toi. »

Et il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Shino.

Un autre ninja arriva en renfort et l'interpella.

« Tu es blessé ?

- Ça va aller. Occupez-vous de lui, il est toujours vivant.

- Okay. Nous emportons les blessés au bunker du champ des Lys.

- D'accord. Merci.

- Tu devrais venir avec nous, soigner tes blessures.

Kiba se releva, toisa son interlocuteur du regard.

- Ma coéquipière est encore seule face à un ennemi. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule.

Les deux médecins hochèrent la tête et donnèrent le conseil le plus idiot qu'on peut donner à un ninja en plein combat.

- Fais attention. »

Kiba ne répondit pas et partit en courant vers l'endroit où Hinata était allée.

Sa course l'avait amenée loin du village, dans une clairière pierreuse, au milieu des bois.

La jeune fille fixait son ennemi droit dans les yeux. Elle inspira profondément. Toute trace de faiblesse disparue. Alors c'était cela l'effet d'un véritable combat ? C'était excitant et effrayant à la fois.

Elle écarta les pieds, tendit les bras de part et d'autre de son corps, dans la position de garde des siens.

« Oh oh.. une Huyga. Voyez-vous ça. Et tu ne te trouves pas trop jeune pour m'affronter seule

Hinata déglutit avec difficulté. Effectivement, elle était trop jeune, trop inexpérimentée, trop faible, pour affronter seule un tel adversaire. Mais elle était également la seule à pouvoir le faire, la seule dans le périmètre.

- Je me battrais jusqu'à la mort.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir. Ça pourrait arriver bien plus vite que prévu, petite demoiselle. »

Elle se mit en position et agita ses mains devant elle.

« BYAKUGAN ! »

Et l'homme balança une flopée de shuriken dans sa direction, qu'elle évita avec brio. À son tour, Hinata attaqua l'ennemi, projetant ses mains contre lui, effleurant son adversaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse atteindre les puissants flux de chakra qui coulaient en lui. Elle en atteint un avant d'être projetée violemment contre un arbre et, hurlant, elle relâcha toute son attention et toute sa vigilance.

De toutes ses forces elle tenta alors de se remettre en position et de résister aux attaques de son adversaire. Mais en vain, d'une vitesse prodigieuse, il paraît toutes ses attaques et mettait à mal sa faible défense.

Lorsqu'il sortit un poignard difforme à deux lames déchiquetées, elle sentit son ventre se nouer et ses forces revenir. Elle devait l'éviter à tout prix. Un coup de cette arme en elle et la douleur la paralyserait sur place.

D'une volée de kunai, elle tint son adversaire à bonne distance et bondit de branche en branche pour déstabiliser l'homme. Mais elle s'essouffla plus rapidement que lui et ne put que l'effleurer à plusieurs reprises, bloquant les canaux de chakra de son bras droit et de sa nuque. Pas assez pour prendre l'avantage.

Oui, les Hyuga et leurs techniques sournoises. Je vous connais et je ne vous crains pas.

Vous devriez, cracha-t-elle avec une rage qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Jamais elle n'avait cru pouvoir être aussi touchée par le simple énoncé de son nom.

Vous allez apprendre à nous craindre.

Le rire moqueur de l'homme la tétanisa. Et subitement, elle se sentit tomber du haut de l'arbre. Elle attendit le moment fatidique où elle toucherait le sol, mais rien ne vint. Sa chute lui semblait interminable, infinie.

Une illusion. Je suis bloquée dans une illusion.

Autour d'elle, une immense spirale se dessinait, effaçant l'image des arbres et du ciel nuageux. Hinata tenta de se raccrocher à quelque chose, aux bras tortueux de la spirale lumineuse.

_Non, c'est une illusion._

Elle respira profondément, se souvenant des enseignements de Kurenaï.

_Je peux le faire. Je peux dissiper le jutsu._

Calmement, elle forma les signes de ses mains.

« BYAKUGAN ! »

La pupille s'activa et elle vit nettement la scène. Elle était allongée sur le sol, inconsciente. L'ennemi était penchée sur elle, un sourire menaçant aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'il commença à former de nouveau signes pour lancer un nouveau jutsu d'illusion, Hinata referma sa main sur le sol et lui envoya violemment une poignée de terre dans les yeux. Aveuglé pour quelques secondes, cela permit à la jeune fille de prendre à nouveau ses distances, puis de contourner l'ennemi en lui assenant de nouveaux coups.

Épuisée, elle se percha à nouveau dans un arbre, pour reprendre son souffle.

À nouveau, l'homme au visage à moitié caché par le col de son manteau se déplaça à une vitesse stupéfiante, alors qu'Hinata se dissimulait sous le feuillage, elle sentit un picotement désagréable dans la nuque. Et puis elle tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec une araignée géante, dont une longe patte lui effleurait la nuque.

Elle hurla et recula, tombant de l'arbre.

Une fois à terre, elle réactiva le byakugan pour savoir si l'araignée était encore une illusion. Elle déglutit en réalisant que l'araignée était bel et bien là. Pire, elle la coursait. Rapidement Hinata se trouva prise en tenaille entre le ninja et la créature, évitant les attaques du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tentant par instant de riposter.

Ses jets de kunai et de shuriken semblaient ne jamais pouvoir atteindre son adversaire. Et elle devait continuellement éviter les mandibules et les pattes acérées de la monstrueuse araignée. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire encore c'était le toucher par intermittence, bloquant le maximum des canaux de chakra qu'elle pouvait.

Alors qu'elle se préparait à lancer une nouvelle attaque, elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et ses jambes être fauchées par une patte de l'araignée.

« Haaa ! »

Son cri se perdit lorsqu'elle heurta violemment le sol.

L'homme fut sur elle en un bond et elle ne put que serrer les dents en le voyant approcher.

_C'est fini._

L'homme se pencha sur elle et lui glissa son poignard sous la gorge.

« Finit de jouer morveuse. Dis-moi où est le démon.

- Le.. le démon ?

- Le démon renard. Où est le porteur du démon renard ? Dépêche-toi et ne te trompe pas.

Hinata déglutit. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont l'homme lui parlait. Mais elle pouvait gagner du temps comme ça et trouver le moyen de s'enfuir.

- Il est...

- Oui ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et cracha avec mépris.

- Je ne vous le dirais jamais.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, rétorqua le ninja en lui saisissant le cou avec violence et commença à faire courir la lame crantée du poignard sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Le cri qu'elle poussa ne fut pas feint quand la douleur lui mordit le visage, juste au niveau de sa pommette.

- Attendez attendez... je vais le dire... je vais le dire...

Il cessa son mouvement et releva la lame du poignard.

- Voilà, on devient raisonnable. »

Repérant le poignard levé, Hinata poussa de toute ses forces sur ses jambes, envoya un pied dans le visage de son agresseur et un autre dans la patte de l'araignée qui la maintenait au sol. Le temps qu'ils se reprennent, elle leur avait à nouveau échappé. Mais elle n'avait pas pu aller bien loin, juste à quelques mètres de là, accroupie dans l'herbe, elle tentait de se reprendre.

Hinata essaya de reprendre son souffle mais elle sentait se forces l'abandonner. Elle avait essayé tout ce qu'elle savait sur cet homme, et il avait à peine frémit. _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire encore ?_ Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à mesure que ses jambes se mettaient à trembler.

Et soudain...

« C'est bon Hinata, on va s'en occuper.

Elle sentit distinctement deux présences protectrices de chaque côté d'elle.

- Neji, père...

Les deux hommes se portèrent au devant de l'ennemi. Des deux, c'était peut-être bien Neji qui le menaçait du regard le plus meurtrier.

- Hinata, tout va bien ?

- Je vais... ça va aller.

Lentement, elle se releva en grimaçant de douleur. À la grande surprise de son père et son cousin, la jeune femme avança à son tour, fermement décidée à venir à bout de cet ennemi qui lui semblait si puissant. Même si elle n'avait pas pu le faire seule, elle voulait continuer à se battre.

- Je suis là aussi.

- Hinata ! Reste en arrière.

- Non, père, j'ai commencé avec cet homme, je terminerai aussi.

Neji sourit. _Pas la peine d'insister, elle est capable de se battre jusqu'à la mort. _Hiashi le sentit aussi, il vit en sa fille une volonté bien plus puissante que ce qu'il avait cru pouvoir trouver chez elle.

- Bien, occupez-vous de l'araignée, je prend le ninja. »

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent et Neji se porta au devant de la créature, il fit signe à Hinata de rester un peu en retrait.

Cette dernier leva sa garde et observa son cousin faire.

Il se faufila entre les immenses pattes de la bête et frappa de la paume de sa main trois ou quatre fois. Il esquiva un coup de griffe et frôla les mandibules qui claquaient dans le vide.

Finalement, échappant aux ripostes furieuses de l'araignée, il retourna auprès de sa cousine.

« Elle n'est pas constituée comme un humain. C'est difficile d'atteindre les points névralgiques du chakra.

- Que peut-on faire alors ?

Neji fronça les sourcils.

- Trouver les points faibles.

Hinata hocha la tête.

- Le dessous de l'abdomen des araignée est toujours très mou. On peut aussi leur trancher la tête mais uniquement par en-dessous. Si on coupe toutes les pattes du même côté, elle sera incapable de marcher.

Neji dévisagea sa cousine d'un air stupéfait.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

La jeune fille rougit un peu.

- C'est Shino qui m'en a parlé.

- Hm, fit Neji, en songeant qu'à l'avenir, il ferait bien de surveiller les fréquentations de sa cousine.

- Pour les pattes, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer, j'ai déjà essayer de les découper, elles sont solides comme de l'acier.

Neji hocha la tête avant de déclarer.

- Tu es plus petite et plus agile que moi. Je vais faire diversion pour que tu glisses sous le corps de l'araignée. Je vais tenir sa tête levée en l'attaquant de toute part. Tu pourras lui ouvrir le ventre. Mais il faut faire attention à ne pas te faire écraser.

- Oui, je sais. Est-ce que tu as des armes, ma réserve est épuisée ?

Neji dévisagea Hinata. Alors elle avait mis tout ce qu'elle avait dans cette bataille. Il lui glissa un kunai dans la main, désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire plus, mais il aurait besoin de toutes ses armes pour détourner l'attention de la bestiole.

- Tu n'auras pas de coup d'essai.

- Je sais. »

Et ils se lancèrent sur la créature.

En roulant sur le sol, Hinata se faufila entre les pattes velues et se redressa, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, le kunai dressé devant elle. Elle fixa l'abdomen de la chose. C'était haut en plus !

De son côté, Neji bondissait comme il le pouvait, harcelant de coups la créature qui se trouvait désorientée par l'avalanche subite d'attaques. Elle lançait ses pattes contre l'assaillant et réagissait avec une vitesse incroyable, tournant sur elle même comme une toupie.

Neji s'interdit de s'arrêter mais la fatigue commençait à s'emparer des ses membres. D'un geste vif, il entailla ce qui semblait être un œil de l'araignée. Le mugissement sourd qu'elle poussa lui confirma que ça devait être un organe très sensible. Évitant les mandibules du mieux qu'il pouvait, le jeune Hyuga assena un nouveau coup de kunai dans l'œil de la bestiole. Elle fondit sur lui, ses mandibules ouvertes et menaçantes. Il sauta dans les airs. _C'est pas passé loin_, remarqua-t-il en voyant sa manche déchirée sur tout le long du bras. À nouveau la créature lança ses pattes coupantes sur le jeune homme, il esquiva à nouveau mais cette fois, cela se rapprochait de plus en plus. Son vêtement avait été déchiré du cou au plexus solaire et il frémit à l'idée qu'il avait failli se faire ouvrir de haut en bas.

Il se percha sur une branche à mi hauteur et balança une volée de shuriken dans la tête de l'araignée, qui poussa une espèce de feulement hargneux et se dressa sur ses paires de pattes arrières. Avançant par cliquetis, elle parvint à poser les pattes avants sur la branche, dont l'une se planta dans le tibia de Neji. Il poussa un hurlement de surprise plus que de douleur.

Maintenu cloué sur l'arbre à cause de la créature, il attrapa une poignée de kunai, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser bouffer comme ça.

Devant la gueule béante noyée d'une salive blanchâtre, les mandibules ouvertes, prêtes à le mordre, Neji tint tête. L'arme à la main, il fixait l'insecte de ses yeux blancs.

Brusquement, alors qu'il pouvait sentir les gouttes de la mortelle salive glisser sur ses vêtements, l'araignée poussa un nouveau feulement et retira brusquement sa patte de la jambe du ninja pour se retourner, roulant sur le sol en mugissant de douleur.

Au milieu de la poussière soulevée par les mouvements désordonnés de la bête, Neji vit distinctement une petite forme tomer à terre, rouler sur le sol, et se relever, un éclaire luisant à la main.

Il remarqua au même instant que des gouttelettes de pluie commençaient à tomber, faisant bruisser les feuilles des arbres.

Hinata se releva, observant avec prudence l'araignée qui se tordait maintenant de douleur sur le sol. À quelques pas d'elle, reposaient les entrailles que la kunoichi avait arraché à coup de kunai. Puis elle releva la tête et se figea dans une attitude de terreur.

« Neji !

Ce dernier aussi quitta la bête du regard pour se tourner vers sa cousine.

- Qu'il y a-t-il Hinata ?

- Tu es blessé !

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est rien, fit il en sautant de l'arbre avec une souplesse toute féline pour appuyer ses dires.

Il alla directement prendre sa cousine par l'épaule.

- Tu n'as rien ?

- Non, tout va bien. »

Il la fixa quelques secondes, un air indéchiffrable peint sur son visage, avec une insistance qui fit presque rougir la jeune femme. C'était la première fois qu'elle était si proche de Neji, même s'ils n'étaient plus en conflit permanent, elle se sentait gênée de telles marques d'affection.

Lorsqu'un cri retentit derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous deux, et Hinata fut la première à courir, jusqu'à l'orée du bois proche où son père et le ninja de l'Akatsuki s'étaient éloignés.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du combat, ce fut pour voir Hiashi à genoux, se tenant le ventre. Hinata s'interdit de regarder ce qui sortait de la blessure alors que Neji lui, chercha des yeux l'ennemi. Il n'était pas non plus en bon état et ce coup devait être le dernier, il semblait ne pas pouvoir marcher, se raccrochant à un arbre de toutes se forces. Neji remarqua que son visage ruisselait de sang, et, grâce au byakugan, il réalisa qu'il puisait dans ses dernières réserves de chakra. Il avait vraiment porté son dernier coup.

« PÈRE ! »

Le hurlement d'Hinata rompit le silence de l'attaque. Neji sortit de sa stupéfaction et assena un dernier coup à l'assaillant qui tomba sur le sol, face contre terre.

Hinata s'était déjà précipitée vers son père, oubliant la présence d'un ennemi armé à côté de lui, elle ignora également la lame de l'ennemi qui se planta une dernière fois dans son dos, écrasant les os de son omoplate droite, et la jeune fille prit son père dans ses bras, un sanglot naissant au fond de la gorge.

« Père.. père ! Père, répondez-moi.

Lorsque Hiashi ouvrit la bouche, un flot de sang noirâtre s'en échappa dans un bouillonnement infâme.

- Père... père...

Serrant dans ses bras le corps de son père, Hinata se pencha, posa son front sur le sien, laissant les larmes couler sans honte. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire et le savait, seulement murmurer, comme une vaine litanie, le nom de son père.

- Père... ne partez pas.

Neji, qui avait rapidement achevé l'ennemi, se précipita à son tour et s'agenouilla à côté de cette _pieta_ inversée, contemplant le corps secoué des derniers spasmes de vie de son oncle.

- Mon oncle, murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Il n'eut pas un mot, la bouche toujours baignée de sang, mais Hiashi leva la main et la posa doucement sur la joue de sa fille mouillée de larmes. D'un geste étrangement cérémonieux, il attrapa ensuite la main de Neji et la posa maladroitement sur le bras d'Hinata et hocha la tête en fixant son neveux du regard.

Comprenant ce qui lui était demandé, Neji acquiesça, l'air plus grave que jamais.

- Bien sûr que je m'occuperai d'Hinata. Vous n'avez pas à le demander. »

Et puis la jeune femme plongea son visage dans la poitrine de son père et fondit en larmes, alors que le corps sans vie l'Hiashi se détendait entre ses bras, les yeux grands ouverts sur le ciel couvert de nuages.

Un grondement sourd retentit et l'orage éclata, une pluie battante s'abattit sur le village.

À plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, au cœur du village, l'orage couvrait une scène tout aussi sanglante.

Naruto avait été stoppé net dans sa course par un choc incroyable. C'est comme si la Terre s'était mise à trembler d'un seul coup. Il tourna la tête vers la falaise des Hokage d'où des morceaux de rochers entiers se décrochaient pour s'écraser sur le village.

_Pas un tremblement de terre ! Pas maintenant ! Pas en plus !_

Et puis il avait compris au second choc. La terre ne tremblait pas d'en dedans, c'était comme le sol était heurté à pleine vitesse par quelque chose de très lourd.

Il avait cherché à nouveau l'endroit d'où cela venait. Et son regard était tombé sur le QG. Autour du massif batiment, c'était comme si le sol volait en morceaux.

Un frisson de terreur l'avait saisis. Sakura était là-bas, Tsunade était là-bas, et il ne savait pas où était Sasuke. Il devait y aller, tout de suite, il devait aider ceux qu'il pouvait aider.

J'espère que Sasuke a pu s'en tirer.

Brutalement, le démon en lui avait essayé subitement de se libérer, de sortir de son enveloppe corporelle si contraignante. Naruto s'était plié en deux de douleur et, la main serrée sur le cœur, il avait réfréné autant qu'il pouvait les instincts sanguinaires du monstre en lui.

Et puis, aussi brutalement qu'il s'était manifesté, Kyubi avait été repoussé en lui, son aura brûlante était retournée à l'état d'étincelle vacillante.

« Ça va aller Naruto !

- Yamato !

- Surtout maîtrise ton démon. C'est ce qu'ils sont venus chercher. À ton avis, pourquoi ils foutent le feu de partout ?

Naruto avait répondu la première chose qiu lui était passée par la tête.

- Parce que c'est efficace.

- Oui, mais aussi parce que le feu a un plus grand impact sur l'excitation au combat des démons.

- Hein ?

- Le feu, l'altitude, l'eau, les sensations fortes. Tout ce qui les fait sortir de leur environnement habituel et déstabilise le porteur permet de faire sortir le démon qui est en toi.

- D'accord. Je vais le tenir. »

Après cet étrange échange, ils avaient continués tous deux, en direction du QG, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur une petite place. Naruto avait froncé les sourcils. Il ne se rappelait pas qu'il y eût une place à cet endroit du village. Et puis il avait réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas de place, que les immeubles avaient été littéralement balayés par une violente attaque. Il n'en était rien resté, si ce n'étaient des poutres réduites en morceaux sur les bords d'un cercle dont le centre était une ruelle. Dans cette ruelle, un spectacle de désolation s'était ouvert sous leurs yeux.

Il y avait quatre corps au sol. Yamato se précipita vers le plus proche, alors qu'il retournait le corps de l'homme à terre, il sentit les premières gouttes de pluie sur son visage, emportées par un vent humide.

De loin, Naruto le vit secouer le ninja inconscient. En le reconnaissant, il poussa un petit cri et se précipita sur lui, les bras en avant et l'air perdu. Avant même qu'il n'ait atteint les deux hommes, le blessé se releva et contempla Naruto avec un air infiniment triste.

Ce dernier s'arrêta net et contempla avec horreur le spectacle sous ses yeux.

Iruka était là, le visage en sang, les mains également tachées d'un sang qu'il devinait appartenir à l'ennemie.

Un corps sans vie, des kunai plantés dans tout le corps, gisait à quelques mètres du chunin. Une jeune femme qui portait le même uniforme que leurs adversaires, et un sabre de combat gisait à côté d'elle, souillé d'un sang frais.

Naruto murmura.

« Iruka sensei... c'est pas possible... c'est...

Le chunin baissa la tête et soupira.

Yamato répondit pour lui.

- C'est une guerre, Naruto.

D'un geste de la tête, il désigna les deux corps étendus plus loin. En y regardant de plus près, Naruto reconnut les combinaisons vertes.

- Rock Lee ! Gai sensei ! Ils sont... ?

Iruka secoua la tête et s'agenouilla auprès des deux ninjas.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il posa la main sur le front du plus jeune qui rouvrit un peu les yeux, l'air hagard.

- Rock est en vie.

Il posa deux doigts contre la carotide du jounin, les laissant bien plus longtemps que nécessaire pour prendre le pouls. Tellement longtemps que Naruto comprit tout seul.

- Nan. Pas lui. Pas Gai sensei. Ce n'est pas possible.

Iruka lui lança un regard dur et alla poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule du jeune Rock Lee.

En voyant de plus près le corps du professeur, Naruto eut un haut le cœur. La moitié du corps avait été arrachée, le même côté que le bras qui avait été arraché à Kakashi. La même signature. Le jeune ninja jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son tuteur. Lui aussi avait failli être frappé, il devinait la blessure dont le sang gouttait le long de son bras et de sa jambe droite.

Il tourna la tête pour voir le corps de la kunoichi qui reposait à quelques pas de là. Yamato était penché sur elle et, levant la tête, il hocha la tête.

- C'était elle qui allumait les incendies, elle sent l'huile et le phosphore.

Naruto évitait soigneusement de s'intéresser à l'ennemie. Il ne voulait pas se dire que Iruka sensei pouvait tuer d'une manière si brutale, si barbare. Il posa aussi sa main sur le bras de Rock Lee et murmura en désignant Gaï du menton.

- On ne peut vraiment rien faire ?

- Il a été coupé en deux, non, on ne peut rien faire.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit dans le lointain et les première gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent sur eux. Le professeur hocha la tête.

- Naruto, tu dois y aller. Je ne suis plus en état de combattre, Rock non plus. Yamato va appeler les medic-nin et te rejoindre. Mais tu dois y aller.

- Quoi ? Où ça ? Fit Naruto, désemparé et perdu.

- Au QG. Ce sera leur cible. Il faut aller défendre ceux qui restent là-bas. Si le QG tombe, il n'y aura plus rien entre eux et les habitants.

- Les habitants... balbutia Naruto, l'air de ne rien comprendre.

- Ce sont notre raison d'être. C'est pour protéger les peuples que les ninjas existent. »

Naruto regarda une dernière fois son tuteur dans les yeux, Iruka se redressa et serra son élève le plus turbulent dans ses bras avant de le repousser.

- Vas. »

Et l'enfant-démon détalla dans les rues mortes du village.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle avait laissé Sasuke seul avec les deux autres ennemis, Sakura avait été partagée entre le sentiment d'être lâche et de l'abandonner et celui d'être contente de ne pas voir cela. Si Sasuke détruisait ces deux hommes, elle ne voulait pas être là pour le voir. Elle savait combien il pouvait cruel en combat et combien il était impitoyable. De ce point de vue là, elle se sentait plus proche de Naruto, et ne tuait que lorsqu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. À ses yeux, Sasuke avait « la gâchette facile ». Elle avait rapidement chassé ce désagréable paradoxe et s'était concentrée sur l'aura de Tsunade qu'elle sentait au loin.

Sasuke toisait ses deux adversaires avec le même mépris qui habite le regard d'un rapace fixant un rongeur dans les yeux. Ils étaient certainement très forts, c'étaient même des ninjas de premier ordre. Mais lui, il avait tué Itachi. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre.

Il n'avait pas son sabre, il n'avait pas de kunai, ni shuriken, il n'avait rien que lui. Mais rien que Sasuke Uchiha, c'était déjà bien assez.

Il lorgna sur les hautes flammes qui s'attaquaient aux murs de maisons et esquissa un rictus narquois. Alors comme ça, ils aimaient jouer avec le feu, ces gens-là ? Ça tombait bien, lui aussi.

Il se mit en position d'attaque, et sans leur laisser seulement le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, il lança son jutsu.

« Katon ! »

Et la boule de feu les traversa littéralement. Ou plutôt, ils traversèrent la boule de feu, se jetant à terre, évitant comme ils le pouvaient les flammes meurtrière.

À peine furent-ils debout qu'une nouvelle boule de feu leur tomba dessus. Depuis le ciel.

Sasuke qui avait bondit dans les airs atterrit en douceur derrière eux, prêt à lancer la troisième dès que la précédente attaque fût dispersée.

Ces abrutis allaient bien trop lentement pour lui.

Lorsque la troisième attaque se fut dissipée, les deux ninjas étaient déjà bien mis à mal par le feu sauf l'un d'entre eux qui, remarqua Sasuke, semblait ne pas souffrir de ses attaques. L'autre tira une arme d'un étui incurvé qui pendait dans son dos. L'autre forma des signes des mains, si rapidement que Sasuke ne put les voir, et quelque chose le frôla. Quelque chose de lourd, de rapide et de coupant. Il plongea, roula par terre et se releva à quelques mètres de là. À nouveau, la sensation de se faire frôler par un projectile invisible le saisit.

Il dévisagea l'homme qui avait formé un jutsu. Il était plutôt petit et ses cheveux bleus étaient retenus dans une espèce de bandeau noir, ses yeux très bleus aussi semblaient ne jamais devoir ciller.

« Tu penses que je t'ai raté deux fois, c'est ça ?

Sasuke lutta pour ne pas hocher la tête. Oui, il avait senti un frôlement, il n'avait pas été touché.

- Hé bien non. Mon jutsu est un jutsu de vent un peu spécial qui agit très lentement. Chaque endroit qui a été frôlé va être petit à petit traversé par divers mouvements d'air.

Sasuke porta machinalement la main à son coude qui avait été frôlé.

- Non, les effets apparaitront dans quelques secondes seulement. Je te le dis car il n'y a rien à faire pour les annuler.

L'homme retraça les mêmes signes dans l'air devant lui, et relança son jutsu. Sauf que cette fois, il sentit lui-même la morsure de son arme dans son dos.

D'un bond, il se jeta sur le côté et évita une deuxième attaque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu... »

Et il se tut. En face de lui, Sasuke le fixait, l'air mauvais, au fond des yeux, trois pétales noirs tourbillonnants dans sa pupille rouge.

Sasuke ne put retenir un rire de joie sauvage qui déchira la noirceur du moment. Enfin ! Il y était parvenu. Il l'avait activé.

Il bondit et lança une nouvelle fois l'attaque de son adversaire.

« Le sharingan... expliqua-t-il en ajoutant un katon à l'autre ennemi resté coi jusqu'à là... Me permet de copier toutes vos attaques. »

Et il heurta violemment l'ennemi d'un taijutsu magistral emprunté à Rock Lee.

Subitement, il sentit une violente douleur dans le coude. Ce qui n'avait été qu'une légère gêne jusqu'à là s'amplifiait jusqu'à lui rendre tout mouvement du bras insoutenable de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que...

- Tu viens de faire connaissance avec le jutsu du vent fou. »

Sasuke serra les dents. À vu de nez, la douleur avait mis cinq minutes à se libérer.

Il devait donc tenir encore tenir cinq minutes, son ennemi ressentirait la même douleur. Il l'avait touché au dos, donc la douleur serait plus intense.

Il vit son adversaire reformer les mêmes signes, et immédiatement, ses mains bougèrent toutes seules.

Il sentit le désagréable frôlement à sa cheville, de son côté, il était certain d'avoir atteint l'homme au ventre. Bien. C'est ce qu'il faut faire, toucher des points sensibles. Son bras, malgré la douleur, répondait toujours bien à ses mouvements. Le jutsu ne faisait que générer la douleur, il ne touchait pas les muscles. Bien sûr, la douleur allait en augmentant, mais il pensait pouvoir la supporter. Il avait connu _bien_ pire.

À nouveau, il lança une salve de katon qui força les deux ninjas à reculer. Lorsque les deux hommes furent sortis du déluge de feu, ils se concertèrent quelques secondes et, de là où il était, Sasuke eut le plaisir de voir son adversaire grimacer de douleur. Lui n'avait peut-être pas connu pire.

En trois bonds, il fut à côté des deux hommes, bien décider à ne pas laisser passer une occasion de prendre l'avantage. Les quelques mots de la conversation qu'il saisit le glacèrent.

« La priorité c'est l'hôte du démon. Vas-y, je m'occupe de Uchiha.

Sasuke sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

L'autre homme lui jeta un regard morne.

- Quoi ?

- L'hôte du démon...

- Celui qui porte en lui l'esprit du démon renard, Kyubi. Désolé, mais tu n'es que du menu fretin pour nous. »

Sasuke serra les poings.

Ça changeait tout. Ils allaient certainement se jeter à dix contre Naruto, tout ça pour le capturer. Non, il pouvait difficilement laisser faire cela.

Avant qu'il ait simplement pu l'en empêcher, l'autre homme se trouva comme transporté sur un toit voisin.

Un instant après, Sasuke se trouvait projeté au sol par le second homme, il réalisa que son coude et sa nuque, là où le courant d'air l'avait frôlé, lui faisaient de plus en plus mal.

Du tranchant de la main, il percuta la mâchoire de l'homme qui tomba en arrière. Sasuke en profita pour se relever et jeter une nouvelle fois un katon dévastateur.

Si son adversaire résistait si bien, c'est qu'il devait éviter les flammes au dernier moment. Or, la douleur devait commencer à ralentir ses mouvements. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de brandir un petit sabre de combat et de frapper le jeune homme.

Ils se lancèrent alors dans une bataille effrénée, chacun tentant de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre, chacun ignorant la douleur lancinante qui leur vrillait les membres, chacun frappant de toutes ses forces tout en se tenant à distance.

Sasuke cherchait surtout le bon moment pour lâcher une attaque plus puissante, toute en restant à bonne distance de celle de son ennemi. Il pouvait copier à l'infini ses attaques, mais il était aussi obligé de les subir et la douleur commençait à devenir lentement insupportable.

Lorsque son adversaire remarqua ses traits crispé, il émit un ricanement moqueur.

« Ça fait mal, hein ?

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke se concentra sur son attaque. Il voulait pouvoir coincer l'homme contre le mur écroulé, car c'était seulement là, immobile, qu'il pourrait déployer toute sa puissance.

- L'air est aspiré à l'endroit de la blessure. C'est l'air qui se fraye un chemin sous ta peau qui provoque cette douleur. Et je ne te dis pas la sensation du courant d'air sur un nerf. Tu dois déjà avoir l'impression qu'on t'écartèle une chair à vif. »

Sasuke ne répondit rien, s'interdisant de céder aux provocation de son ennemi. Au contraire, il lui bondit à nouveau dessus, utilisant habilement une nouvelle technique de tai jutsu.

Finalement, après une nouvelle salve de coups échangés, l'homme aux cheveux bleus se retrouva pile à l'endroit où Sasuke voulait l'emmener.

Il esquissa un sourire narquois et rit presque en remarquant que la douleur commençait à ravager son ennemi également. Encore quelques secondes, quelques longues secondes. Mais il devait tenir.

Le ninja aux cheveux bleus sentit le danger au moment même où Sasuke traça un nouveau jutsu de ses mains, l'instant suivant, il était lié au bloc de pierre derrière lui. Et avant même que l'idée de se défaire de ses liens de pierre lui arrive au cerveau, Sasuke était sur lui, la main droite en avant, les yeux exorbités, une veine battant à sa tempe, le visage déformé par l'effort.

« Chidori ! »

L'éclaire traversa littéralement son adversaire qui tenta de résister en levant un bras, brisant le lien de pierre, mais la douleur dans son dos le frappa au même instant, l'empêchant d'agir le temps d'une seule seconde. Bien assez pour que Sasuke se saisisse du petit sabre que l'homme tenait toujours à la main et le lui plonge dans le ventre.

Aspergé du sang de sa victime, le jeune homme ne recula que lorsqu'il fut certain de sa mort. D'un geste ferme malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait le bras, il accrocha le sabre à sa ceinture. Fouillant dans les poches de l'ennemi, il récupéra des kunai des et shuriken, tirant sur une des manches, il sortit deux poignards légers.

C'est seulement alors qu'il bondit avec souplesse sur le toit. Il devait retrouver la trace de l'autre avant qu'il ne trouve Naruto.

Le Sharingan s'était désactivé sans qu'il le réalise. Ce ne fut qu'arrivé au sommet du toit du QG qu'il comprit que sa vision était restée telle qu'elle était ces dernières semaines : faibles, déficiente, inutile. Seuls les rares instants où il parvenait à activer sa pupille lui redonnaient une vue parfaite. Restaient ses autres sens. Il ferma les yeux, quitte à ne rien voir de précis, autant ne pas être gêné par les choses imprécises. Les sons restaient incroyablement clairs. Au loin, il entendait les cris, un hurlement, un grondement de tonnerre, le bruissement du vent dans les arbres. Plus près, le craquement des incendies dans le village, et un bruit étrange, comme un mugissement animal, encore des craquements. Encore plus près, des pas, une course effrénée, des cris, moins effrayés peut-être, le roulement sourd de roches en mouvement. Et puis, distinctement au pied de la falaise, une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement. D'abord les mots étaient vagues et désarticulés, et puis, en se concentrant, il les saisit distinctement. « Je n'ai pas peur », la voix de Sakura semblait faible et lointaine mais jamais il n'avait entendu autant d'assurance dans ses mots.

Et puis un craquement sinistre retentit. Un bruit qu'il mit quelques instants à identifier. Un craquement d'os. Tellement proche de la voix de Sakura. Ça ne pouvait être que le craquement de ses os. Il dressa encore l'oreille. Pas très, loin sur une des plates-formes à flanc de falaise, une autre voix qu'il connaissait s'élevait. Et des coups, des chocs sourds dont l'écho semblait retentir dans la montagne même. Le Hokage, devina-t-il, et une autre personne, une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui ne semblait pas se battre contre le Hokage, mais avec elle.

Il ne le trouvait pas. Sous ses pieds la terre trembla, il sentit, au fond de sa bouche, le lourd parfum d'humidité qui annonçait la pluie. Mais il ne trouvait pas celui qu'il cherchait. L'odeur de la pluie lui donna subitement l'idée qu'il cherchait. L'odeur de Naruto, il la connaissait maintenant. Il connaissait tout de lui, du moins, tout ce qui était physiquement possible de connaître. Il se concentra sur ses souvenirs. L'odeur du corps en sueur, les cheveux de Naruto qu'il avait humé la nuit précédente, l'odeur de son sexe, de son excitation. Et il se mit à chercher patiemment, en flairant l'air qui bougeait tout autour de lui, quelque chose qui ressemblât à cette odeur. Les secondes lui semblèrent durer une vie entière, alors qu'il cherchait dans chaque particule d'air, l'effluve de son ami. Il y avait tellement de choses dans l'air, le feu d'abord, la fumée âcre et l'odeur entêtante du bois et de la chair grillés, la pluie ensuite, toujours ce goût humide et moite, chaud et mouillée à la fois. Et puis la multitude de personnes. Des odeurs d'hommes et de femmes, des odeurs de sueur, des odeurs de peur, de sueur, des odeurs sèches, froide, chaudes, mouillées... jamais Sasuke n'avait imaginé trouver autant de richesse dans ce qu'il pouvait sentir. Simplement sentir.

Et puis, lorsque les infinies secondes furent écoulées, il le repéra.

Il courait, il ne parlait pas, il respirait juste profondément et Sasuke reconnut également le souffle rauque et profond qu'il avait déjà entendu à son oreille. Il sentit son odeur et se sentit bizarrement mieux. Il avait toujours mal au bras, sa cheville le torturait, il ne voyait presque pas assez loin pour mettre un pied devant l'autre et le village était en guerre, lui au milieu. Mais il sentait _mieux_. Bien.

Il sourit en réalisant que se rappeler de l'odeur et du souffle de Naruto pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour faisait remonter en lui d'autres souvenirs. Souvenirs de sa peau contre la sienne, une sensation de douceur et en même temps, rêche, sèche, salée à cause de la sueur, et à mesure qu'il se laissait aller à ce souvenir, l'envie de sentir à nouveau cette peau contre la sienne.

Brutalement, ses vagabondages sensoriels furent interrompus par un piqure violente contre sa joue. Il passa vivement sa main à l'endroit et sentit l'humidité. La pluie était là.

Il se mit en route vers l'endroit où se trouvait Naruto, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps pour le retrouver.

Loin de se douter qu'on le cherchait ainsi. Naruto continuait sa course vers le QG. Et lorsqu'il sentit les ondes de chocs dans ses pieds, il bifurqua, suivant les puissantes vibrations. Il connaissait cette force, il ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois en action, mais il savait reconnaître cette « force de frappe ».

quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, à nouveau la terre trembla. Et au loin, derrière le QG, Naruto vit des bouts de rocher s'élever dans le ciel avant de retomber en sifflant. Il se sentit brutalement poussé en arrière et se réceptionna sur un toit avec habileté.

_Okay, la vieille est là. S'ils s'en prennent au QG, elle était en première ligne._

Lorsqu'il déboula au pied de la falaise, il resta muet de stupeur.

Sakura soulevait le sol morceau par morceau. D'un coup de poing surpuissant, elle creusait la terre et envoyait valser dans les airs des blocs du sol. Il recula brutalement, lorsqu'un bloc en question lui frôla l'oreille. La petite forme rose sous ses yeux semblait transporter le sol comme par magie, contrôlant les lourdes masses de terre comme un marionnettiste actionne sa poupée. Il resta une seconde à se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir faire. À part des cratères lunaires.

Et puis il comprit en un éclair, elle modifiait le terrain du combat, empêchant sans cesse son adversaire de prendre des repères et s'aider de la topographie. Car en face d'elle, une silhouette sombre semblait courir d'un point à l'autre de leur terrain de combat, cherchant désespérément un point fixe pour élaborer ses attaques.

Il voyait les mains agiles former des jutsu qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. _Ouais, je suis pas Sasuke moi. _De l'autre côté, Sakura semblait tenir à tout prix à rester hors de portée de son ennemi.

À nouveau Naruto recula, des débris arrivant de toute part. Alors qu'il se repliait sur un toit voisin, Sakura l'aperçut enfin et se retourna vers lui, l'air plus imposante que jamais. Elle darda sur lui un regard à la fois soulagé et sévère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ils s'attaquent au QG non ?

Il se sentit très con de poser la question. C'était évident. À cent pour cent. Mais Sakura se redressa et grimpa sur un des bloc qu'elle avait tiré hors du sol.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

- Quoi ?

Dans la poussière qui volait de partout, tintant d'ocre et de pourpre la rue balayée par la pluie, la jeune femme envoya à nouveau un bloc, cette fois dirigé vers son ennemi. Elle dévisagea son ami avec une tristesse mêlée d'agacement. Cet idiot était très long à la détente.

- C'est toi qu'ils cherchent. Ils viennent pour Kyubi. »

Naruto en resta indécis, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Ben oui, il le savait, ça faisait des mois qu'il avait l'Akatsuki aux fesses, il savait qu'ils en avaient après le démon renard. Mais de là à attaquer stupidement tout un visage rempli de ninjas surentraînés à vingt, il y avait une distance.

L'adversaire de Sakura (et Naruto réalisa seulement à cet instant qu'il s'agissait d'une kunoichi) plongea sur lui sans prévenir.

À nouveaux ses doigts se mêlèrent pour former un jutsu et Naruto reconnut le début d'un gin jutsu. Elle maniait les illusions, voilà aussi pourquoi Sakura ripostait en cassant tout.

Alors qu'il allait s'élancer, Sakura fut sur la jeune femme en un éclair et, d'un poing rageur, l'entraîna avec elle se fracasser contre la falaise.

Dans un grondement minéral assourdissant, Naruto vit les deux femmes s'encastrer dans la roche, et même là, continuer leur lutte meurtrière. Il se précipita, il fallait aider Sakura, ne pas la laisser là. Il les vit sortirent, ébahi par tant de résistance. Un petit filet de sang lui coulait le long du menton, un autre sur le front, et ses doigts fins étaient noirs de terre et de sang.

Il put enfin voir de plus près la femme de l'Akatsuki. Ses fins cheveux noirs avaient dû être coiffés dans un délicat chignon et tombaient maintenant en désordre sur ses épaules et devant ses yeux, son visage pâle et fin, traversé de la fine ligne rouge des lèvres, était livide, égratigné, et ses yeux d'un noir profond l'assassinaient du regard.

Les poings toujours serrés, Sakura recula un peu, gardant toujours en respect son ennemie.

« Naruto, vas-t-en.

- Hein !

- Occupe-toi de ceux qui restent. J'en ai pas pour longtemps avec elle.

- Prétentieuse, cracha la femme ninja en déroulant un parchemin à toute vitesse.

En quelques gestes, elle eut invoqué une espèce d'immense oiseau de papier, comme un origami vivant.

- Sakura... ça va être chaud.

Pour toute réponde, la jeune femme envoya une volée de kunai sur la bête et haussa les épaules.

- Je m'en occupe. Dépêche-toi. »

Et brusquement, il sentit le sol se soulever sous ses pieds.

Sakura venait de frapper la terre du poing et tout ce qui n'était pas bien accroché au sol vola sous le choc.

Naruto prit de la hauteur, il se retourna en sentant l'ombre de l'oiseau de papier sur lui. En papier, mais ses ailes semblaient en plomb et son bec était orné de dents tout à fait digne d'un vrai carnivore. Et il fondait sur lui, la gueule ouverte. Il chercha des kunai dans un de ses poches, mais avant d'avoir pu réagir, l'oiseau fut traversé d'une immense aiguille de roche et poussé au sol par le poids de son fardeau.

De loin, le ninja vit son ancienne coéquipière lui faire un petit signe d'encouragement. Il sourit. Sakura avait toujours été terrifiante, mais là, encore un peu plus.

Il devait trouver Tsunade maintenant, et les autres hommes de l'Akatsuki. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils en avaient après lui qu'il devait les éviter, bien au contraire, il entendait bien leur faire comprendre en personne qu'un Kyubi n'était pas dans leurs moyens.

Il devait retourner au pied du QG, chercher la trace de Tsunade. C'est ainsi qu'il tomba sur Sasuke. Ou plutôt que Sasuke lui tomba dessus.

Ce dernier tirait une gueule de cent pieds de long. Une vraie sale gueule et Naruto s'abstint de poser la question qu'il aurait voulu poser. _Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'il fasse autant la gueule ?_

En fait rien. La seule raison qui rendait Sasuke incroyablement hors de lui, c'était de se sentir bien mieux depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la trace de Naruto.

Il n'y avait vraiment que Naruto pour réussir à donner un sentiment de sécurité à Sasuke. Il serait mort cent fois plutôt que de l'avouer. Il se sentait minable et faible, rien que d'y penser. Il ne voulait pas penser qu'il restait au village parce qu'il avait enfin un endroit où aller et quelqu'un pour l'y accueillir. Une personne pour qui il comptait et qui comptait tout autant à ses yeux. Il se donnait la nausée rien que d'y penser. Et voilà qu'il se précipitait à sa rencontre en plein combat.

« Sasuke ! Ça va ?

- Abruti.

_On va dire que c'est un oui._

- Je dois trouver Tsunade.

_Le Hokage ? Pourquoi ça ? _

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- Et les autres mecs de l'Aka. Ils me cherchent il paraît. »

Sasuke hocha la tête et il grogna douloureusement. Il avait mal mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses blessures, il souffrait de tout cela en lui-même. Il avait sentit son sang se glacer en comprenant que toute l'attaque n'avait pour but que de mettre la main sur Naruto. Il n'allait tout de même pas l'avouer là.

« Le Hokage est sur le flanc de la falaise, au niveau des maisons accrochées dans le vide.

Naruto dévisagea son ami en déviant brusquement sa trajectoire.

Comment tu sais ?

- J'ouvre mes yeux.

- Ben justement, tu ne peux pas...

- Mes oreilles alors. »

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents et leva son poing vers le ciel en criant comme un malade. Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul. _Ce gars est un fou furieux. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit le seul auquel je m'attache ? _

Ils bondirent, en s'accrochant à la falaise et bientôt, ils sentirent, comme pour Sakura, les violentes vibrations dans la roche. Arrivés à la maison la plus haute sous les figures des anciens Hokage, ils virent effectivement Tsunade face à un ennemi qui semblait entourer ses victimes de longue tentacules noires. Ils reconnurent Genma sur le sol, les yeux vides et l'écume aux lèvres, solidement étouffé dans un long tentacule.

« Hey ! La vieille ! C'est quoi ce...

Avant qu'il ait pu prononcer un seul mot de plus, Naruto fut projeté sur le sol par Sasuke qui para l'énorme tentacule qui se jetait sur eux d'un coup de sabre.

- Naruto ! Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

- Y'en a d'autres ?

Shizune, qu'il n'avait pas remarquée jusque là, indiqua le haut du doigt.

- Le chef de l'attaque, il regarde tout d'en haut. On voulait y aller mais ces deux-là...

Elle indiqua du doigt les deux ninjas qui leur barraient le passage, une créature à tête de plante carnivore et un autre dont les tentacules débordaient de tous côtés.

Tsunade indiqua la falaise d'un geste nerveux.

Je vous interdit d'y aller. Ils cherchent Kyubi !

Naruto et Sasuke se fixèrent quelques secondes, comme s'ils se concertaient muettement, et puis, dans un même élan, ils bondirent au dessus de la plateforme accrochée à la falaise pour rejoindre les escaliers qui menaient au sommet.

Derrière eux, Tsunade se promit d'un tuer au moins un sur les deux s'ils survivaient. _C'est qu'ils seraient bien foutus de s'en sortir ces deux abrutis !_

Alors qu'ils grimpaient rapidement, les deux jeunes ninjas sentirent la falaise trembler sous les coups de leur Hokage. Naruto soupira. Pas besoin de chercher très loin qui avait inspiré le style de combat de Sakura.

Quand ils arrivèrent au sommet, un homme seul les attendait. Enveloppé dans sa cape noire ornée de nuages rouge, ses cheveux noirs flottant mollement dans le vent qui charriait la pluie, et son unique œil rougeoyant qui dardait sur les deux jeunes gens un regard haineux.

« Les deux d'un coup, quel coup de chance. Alors Sasuke kun, pas trop déçu d'avoir renoncé à mon enseignement pour t'enterrer dans ce village de traitres et de médiocres ?

Sasuke, bien malgré lui, sentit le sharingan s'activer, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait face à cet homme. La seule chose pour laquelle il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à son frère. Rien en Itachi ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux, sauf cette protection contre Madara.

Il ne dit rien mais sortit le sabre de combat de sa ceinture.

- Le porteur de Kyubi... enfin... le démon à neuf queues qui vient à moi.

- Alors là, tu peux toujours courir, rétorqua Naruto, hérissé par tant d'arrogance. »

Et tous les deux se lancèrent sur l'homme, assenant coups de sabre, jets de kunai et autres attaques combinées, coups de poings, de pied, ensemble ou l'un après l'autre, ils se défoulèrent brutalement sur leur adversaire qui semblait ne pas être affecté par toute cette agitation.

Un rire méprisant lui échappa lorsqu'ils se retirèrent au bout de quelques minutes, essoufflés et meurtris.

« Vos misérables tentatives sont pathétiques et vouées à l'échec. Renoncez, ou vous mourrez. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard entendu. C'est un truc qu'on apprend qu'en travaillant en équipe : se jeter sur l'ennemi en lançant des attaques mineurs ne sert qu'à se régler l'un et l'autre sur le même rythme. Une attaque qui n'est pas coordonnée à cent pour cent est inutile.

Quelques années dans l'équipe 7 leur avait au moins appris ça.

Rapidement, de la même manière qu'ils s'étaient déjà concertés sans un mot, ils se comprirent sans même un regard, chacun étant certain de comprendre ce que pensait l'autre à l'instant. Il n'y eut qu'une chose, lorsque Naruto recula pour laisser Sasuke attaquer, leur main se frôlèrent ; si légèrement qu'ils crurent avoir imaginé le contact. Mais cela suffit à les mettre sur la même longueur d'onde.

Sasuke avança seul et plongea son regard dans l'œil unique et rouge de son adversaire. Il savait que son propre sharingan était activé mais il avait essayé de déclencher une attaque d'illusion à l'aide de celui-ci. Ça n'avait pas marché. Il bénéficiait de l'extraordinaire capacité de sa pupille à décrypter n'importe quel mouvement et le copier, mais les autres pouvoirs du sharingan lui échappaient encore. Mais il avança fermement, il fallait qu'il attaque.

Derrière lui, il sentait Naruto qui se concentrait de toutes ses forces. Et soudain, il eut peur.

Peur. D'un coup, peur, pas de la mort, c'est trop banal de mourir pour en avoir peur. Peur de perdre la face devant lui.

Il se tourna et regarda son ami. Son ami ? Plus vraiment. On n'est pas ami quand on couche ensemble et quand on désire l'autre à ce point. Car oui, il le désirait, en cet instant plus que jamais. D'ailleurs, il le fallait. Il accrocha les yeux bleus et y adressa toute l'envie dont il était capable.

« Ne te trompe pas de cible ! Susurra Madara en se jetant sur Sasuke. »

Ce dernier se retourna à toute vitesse, para la première attaque en reculant, la seconde en balançant une volée de shuriken, la troisième en roulant sur le sol.

Il fit ainsi quelques mètres vers le bord de la falaise et se releva, traça quelques signes de ses mains, face au vide, et se retourna pour lancer un des plus puissants katons qu'il ait jamais créé. Les bâtiments derrière eux prirent alors feu, emportés par la boule de feu. Et l'autre Uchiha riposta par la même attaque, surpris de la puissance de cette dernière.

Alors c'était ça ? Sasuke blessé, Sasuke à moitié aveugle, Sasuke au sharingan incontrôlable, Sasuke à la seule force du sabre ; un Sasuke comme ça, c'était déjà beaucoup. Naruto le contempla, bouche bée. Et son il sentit son cœur se raffermir, sa détermination se faire plus solide encore.

L'aura meurtrière qui l'auréolait aurait fait reculer n'importe qui. Un membre de l'Akatsuki n'est pas n'importe qui, alors son adversaire fit un pas en avant.

La chaleur se fit de plus en plus insupportable à mesure que les deux hommes échangeaient leurs coups.

Avec application, Sasuke entravait chacune des tentatives de Madara de s'en prendre à Naruto. Ce dernier serait extrêmement vulnérables aux illusions du Sharingan alors que lui-même ne les craignait pas. En revanche Naruto pouvait porter des coups mortels, alors que lui-même était particulièrement démuni. Alors il devait lui donner le temps de préparer son coup.

À force de se perdre dans leurs immenses flammes, les deux combattants se trouvèrent vite au bord de la falaise, à chaque fois que le plus âgé des deux tentait de se retourner contre Naruto, il sentait la lame de Sasuke fondre sur lui et ne pouvait que l'éviter, même si cela l'empêchait de s'attaquer au porteur de démon.

« Tu ne peux pas m'atteindre, Sasuke kun, tu es bien trop faible ainsi. Quelle triste prestation...

_Moi non,_ songea Sasuke avec amertume. _Mais lui il peut. _Il loucha un court instant en direction de Naruto, concentré et soucieux, qui semblait réunir ses forces au creux de ses mains.

Et brusquement, il se dégagea de la ligne d'attaque de son adversaire et se retrouva face au vide. Sans un regard derrière lui, il sauta dans le vide, laissant l'ennemi sans voix. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réaliser le sens de cette chute, derrière lui s'élevait déjà l'extraordinaire énergie de Naruto, concentrée entre ses mains.

Ses cheveux flottant dans l'air chaud soulevés par les quelques incendies qui finissaient de ravager le village, les yeux rougeoyants, les babines retroussées dans une expression menaçante, Naruto faisait face à l'ennemi. Autour de lui, on aurait dit que le monde pouvait bien s'effondrer, il resterait là, à défier l'inconnu. Ce dernier eut un bref mouvement d'hésitation.

_Il est redoutable. Ne pas le sous-estimer._

_Attaquer, ne pas lui laisser la moindre chance_, se disait le jeune garçon, laissant toute sa puissance accumulée pendant que Sasuke se battait emplir l'air. Il bondit, dominant pour une fraction de seconde son adversaire et fondit sur lui.

« Rasengan ! » Hurla Naruto en plongeant l'orbe tourbillonnante dans le corps de l'homme.

L'énergie déployée se consuma en un immense nuage de poussière, soulevant tout ce qui pesait moins de cent kilos dans un rayon de cinquante mètres.

Madara aurait dû exploser sur place, n'importe qui aurait explosé sur place. Mais le mystérieux Uchiha avait été traversé par l'orbe presque sans frémir. Presque. Tout son corps trembla et il tomba à terre, secoué d'un frissonnement incontrôlable. Épuisa par l'effort fourni, Naruto posa également un genoux à terre. Il darda sur l'ennemi un regard brûlant d'une volonté infatigable et se releva en grimaçant de douleur. Il devait en finir tant que l'homme était à terre. La respiration haletante, hachée, il se précipita.

« Kage bushi no jutsu ! »

Et roua de coups l'homme à terre.

Brusquement, il se retrouva englué dans une vision sans pareille.

Il était perdu dans un immense désert noir, un ciel violet immense mangeait son champ de vision. Devant lui, la silhouette imprécise de son adversaire.

« C'est sûrement très impressionnant sur les autres, mais me regarder dans les yeux, c'est avant tout dangereux. »

Et la tache sombre s'évanouit, laissant Naruto seul, perdu dans cette immensité vide, le cœur rongé par la solitude, et une soif insoutenable lui tiraillant la gorge. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, comme s'il brûlait, son cerveau lui donnait l'impression de sortir de son crâne. Il tomba à genoux, terrassé par l'air brûlant qui lui meurtrissait la bouche.

C'était ça alors, l'arme des Uchiha. Une illusion meurtrière dont on ne pouvait pas sortir... une douleur sans nom, un choc mortel qui envahit l'esprit et ôte tout moyen de résister. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. _Je dois sortir de là, à tout prix. Sasuke... il va..._

Madara digérait encore l'orbe tourbillonnante en se massant le crâne. Ce gamin au démon avait une puissance terrifiante. Et encore, il n'avait pas encore utilisé toutes ses ressources. Le Kyubi était encore enfermé dans la prison humaine. Libéré, il serait sans égal.

Il attrapa le corps sans conscience de Naruto et le chargea sur son dos. L'autre était certainement planqué dans un coin à attendre pour lui sauter dessus, il ne lui en donnerait pas l'occasion.

Malheureusement pour le puissant ninja, son jeune adversaire n'était pas du tout du même avis. Sasuke avait entendu Naruto porter son Rasengan puis attaquer. Et le silence qui avait suivi avait ouvert en lui les vannes d'une colère sans nom. Il avait fait _ça_ à Naruto. D'un bond, il fut à nouveau au sommet de la falaise, dans un déplacement quasiment instantané, il se faufila derrière Madara, attrapa le corps de Naruto et retourna en contrebas, sur la tête d'un Hokage.

_Oups. Sandaime... finalement, vous allez encore être utile !_

Madara se trouva face à lui en une fraction de seconde. Et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Un long sabre traversa Sasuke de part en part. Un coup semblable toucha Madara. Lui trancha une main. Soudainement Sasuke fut projeté à terre, et sous lui le sol disparut pour laisser place à un entrelacement de serpents sifflants. Madara prit feu brutalement et se tordit de douleur sur le sol. Sasuke explosa en milliers de particules sanglantes et Madara s'encastra dans la pierre qui le recouvrit comme la terre recouvre un cercueil.

Et ils cessèrent brutalement leurs attaques.

Madara regardait maintenant son digne héritier avec une lueur de haine sanglante. Sasuke, épuisé, les membres déchirés par la douleur, les yeux douloureux de tant de combats, se sentait pourtant brûler intérieurement d'une résolution sans limites.

Le dernier don d'Itachi lui permettait de bloquer toutes les attaques de son adversaire. Madara en était réduit au simple Mangekyou que Sasuke maîtrisait aussi bien que lui. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas son expérience, mais nul besoin des raffinements de l'âge pour faire du mal à quelqu'un. Qui plus est, il avait déjà subit un jutsu de haut niveau qui avait mis à mal la moindre de ses cellules. Depuis le temps qu'il aurait dû mourir, son chakra incroyablement puissant le maintenait dans un bon état physique, mais le Rasengan attaquait les liaisons entre les flux de chakra, ce qui affaiblissant tout son corps.

Sasuke hésita une seconde.

Et ils se lancèrent dans une nouvelle joute mentale.

Les illusions se suivaient sans se ressembler, toutes plus terrifiantes et réalistes les unes que les autres. Passant des ruines du quartier Uchiha au village en flammes, en passant par tous les traumatismes qu'ils pouvaient connaître.

Lorsque Madara combina en lui les images superposées de sa maison d'autrefois et de Naruto, Sasuke comprit qu'il entrait en terrain glissant et rompit l'illusion. Profitant de cette soudaine retraite, Madara avança.

Il prit son sabre à la main et recula un peu. Il sentait le vide derrière lui. Mais avant le vide, il y avait le corps inanimé de Naruto.

Sasuke eut subitement la pleine conscience de la précarité de sa situation. La pluie dégoulinait sur la roche, la rendant d'autant plus glissante. En contre bas, une partie du village brûlait encore d'un feu que rien n'apaise. Derrière lui, Naruto était inanimé, livré au pire des ginjutsu qu'il connaissait. Sa lame ansanglantée au poing ne le rassurait pas plus : il était incapable de porter le moindre coup à Madara.

Il devait réveiller Naruto. Un coup d'œil derrière lui trahit ses intentions et déclencha un ricanement sinistre chez son adversaire.

« Ce serait pratique qu'il soit éveillé.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- Malheureusement, seul le créateur du mangekyou peut décider d'y mettre fin avant l'écoulement de la durée totale du supplice.

Un nouveau sourire sournois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- À vue de nez, il en a encore pour onze heures et quarante minutes.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre. Il y avait forcément un moyen.

- C'est désagréable, n'est-ce pas ? De se sentir impuissant. Il faudra t'y faire. Il n'existe rien qui surpasse ma force. »

D'un seul coup, Sasuke comprit. Si. Bien sûr que si. Si Madara en avait après Naruto, c'était pour Kyubi. Le démon était un danger réel pour leur ennemi. Une arme.

Il devait réveiller Kyubi. Il déglutit avec la sensation gênante de devoir appeler un démon à l'aide. _C'est pour réveiller Naruto, c'est tout. Et c'est tout ce que je peux faire._

Sans lâcher son adversaire du regard, il passa derrière le corps sans vie de son ami. Il passa un bras autour de sa poitrine, installa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et effleura des lèvres l'oreille de Naruto.

À quelques mètres de là, Madara contemplait la scène, partagé entre la moquerie qui s'imposait à lui et le pressentiment que quelque chose de dangereux se préparait.

« Je sais que tu es là, fit Sasuke d'une voix étouffée. Je sais aussi ce que je vais faire.

Doucement, une de ses mains descendit sans hésitation dans le pantalon de Naruto, effleurant la lisière de ses sous-vêtements, pour lentement arriver à son entrejambe.

- Je vais prendre ce que je veux. Je l'ai déjà fait l'autre fois... et toutes les nuits. Je prend son corps et je le pénètre.

Un léger frémissement chez Naruto et une aura démoniaque qui suintait : Sasuke eut un sourire triomphant. Il se recula et poussa la tête de Naruto en arrière pour poser sensuellement ses lèvres sur les siennes, forçant l'entrée de sa langue, jouant avec celle de Naruto... Et l'aura démoniaque le repoussa avec violence.

- Bien, tu es réveillé. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour _le_ réveiller ? »

Il se redressa, gardant toujours un bras passé autour de la poitrine de son ami.

« C'est un baiser d'adieu ? Ironisa Madara.

- Ouais. Tu n'allais pas mourir sans un Kyubi pour te dire adieu, tout de même ! »

Et l'aura démoniaque s'éleva dans le brasier du village, se fondit dans la roche de la falaise, entoura la tête de Sarutobi et se concentra sur le corps de Naruto, l'entourant d'un cocon rougeoyant.

« C'est impossible... » marmonna le guerrier en sentant le jeune ninja sortir progressivement de la transe hypnotique dans laquelle il l'avait plongé.

Sasuke continuait de serrer Naruto dans ses bras, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur son aîné.

Une voix s'éleva de sous lui.

« Sasuke.

- Ça va ?

- Ouais. Toi ?

- Hm. »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, l'un à côté de l'autre, faisant face au terrible Madara Uchiha. À nouveau, il se passèrent de mots pour communiquer et, en un instant, le plan était décidé. Voyant Naruto hésiter, Sasuke secoua la tête.

« Fais venir Kyubi.

- Normalement, il peut le... hésita Naruto en désignant leur ennemi de la tête.

- Nan ! Tant que je l'ai en face de moi, il ne peut rien contre Kyubi.

- Pendant l'hypnose, il le tenait à distance.

- Je l'ai ramené.

- Tu sais faire ça ?

- Je ne suis pas un nul comme toi. J'ai bien compris ce qui énervait ton démon.

- Hé... c'est plus un parasite qu'un animal domestique.

Sasuke sourit à l'idée. Un parasite, ça, ça allait bien l'énerver.

- Comment t'as fait tout à l'heure ? Il me... résiste.

- Rappelle-toi...

- Quoi ?

- La première nuit. Il pleuvait comme aujourd'hui. »

Naruto ferma les yeux et rappela à lui tous ses souvenirs. La pluie battante, la fièvre, l'attaque dans la nuit, le goût du sang, les mains de Sasuke sur lui...

Il sursauta quand l'aura démoniaque étendit son emprise sur lui.

_Ah ouais, ça marche du feu de Dieu !_

Le démon déploya toute sa puissance, enveloppant Naruto de sa gigantesque manifestation physique.

Sasuke frémit en sentant le puissant chakra à côté de lui.

Il se précipita en avant sur Madara, qui esquiva et se précipita vers Naruto. Une fois hors du rayon d'action du sharingan de Sasuke, il pouvait maîtriser parfaitement le démon. Il fut stoppé net lorsque Kyubi s'assit presque sur le bord de la tête du Sandaime.

Les neufs queues du démon se dressaient majestueusement dans le ciel du village, étalant son ombre sur les rues détruites. À quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas, tous ceux qui le pouvaient encore levèrent la tête, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites devant un tel spectacle.

Le démon renard se hérissait et, à ses pieds, Naruto tenait entre ses mains la plus formidable quantité d'énergie qui existait en une sphère de la taille d'un melon.

Lorsque Madara comprit le danger, il était déjà trop tard, l'orbe tourbillonnante plongeait sur lui.

« RASENGAN ! » Hurla Naruto d'une voix cassée.

Et le puissant ninja du clan Uchiha fut dispersé en un millier de fines particules, implosant littéralement sous la force du choc.

Naruto soupira et tomba sur les genoux. Pour fournir un tel effort après ces longues minutes passées dans l'illusion mortelle du mangekyou, il avait dû se reposer entièrement sur Kyubi, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus laisser le démon agir, sous peine de tomber sous son contrôle.

Un hoquet de désespoir lui échappa en voyant que son adversaire semblait avoir survécu au dernier coup et cherchait à reconstituer son enveloppe charnelle. Il se raccrocha à un kunai, aussi dérisoire cela paraissait-il, il n'abandonnerait pas. Ni devant le démon, ni devant son ennemi.

Le désespoir fut de très courte durée. Devant ses yeux, un éclat luisant brilla une seconde sous la douce lueur des flammes. Des gouttes de pluie furent projetées en tous sens, brisées net dans leur chute. Et dans la tourmente des combats sans fin, la tête de Madara Uchiha s'envola pour retomber quinze mètres plus loin, et chuter du haut de la falaise vers le village en ruines.

Derrière le corps sans tête qui ne tenait plus que par habitude, Sasuke, le sabre à la main, les cheveux déliés collés sur son visage et dans sa nuque, attendait.

Dans une dernière débauche d'énergie, Naruto contraint Kyubi à rester en lui. Et un coup de griffe intérieur du démon lui apprit que l'ordre n'était suivi qu'à contre cœur. Il se releva, frotta ses yeux embués par la pluie et contempla son ami.

La pluie trempait ses cheveux, son visage et ses vêtements, la pluie rendait toute chose lointaine et même les cris de douleurs des victimes semblaient venir d'un autre monde. Le rideau de pluie les entourait et Naruto ne sut que regarder son ami dans les yeux.

Sasuke essuya l'eau qui coulait sur ses yeux, il repoussa ses mèches de cheveux brûlés qui collaient à son visage. Et lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Naruto sur lui, il le soutint, il se perdit dans le bleu sans fin.

Au loin, un carré de soleil brisait le ciel de nuages. De la majestueuse forêt de Konoha, un vol d'oies sauvages s'éleva, et survola le village, brisant le silence de mort de cris effrénés. Mais au sommet de la falaise, sur la vénérable tête du Sandaime, les deux jeunes gens ne voyaient et n'entendaient plus rien au travers du lourd rideau de pluie qui les séparait du monde.

La pluie qui les lavait, qui emportait avec elle les traces de sang comme les traces de haine.

* * *

**A SUIVRE... prochaine sortie le 23 juillet !**

**en principe nous ne publions pas pendant les vacances (on est des fainéants, oui oui oui, exactement) mais pour Huis clos, sachant que le chapitre suivant sera le dernier, on va le finir pour le mois de juillet. Désolés du changement de rythme, mais c'est lié à nos calendriers de vacances.**

**Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont et à bientôt !**

Le coin pour les malheureux qui n'ont pas de compte ffnet mais qu'on aime quand même (c'est bien pour ça qu'on leur répond) :

pour Tsukiko : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! bravo d'avoir tout lu d'une coup et d'aimer tout ça. Si tu aimes les "petits retours en arrière", comme tu dis, tu vas être servie, parce que là, y'a de quoi faire ! On espère vraiment que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi, et que tu l'auras trouvé tout aussi réaliste :) Et merci de ta clémence : à chaque relectuer on retrouve des fautes d'orthographe qui nous ont échappé *sniiif*

pour Chiwii : et ouiii va y avoir du dégât ! enfin, tu as bien vu avec ce chapitre que c'est pas une guerre de petites natures ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tous cas (non, non, relève toi, on n'en mérite pas tant). Pour le personnages de Ryuusei, il nous fallait un gars qui n'a pas peur de dire tout haut ce que nous (les auteurs) pensons tout bas mais qu'on ne peut pas faire dire aux autres personnages parce que ça ne colle pas avec leur caractère. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il est pénible ^^ On espère que l'action de ce chapitre t'a plu et que tu es rassurée quand au sort de Sasuke.

pour Delphine : merci encore de suivre et de commenter fidèlement cette fic. On espère bien que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée avec ce long chapitre de combats. Pour l'histoire du compte, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas pour traquer nos lecteurs (enfin, pas tout le temps ^^), mais surtout parce que c'est plus facile de correspondre avec eux. Parfois on est un peu frustrés de devoir se contenter de notes en bas de page pour vous parler. Et pour la question de poster des fics, franchement, si tu en as envie, un seul conseil (de vieux cons) : lance-toi. Forcément ce sera pas parfait au début, forcément, y'aura des gens qui prendront plaisir à te casser mais c'est à force d'écrire qu'on finit par faire de bonnes fics et aucun cas n'est désespéré !

Pour Neliana : Haaaa enfin une question sur le fond du problème =) youpi ! Faut dire qu'on s'est longtemps concertés pour faire une belle théorie toussa toussa, et personne ne semble s'y intéresser. Bon, oui, le Sharingan se déclenche sous le coup d'une vive émotion, mais aussi au contact de l'aura de Kyubi (parce que avoir un démon à trente cm de soi, ça peut être considéré comme une vive émotion). Sauf que Tsunade voulait déterminer si Kyubi seul/une vive émotion seule/coucher avec Naruto pouvait provoquer le Sharingan en soi ou s'il fallait une combinaison de ces trois facteurs. L'effet est bien sûr provisoire et s'estompe. Comme quand on reste trop longtemps à côté des amplis pendant un concert : même une fois le concert fini et la musique arrêtée, on a toujours les oreilles qui vrillent. Et oui, Sasuke veut se barrer, mais il veut aussi donner un coup de main... disons que ça le ferait chier de se barrer sans se battre. Mais ça, tu l'as lu dans ce chapitre. On espère qu'il t'a plu et que tu as eu tes réponses en le liant.

pour Hathor2 : merci encore et toujours de tes reviews et de nous suivre assidûment. ça fait toujours plaisir. Bon, on espère que ce chapitre-là t'as rassurée et a répondu à tes questions soulevées dans le précédent. Et pour info, non, Kakashi n'est pas mort, mais il est pas en super forme non plus.

Merci encore à tous/tes et à bientôt

Jimi&Loli


	22. Et repartir !

Base : Naruto

Rating : M (dehors les mineurs !)

Pairing : mais bien sûr, on va vous manger le travail... filez lire tout de suite !

Genre : belle histoire d'amitié ? Heuu, d'accord, disons, « belle histoire d'amitié ambiguë »

Disclaimer : je suppose que menace ou politesse, rien n'y fera, ils seront toujours à Kishimoto. (non, pas de fatalisme !) Et en plus, on ne se fera jamais un kopek avec toutes les conneries qu'on écrit !

* * *

**HUIS CLOS**

* * *

**Et repartir !**

_Ton amitié m'a fait souvent souffrir ; sois mon ennemi, au nom de l'amitié_

W. Blake

Kakashi ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond gris qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'était pas à l'hôpital général de Konoha. Il n'était pas non plus chez lui.

La première chose qu'il sentit fut la douleur déchirante à son épaule, elle irradiait tout autour de son épaule, jusque dans son cou et descendait le long de son bras gauche. Il respira profondément et serra les dents en se maîtrisant pour ne pas crier.

Il tenta de bouger le bras pour l'amener devant son visage, mais rien ne vint. Il avait la curieuse sensation de ne pouvoir maîtriser son propre bras.

Il avait été soigné pourtant, il sentait encore la trace d'un chakra étranger dans ses membres, le chakra du médic nin qui avait dû guérir ses blessures. C'était assez frais selon lui, il sentait nettement le chakra, comme on sent le goût d'une salive étrangère dans sa bouche après un long baiser. Et ce n'était pas des plus agréables.

Il tenta à nouveau de lever son bras, et puisque celui-ci de répondait pas, il se redressa légèrement, tournant la tête dans l'autre sens, se contorsionnant sans apercevoir le bras sous le drap.

« Ne t'agite pas. La plaie n'a pas encore complètement cicatrisé.

- Hein ?

Kakashi reconnaissait la voix mais leva tout de même la tête par réflexe.

- Iruka ?

- Le medic nin m'a prévenu que tu chercherais à bouger ton bras.

- Mon bras ?

Kakashi mit quelques instants à réaliser quels avaient été les événements de la veille.

- Mon bras... putain...

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Essayant d'encaisser le choc avec dignité. Mais c'était dur.

- C'était la marque de fabrique de cette femme, apparemment. D'autres ont subit le même sort. Tu es le seul à y avoir survécu. Ino a eu de la chance, elle a gardé son bras, mais dans un sale état.

- Tu as dis... cette femme, de l'Akatsuki ?

- Oui, on s'en est occupé.

- On ?

- Gai, Rock Lee et moi-même. »

Le jounin releva la tête et dévisagea Iruka pour la première fois et pu enfin remarquer la balafre qui barrait le front du chunin et disparaissait derrière ses mèches brunes. Il remarqua aussi avec étonnement qu'Iruka avait toujours ses cheveux détachés, contrairement à son habitude.

Il leva la main droite et repoussa les cheveux qui tombaient devant les yeux d'Iruka.

« Tu ne pourras pas dissimuler celle-ci, pas plus que tu ne pouvais dissimuler l'ancienne. »

Ils restèrent ainsi, quelques longues secondes à se fixer, indécis.

Finalement, Iruka ramena ses cheveux en arrière et le noua comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Kakashi esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête.

« C'est très viril les cicatrices, les femmes adorent.

Iruka eut un pauvre sourire et rétorqua.

- Les amputations, c'est sûrement moins séduisant si tu veux mon avis.

- Je ferais avec... enfin, sans. »

Délibérément, Kakashi tourna la tête pour échapper au regard insistant et profond d'Iruka. Ce n'est pas digne d'un ninja de pleurer pour un membre arraché. Autrefois, il avait pleuré pour son œil, mais alors il était enfant. Là, il devait se reprendre et empêcher ces satanés larmes de couler. Là, personne ne pourrait lui donner un bras en échange du sien.

Pourrait-il seulement rester un ninja après une telle perte ? Il aurait de longs mois de convalescence et de rééducation. Serait-il aussi capable de mener ses missions à bien ?

Son visiteur coupa court à ses pensées en se penchant en avant pour lui prendre la main qui lui restait.

« Dépêche-toi de guérir, Kakashi. Le village est dans un sale état.

- Moi aussi.

- Mais nous avons besoin de toi.

- Et toi ?

- De moi ? Oui, comme de tout le monde, mais de toi plus encore, il faut que les jounin soient à nouveau...

- Non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire.

Iruka hocha la tête et soupira. Bien sûr qu'il avait compris ce que Kakashi avait voulu dire, il n'était pas complètement con non plus, mais il avait préféré éviter de devoir répondre. Il ne savait pas encore.

- Toi. Est-ce que tu as besoin de moi ?

Il ne savait pas encore si la réponse était oui, mais il était sûr d'une chose, elle ne pouvait pas être non. Un fugitif sourire passa sur ses lèvres, assez vite pour ne pas être trop certain, assez lentement pour ne pas échapper à Kakashi.

- Assurément. »

Alors que certains se réjouissaient de voir leurs amis en vie, dans le dernier bunker souterrain, on pleurait les morts. C'est là que Sakura s'était retrouvée, pour vérifier que tous ceux qui y avaient été conduits étaient bel et bien morts. Car parfois, seul l'œil exercé d'un médecin expérimenté pouvait différencier le mort du vivant. Des vivants, il y en avait pas mal, debout, passant entre les tables recouvertes de draps, cherchant qui un ami, qui une épouse, un frère, une fille, une sœur... Chacun avait la peur au ventre à l'idée de trouver ici un visage connu.

Et un visage connu, Sakura en croisa un ; pas sur les tables qui laissaient devenir des formes humaines, allongées pour un dernier sommeil, non, parmi les vivants qui pleurent leurs morts. Ino, en larmes, était effondrée sur une table, les bras étendus sur les corps, le front plaqué sur le drap. Sakura en resta muette de stupeur et puis s'approcha doucement, posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Ino... que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle remarqua le drap blanc qui couvrait deux corps allongés sous les yeux des deux jeunes femmes.

« Ino ! Que.. qui ? Tes parents n'ont pas... ? Fit Sakura en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche. »

La blonde kunoichi levant un regard éperdu de larmes vers son amie, le visage défiguré par la tristesse. Incapable de parler, elle ne put que secouer la tête. Non, ce n'étaient pas ses parents. Elle se releva doucement et saisit un bord du drap, fit le glisser jusqu'à ce que les deux visages soient découverts.

Sakura étouffa un petit cri plaintif et recula, elle même au bord des larmes, en reconnaissant les deux garçons.

« Shikamaru ! Choji ! »

Sans plus réfléchir, sans réaliser complètement l'horreur de la situation, elle attrapa Ino dans ses bras et la serra contre elle de toutes ses forces. Elle pressa la tête de son amie dans son cou et plongea son visage dans la chevelure blonde, étouffant ses sanglots qui répondaient aux larmes mouillant sa robe.

Elle voulait parler et ne sut que dire, elle voulait partager la souffrance de son amie et ne pouvait que la réconforter de ses faibles forces. Elle voulait faire quelque chose, mais la puissance du drame qui les dominait rendait toutes ses tentatives vaines. En désespoir de cause, elle ne put que murmurer doucement, en tenant son amie au plus près d'elle.

« Ino... Ino... »

Les blessés avaient été conduits dans un autre bunker, isolés dans des chambres sommaires, séparées par des cloisons où les soins tentaient tant bien que mal de ramener du bon côté ceux qui dérivaient vers la mort.

Une jeune femme en particulier, dérivait entre la vie et la mort, mais se battait, chaque heure durant, pour revenir du bon côté, de toute sa farouche volonté, elle luttait pour ne pas quitter ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle se battait pour revenir mais elle ne luttait pas seule.

Neji effleurait tendrement la main de sa cousine, sans un mot, depuis qu'il avait été déclaré en état de rester auprès d'elle. En fait, il n'avait jamais été déclaré en état de rester auprès d'elle, ni même en état de quitter sa chambre. Dès qu'il avait pu se lever et marcher, il avait trouvé la chambre d'Hinata et s'y était installé d'autorité. Les infirmiers n'avaient même pas essayé de l'en dissuader, il faisait bien trop peur.

Il dormait dans le lit à côté du sien, prenait tous ses repas à côté d'elle, et veillait tout le temps qu'il pouvait tenir sans dormir. Parce que Hinata avait perdu son père, elle avait failli perdre la vie, mais durant cette terrible journée de combat, elle avait gagné une immense chose, elle avait gagné sa dignité de ninja. Pour tout cela, Neji ne pouvait pas s'éloigner d'elle une seconde. La peur qu'elle parte peut-être, sans qu'il puisse lui dire combien il était fier d'elle et combien il l'aimait.

Le souffle léger de la jeune fille le rassurait chaque seconde. Elle vivait bien sûr, mais il voulait être là quand elle se réveillerait, il voulait pouvoir être la première personne qu'elle verrait en ouvrant les yeux. Il voulait qu'elle ne pleure pas, ou du moins, si elle pleurait, qu'elle ne pleure que sur son épaule.

« Comment elle va ? »

Neji salua de la tête les deux équipiers de sa cousine qui venaient lui rendre visite. Shino aurait dû rester alité mais, n'étant ni blessé, ni mourant, il avait décidé de ne pas occuper inutilement des lits nécessaires aux blessés graves. Résultat, il était soutenu par Kiba partout où il allait, trop épuisé pour marcher seul.

« Ils disent qu'elle doit se débrouiller seule maintenant. Elle est vivante, elle est guérie, mais elle doit se réveiller.

Kiba posa doucement Shino sur le bord du lit d'Hinata.

- Elle va revenir.

- Ouais.

- Il faut lui faire confiance. Elle va se battre.

- Elle se bat déjà, murmura Neji, plus ému qu'il ne le voulait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil un peu hésitant aux deux garçons.

- Vous en avez eu un aussi.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- Plusieurs en fait, mais le dernier était bien plus coriace. C'est celui qui a tenu l'équipe de Shikamaru en échec.

- C'est à cause de ça que tu tiens plus debout Shino ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

- J'ai dû épuiser tous mes insectes, ils se nourrissent de mon chakra. »

Neji hocha la tête et se retourna vers Hinata, serrant la petite main blanche dans la sienne. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kiba passer discrètement un bras autour des épaules de son équipier. Il hésita à nouveau et reprit, sans oser regarder Kiba et Shino en face.

« Alors c'est vrai ?

- Hein ?

- Vous deux ? Hinata avait... enfin, elle m'avait fait part de ses doutes. Je ne la prenais pas au sérieux.

- Quoi ?

- Vous êtes...enfin.

Kiba fronça les sourcils et serra le poing, les muscles tendus, comme prêt à bondir. Shino posa à son tour sa main sur le poing serré.

- Laisse-nous en paix, Neji, est-ce qu'on te pose des questions ?

- Je ne veux pas être blessant, je veux juste savoir.

Shino fixa le jeune Hyuga de ses lunettes noires.

- D'accord. Nous sommes proches, plus que tu ne le seras jamais de tes équipiers, plus que tu ne le seras jamais de Hinata. Nous partageons plus que la plupart des amis, plus que certains époux, si tu veux tout savoir.

Neji ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis la rouvrit, le tout sans cesser de tapoter doucement la main de sa cousine.

- Ta curiosité est satisfaite ?

Il hocha la tête et referma définitivement la bouche.

Shino reprit, baissant les yeux, avec une espèce de pudeur qu'il semblait porter toujours sur lui, de la même manière qu'il portait son manteau jusqu'au nez et ses lunettes noires.

- Je te l'ai dit et maintenant je te le demande : en quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ? Quel droit as-tu sur la manière dont nous menons notre vie ? Quel besoin avais-tu de poser cette question ?

Un silence lourd s'installa entre les garçons. Même Kiba semblait gêné par la situation. Il aurait largement préféré que Shino le laisse filer un coup de poing à Neji plutôt que de lui faire cette étrange leçon.

Soudainement, brisant l'inconfort de la situation, Neji sursauta et se précipita en avant.

- Hinata !

Sa voix mourut dans un soupir de joie mêlée de peur.

- Quoi ?

- Elle a bougé ?

Kiba et Shino aussi s'étaient relevés et approchés du lit.

La petite main de fille au creux de celle de Neji s'animait timidement, caressant la peau d'un petit va et vient hésitant mais vivant.

Neji, la voix brisée par l'émotion, reprit, sans bien réaliser ce qu'il était en train de dire.

- Je t'ai demandé ça parce que je tiens à vous comme elle tient à vous. C'est tout. »

Loin de bunkers où s'entassaient les blessés, les morts et les mourants, deux garçons se fixaient avec une espèce d'incertitude teintée de crainte. Ils avaient rapidement réalisé qu'ils étaient à peu près en forme. Sauf qu'ils étaient blessés, éreintés, découragés et qu'ils n'aspiraient plus qu'à se reposer. En toute logique, ils auraient dû finir au bunker transformé en hôpital après la demi destruction de celui-ci mais ils avaient préféré retourner au quartier Uchiha. Personne ne les en avait dissuadé. Personne n'était en état de leur commander quoi que ce soit. Kakashi était encore inconscient lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le village, Iruka et Yamato aidaient aux secours, Tsunade avait beaucoup à faire. Ils apprirent par la suite que Shizune était tombée dans un profond coma et ne se réveillait pas, le Hokage restait à ses côtés chaque seconde où elle n'était pas occupée à réorganiser Konoha. Elle devait ne jamais se réveiller.

Ils s'étaient réfugiés aux sources d'eau chaude pour se remettre de cette éprouvante journée et reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits.

Les yeux posés sur un Sasuke faussement nonchalant, Naruto sut qu'il ne devait rien dire, sauf qu'il avait très envie de pavoiser un peu, pour une fois qu'il pouvait être fier de lui !

« T'es resté finalement, et tu t'es battu avec nous.

- J'ai pas eu le choix.

- Si quand même un peu. »

Tout handicapé qu'il était, Sasuke pouvait encore fusiller son ami du regard, ce qu'il fit avec insistance.

Naruto, à sa propre surprise, rougit sous le regard de Sasuke.

_Merde. Je suis bien atteint._

Il soupira, essayant tant bien que mal de penser à ce qu'il fallait faire. D'abord, se soigner, se reposer, reprendre des forces.

Il attrapa le bras de son ami et le traîna au bord du bassin.

« Vient, faut te décrasser.

- Toi aussi.

- Ouais.

Ils se plongèrent à nouveau dans l'eau, avec un plaisir quelque peu amoindri par la cuisante morsure de l'eau sur leurs blessures.

Voyant que les plaies se rouvraient et que le sang commençait à couler dans l'eau, Naruto sortit vite du bassin, suivi de près par Sasuke.

Hors du bain, il attrapa un linge et du savon et commença à se frotter vigoureusement avec.

- Viens-là. »

Bien qu'à moitié aveugle, Sasuke comprit immédiatement ce que Naruto allait faire. Et il le laissa faire. Une fois assis devant lui, il laissa les mains malhabiles mais attentionnées lui frotter le dos, les bras, les cuisses.

Dans un silence parfait, ils se lavèrent chacun, et finalement, retournèrent dans l'eau chaude, reposant tout leur corps endoloris. Ils laissaient leurs jambes se frôler innocemment et échangeaient un genre de regard que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient expérimenté avant. Comme s'ils venaient de franchir étape primordiale, ils sentaient confusément que quelque chose avait changé en eux, entre eux.

Embarrassé par cet étrange sentiment face auquel il ne savait pas comment réagir, ce fut Naruto qui le premier rompit ce silence.

« On ne peut pas être comme avant. Non ?

Sasuke tenta vainement de quitter son ami du regard et, devant son échec, se força à répondre.

- On peut essayer autre chose.

- Hein ?

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux. _Je rêve où il vient de me parler sérieusement ?_

- Tu l'as bien vu, toi aussi. Qu'on part vers quelque chose de différent, fit Sasuke un peu trop brusquement, irrité par la naïveté de son ami.

- Oui. Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'on était seuls avant d'être ensemble. Je sais... que quand on est seul, on souffre plus que tout. Je sais que tu as été seul...

Sasuke baissa la tête et étouffa un ricanement.

- Comment tu pourrais comprendre ça, toi ?

Naruto ignora combien ces six mots pouvaient être insultants et se détourna en haussant les épaules.

- Je peux. C'est tout.

-Tu peux pas savoir ce que ça fait de voir son frère tuer ses parents, riposta Sasuke sombrement.

- Ben nan. Si tu le prends comme ça, c'est vrai que je peux pas savoir ce que ça fait. J'ai jamais connu mes parents, moi, et j'ai jamais eu de frère. Je sais que mes parents sont morts mais je ne pourrais jamais les venger, parce que je n'ai personne à accuser de leur mort.

À nouveau, ils se perdirent l'un dans les yeux de l'autre. Voilà, c'était dit, comme s'ils avaient eu besoin depuis des années, de savoir qu'ils partageaient tout. Même la douleur d'avoir tout perdu.

- Te plains pas, toi au moins t'es libre maintenant.

- Libre ?

- Ouais, crétin, libre de ton frère. Libre de la vengeance. T'es libre d'aller et venir, t'es libre de partir, tu t'es battu pour le village, alors tu es libre. Il n'y aura plus rien à regretter. T'as plus besoin de regretter Itachi maintenant.

- Je ne le regrette pas.

- Si, je sais bien bien, sans lui, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que... rien faire. Je le sais, parce que moi aussi je regrette de te revoir, sans toi, je n'ai plus rien à faire. Si je n'ai plus à te courir après, je n'ai rien à faire.

Doucement, Sasuke tira Naruto à lui et le serra contre lui brusquement.

- Sas...

- Tais-toi.

- Sasu..

- Je t'ai dit de te taire.

Il approcha son visage de celui, écarlate, de Naruto et leurs lèvres se touchaient presque.

- Je vais te trouver quelque chose à faire, moi. »

De plus en plus rouge, Naruto hocha bêtement la tête et, ce faisant, leur bouche se heurtèrent maladroitement. Il n'hésita pas une seconde pour combler l'espace d'un soupir qui les séparait.

À nouveau cette envie de se fondre en l'autre se fit plus forte que tout, à nouveau, ils se sentaient tellement semblables, tellement liés, qu'ils avaient besoin de ne plus être séparés par rien.

Mais à la différence de la fois précédente, ils se séparèrent, cherchant mutuellement la même lueur chez l'autre.

« C'est bizarre, constata Naruto, sous l'effet de cette étrange sensation.

- Ouais.

- C'est la même chose pour toi ? Tu trouves aussi que c'est moche qu'on soit séparés.

Sasuke hocha la tête. À la vérité, il trouvait tragique qu'ils soient deux êtres distincts au lieu de n'être qu'un. Car ils méritaient d'être un seul, un unique corps, un unique esprit, un unique cœur qui bat à un seul rythme. Ils méritaient d'être une seule expérience de la vie en deux âmes. Il avait désespérément besoin d'avoir Naruto en lui, et d'être en Naruto, à tel point qu'il en ressentait une douleur diffuse, enserrant son cœur dans un étau plus puissant que tous les pièges qu'il avait connu.

Et si cela n'était qu'un élan éphémère, une passion qui meurt aussi vite qu'elle est née ?

Sasuke détourna la tête et scruta l'eau dont la blancheur lactescente jetait sur eux des reflets bleutés.

Il avait envie d'y croire, il avait besoin d'y croire, mais un énorme mur s'était construit en lui, petit à petit, années après années, qui fermait l'accès à sa confiance à quiconque voulait y entrer. Malgré les sentiments ambigus que Naruto avait éveillé en lui, le mur avait tenu bon. Le mur était là et les mots, les caresses et surtout le regard bleu de Naruto l'ébréchait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

Un petit rire de gorge le tira de son étrange introspection et Sasuke leva les yeux vers son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je trouve ça complètement fou.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'imaginais pas ça.

Sasuke sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il y avait quelque chose de désinvolte dans le ton de Naruto qui le lui plaisait pas.

- Tu ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin quand tu as accepté cette mission.

Sans comprendre où voulait en venir son amant, le jeune ninja hocha la tête.

- Tu peux être fier, tu as assez bien manœuvré parce que là, je suis... prisonnier.

Naruto se recula, les sourcils froncé en voyant Sasuke sortir du bassin avec impatience. Il se retourna et posa les coudes sur le rebord, histoire de faire face à Sasuke qui s'enroulait dans un drap pour se sécher. Il s'exclama :

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais cru que tu puisses faire ça pour me manipuler, alors je suis tombé dans le piège.

- Quoi ?

- Après, ce n'est pas de notre faute si cela nous a échappé.

- Tu crois que j'ai pu te manipuler ?

- Je sais ce que vous avez essayer de faire avec le Sharingan toi et Kakashi.

- Hein mais... !

À moitié hors de l'eau, en appui sur ses coudes, Naruto avait attrapé Sasuke par la cheville.

- J'ai refusé !

Sasuke secoua la tête.

- Mais c'est bien ce qui s'est passé finalement.

- Comment tu peux croire que j'ai fait ça pour mission ! Je l'avais jamais fait avant, qu'est-ce que tu crois. Et c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus.

- Je sais. Je t'ai donné le moyen.

- Non ! Merde. Mais comment tu peux croire que je m'abaisserais à coucher pour te manipuler.

- C'est la principale raison de la création des kunoichi, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ironisa Sasuke, trop peu sûr de lui pour accepter les protestations de Naruto.

Ce dernier sortit à son tour de l'eau et rattrapa rapidement Sasuke qu'il plaqua contre le mur.

- Ils m'ont demandé de le faire, c'est vrai, mais Kakashi n'avait pas l'air ravi, et moi j'ai refusé et je me suis arrangé pour que Kyubi ne sorte pas. Ils pensaient que c'est ça qui déclenchait le sharingan.

Baissant la voix, il continue, se rapprochant de plus en plus de Sasuke.

- Je ne voulais pas au début, c'est toi qui l'a fait le premier. Tu m'as sauté dessus, non ? C'est après que j'ai aimé. Je ne peux pas faire ce genre de chose par devoir.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

- C'est toi qui le dit.

- Je t'aime.

- C'est toi qui le dit.

Il avait répété ça mécaniquement, machinalement, sans réfléchir. Son cerveau était broyé par les mots insensés de Naruto.

- Non, c'est vrai. Et toi aussi.

Enflammé par le manque de confiance de son amant, Naruto répéta avec plus de force.

- Toi aussi, tu m'aimes.

Malgré lui, Sasuke rétorqua, furieux de s'être laissé deviner par Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- J'ai bien vu.

- Je vais te dire, imbécile ; depuis que nous sommes ici je dors avec un kunai sous ma couverture, je ne t'ai pas fait confiance l'espace d'une seconde, surtout lorsque j'ai compris que Kakashi nous surveillait. Aujourd'hui, si j'ai combattu à tes côtés, c'est parce que c'était la seule façon de vaincre Madara. Et il devait mourir. C'est tout. Ne te fais pas de films, nous deux, c'est peut-être très fort, mais c'est physique uniquement.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et se pressa un peu plus sur Sasuke, son visage tout contre l'autre.

_Je le déteste_, songea-t-il immédiatement. _Quand il fait ça_, rajouta-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. _Quand il veux que tout le monde le haïsse pour pas lui laisser de regrets._

- Tu ne veux pas prendre le risque de regretter, c'est ça ?

- N'importe quoi, murmura Sasuke, bien conscient de la faiblesse de cette attaque.

- Mais c'est le contraire qui va arriver, espèce de connard. C'est là que tu te fais plein de regrets, et après ce sera trop tard pour venir te plaindre. »

_Et puis c'est ça le pire,c 'est qu'il ne vient même pas se plaindre de ce qui le fait souffrir._

Naruto envoya son poing voler vers le visage de son ami. Bien qu'à demi aveuglé, Sasuke arrêta le coup habilement. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'y avait pas mis beaucoup de conviction.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, crétin ?

- Je pense à toi, ça me donne envie de cogner.

- Ah. »

Sasuke mit un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'il venait d'acquiescer de la tête, tout à fait inconsciemment. En même temps, lui aussi avait envie de se défouler lorsqu'il pensait à Naruto. C'était tout à fait normal d'avoir envie de se cogner dessus, c'était même le seul truc normal qui leur arrivait depuis ces quelques jours.

« Tu ne veux pas prendre le risque, mais moi si.

Le regard sombre de Sasuke se fit plus intense encore.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir tout risqué pour quelqu'un, et tout perdu.

- Non, je ne sais pas, mais en te voyant, je sais l'effet que ça peut avoir. Et pourtant je m'en fous, je veux essayer avec toi. Et je me fous d'être déçu à la fin.

- On n'est pas déçu,on est détruit.

Naruto se sentit mal de recueillir de telle confidences de la part de Sasuke. En même temps, il n'arrivait pas à démêler ce dont il lui parlait. Itachi ? Orochimaru ? Ou autre chose encore qu'il ignorait ? Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre que Sasuke refuse de se donner à quelqu'un d'autre, après avoir été abandonné si souvent. Mais lui, lui, Naruto, n'était-il pas le gage même de la fidélité et de l'opiniâtreté ? Lui qui l'avait poursuivi pendant si longtemps.

- On ne peut pas être heureux avec un tel choix.

Naruto se laissa tomber, la tête au creux de l'épaule de son ami.

- T'es con. Tout le monde a le droit de vivre heureux, avec les gens qu'on aime. C'est le contraire qui est anormal.

- On ne vit pas dans un conte de fées, riposta Sasuke à voix basse.

- J'ai pas dit que c'était facile, j'ai dit que c'est ce que je veux vivre.

- Une illusion ?

- Une vie tranquille avec ceux que j'aime. Je crois que c'est pas trop demander. Je crois que je le mérite.

Les bras de Sasuke se refermèrent sur lui, l'enlaçant avec tendresse.

- Ça ne marchera jamais.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es pessimiste. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, avant de glisser l'un et l'autre sur le sol, toujours solidement enlacés.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto brisa le silence.

Je sais que ce que je vais ire est con, mais il faut que je le fasse.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux noirs avant de parler.

« Si t'as besoin...

- Quoi ?

- Si t'as besoin de quelqu'un, je suis là moi. Essaies de ne plus l'oublier.

- J'ai besoin de personne.

Naruto lutta contre l'envie pressante de lui foutre sa main dans la gueule et reprit avec une patience qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

- Ça va, je te connais. Si t'as besoin... même pour une nuit. Tu sais à qui t'adresser.

Et puis il se ravisa, attrapa le col de Sasuke et l'approcha à quelque centimètres de son propre visage.

- En fait non, si tu t'avises d'aller voir ailleurs, t'es un homme mort. En plus, personne ne voudra te servir de canne blanche à part moi.

- De canne blanche, fit Sasuke d'une voix glaciale et presque scandalisée.

- Ou de chien d'aveugle. Tu m'as moi, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller voir ailleurs, okay ? »

Bien malgré lui, Sasuke étouffé un rire franc. Naruto jaloux ? Bon, d'accord, il le savait depuis toujours, il le connaissait mieux que personne. Mais il ignorait que cela pouvait aller jusqu'à là. Et surtout, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse en être l'objet. Il força son cœur à cesser de battre dans tous les sens et sourit doucement.

À nouveau, ils se trouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, oublieux de la gravité des heures qui venaient de s'écouler, heureux dans leur bulle de tendresse.

« Hé Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

- Tu me crois quand je te dis que j'ai pas fait ça pour ma mission, hein ?

Sasuke hocha lentement la tête. En vrai, il doutait toujours un peu, mais il préférait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute plutôt que douter de lui à vie.

- Et toi.

- Quoi ?

- Toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait tout ça ?

Naruto évita soigneusement le regard inquisiteur de son ami, il savait parfaitement qu'un tel regard le ferait se sentir mal.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ben... putain, je vais te faire un dessin ! Ce qu'on a fait là...

- Oh ça.

- Ouais. La première fois je veux bien mais après. Une fois je comprends, c'est une erreur ou un passage. Mais après... pourquoi continuer ?

Occultant tout à fait le fait que lui avait voulu continuer également, Naruto voulait savoir. Il voulait connaître Sasuke, jusque dans ses motifs les moins avouables.

- Je sais pas.

_Ouais, bien sûr, c'est un peu facile ça mon pote._

- Parce que c'était bien. Et puis... Sasuke avait l'air lointain, comme perdu dans des pensées tortueuses. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire d'autre ?

Naruto fut pris de court par cette question. Oui, est-ce qu'ils auraient pu continuer jouer à ses détester ? Est-ce qu'ils auraient pu faire semblant de rien ?

- Parce qu'il faut bien changer un jour. »

Sasuke s'écoutait prononcer ces mots sans y croire. Changer ? Changer pour quoi ? D'où pouvaient bien lui venir ces idées étranges, cette envie d'atteindre autre chose, de devenir autre. Ou plutôt, de connaître l'autre, ce besoin de remplir son monde.

Et il soupira profondément. Ce sentiment, il le connaissait par cœur. Lorsqu'Itachi était mort, il avait eu le besoin viscéral de remplir son monde d'autre chose. Aujourd'hui, non seulement il lui fallait le remplir mais aussi l'occuper, être au monde.

Il était prêt à parier les dernières bribes de vue qu'il lui restait que Naruto n'avait pas de début du commencement d'une lueur de compréhension de tout cela, et pourtant ce dernier posait les questions qui l'amenait à réfléchir comme jamais sur sa vie.

Naruto hocha la tête. Il n'avait presque rien compris à la réponse tarabiscotée de son ami mais au moins, il en avait la certitude maintenant, celui-ci l'aimait. Pour de vrai. Pendant ces longues années de solitude et de poursuite, un doute avait toujours couvé en lui, écrasant douloureusement sa poitrine chaque fois que les dures paroles de Sasuke se frayaient un chemin en lui.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour les contenir, des larmes se glissèrent sous ses paupières, mouillant ses yeux, envahissant ses joues, teintant ses lèvres d'un goût salé. Il resserra son étreinte et plongea sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Sasuke.

Sentant Naruto sangloter doucement contre lui, Sasuke en perdit momentanément tous ses moyens. Hé ! C'est qu'il n'avait jamais eu à consoler qui que ce soit lui ! Et en plus, il n'était pas sûr et certain qu'il faille vraiment consoler Naruto, il ne pouvait pas être triste, il venait de le rassurer.

« Pleure pas.

- Je pleure pas. »

Et, au lieu de la crise de larme attendue, Sasuke se fit repousser sur le dos. Il glissa le long du mur, son dos rappant les planches de bois.

Avant qu'il ait pu prononcer un seul mot, la bouche de Naruto emprisonnait la sienne et son ami se trouva à califourchon sur lui en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire.

Il s'apprêtait à le dévorer plus en détail avec un sourire carnassier quand un autre genre d'appétit se manifesta sous la forme d'un gargouillement ventral. Puis un deuxième. Et ce fut rapidement le concert intestinal d'un ventre qui crie famine.

« T'as pas faim ?

- C'est toi qui a faim imbécile.

Sasuke se releva en soupirant, songeant qu'il devrait y avoir des lois contre les gens indélicats qui s'efforçaient de casser des scènes de romance pour d'obscures motifs sadiques (oui, c'est bien aux auteurs qu'il pense là).

- On bouffe.

- Génial. »

Bon, s'il voulait être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même (ce à quoi il avait presque renoncé depuis qu'il avait compris à quel point il pouvait être dingue de son ancien boulet de coéquipier), Sasuke devait admettre qu'il avait la dalle. Plus que la dalle, tout un carrelage ! Une journée de combat, c'est fou comme ça ouvre l'appétit.

Il contempla les restes de leur bivouac. Des gamelles sales, des couvertures éparses, un feu à moitié mort, un essai de potager, des outils éparpillés sur le sol. Un bordel de première. Mais le bordel n'est-il pas l'essence même de la vie ?

« Il reste pas grand chose.

Sans répondre, Sasuke fouilla le sac que Kakashi avait abandonné là avant de repartir pour le village et y trouva quelques rations de survie. Pourtant, il les laissa dans le sac et ne sortit que la gourde d'eau et un paquet de riz. Pour une fois qu'ils auraient de l'eau vraiment potable et pas celle du puits qui sentait le renfermé.

- Y'a des trucs ?

- Que du riz. Il peut pas attraper un lapin ton renard ?

- Très drôle. De toute façon, on sait pas préparer un lapin. »

Songeant avec regret que c'était parfaitement vrai, Sasuke prépara le riz, il mélangea le reste de légume dont il ne voulait pas savoir de quand ils dataient, et, à la lueur du feu, ils mangèrent avec cœur leur maigre repas.

« Heureusement que c'est fini ce truc, je veux de la vraie bouffe.

- Des ramen ?

- Parle pas de ramen ou je vais au village dès ce soir. »

Ce fut dans un silence quasi religieux qu'ils lavèrent les gamelles pour la dernière fois, ils vidèrent leur réserve de bois dans le feu et laissèrent les flammes éclairer la pièce dans le crépuscule.

Sasuke cligna des yeux. Dès que le jour avait commencé à faiblir, sa vue avait baissé d'un coup. Le manque de lumière aggravait nettement son problème, et il en conçut une amertume incroyable. Pour la première fois, il réalisa que l'idée d'être diminué physiquement lui était insupportable.

Un parfum d'humidité envahit ses narines et le tapotement clair de la pluie sur les toits indiqua qu'il pleuvait à nouveau. Naruto se leva, tassa le bois dans l'âtre et se rassit, juste à côté de Sasuke, tirant les couvertures à eux. Il posa doucement sa main sur la sienne. Sasuke lui semblait être reparti dans ses pensées et il voulait à tout prix le ramener avec lui. Pour la nuit.

La mains sous la sienne se resserra et lui prit le bout des doigts.

_Je sais que tu es là._

Naruto se tourna, effleura la joue de son ami du bout des lèvres.

Ce dernier se tourna à son tour et lui présenta sa bouche.

_Je sais ce que tu veux._

Et Sasuke passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Naruto.

_Je le veux aussi._

Leur baiser dura peu, Sasuke se redressant pour tirer les couvertures en un lit de fortune, réalisant avec un certain amusement qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait l'amour ailleurs que sur ces couvertures de mission crades et rugueuses. _Dans un vrai lit, ça doit être génial_ songea-t-il avec envie.

À deux pas de là, Naruto observait le manège de son amant en souriant. Et lorsque celui-ci eut terminé, il commença à son tour. Lentement, il ôta ses vêtements sans fausse pudeur, simplement en guettant attentivement la moindre réaction de Sasuke. Celui-ci gardait les yeux tournés vers l'extérieur, il n'aurait pas vu grand chose, mais tous ses sens en éveil se concentraient sur le corps chaud et dénudé qui s'avançait devant lui.

Il n'y avait sûrement aucune lumière, Sasuke sentait l'humidité de la nuit, les milliers de bruits qui ne sortent que lorsque le jour s'efface. Sans lumière, sans rien voir, peut-être était-ce mieux, parce qu'il se sentait terriblement empoté là.

La main chaude et calleuse de Naruto se posa sur son bras, l'attira à lui et les fit basculer tous les deux sur les couvertures.

Sasuke grogna de l'inconfort.

« Quoi ?

- J'aurais aimé qu'on puisse le faire dans un lit.

- Ben on le fera. On a tout le temps.

Sasuke étouffa un ricanement moqueur.

- Parce que tu imagines que je vais attendre bien sagement sans bouger ?

- Essaye de fuir, et tu verras ! Menaça Naruto.

- Je verrai quoi ?

- Je te poursuivrai jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut !

- Si t'as rien de mieux à faire dans ta vie que de me courir après, fit Sasuke, blasé mais secrètement heureux de sentir Naruto si possessif.

- Maintenant que je t'ai attrapé, je te lâche plus, tu peux crever pour que je te foutes la paix.

- Et après ?

- Hein ?

- Tu me tiens, d'accord, tu me lâche plus, c'est toi qui vois. Et après ?

- Oh tu te démerdes. Une fois que tu es là, tu es là, ça me suffit.

- Les idiots ont des plaisirs simples.

- Tu veux qu'on parle des tes plaisirs à toi ?

- Abruti. »

À nouveau ils se laissèrent aller dans la chaleur de leur étreinte, se donnant l'un à l'autre avec passion et s'évadèrent dans un luxurieux univers de bonheur.

Sasuke ne se lassait pas de deviner ce qui faisait frémir son amant, quelles caresses le faisait gémir, quel mot, susurré à quel moment, lui donnait la chair de poule, quels endroits intimes le menaient à la jouissance. Et Naruto se laissait porter, tellement il s'y prenait bien.

Entre ses mains, il devenait quelqu'un d'autre. Ou disons plutôt qu'il devenait une facette de Naruto qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir. Ils partageaient ce qui aurait dû rester intime, et Naruto lui montrait ce qu'il n'aurait dû montrer à personne hors du strict espace de sa chambre, ou de sa tête. Il savourait chaque seconde de son propre abandon avec un plaisir coupable, mais un plaisir au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Doucement, ils sortirent chacun de leur transe, nus et haletants, le regard perdu vers le plafond de la salle.

La nuit était vide, si ce n'est le clapotement entêtant de la pluie et le souffle rauque des deux garçons qui reprenaient doucement leur souffle. Sasuke laissait l'air frais et humide lui caresser le corps, apaisant le feu de leur étreinte passionnée qui avait laissée sur sa peau des marques rougeâtres et des sensations de brûlures dans son dos et à l'arrière de son crâne. La sueur qui gouttait de ses cheveux le long de son front et sur sa nuque commençait à le gratter, et il gigota un peu pour se débarrasser de la sensation. Naruto fixait le plafond avec un intérêt parfaitement absurde vu la situation, mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard des poutres sombres. Il ne pouvait pas penser de toute façon, son cerveau était vide, sa tête avait été ravagée par tant de fougue. Il se sentait incapable d'aligner deux idées logiques, sans parler de prononcer des mots intelligents. Il devait d'abord se clamer. Et il réussit à se calmer. Il mit bien dix minutes, le souffle court, à retrouver un peu ses moyens, en suivant les rainures et les yeux du bois. Il fut le premier à parler, d'une voix rauque, presque méconnaissable.

« Y'a un trou.

- Hein ? Fit Sasuke, complètement perdu.

- Dans le plafond. Y'a une poutre cassée.

- Ah. »

Les trous dans la toiture étaient le cadet des soucis de Sasuke, et de toute façon, il comprenait à peine ce dont Naruto lui parlait.

Ils tournèrent la tête chacun. Et se trouvèrent nez à nez, si près l'un de l'autre que même Sasuke pouvait voir le visage de Naruto malgré sa vue diminuée.

Ils se fixèrent longuement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à se fixer ainsi depuis quelque jours ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive ? Entre eux ? Est-ce que c'était normal ? Est-ce qu'il fallait céder ? Se battre ? L'avantage d'être jeune et con, c'était cette extraordinaire à refuser ces questions là. Si on ne se les pose pas, pas besoin d'en trouver les réponses, pas besoin de se dire qu'on a le choix et qu'on pourrait faire autrement. Sans se poser de question, ils n'avaient qu'à se laisser faire, se dire qu'ils voulaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Et se foutre de tout le reste. L'avantage d'être jeune et con, c'est qu'ils pouvaient en profiter pleinement sans se poser de questions. Et en cet instant précis, ils étaient tous les deux d'accord pour être très jeunes et très cons.

Délaissant son plafond, Naruto se leva, chancela quelques secondes et s'appuya contre le sol pour retrouver son sens de l'équilibre. Il enjamba Sasuke qui tentait toujours de se calmer les nerfs, et sortit, nu sous la pluie.

« Aah c'est froid ! »

Et puis un instant passa, les bras grands ouverts, accueillant l'ondée bienfaisante.

« C'est bon... »

Sasuke se releva à son tour, ranima les braises en soufflant dessus, remit les couvertures et ordre et passa un tee-shirt et son caleçon. D'un geste décidé, il arracha une planche du parquet et la mit dans le feu qui reprenait faiblement.

Il se rassit sur les couvertures et sourit en devinant Naruto qui batifolait sous la pluie, comme un gamin. Il ne le voyait pas du tout. Son horizon se limitait à la lueur orangée du feu et à l'encadrement de la porte qui découpait un carré gris sombre dans la pièce. Le rire un peu hystérique de Naruto lui arriva aux oreilles.

_Que crétin._

Et il se rallongea, sous ses couvertures, un sourire en coin sur le bord des lèvres.

Quand Naruto revint enfin dans la maison, hilare et trempé, Sasuke somnolait depuis un bon quart d'heure. Le bruit que fit Naruto en rentrant, tremblant, reniflant et s'ébrouant le réveilla, et il jeta un coup d'œil curieux sur son ami qui avait ramassé son blouson sur le sol et se séchait avec. La douche sous la pluie, c'est peut-être une idée très séduisante comme ça, mais concrètement, c'est le meilleur moyen de choper un rhum, une bronchite, et tout un tas d'autres maladies bien pourries.

Et donc Naruto morva un peu, renifla, se moucha dans la manche de son blouson et éternua. Naturellement, Sasuke eut pitié et, au point où il en était, il pouvait bien montrer qu'il avait pitié. Il se redressa, en appui sur les coudes, souleva un pan de la couverture et appela son ami.

« Hé ! Viens-là.

Naruto eut un sourire carnassier.

- T'en veux encore ?

Sasuke le toisa avec un certain amusement qu'il dissimula derrière un masque de mépris et puis lui tourna le dos en se roulant dans la couverture.

Naruto se précipita sur lui et protesta.

- Attends, attends, attends ! Je déconnais, je déconnais. Arrête, fais moi une place. Il pleut, je vais mes les geler... steup steup...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse.

Naruto se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille.

- Tu peux me les réchauffer.

Et il tendit immédiatement le bras devant son visage, garde levée. Attendant le coup qui ne manquerait pas de venir.

Et il vint. Mais tellement faiblement que le jeune homme lança un regard étonné à son ami.

- Quoi ?

Sasuke laissa sa main sur la joue rougie de Naruto, s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur la peau qu'il venait de frapper.

- Rien. »

Naruto se glissa sous les couvertures et se colla contre Sasuke, passa ses bras sous ceux de son ami. Ce dernier tressaillit malgré tout.

« Bordel, t'est gelé !

- Ça va passer, t'inquiète. »

Et ils s'endormirent ainsi, lovés l'un contre l'autre, leurs respirations se mêlant l'une à l'autre.

Au petit matin, Naruto constata trois choses. D'abord il était vachement enrhumé, ensuite, il ne pleuvait plus, en enfin, il était tout seul. Il regarda un instant sans comprendre, la couche vide à côté de lui.

« Merde. Il s'est tiré. »

Bizarrement, plus que de la colère, cette nouvelle provoquait en lui un amusement un peu ennuyé. Il avait envie de penser «_c'est reparti pour un tour_».

Il secoua les couvertures, sans trop y croire, et fut stupéfait lorsqu'un rouleau en tomba. Il lut les quelques mots écrit sur le dessus : « _Donne ça à quelqu'un qui sait lire, débile_ ».

_Ben merci._ Et puis, en se relevant, il posa la main sur quelque chose de dur, qui déchira rudement la couverture lorsque celle-ci se tendit sous son poids. Il leva devant ses yeux un kunaï, tout étonné.

_Il dormait vraiment avec un kunaï dans ses couvertures. Ben la confiance règne. _

Il attrapa le rouleau de papier, s'habilla en remarquant qu'il s'était mouché toute la nuit dans son blouson et que c'était cradingue, et fonça vers le village. Pas besoin de faire le tour, toute trace de Sasuke avait disparu avec lui. Il le connaissait, Sasuke était un pro, un ninja expérimenté et doué ; s'il voulait se tirer sans laisser de trace, il y parviendrait, s'il voulait se tirer en laissant des traces, il le ferait aussi.

Dans le bureau du Hokage, ou plutôt, dans la salle de classe de l'académie qui lui servait de bureau depuis la destruction quasi totale du QG, il trouva Tsunade plus sombre que jamais.

« Naruto, que me vaut le plaisir ? Je croyais que tu avais élu domicile dans le quartier Uchiha pour le reste des jours.

- Nan, c'est pourri, les toits ont des trous.

Sans chercher à comprendre de quoi pouvait bien parler son jeune ninja, Tsunade hocha la tête avec impatience.

- Que veux-tu ?

Le sourire débile du jeune homme fila un vieux coup de blues à Tsunade. _Encore une catastrophe en vue_.

- Sasuke a disparu.

- Génial.

- Il a laissé sa couverture, mais sinon il a emporté pas mal de truc et...

- Attends... attends... attends. Il a disparu ? Comment ça se fait ? Tu ne devais pas garder un œil sur lui.

- Ben si mais quand je dors, je peux pas le surveiller tout le temps.

- Okay et donc il a profité de ton sommeil pour filer ?

- Ouais. Mais il a laissé un mot.

- Génial.

- Voilà. »

Il tendit le rouleau à Tsunade qui le prit, le lut, le relut, le re-relut, soupira, reposa le rouleau, se prit la tête entre les mains.

Naruto qui gardait le silence jusqu'à là toussa bruyamment et renifla.

« Et tu l'as lu ?

- Non, m'dame.

_Je sais pas lire._

- Bien, fit le hokage positivement surprise. Elle aurait personnellement parié sur la curiosité de Naruto.

- Bon, c'est pas très important dans l'ensemble, mais je crois que le post scriptum te concerne.

Elle lui tendit le message, pointant du doigt la ligne qui concernait le jeune homme.

« Et toi, abruti, ta canne blanche, tu peux te la foutre au... »

Naruto sourit d'un air embarrassé. L'image l'aurait simplement rire quelques semaines auparavant. Mais entre temps, il avait appris qu'on pouvait se « foutre au... » des tas de choses et que ce n'était pas forcément désagréable.

« Naruto.

- Oui ?

- Je t'interdis formellement de te lancer à la poursuite de ce gamin.

- Hein ?

- Est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre ?

- Oh bien sûr... Hokage sama. J'ai tout compris. »

Il sortit en saluant d'un geste de la main, et rien qu'à son air content de lui, Tsunade pouvait deviner les embrouilles qui arrivaient par paquet de douze. _Il vont me rendre folle ces deux-là._

Dans sa petite chambre qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des semaines, Naruto faisait son sac. Couvertures de survie, des rations pour deux semaines, une gourde, une carte, des armes... ah oui, un tee-shirt de rechange. Sasuke ne pouvait être bien loin. Il avait filé depuis moins de huit heures, il était encore blessé, et aux trois-quart aveugle. Bon, le quart-restant, c'était un ninja surentraîné, aguerri et possédant le Sharingan.

Un sourire fugitif chassa ces idées noires. Courir après Sasuke contre l'avis de son chef, génial ! Il allait encore se faire détruire en revenant. S'il revenait. Enfin, s'il revenait sans Sasuke. Et puis non, même s'il revenait avec Sasuke, il se ferait tuer par la vieille au retour.

À la porte du village, les deux gardes en faction secouèrent la tête en le voyant approcher.

« On a été prévenus, Naruto Uzumaki, tu ne dois pas quitter le village. »

Haussant un sourcil, il fit mine de faire demi tour, avant d'invoquer ses clones, qui plongèrent les deux gardes dans la confusion, lui permettant de se faufiler hors du village.

« Ah ouais ? Ben moi on m'a pas prévenu. »

Et il partit en courant, bondissant d'arbres en arbres, suivant la piste fraiche et odorante de son ami.

_Très bien, il a envie de jouer au plus con, je suis imbattable. Planque bien tes fesses, Sasuke._

* * *

« Quel est l'amour secret qui unit ces êtres, quel est le nom qui les défend et les protège ?

Donnez-moi ce nom ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pour que je n'oublie pas, moi qui suis dans la fuite... »

J. M. G. Le Clézio.

**THE END**

* * *

bon, comme on termine sur un tout pitit cliffhanger (aaaah cépavrai grienfai), il se peut que ça se puisse très fortement qu'il y ait une séquelle.

(dans 10 ans). En tous cas, **MERCI A TOUS ET TOUTES, merci pour les reviews, merci pour le soutien et merci de votre patience ! Désolés pour nos fautes et nos retards. On espère que cette fic vous aura fait rire, rêver et trembler ! Et à la prochaine !**

Et comme on est quand même pas des salauds complets, voici des réponses à reviews très bonnes et gratuites !

pour Chiwii : ben merci pour ta review ! ça fait très plaisir, vu que les scènes d'action et de combats sont les plus difficiles à bien écrire, on est content que tu aies apprécié celle-là ^^ effectivement, Neji se ramasse souvent des araignées, mais c'était complètement inconscient de notre part, c'est uniquement quand on a lu ta review qu'on l'a réalisé ! Bravo. Merci encore d'avoir suivi la fic jusqu'au bout, d'avoir aimé notre Sakura sanguinaire, notre Sasuke amoureux... même si... ben même si il se fait la malle finalement XD Faut pas nous en vouloir, mais franchement, Sasuke qui reste bien au chaud au coin du feu avec ses pantoufle et son Naruto qui lui fait une tisane, ça sent la mort non ?

pour Delphine : merci encore et toujours, surtout d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout ! Non, ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'allons pas te stalker à vie XD En tous cas, merci d'avoir su apprécier ce chapitre, même si c'est que du combat (promis, on arrivera à se diversifier un jour). Kibe et Shino ? et ben... c'est une longue histoire et c'est un clin d'oeil, puisque nous nous sommes rencontré sur ce couple et c'est depuis qu'on écrit ensemble, donc c'est un peu notre couple fétiche dans Naruto. Et sinon, si, ils sont TOUS GAY XD (et les filles toutes lesbiennes XDDD)

Jimi&Loli


End file.
